Midnight Moon
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN de la saga "Crepúsculo") Thad Harwood es un chico reservado, un poco tímido, no muy extrovertido. Pero sus días se tornan de un nuevo color al mudarse temporalmente a casa de su padre en un pequeño condado de Olympics: Forks. La vida no vuelve a ser la misma para Thad cuando conoce al misterioso y seductor Sebastian Schuester. ¿Qué secretos puede esconder este chico?
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

La muerte puede tener tanta o tan poca importancia según sea como se viva. Y debo admitir que nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora. ¿De qué manera moriría?

Algo que no tenía realmente contemplado, a pesar de haber tenido motivos de sobra durante estos últimos meses. Jamás me habría imaginado siquiera llegar a estar en esta situación, ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Todo esto solo me hace pensar en el pasado, recordando toda mi vida, las personas que conocí en ella, y aquello que me llevó hasta este punto de la historia. Sabía que si no hubiera optado por venir a Forks, si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, no me vería metido en este lío, a un paso de mi fin.

Sin embargo, no me arrepentía de nada en absoluto.

Miré a los ojos del cazador, tan oscuros como el carbón y tan gélidos y penetrantes como el acero. El miedo se había apoderado de mí. Pero no desistiría. Él me devolvió la mirada, visiblemente complacido.

Una habitación rodeada de ventanales y grandes espejos, el suave crujir de nuestras pisadas sobre la madera. Un escenario excitante para una escena criminal.

¿Qué se sentiría morir? ¿Por qué motivos lo haría?

Dar la vida por alguien a quien amas era sin duda un buen motivo. Bastante noble, incluso. Supongo que eso debía contar. Si tan solo lo supieran. Pero nadie conocía mis intenciones, ni que me encontraba justo aquí.

El cazador formuló una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, más amistosa de lo que esperaba, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, aproximándose a mí con lentitud, disfrutando del temor de su presa. Estaba listo para atacar.

* * *

¡Hola, lectores!

Me permito hacer este apartado para agradecerles, en primer lugar, por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. En verdad espero que les agrade la idea tanto como a mí.

Habrán muchas similitudes en la redacción con el libro, estoy consciente de ello; al menos a mí me suena lógico, ya que es una adaptación, y la obra de Meyer sigue siendo la base irrefutable. También trataré de mezclar algunos aspectos que crea convenientes de las películas, conservando el concepto de los libros, y por supuesto, agregar varias cosas de mi cosecha.

Creo que el hecho de ser Thad el protagonista ya cambia bastante la perspectiva.

Adaptaré igualmente las personalidades y algunos aspectos de la serie _Glee _para que no se pierda el espíritu #Gleek. xD

Tal vez haya cosas que puedan salirse de lugar un poco, pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que todo salga como una buena adaptación de la saga. Tengo planeado hacer los cuatro libros en esta adaptación, para seguir con la secuela. Pero eso también depende del éxito y seguimiento que tenga el fanfic.

Agradezco y acepto comentarios y críticas sobre la historia. Si no tienen nada agradable que decir, y no les gusta mi adaptación, les recuerdo que no los estoy obligando a seguir leyendo. :)

Lo hacemos para mejorar.

¡Gracias y saludos! :D

Su fiel y loca escritora.

~**MarRushionerGleek** xx


	2. C1 - New Life

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia es una adaptación de la exitosa saga de _Twilight_ (_Crepúsculo_), utilizando a los personajes de _Glee _como protagónicos. No tomo créditos por ella.

Los personajes que aquí aparecen (con algunas excepciones) son propiedad exclusiva de Ryan Murphy y FOX Productions.

La trama y los escenarios tampoco me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer - con algunas modificaciones y adaptaciones al contexto a cuenta mía.

Se agradecen comentarios y críticas.

Respeten las ideas ajenas.

¡Gracias!

**MarRushionerGleek**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**"****_New Life_****"**

Cerré la cremallera de la maleta, con un gran suspiro. Al fin, estaba todo empacado. Al menos, lo indispensable. Me había asegurado de llevar mis calcetines de la suerte, mis libros favoritos (entre los cuales se encontraban los siete ejemplares de _Harry Potter_ y _Cumbres Borrascosas_).

- ¡Thad! ¡Cielo, baja ya! ¡Es hora de irnos! - esa era mi madre, llamando desde el pie de la escalera.

Dirigí una última mirada a la que solía ser y sería por última vez mi habitación. Salí y bajé las escaleras, con mi equipaje en mano. Mi madre me esperaba, con mirada ausente y una sonrisa melancólica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Greg se acercó para ayudarme con mis maletas.

Greg era el segundo esposo de mi madre. Era un buen tipo, con una gran carrera como tenista profesional, y era evidente que estaban muy enamorados, lo que me hacía sentir feliz por ellos.

Mi madre, Maura Cortés, conoció a Rick Harwood en un concierto de Nirvana al menos unos 17 años atrás. Se enamoraron y después de algunos meses de relación, decidieron unirse en matrimonio. Es ahí donde yo aparezco.

No sabría decir si fue mi nacimiento lo que causó todo, o si solo sirvió como un pretexto para evidenciar lo que no había. Pero sí que se las puse difícil a mis padres; no los culpo. ¿Quién habría pensado que tendrían a un hijo… así? Y es que no nací como los otros bebés. Me resulta complicado describirlo de otra forma que como un error de la naturaleza, o quizás fue mi genética defectuosa.

El punto es que carezco de algo que se supone que todos los chicos tienen. En vez de eso, nací con una vagina. Créanlo o no. Los doctores no estaban menos sorprendidos que mis padres, pero nunca tan angustiados. Dicen que los casos como el mío son sumamente raros (y no hablo solo de su extrañeza, sino de la escasa cantidad existente). Solo se sabían de un puñado de gente hermafrodita en el país.

Al parecer, las presiones y temores de tener un hijo _especial_ como yo pudieron más que su propio matrimonio, y fue así como se separaron. El divorcio se consumó un par de días antes de mi primer cumpleaños.

Al mudarnos a Arizona, consiguió trabajo como instructora de música en una pequeña academia en Phoenix. Vivíamos con la abuela, hasta que falleció cuando yo tenía solo tres años, y heredamos su casa.

No puedo decir que la vida era tan modesta y tranquila como se podría pensar. Ser mitad latino en un estado como Arizona ya es algo complicado. Sumar a eso el hecho de ser _diferente_ solo empeoraba las cosas, volviendo casi imposible asistir a la escuela.

Fue apenas hace tres de años que mi madre conoció a Greg. Él la había visto salir de su trabajo en la academia, cargando un estuche de guitarra. Al día siguiente se apareció ahí diciendo que quería aprender a tocar. Fue como amor a primera vista. Claro que mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa y encantadora, así como enamoradiza. Cayó nuevamente, pero esta vez, parece que en serio. Ya llevan dos felices años de matrimonio, y me hace feliz saber que mi madre es feliz con Greg.

Mi equipaje se limitaba a dos maletas y un anorak que llevaba en mano, pues sabía lo frío que sería mi nuevo destino: Forks. El minúsculo pueblito ubicado en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, del que mi madre me sacó cuando tenía solo unos meses de nacido, donde llovía más en el año que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Siempre nublado, húmedo, tan sombrío, con tan poco que ver y hacer. Fue esa una de las razones por la que mamá decidió huir de ahí.

En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.

Es por eso que llevaba puesta una simple camiseta de manga corta; sabía que sería la última vez que pudiese usar una sin tener que cubrirme con una gruesa chaqueta encima. Al menos por un buen rato.

Cada verano viajaba a Forks a visitar a mi padre, hasta antes de que Greg y mi madre se casaran. Entonces tuve la oportunidad de decidir que no quería ir más a Forks, por lo que mi padre era quien pasaba sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en Arizona.

Y ahora me veía obligado a exiliarme de nuevo a dicho pueblo, lo cual me aterraba. No es que me desagradara el lugar, al menos no tanto como a mi madre, pero no quería tener que empezar de cero en ese sitio tan lúgubre y con costumbres pueblerinas.

Por supuesto que en Phoenix, mi madre y yo habíamos hecho lo imposible por mantener en secreto mi condición. Pero, ni siquiera en una ciudad se puede evitar el chismorreo. El rumor se esparció gracias a mis acosadores personales, que me molestaban todo el tiempo. Por eso nos mudaríamos nuevamente.

Claro que el destino no era Forks. Ni en un millón de años lograrían retener a Maura ahí de nuevo. Planeábamos, los tres, ir a vivir a Jacksonville, donde Greg tenía una nueva oportunidad de trabajo. Pero, antes de eso, se iría ocho meses de gira, a lo que mi madre lo acompañaría. Y yo estaba a mitad de curso, por lo que no podía dejar la escuela.

Greg condujo hasta el aeropuerto, mi madre en el asiento de copiloto y yo en el de pasajero, con las ventanillas abajo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien? - preguntó mi madre por enésima vez, acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente, antes de que subiera al avión. Asentí, forzando mi mejor sonrisa.

- Sí, mamá. Descuida. Sobreviviré. - dije, en tono tranquilizador.

En realidad, estaba muerto de miedo. No quería despedirme de mi madre, aunque sabíamos los dos que solo sería por un tiempo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecíamos mucho, salvo por que su cabello era de un castaño un poco más claro y el mío era casi negro, y por las arrugas de la risa que apenas se le notaban.  
Casi sentía pánico cuando la miré a los ojos, grandes y marrones, ingenuos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría ella sola, sin mí a su lado para aconsejarla todo el tiempo? Ella siempre había sido tan cariñosa, atolondrada y tan distraída como yo. Claro que ahora tenía a Greg a su lado, y no dudaba que él la apoyaría, además de que me aseguraba que todos sus gastos y necesidades estarían cubiertos.

- Saluda a Rick de mi parte. - suspiró, con resignación.

- Lo haré.

- Te veré pronto, _mi cielo_. - insistió, con los ojos humedecidos. Estaba al borde del llanto, y sabía que si ella lloraba, terminaría haciéndolo yo también. No quería verla triste, no sería de por vida. - Llámame siempre que me necesites, si quieres hablar o tienes problemas. Si los chicos te molestan o la gente te dice algo, quiero que le digas a tu padre. Y también a mí. Te llamaré diario, para saber cómo estás, ¿sí? - dijo, enjugando sus lágrimas. - Y si algo pasa, volveré tan pronto como me necesites. - sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le imponía hacer tal promesa.

- No te preocupes por mí. - le pedí. - Todo irá bien, ya verás. Diviértanse mucho. Y si algo te recuerda a mí, puedes comprármelo. - dije, sonriendo, intentando aligerar las cosas. - ¡Te quiero, mamá!

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Thaddy! - me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto, sollozando levemente en mi hombro. Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas por no llorar también.

Luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó con Greg. Serían cuatro horas de vuelo de Phoenix a Seattle, de ahí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta, y finalmente una hora más de viaje en auto a Forks con Rick. Esta última hora era la que en verdad me preocupaba.

A decir verdad, Rick había tomado bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de manera más o menos permanente. Se había tomado la molestia de inscribirme en el instituto de Forks e incluso pensaba ayudarme a comprar un coche de segunda mano.

No me malentiendan, claro que quería a mi padre. Pero no estaba muy seguro de si esto funcionaría. No lo conocía tanto como a mamá, y jamás me separaba de ella. Además, sería incómodo hablar con él sobre mis _asuntos personales_ que llegan tortuosamente casa mes.

Era natural mi atracción hacia el mismo sexo. ¿Lo comprendería tan bien como mamá lo hacía? ¿Cómo hablaría con él sobre chicos? Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que digamos, y realmente no tenía nada que contarle. Al menos, nada que me gustara recordar. Suponía que él ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado en mi anterior escuela, en Phoenix.

Sin duda, mi nueva vida iba a ser una 'gran experiencia'. Solo esperaba poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre y sobrevivir.


	3. C2 - Forks

**Capítulo 2.**

**"****_Forks_****"**

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros desde que el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. ¿Presagio? No, era bastante predecible e inevitable. ¡Adiós, oh, sol de Arizona!

Rick me esperaba en su patrulla, cosa que no me extrañaba. Seguramente iba saliendo del trabajo. Esa era la principal razón por la que necesitaba un coche propio. No querría pasearme en una patrulla ni siquiera por este pueblo. Desgraciadamente mis ahorros no eran la gran maravilla.

Rick era mejor conocido como el Jefe de Policía Harwood para la gente de Forks. Físicamente no éramos muy parecidos. Él era un hombre alto, delgado, de mentón cuadrado, tez blanca y ojos de un color gris azulado. Su cabello, casi tan negro como la noche, tenía algunos disimulados rastros de canas en las sienes. Y, en cambio yo, era de baja estatura, como mi madre, tez bronceada haciendo apelación a mi parte latina, con grandes ojos color chocolate.

Me recibió con un abrazo, ligeramente vacilante, una vez que baje casi rodando la escalerilla del avión. Cabe mencionar que era un chico bastante torpe y distraído.

- ¡Qué gusto me da verte, Thad! - saludó con una sonrisa, mientras me sostenía firmemente, como para echarme un mejor vistazo. - Te has estirado un par de centímetros, ¿eh? Eres idéntico a tu madre. ¿Cómo está ella?

- También me alegro de verte, papá. - sonreí. - Ella está bien. Te envía saludos… Ambos. - repuse, mirándolo de reojo, mientras tomaba mi equipaje.

- Oh. - asintió. - Bueno, gracias. - miró mis maletas con curiosidad. - ¿Solo traes eso?

- No tengo mucha ropa invernal. - me encogí de hombros, permitiendo que me ayudara a cargarlas.

Era cierto. Mi madre y yo incluso habíamos tenido que ahorrar e ir de compras para completar un poco mi guardarropa apropiado para Forks, puesto que la ropa que solía usar en Arizona era demasiado ligera para este clima.

Rick introdujo fácilmente mi escaso equipaje en el maletero de la patrulla. Subí al asiento de copiloto, a la vez que Rick rodeaba el auto para llegar al de conductor.

- ¿Sabes? Estuve buscando algunas ofertas por aquí cerca… Y creo que encontré el auto perfecto para ti. - anunció, mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones de seguridad. - No está mal, y es barato.

¿A qué clase de auto se refería? Por un momento me hizo desconfiar la manera en que lo había insinuado. "El auto perfecto _para ti_", había dicho él, en lugar de un simple "el auto perfecto". ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso? ¿Dudaba de mis habilidades como conductor o es que no me creía listo para uno? ¡Tenía 17, en menos de un año obtendría mi licencia!

- Bueno… es un monovolumen. - aclaró, al darse cuenta de mi titubeo. Rascó brevemente su nuca, volviendo la mano al volante. - Un _Chevy_. Pensé que te gustaría. Es pequeño, pero funciona muy bien.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? - pregunté, mirándolo con curiosidad.

En realidad, no estaba tan mal su oferta. Un auto era u auto, y mientras me evitara tener que pasear en patrulla, estaba más que bien para mí.

- ¿Recuerdas a Artie Abrahams, el que vivía en la reserva? Ya sabes, mi viejo amigo con el que solíamos reunirnos a ver los partidos e ir a pescar durante el verano. - me miró de reojo, procurando no apartar la vista del camino.

Pensé un momento, poniendo en práctica mi memoria. Pero pensar en quién era Artie Abrahams solo me traía a la mente recuerdos y nostalgia innecesaria. No porque fueran malos tiempos, sino porque no regresarían. Ya no estaba para fingir que todo andaba bien y que disfrutaba de esto cuando en realidad solo quería estar con mamá.

Muy cerca de Forks había una pequeña reserva nativa llamada _'La Push'_, situada en la costa. Mi padre tenía algunas amistades ahí. La población ahí era generalmente de descendencia india de la región, aunque también había un puñado de familias mestizas habitando en la reserva. Tal era el caso de Artie Abrahams, cuyo linaje nativo se había visto esclarecido por ya varias generaciones. Es por eso que no compartía muchos rasgos físicos con los nativos, pero sí poseían las mismas costumbres.

- Creo que lo recuerdo. - asentí, mirando al camino.

- Ahora está en silla de ruedas. - continuó Rick, con un pesado suspiro. - No podrá usarlo de nuevo, así que me lo ofreció a muy buen precio.

Escuchar que ese hombre, con el que recordaba haber jugado a las atrapadas cuando era niño, se encontraba ahora inválido y postrado en una triste silla de ruedas, me ponía la piel de gallina. Era algo bastante trágico, como el aire que se aspira en Forks.

- ¿De qué año es? - pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema. Nada de recuerdos, por favor.

Lo miré con atención. Por la cara que hizo, deduje que no era una pregunta que hubiera querido recibir. Sabía que eso no nos llevaría a mucho.

- Bueno… Artie le ha hecho varios arreglos al motor. - dijo, tanteando el asunto. - En realidad, no tiene tantos años.

- ¿Cuándo lo compró? - insistí.

Rick era tan transparente como yo, y suponía que él sabría mi opinión al respecto. Solo esperaba que no me tuviera en tan baja estima como para aventarme al primer auto que encontrara, por más barato que fuera ni aunque conociera a su propietario. Si creía que iba a dejar este asunto tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado. Podría no ser tan cuidadoso, es cierto. Pero no quería arriesgar mi vida ni mucho menos, o gastar en vano dinero que no poseía.

- En 1984… Creo. - vaciló un poco.

- ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, con una pequeñísima mueca.

- No realmente… Me parece que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta. O quizá era a finales de los cincuenta. - confesó, con cierta timidez.

- ¿Estás seguro que es completamente funcional? Yo no sé nada sobre autos, no sabría como repararlo si se estropea y tampoco podría pagar un taller mecánico.

- Nada de eso, Thad. - sacudió la cabeza. - El trasto funciona excelentemente. Ojalá los fabricaran tan buenos hoy en día. Ya no tienen esa duración.

_El trasto_, repetí para mis adentros. Tal vez sería conveniente que recordara eso. Al menos me serviría de pretexto o apodo alguna vez, si es que se llegara a dañar. Era inexperto en materia de coches, y la verdad no entendí a lo que se refería Rick. A penas si podría diferenciar el motor.

Pero, de una forma u otra, parecía convincente. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué entiendes por barato? ¿Cuánto te pidió por él? - indagué. Después de todo, ese era el verdadero punto a tratar. No pagaría demasiado por un auto que no me diera la suficiente confianza.

- Bueno, hijo, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Rick me miró de reojo, con rostro expectante. Mis ojos se abrieron aún más grandes, devolviéndole la mirada con incredulidad. ¿Me había comprado un auto él mismo? Era algo que en verdad no me esperaba.

_"Regalo de bienvenida._ - Pensé - _Entonces quiere que me quede"_.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - dije, con una sonrisa comenzando a formularse en mis labios. Lo tomó sin duda como una buena señal, ya que él sonrió también. - Papá, de verdad, no debiste. Yo iba a comprarme un auto…

- Está bien, Thad. - intervino, sonriente. Parecía contento, algo que hace mucho no veía en él. - Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

Lo sabía. Rick de verdad esperaba que yo me mudara permanentemente a Forks, con él. Y he de admitir que lo extrañaba mucho allá en Arizona. Era mi padre, no podía evitarlo. Pero, ¿mudarme a Forks para siempre? Esas eran palabras mayores. No sabía si podría condenar mi vida a un cielo lúgubre, a calles sin vida, a gente pueblerina que sin duda esparcirían el rumor más rápido de lo que tarda la pólvora en encenderse.

Lo miré un segundo, sin saber qué decir. Rick se limitaba a mirar el camino, con las manos fijas en el volante. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Había heredado eso de él.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, mi personalidad era bastante similar a la suya, a pesar de que lo único que podría hacerme reconocer como hijo suyo era el pelo oscuro, la nariz y el apellido. Es por eso que yo tampoco apartaba la mirada del camino cuando respondí:

- Es genial, papá. Gracias, en serio.

- No hay por qué darlas, hijo. Eres bienvenido aquí. - murmuró, y alcancé a distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas debido a mi gratitud. Tampoco sabía recibir un halago, al igual que yo.

El resto del camino, nos limitamos a hacer unos pocos comentarios sobre lo húmedo que estaba el tiempo. Eso fue todo. Como dije, ninguno de los dos era muy hablador. Pero tampoco nos sentíamos incómodos en el silencio, ni hacíamos nada por romperlo.

Miré por la ventanilla. El paisaje era hermoso. Todo estaba coloreado de verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, la hierba fresca, los helechos que tupian el suelo. Todo bañado de un fino rocío. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas y las mecía suavemente parecía tener un matiz de verdor.

Todo parecía estar lleno de vida, aunque se manifestara con demasiada sutileza. Dondequiera que volteara, lo único que veía era verde. Como si se tratara de otro planeta.

Finalmente, llegamos al hogar de Rick. Vivía en una casa pequeña, con solo dos dormitorios, que había comprado con mi madre en una época temprana durante los primeros días de casados. Y, en realidad, esos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio. Hasta antes de que yo naciera.

No puedo culpar a nadie por eso. Sabía que mi padre me quería mucho, y mamá solo deseaba lo mejor para mí. Las decisiones fueron tomadas, para bien o para mal. Es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Allí estaba mi nuevo auto, estacionado junto a la casa de mi padre, esperándome con un brillante moño azul pegado en el parabrisas. El vehículo era de un rojo deslavado, con guardabarros grande y redondo, y una sola cabina.

Para mi sorpresa, me encantó. En realidad no estaba seguro de si funcionaba o no, como había asegurado Rick, pero ya podía imaginarme al volante, desplazándome por el verdor de las calles de Forks. Incluso mejor: saliendo de ellas.

Además no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme. Era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que resisten lo que sea, por si sufría de algún descuido, aunque generalmente era bastante prudente.

- ¡Wow! - exclamé, mirando el auto. Me volví hacia Rick, con una amplia sonrisa - No sé qué decir. ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Me encanta!

Me permití darle un fuerte abrazo, al cual el respondió feliz.

Incluso el día parecía menos deprimente ahora. De esta manera, podía librarme del gran dilema que sería caminar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o viajar en la patrulla del jefe de policía.

- Me alegra que te guste, Thad. - dijo él, aclarándose la garganta, un poco avergonzado. Sonreí divertido ante su reacción.

¡Vaya que ahora no me explicaba ni cómo fue que nací yo, si ni siquiera puede darle un abrazo a su hijo sin sonrojarse! Jamás ha sido muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto.


	4. C3 - Home

**Capítulo 3.**

**"****_Home_****"**

Subir mi equipaje al primer piso requirió de un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Mi dormitorio se encontraba a la izquierda, junto al baño. Tenía dos ventanas, una que daba al patio delantero y otra que miraba al costado de la casa, hacia el bosque. La casa de Rick se encontraba justamente en la esquina de la cuadra, por lo que del otro lado no había más que naturaleza.

Conocía perfectamente esa habitación; me había pertenecido desde que era un bebé. Suelo de madera, paredes pintadas de un tenue azul, el techo a dos aguas, y cortinas de encaje ya algo percudidas por el tiempo. Se veía que Rick no acostumbraba a cambiarlas.

Todo aquello, ese escenario, significaba una importante parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había realizado mi padre en esa habitación habían sido sustituir la cuna por una cama doble y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Ahora había en él un ordenador de segunda mano para mí, con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Sabía que eso había sido aconsejado por mi madre, de tal manera que pudiéramos estar en contacto fácilmente y sin problemas.

Me sorprendió ver que aquel caballito de madera en el que me mecía de niño seguía estando ahí, en la habitación, arrumbado en un rincón. Aunque, tratándose de Rick y su escaso sentido del orden, era predecible.

Solo había un solo cuarto de baño en este piso, por lo que tendría que compartirlo con Rick. Preferí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto; ya nos arreglaríamos después.

Suspiré y me dispuse a desempacar, acomodando mi ropa rigurosamente doblada en el armario de madera que estaba montado a la pared. No tenía mucha prisa, y no era gran cosa ordenar el contenido de dos maletas.

Llevaba el anorak puesto aún. Me lo quité y lo colgué en el armario igualmente.

Una de las virtudes que agradecía de Rick era que no estaba todo el tiempo revoloteando a tu alrededor. Sabía respetar el espacio personal, por lo que no me molestó en todo el rato mientras me instalaba en mi nueva vieja habitación.

Resultaba agradable estar solo, sin tener que forzar sonrisas innecesarias, conversaciones vacías o poner buena cara. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para tomarme un respiro. Miré por la ventana, recargando mi cabeza sobre el frío cristal, contemplando con desaliento a través de éste la cortina de lluvia que se formaba fuera, permitiéndome derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

En realidad, no estaba de humor para tumbarme a llorar amargamente. Al menos, no hasta que llegara la hora de dormir y pudiera hundir mi cara en la almohada, reflexionando sobre lo que me aguardaría al día siguiente.

Al parecer, el registro de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era cuando mucho de unos trescientos cincuenta alumnos. Trescientos cincuenta y uno, ahora. No sonaba como una cifra aterradora, realmente. En Phoenix, tan solo en mi año, había más de setecientos alumnos.

Por tanto, era lógico que todos se conocieran. Se habían criado juntos, y sus padres, e incluso sus abuelos habrían aprendido a caminar juntos. Yo sería el "chico nuevo", proveniente de la gran ciudad; sería la curiosidad de todo el pueblo. Un _bicho raro_. Y odiaba con todo mi existir ser el centro de atención. Era lo que menos necesitaba, considerando mi _condición_, era poco favorable tener a la gente encima observándote todo el tiempo, como si fueras un exótico artículo en exhibición.

Por supuesto que no encajaba en el estereotipo de citadino del "Valle del Sol"; no era alto, ni rubio de ojos claros, ni me consideraba un chico deportista. Si estaba "en forma", era porque mi madre me arrastraba dolorosamente a un montón de actividades deportivas por las tardes. Pero jamás me encariñé con el ejercicio. Además de que era bastante torpe como para coordinarme correctamente todo el tiempo. Lo único que en verdad disfrutaba era el béisbol, pero mi madre había insistido en que tomara clases de tenis en vez de eso. Aún no entiendo cómo me convenció, o es que nunca lo hizo y solo quise complacerla.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté de mala gana. El silbido del viento y el siseo de la lluvia no me habían permitido dormir tan tranquilamente como hubiera deseado.

La niebla se mostraba densa detrás de la ventana. Era como estar bajo un domo empañado todo el tiempo, jamás percibías el cielo. Casi me sentí sofocado.

Me levanté, desperezándome, y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Aún era temprano, y no sabía si Rick se había levantado ya. Igualmente tomé mis cosas y me encerré en el baño hasta recibir el último regaderazo de agua tibia, cerrando la llave de agua y saliendo ya limpio y fresco. Me sentía un poco más preparado ahora.

Volví a mi cuarto envuelto en una bata. Aún no había señales de Rick, quizás se estaba alistando ya. Eso me alegró, ya que no tuve que encontrármelo en el pasillo.  
Me contemplé un momento en el espejo, mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla. Suspiré, sabiendo que estaba teniendo demasiadas esperanzas. Jamás encajaría, no solo por mi _asunto_ físico. Por alguna razón, no sintonizaba con las personas de mi edad… Bueno, no sintonizaba con las personas. Punto.

No entendía muy bien por qué. Ni siquiera mi madre, que era con quien mantenía una relación mucho más estrecha, estaba en armonía conmigo. No íbamos por el mismo rumbo. A veces todo esto me hacía dudar seriamente si había algo mal conmigo o si ni cabeza simplemente no funcionaba debería.

Terminé de vestirme y arreglarme, intentando lucir lo más normal posible. ¿Era posible que mi _anormalidad_ radicara desde la forma en que vestía? Intenté no mortificarme más por eso.

El desayuno estaba listo para cuando bajé. Aún estaba a buen tiempo. Rick estaba ahí, terminando de almorzar.

- Buenos días, Thad. - saludó, con una ligera sonrisa, después de darle un sorbo a su café. Imité su gesto, sentándome frente a él. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Buenos días, papá. El día no se ve muy prometedor. - comenté, intentando sonar indiferente respecto a mi estadía.

No, el día JAMÁS estaba prometedor aquí en Forks. Por milagro divino saldría el sol algún día, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Rick asintió, sin decir nada más. Desayunamos en silencio en la mesa de la cocina, concentrados cada quien en su plato. Había cocinado unos simples huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y pan tostado, que debo decir estaban un poco quemados. Rick nunca había sido bueno en la cocina.

Al finalizar, se levantó de la mesa, llevando su plato al fregadero. Yo aún no acababa, así que continuaba sentado.

- Espero que tengas un buen día, hijo. ¡Suerte! - se despidió, alborotando juguetonamente mi cabello con una mano, saliendo de la cocina y tomando su chaqueta del perchero, sus llaves y su placa de policía que estaban sobre en mueble de la entrada. - Nos vemos en la noche.

- Gracias. Hasta luego, papá. Tú igual ten un buen día. - sonreí.

Dicho esto, se fue en su patrulla. Rick y su trabajo eran uno mismo.  
Suspiré. Iba a ser un largo día, y aún no sabía lo que me esperaba al llegar al instituto. La suerte y yo no solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, ya que ésta siempre me evitaba.

Miré a mi alrededor. La cocina era pequeña, los azulejos en las paredes eran de un tenue beige deslavado, con armarios de madera y suelo de linóleo blanco. La mesa en la que todavía me encontraba sentado era de roble viejo, con tan solo tres sillas a juego.

Me había acostumbrado al estilo moderno de mi madre. Volver aquí era como ver una casa de cien años, aunque en realidad no tuviera tanta edad.

Me levanté y llevé mi plato al fregadero, lavando los trastos antes de salir de la cocina. Fui a cepillarme los dientes y tomé mi mochila. Me dirigí a la puerta, echándome una última mirada en el espejo de la entrada, sobre el mueble del estrecho recibidor. Habían unas pocas fotos sobre éste: la primera era de la boda de mis padres en Las Vegas, la segunda era una tomada por una enfermera en el hospital el día que nací, y después una breve sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta hace dos años.

Verlas ahí me resultaba algo realmente vergonzoso. Tendría que hablar con Rick seriamente al respecto; no podía permitir que las tuviera ahí, donde lo primero que hiciera quienquiera que entrara fuera ver esas fotos. Al menos mientras viviera ahí. Digamos que verme a mí, enano y carente de un diente frontal, sonriendo a la cámara mientras presumía mi diploma de preescolar, no era la imagen más agradable que quisiera presenciar.

Al ver todo eso, me parecía demasiado evidente que Rick no había superado a mi madre aún. Eso me hizo sentir algo incómodo… y triste. Quizás no había sido el indicado para Maura, pero Rick en verdad creía que ella lo había sido para él.

Sacudí los pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, tomando las llaves de mi nuevo auto, junto con una chaqueta abrigadora, y salí de casa.

No quería llegar tan temprano a la escuela. No me gustaba para nada eso de ser el 'nuevo'. Ya lo había sido dos veces con anterioridad en Phoenix. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser aquí? Lo suficiente para mortificarme toda la noche.

Subí al auto, que por fortuna encendió al primer intento. El interior olía a un leve rastro de tabaco, gasolina y menta, a pesar de estar bastante limpio. No le di mucha importancia, ya que no era un aroma tan obvio.  
Hasta ahora parecía no tener problemas, ¡incluso servía la radio! Un punto a su favor que realmente no esperaba.

Conduje a velocidad moderada hasta el instituto - que se ubicaba como la mayoría de los edificios de Forks, junto a la carretera - y aparqué en el estacionamiento del mismo. Ya había una notable cantidad de autos ahí.

Eché un vistazo al establecimiento, antes de atreverme a bajar. No se parecía en nada a un instituto como a los que asistí en Phoenix. Éste parecía más un conjunto de casas antiguas compactadas, fabricado con ladrillo de color granate. Habían tantos árboles y arbustos a su alrededor, que debo admitir me fue un poco complicado dar con él, de no haber sido por el letrero en la entrada.

_"¿Qué pasó con el ambiente de instituto?"_ - me pregunté, con cierta nostalgia. Estaba acostumbrado a las alambradas y los detectores de metales en la entrada. Y los jóvenes se paseaban en escaso número tan tranquilamente… Definitivamente, era muy distinto a Phoenix, en todos los aspectos posibles.

Suspiré con resignación, saliendo de mala gana del calor de mi auto, y me dirigí hacia el primer edificio, del cual pendía un humilde cartel que decía "Oficina principal". Tomé aire antes de abrir la puerta.

_"Tranquilo, Thad. Solo pedirás informes. No van a comerte_._"_ - me dije, en un intento de aliento.

El interior estaba más iluminado y cálido de lo que me esperaba. Eso ayudó a relajarme un poco. La oficina era pequeña: una diminuta sala de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, de alfombrado naranja, había noticias y premios pegados a la pared sin ningún orden y un gran reloj que hacía resonar sus manecillas por toda la habitación.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en frente. Detrás de este, se encontraba sentada una mujer pelirroja y regordeta, con gafas de aumento.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Soy Thaddeus Harwood. - informé, y de inmediato pude notar el reconocimiento en su mirada. Me esperaban.

Sin duda, había sido el centro de chismorreos en el pueblo. No esperaba menos. Ya podía oírlos: "El hijo de la guapa y caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresa a Forks". Se me revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

- Por supuesto. - sonrió amablemente. Rebuscó entre su papeleo sobre el escritorio, hasta dar con los documentos. - Precisamente aquí tengo tu horario y un plano de la escuela.

Después de darme indicaciones a detalle de cómo llegar a cada una de mis clases, y de entregarme el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor, diciéndome que decía entregarlo al finalizar las clases, agradecí. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa, diciendo lo mismo que Rick.

- Espero que te agrade Forks. ¡Bienvenido! - se despidió. Yo respondí con una sonrisa amable y salí de la oficina.

Para cuando me encaminé temerosamente hacia la entrada del instituto, comprobé que la mayoría de los autos que se encontraban estacionados eran tan anticuados como el mío, o incluso más. El mejor coche que había ahí era un flamante Volvo plateado que destacaba por mucho entre el resto.

En Phoenix era normal encontrarte con un _Mercedes_ nuevo, un _Porsche_ o uno de esos en el aparcamiento de estudiantes, así que simplemente lo ignoré.

Examiné el plano antes de entrar, asegurándome de recordar todo. No quería andar preguntando todo el día.

_"Puedo hacerlo"_ - me dije, intentando convencerme de aquella lamentable mentira. Estaba aterrado.


	5. C4 - Introductions

**Capítulo 4.**

**"****_Introductions_****"**

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha mientras entraba al edificio principal del instituto. Para mi alivio, la sencilla chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta no llamaba la atención de nadie.

Pasé de largo la cafetería, como me había sido indicado, y en seguida pude distinguir el edificio número 3. Me aproximé a la puerta, sintiendo que las piernas me temblaban. Estaba casi seguro de que hiperventilaba. Contuve el aliento, intentando tranquilizarme, y entré justo detrás de dos estudiantes que llevaban impermeables unisex.

Miré el interior, casi con horror, esperándome lo peor.  
El aula era pequeña. Los dos alumnos que iban delante de mí se detuvieron para colgar sus impermeables en las numerosas perchas que había en la entrada. Los imité.  
Se trataba de un chico y una chica. Él era de estatura mediana y aspecto asiático, con cabello corto y oscuro. La otra chica era bajita, de tez clara y brillante cabello rojizo, amarrado en una cola de caballo.  
Supuse que al menos no sería tan excepcional aquí.

Me acerqué al escritorio, titubeante. Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y moreno al que la placa sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándome embobado al reconocer mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento. Apenas si despegó sus ojos de mí para firmar el papel. Y yo, por supuesto, me puse tan colorado como un tomate.  
Odiaba que la gente me mirara con fijación, me hacía sentir sumamente incómodo, desnudo y expuesto, como si con tan solo verme supieran la verdad que ocultaba en los pantalones.

Al menos agradecí que me enviara a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase, sin siquiera presentarme al resto de los estudiantes. Ahí podría pasar desapercibido más fácilmente, no podrían verme si estaba hasta atrás.  
Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor, como requisito para la clase. Era bastante básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Había leído a todos ellos, lo que me hacía sentir cómodo con eso. Pero, a la vez, era aburrido. No habría nada nuevo, como me habría gustado.

Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría mi carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase que le había pedido, o si creería que la estaba engañando de alguna manera. Le gustaba que tuviera un buen desempeño en la escuela. Y no es que fuera un flojo en cuanto a trabajos, pero siempre era mucho más sencillo todo cuando tenían una base de respaldo. ¿Por qué hacer lo mismo dos veces?

A penas sonó el timbre, sentí que un gran peso se iba de mí, a la vez que me caía otro encima. Tendría que volver a salir y vagar por los pasillos por mí mismo.  
De inmediato, un chico alto de color, con su mata negra y rizada cortada a rape, se giró hacia mí. Había estado sentado frente a mí durante la clase, y no le había prestado atención realmente. Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Tú eres Thaddeus Harwood, ¿cierto? - preguntó, con voz amable. Lucía bastante amistoso. Asentí levemente, sin hacer demasiado contacto visual. Era algo tímido, como habrán notado.

- Thad. - corregí, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos en un radio de tres sillas, por lo menos, habían puesto su atención en mí, mirándome con curiosidad. Era justo lo que temía que pasara.

- ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?

- Umm… - tuve que consultarlo con mi horario. - Es Historia, en el edificio 6.

Me sentía incómodo. A cualquier lado donde mirara, había ojos puestos sobre mí. El rubor aparecía nuevamente en mis mejillas.

- Yo voy al edificio 4, podría mostrarte el camino. - sugirió, sonriendo; no le dio importancia a las miradas. Demasiado amable, sin duda. Parecía un buen chico. - Me llamo David. - añadió, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Titubeé un poco al inicio, pero finalmente accedí a estrecharla. Sonreí tímidamente.

- Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y salimos del aula. Hubiera jurado que las personas incluso nos seguían a hurtadillas para escuchar nuestra conversación. Era eso o en verdad comenzaba a ponerme paranoico.

- Es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh?

- Bastante. - admití, sin apartar la vista de mi camino. No quería tropezar en público, conociendo mi torpeza. Era un imán de accidentes.

- ¿Llueve seguido? - preguntó, con sincera curiosidad. A lo que yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

- Casi nunca. Unas tres o cuatro veces al año, cuando mucho.

- ¡Vaya! - suspiró, incrédulo. - No me lo puedo imaginar.

- ¿Qué no puedes imaginar, cielo? - intervino una tercera voz.

Ésta era femenina, dulce, pero que prometía tener la potencia de diez mil caballos de fuerza. Ambos nos giramos para ver a la chica: no era muy alta, quizás incluso más bajita que yo, de piel morena como la de David, de cabello oscuro, ondulado, cayéndole sobre los hombros, de nariz pequeña y labios gruesos. David la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Cedes! - saludó a la chica con entusiasmo, rodeándola al instante con sus brazos de manera bastante afectiva. La morena se limitó a sonreír, divertida, depositando un fugaz beso en la mejilla del chico.

Los miré, arqueando una ceja sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

- Umm… Thad, ella es mi novia, Mercedes. - presentó, visiblemente ruborizado.

Claro, eso tenía bastante sentido. Ya había comenzado a preocuparme tanta muestra de afecto hasta ahora injustificada. Sonreí. Lucían más que felices juntos, y hacían una adorable pareja, a decir verdad.

- Mucho gusto. - saludé amablemente, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, es un placer! - respondió la chica. - Todo el mundo habla sobre ti en el instituto. - esbocé una mueca al oír tal comentario. Ella asintió, sonriendo amablemente, comprendiendo. - Tranquilo, es algo temporal. Nunca pasa nada interesante en este pueblo. - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, amor, te veremos luego a la hora del almuerzo, ¿te parece? - se despidió el chico, mirando con ternura a su novia.

- Okay. ¡Suerte, chicos! Y, bienvenido, Thad. - dijo, antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo.

- Es linda, ¿no es así? - suspiró David, mirándola marcharse por entre los alumnos. Luego, volvió en sí. - Bueno, andando.

Contuve una carcajada discretamente, mirando al moreno divertido. El amor le habría pegado duro, sin duda alguna.

Me encaminó hasta la puerta de mi siguiente clase, la cual yo ya sabía identificar perfectamente de cualquier forma.

- Bueno, aquí es. - dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. - Suerte, y espero coincidamos en algunas otras clases.

Se despidió con la mano y se alejó por el pasillo. Le devolví el gesto, no sin antes agradecer. Para ser alguien tan extraño y poco sociable como yo, me había caído bastante bien ese chico. Y su novia parecía una gran chica igualmente.  
Al menos, ya tenía a alguien con quién estar en el almuerzo, lo que era bastante aliviador.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera no tan agradable. El profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien igual habría odiado por la asignatura que impartía, fue el único que me obligó a pasar al frente a presentarme a mis compañeros. ¡Fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida! Estaba consumido por nervios. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi asiento. ¡Fue sumamente embarazoso!

Después de dos clases lograba reconocer algunas caras, ya que compartía clases con varios. Nunca faltaba uno más valiente que otro que se acercaba a presentarse y a preguntarme cosas como si que me gustaba Forks. Procuré ser amable con todos, aunque dije una que otra mentira, admito. Al menos, no tuve que consultar el mapa en todo el día.

La chica que se sentó conmigo en Trigonometría resultó siendo la misma pelirroja que había visto en Literatura. Me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Se había presentado como Charlie.

Me limitaba a sonreír mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería; ¡no paraba de hablar! No había captado gran cosa de su parloteo, algo sobre los profesores y las clases, según deduje. Tampoco es que me hubiera esforzado mucho por comprenderlo.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa del fondo, donde me alegré de ver a David y su novia, Mercedes, sentados ahí. También estaba el chico asiático, sonriéndonos de manera serena, junto con otro par de chicos más que se hallaban ahí.

- Chicos, él es Thad. -me presentó Charlie, alzando levemente la barbilla, como orgullosa por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo.

- Lo sabemos, Charlie. - David rodó los ojos, con gesto de obviedad. Me agradaba ver que no era el único que utilizaba el sarcasmo como su elemento. Y él parecía manejarlo bastante bien.

- ¡Encantado, Thad! - sonrió uno de los chicos. Era un poco más alto que yo, de cara redonda y mejillas rosadas, con nariz respingona y ojos verdes y amables. Su cabello lucía rigurosamente peinado de lado. - Mi nombre es Trent. Él es Richard. - presentó también al chico sentado a su derecha. Era mucho más alto, de cabello castaño claro peinado hacia arriba.

- Mucho gusto. - respondí a su sonrisa. La calidez de la suya me hacía reconfortar. Me senté entre él y David.

- Yo soy Wes. ¡Bienvenido a Forks! - saludó el asiático.

Ahí estaba yo, intentando entablar una conversación amistosa con esos chicos que parecían agradables (si no cuentas a la parlanchina pelirroja, que honestamente me aturdía).

Fue entonces que los vi. Captaron mi atención desde el momento en que entraron a la cafetería.


	6. C5 - The Schuester

**Capítulo 5.**

**"****_The Schuester_****"**

Eran cinco, todos hombres. Se sentaron al otro extremo de la habitación, en una mesa ellos solos. No hablaban, no conversaban, ni comían, pese a tener una bandeja en frente de cada uno.

Ninguno de ellos había reparado en mi presencia, por lo que no había peligro de encontrarme con ojos interesados o incomodados por mi mirada. Era cierto, estaba casi seguro de que había comenzado a babear desde que los vi entrar.

No eran como los demás estudiantes. Ni remotamente.  
Eran todos muy parecidos, pero a la vez distintos. Tan pálidos como la cal; ninguno de las personas de por aquí eran tan blancas como ellos. Lucían discretas ojeras bajo los ojos, con brillantes ojos… ¿dorados? Era impresionante, jamás había visto tal color de ojos en nadie. Y no solo eso: eran extremadamente hermosos. Todos, sin excepción. Incluso demasiado bellos para ser modelos de refinadas revistas.  
Quizás solo verías rostros como aquellos pintados como ángeles en la Capilla Sixtina. O como dioses griegos.

El primero, el más alto de todos, era delgado; no excesivamente musculoso, pero era realmente imponente. Su cabello, de un rubio brillante, con las raíces un poco más oscuras, caía grácilmente sobre su frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos. De nariz tierna y respingada, labios finos y rosados, con rasgos bastante infantiles y dulces. Era el único que mostraba una sonrisa, presumiendo unos adorables hoyuelos.

Luego, estaba un pelinegro sentado junto a él. Su cabello oscuro como el azabache, con pómulos marcados y mirada arrogante. Serio como una estatua. Curiosamente, ese aire tan prepotente que mostraba lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo. Era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Otro pelinegro se encontraba frente al primero, su cabello visiblemente rizado estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de gel que los mantenía pegados en su lugar. Sus labios eran gruesos, de una manera muy atractiva. Ambos pelinegros prometían estar en buena forma, eran los que más se parecían. Y los que lucían mayores.

Junto a éste último, había un chico pequeño, tierno y delgado. Parecía un pequeño duendecillo, o un hada. Sus orejitas ligeramente puntiagudas, de nariz respingada dulcemente, labios rosados y enormes ojos bordeados de largas pestañas. Parecía una figurita de porcelana. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, castaño, daba el aspecto de ser seda.

Y por último, estaba ese chico. Alto (casi tanto como el rubio), delgado, con ojeras más pronunciadas que las de los demás. Su perfil era igualmente respingado, grácil; pómulos resaltados, labios finos y rosados, como dos pétalos. Su rostro estaba salpicado por pecas de manera irregular, ojos almendrados y pestañosos. Su cabello era de un castaño dorado, acomodado impecablemente sobre su cabeza.

El más pequeño y el rubio parecían ser los únicos interesados en mantener algún tipo de conversación entre ellos. El resto, permanecía inmóvil, impávidos en sus asientos, sin mirarse entre sí ni a nadie alrededor.

Eran… perfectos. No podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Me había quedado embobado mirándolos como idiota, boquiabierto.

Fue la mano de Trent pasando frente a mis ojos lo que me hizo reaccionar. Parpadeé varias veces, apartando la vista. Sentía el calor y la sangre ascender a mi rostro.

- ¿Todo bien ahí dentro? - bromeó el ojiverde, mirándome con una sonrisa amable.

Escuché una risita tonta proveniente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Q-Quienes son ellos? - logré articular, sin poder evitar volver a mirarlos.

Casi como si hubiera oído alguna especia de llamado, el alto de las pecas dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros. Recorrió el rostro de Trent por una milésima de segundo, antes de sentir su furtiva y penetrante mirada sobre mí. Sus ojos, tan oscuros y profundos, escrutaban mi rostro sin mostrar piedad. Pero… eran casi negros.

¿Cómo…? Hace un segundo habría jurado que eran dorados. ¿Habría sido todo producto de mi desembocada imaginación, al verlos a todos como seres celestiales, dejándome cegar torpemente por su belleza devastadora? Así parecía. ¿Alguien más, a parte de los chicos de mi mesa, lo habrían notado?

Mis mejillas estaban teñidas ahora de un suave carmesí. El chico desvió la vista incluso antes que yo. Me sentía terriblemente avergonzado… e incómodo.  
Pero no era el único. Trent parecía haberse puesto casi tan nervioso como yo.

- Son los Schuester. - respondió, en un suave murmullo. Parecía no querer llamar la atención con nuestra conversación, pero la metiche de Charlie arruinó sus planes de discreción al intervenir.

- Son bastante extraños. - comentó, dejando de lado la manzana que había tomado para el almuerzo. - El rubio es Jeff Schuester. Los pelinegros son Nick y Blaine Duval. Blaine es el de los rizos. - enlistó, mientras los señalaba con la mirada. - El pequeño que parece duende es Kurt Schuester. Y por último, el irresistible Sebastian Schuester. Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del doctor Schuester y su esposa.

Simplemente asentí, contemplándolos. Sus bandejas del almuerzo estaban intactas. No habían probado bocado.

Kurt fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, con andares gráciles y veloces, hasta el cubo de basura. Vació ahí su bandeja y salió de la cafetería. No pude dejar de admirar su agilidad, era como una bailarina… claro, solo que él era un chico. Uno bastante lindo y delicado, a mi parecer.

Acto seguido, el pelinegro, Blaine, imitó los actos del recién ido, sin tanta gracia pero con la misma agilidad. Fue tras el pequeño castaño, con rostro inexpresivo, sin mirar a los demás.

Sin embargo, mis ojos volaron al instante de vuelta al castaño claro, Sebastian. Tenía un aire sombrío y misterioso, que despertaba mi curiosidad. Tenía los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho, con expresión torturada. ¿Algo andaba mal?

- ¿Por qué dices que son extraños? - intervine, mirando a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

- ¿No es obvio? - bufó. - ¡Solo míralos! - señaló "discretamente". Me preguntaba si ellos lo habrían notado, pero al echar un vistazo a su mesa, comprobé con alivio que no era así. - No comen, no hablan… además, el rubio y el pelinegro que está ahí son pareja, al igual que los otros dos que acaban de irse. Digo, son hermanos…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Charlie como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Pareja? O sea que… ¿salían juntos y eso?

- Charlotte, son adoptados. No hay ningún lazo sanguíneo entre ellos, salvo por los gemelos Duval. - puntualizó Trent, suspirando. - No veo qué es lo extraño en eso. ¿Su preferencia sexual? - Él hablaba de manera suave y amable, a pesar de estarla riñendo por su comentario. En realidad, él tenía mucha razón. Y me hacía sentir un poco incómodo la postura de Charlie, si Trent estaba en lo correcto.

- No, no es eso. - dijo en seguida, dedicándole una sonrisa apenada. - Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de los _gays_, pero… Es distinto. Ellos viven juntos, ¿no? Eso no es común.

Trent rodó los ojos, sonriendo ladeado. No parecía molesto, sino divertido. Quizás porque ya se había acostumbrado a los argumentos de la chica.

Mientras, yo aprovechaba para echar otro vistazo a la extraña familia.  
El rubio, que aún mostraba una amplia sonrisa que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera, parecía algo inquieto. Así que se levantó y se marchó de la cafetería.

- Tendrás que disculparla. - la voz de Wes me sacó de mi concentración. - Los Schuester acaban de mudarse a Forks hace dos años, vienen de algún lugar de Alaska. Han sido bastante polémicos hasta la fecha. - dijo, con una sonrisa despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo. - asentí.

Así que ellos sufrían lo mismo que yo con las mudanzas y los prejuicios de un pueblo diminuto. Por un momento, sentí un enorme deseo de ir a hablar con ellos, quizás pudiéramos ayudarnos mutuamente con eso de ser el _bicho raro_ de Forks. Pero sacudí la idea de mi cabeza al instante. ¿Cómo me acercaría a esos sujetos? Si no lograba encajar en el instituto entre la gente 'normal', ¿cómo lo haría estando con ellos?

Y la empatía que sentía tuvo que ser contenida.

- Los Schuester parecen ser buenas personas, para adoptar a tantos niños y criarlos como propios… - comenté, ocultando mi rostro al dar un sorbo a mi bebida.

- Supongo que sí. - masculló la pelirroja, con una ligera mueca en la cara. - He oído que es porque la señora Schuester no puede tener hijos.

- Es una pena. - suspiró Richard. - Ambos, marido y mujer, son muy jóvenes. De unos treinta, cuando mucho.

Asentí nuevamente. Parecía una triste familia feliz. Al mirar hacia su mesa, noté que los dos restantes no se habían movido un solo centímetro. Parecían, así, figuras talladas en fino mármol.

- Son muy guapos. - no supe cómo es que ese comentario salió de mis labios, pero me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

El castaño se había vuelto hacia mí con suficiencia, con una sonrisa de lado, casi imperceptible. ¡Demonios, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?!

Mis mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo. ¿Habría escuchado lo que dije?

_"Ok. Cálmate, Thad. Estás siendo demasiado paranoico._ - me dije. -_ Está del otro lado de la cafetería, ¿cómo pudo haber escuchado eso?"_

Por desgracia, mis compañeros que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa sí lo habían oído. Todos me miraban, sin excepción. Charlie tenía gesto de sorpresa, mientras que Trent y Mercedes me miraban arqueando las cejas con diversión.

- Eres gay, ¿no es cierto? - soltó la pelirroja, mirándome con intriga.

- ¡Charlie! - riñó David, ante su poco tacto. Yo no podía estar más avergonzado. Me encogí en mi asiento, sin responder.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones. - intervino Charlie de pronto, tomando mi silencio como afirmativa. - Ese chico no se interesa en nadie de aquí. Es como si no estuviéramos a su nivel. - dijo, casi con recelo.

- Charlie, no seas así con el chico. - reprendió Mercedes, quien hasta este punto había estado más entretenida en tomar la mano de su novio sobre la mesa que en nuestra conversación. - Ni siquiera sabes si Thad está interesado realmente.

Me pregunté si alguna vez Sebastian habría rechazado a la pelirroja. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento. No quería parecer cruel ni nada, pero me resultaba divertido su recelo.

Finalmente, el pelinegro y Sebastian se levantaron también, dejando sus bandejas impecables y sin una sola probada. Salieron de la cafetería, sin siquiera reparar en nosotros.

Permanecimos un rato más en la mesa, conversando, hasta que sonó el timbre.


	7. C6 - Biology Class

**Capítulo 6.**

**"****_Biology Class_****"**

Trent se había ofrecido a acompañarme, ya que su siguiente clase era Biología, al igual que la mía. Nos dirigimos juntos al aula correspondiente, sin decir mucho en el camino. Él también era tímido, como yo.

Me parecía un chico muy dulce y amable. Quizás podría llegar a entablar una buena amistad con él.

- No hagas mucho caso a lo que Charlie diga. - me había dicho Trent, antes de llegar al aula. - A veces es un poco habladora, pero supongo que me he acostumbrado. - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Asentí, sonriendo también.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Te confieso algo? - murmuró, en un tono de voz un poco más bajo, más confidencial. Lo miré con curiosidad, brindándole mi atención. Él me dedicó una sonrisa tímida. - La verdad es que yo también estuve enamorado de uno de ellos.

Miré a Trent con ojos muy abiertos, ciertamente sorprendido. Justamente estaba por preguntar de quién de los cinco había estado enamorado, cuando se apresuró a aportar, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Fue de Blaine Duval… el pelinegro del casco de gel. - dijo, con una risita nerviosa. - No preguntes, en realidad no sé cómo pasó. - se encogió de hombros. - Pero lo superé… creo que era un poco… imposible.

- ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? - cuestioné. Digo, Trent no era un mal chico. Incluso podría decir que era lindo… su sonrisa tierna y su mirada encantadora, además de ser tan amable. Él solo me miró con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- No era para mí. Y no me parecía que pudiese estar interesado. Pero… sobreviví con eso. - rió, sin darle mucha importancia. Algo que admiré de él desde ese momento. Sabía tomar las cosas con madurez.

Apenas entramos a clase, Trent se despidió y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas dobles que había en el laboratorio, bastante similares a las que tenían en Phoenix. Su pareja ya estaba ahí, esperándolo. Era Richard. Me preguntaba cómo es que se las había ingeniado para llegar antes que nosotros.

De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ya ocupadas. Todas excepto una…

Lo reconocí de inmediato. El chico sentado en aquella mesa con la única silla vacante del salón era precisamente Sebastian Schuester.

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Era broma? ¡De todos los chicos y chicas del instituto, que en realidad no eran tantos, tenía que ser Sebastian Schuester!

A penas me percaté de este hecho, su mirada se había posado furtivamente sobre mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un instante. Noté que se ponía rígido en su silla. Sus ojos eran negros, negros como el carbón. Habría jurado que eran dorados… ¿había algo mal con mi vista, acaso?

Desvié la mirada, sintiendo la sangre ascender a mis mejillas. Me dirigí al escritorio del profesor, como había hecho en las clases anteriores. Y como si no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso, tropecé con un condenado libro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Al menos no caí, gracias a que me sostuve de una mesa cercana. La chica que se encontraba sentada en ella, al igual que su compañera, intentó disimular una risita burlona.

Tragué saliva, recobrando la compostura y llegando hasta el escritorio. El señor Banner tuvo la bondad de firmar el papel con una sonrisa amable y ahorrarse todo ese asunto de las presentaciones. Parecía comprender lo nervioso que estaba. Tal vez llegara a agradarme ese sujeto.

Y, por supuesto, para desgracia mía, tuvo que asignarme a la única silla disponible en el aula. Sería compañero de Sebastian Schuester.

¿Era el único que se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo eso, en todos los sentidos posibles?

Su expresión era airada y hostil. ¡Parecía que me odiaba, y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra! Me pareció de lo más arrogante.

Mantuve la mirada en el suelo mientras iba y me sentaba junto a él, asegurándome de que no tropezara de nuevo con algún objeto en el suelo. Tiré de la silla, que era la más próxima al pasillo, y me senté. No me atrevía siquiera a elevar mi mirada hacia él. Podía sentir el peso de sus ojos sobre mí, asfixiantes y despiadados.

Vi de reojo cómo cambiaba de postura, inclinándose hacia el lado opuesto, alejando su silla de la mía. En su rostro había una ligera mueca de hostilidad y disgusto. Habría jurado que contenía el aliento. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿No podía ser más discreto? ¿Si tanto le desagradaba, por qué mejor me bofeteaba y se iba?

Su trato me hizo sentir sumamente ofendido, indignado, pisoteado y humillado. Y de igual forma me aturdía. ¿A qué se debía el desprecio? ¿Era así con todos, o era un trato especial para mí?

Me giré ligeramente hacia el pasillo, a modo de darle un poco la espalda tal como él hacía. Olí discretamente mi chaqueta. ¿Se me habría quedado el aroma del auto? No. Solo percibía la sutileza de mi colonia, algo bastante agradable a mi parecer.

Entonces, pensé que podría deberse a otro tipo de olores. Eso me impuso una mayor preocupación… No, no percibía nada. Menta, únicamente. Al menos eso me aliviaba. ¿Entonces, qué era?

Opté por ignorarlo y restarle importancia a su conducta, concentrándome en la clase que el profesor Banner impartía con tanto gusto.

Pero me era imposible mantener mi total atención al frente.

Echaba ocasionales vistazos por el rabillo del ojo. Él no había cambiado su postura. Seguía inmóvil, tenso, sentado lo más alejado de mí durante toda la clase. Incluso vi que descansaba su puño, firmemente cerrado, sobre su muslo. Llevaba la manga remangada hasta el codo, por lo que pude apreciar la piel marmórea de su antebrazo, sorprendentemente musculoso. Tal vez no era tan liviano como parecía al lado de sus hermanos.

Cuando elevé mi mirada de vuelta a su rostro, me arrepentí enormemente de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos negros estaban posados ferozmente sobre mí, casi con repugnancia.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Ahora tenía que reconsiderar seriamente mi opinión sobre la acritud de Charlie durante el almuerzo; ya no me parecía tan resentida como hubiera pensado. Quizá tenía buenos motivos.

"Si las miradas mataran…" - pensé, encogiéndome en mi asiento.

Por obra y gracia Divina, el timbre sonó justo en ese momento. Casi suspiro de alivio. Sin que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Sebastian Schuester se levantó de un salto de su asiento, siendo el primero en salir del aula.

Me congelé por un momento, mirándolo partir con el ceño fruncido. ¡Pero qué grosero era! Realmente me hacía sentir una cucaracha. Tan solo rogaba porque las lágrimas en mis ojos no me delataran. Tenía la humillante costumbre de llorar cuando me enfadaba.

Me levanté de mi asiento, después de recoger el material de la mesa, sin molestarme en esperar siquiera a Trent, y salí del laboratorio.

Hubiera ido corriendo como una niñita asustada a encerrarme en un cubículo del baño, y créanme que ganas no me faltaban.

Pero opté por hacer algo más maduro que eso y me dirigí a la oficina principal. Tenía que hacer algo respecto a mi horario. No creía poder soportar la hostilidad y el menosprecio de un tipo a quien ni siquiera conocía. Le había prometido a mi madre que no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo. Y tampoco me sentía dispuesto a ello.

Me llevé la mayor y la peor de las sorpresas cuando, al llegar a la oficina principal - que me había tomado un rato encontrar, teniendo que consultar el plano del instituto -, me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Sebastian Schuester. Maldije internamente mi suerte.

Él se percató de mi presencia también, lo supe por la forma en que tensó los hombros tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

- Lo siento mucho, señor Schuester. Me temo que tendrá que conservar su horario lo que resta del año. - decía la secretaria.

¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no. ¿Acaso había tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo al querer cambiar la clase, solo porque no quería tenerme como compañero? Bueno, pues no iba a darle el gusto. Era un golpe bajo, tanto que me revolvía el estómago.

Masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes, visiblemente molesto. Abandonó la habitación, pasando a mi lado y rozando mi hombro con su brazo accidentalmente. Parecía que quisiera evitar todo contacto conmigo, como si fuera alguna clase de criatura radioactiva. Eso me dolió bastante, he de admitir. No entendía por qué se comportaba así conmigo. ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

Ni siquiera tuve el valor de acercarme a la mujer y rogarle que cambiara mi clase de Biología. No le había concedido el favor a él, ¿qué me aseguraba que yo tendría éxito?

Me excusé de haber perdido el plano del instituto y venir en busca de uno nuevo, solo para justificar mi visita. Después de recibir otro plano más y agradecerle a la secretaria, que se mostraba bastante amable conmigo, salí de la oficina principal. Me sentía como un completo tonto.


	8. C7 - Absent

**Capítulo 7.**

**"****_Absent_****"**

No había avanzado ni diez pasos desde la puerta de la oficina cuando una voz masculina a mi costado me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

- Eres Thaddeus Harwood, ¿cierto?

Me volví hacia él. Al alzar la vista, me encontré con un chico guapo - no tan sobresaliente como los Schuester, pero era una belleza bastante humana -, de mentón cuadrado y facciones marcadas, su cabello rubio ondulado y ligeramente desaliñado, de forma que le sentaba bastante bien. Me sonrió amablemente; era obvio que él no me encontraba tan repugnante.

- Thad. - corregí, devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez.

- Me llamo Adam.

- Un gusto, Adam.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase?

- Está bien, gracias. Voy al gimnasio ahora, y creo que puedo encontrarlo. - respondí, agradeciendo con una sonrisa su generosa oferta.

- ¡Genial! Es también mi siguiente clase. - sonrió ampliamente.

Lucía entusiasmado con la idea, aunque no me parecía una increíble coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que era la escuela.

Fuimos juntos. Durante todo el camino, él fue quien más aportó a la conversación, por no decir que casi en su totalidad. Aunque, bueno, por mí estaba bien.  
Como ya había deducido por su acento peculiar y elegante, era británico, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de climas. Sin embargo, también había vivido un par de años en California, así que entendía cómo me sentía ante ausencia de sol.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio, me preguntó:

- Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Sebastian Schuester o algo parecido? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_"¡Demonios! ¡Trágame, Tierra! ¿Qué esperas?"_, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona en notarlo, ya que Adam también había estado en esa clase. Y, al parecer, aquel no era el comportamiento habitual del susodicho. Así que mejor me hice el desentendido.

- ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? - pregunté, inocentemente.

- Sí. - asintió. - Tenía cara de tortura, ¿sabes?

- No lo sé. - le respondí con indiferencia. - No he hablado con él.

- Es un tipo raro. - comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya habíamos entrado al gimnasio; sin embargo, Adam no se dirigió directamente a los vestidores como habría imaginado, sino que permaneció un rato más a mi lado. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa. No sabría cómo catalogarla, pero parecía más que amable. - Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme junto a ti, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, a lo que yo me limité a sonreír con timidez. Era amable… y podría jurar que estaba interesado - aunque no pudiera decir realmente si únicamente en mi amistad -. Entramos a los vestidores; procuré encontrar un espacio lo suficientemente apartado de los demás, solo por privacidad.

El entrenador Clapp, profesor de Educación Física, me había conseguido un uniforme; afortunadamente, no me había obligado a usarlo durante la clase de aquel día, lo cual era bueno para mí.  
En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir a Educación Física dos años. Aquí, era una asignatura obligatoria durante los cuatro años. Forks sería mi pequeño infierno personal, en todas las maneras posibles.

El día siguiente fue mejor… y peor.

Mejor porque al menos no llovió, aunque la nubosidad persistía en el cielo, densa y oscura; y, para ser más precisos, porque ya sabía qué esperar del día.  
Adam se acercó para sentarse a mi lado en clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la siguiente clase. Era un extranjero muy amable.  
Sentía casi como un halago que nadie reparara tanto en mí como el día anterior. Quizás se dieron cuenta de que no era tan interesante, después de todo. Y eso me aliviaba.  
En el almuerzo, volví a sentarme con los chicos: Trent, David, Mercedes, Charlie, Wes y Richard. Empezaba a sentirme cómodo con ellos. Y me resultaba curioso cómo cada vez que me veía, Adam sonreía y me saludaba animosamente, diciendo unos cuantos elogios como "Te ves muy bien hoy" o "Ese color te sienta de maravilla". Algo que a Wes parecía no agradarle mucho, y tampoco sabía por qué. Yo, que no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, me limitaba a sonreír tímidamente.

Y, por otro lado, había sido peor porque estaba realmente agotado. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el señor Varner me hizo pasar al frente en clase de Trigonometría a resolver los problemas en el pizarrón. Rayó en lo espantoso cuando tuve que jugar voleibol en Educación Física, y la única vez que logré apartarme de la trayectoria de la pelota y golpearla, ésta se impactó en la cabeza de otro compañero.  
Y, si no fue suficiente, lo que pudo hacer aún peor el día fue que Sebastian Schuester no se presentó a la escuela, a ninguna hora.

Me había estado agobiando al pensar en las miradas asesinas que me dirigiría a la hora del almuerzo, o cuando me lo topara por los pasillos. Pensaba seriamente en hacerle frente y preguntarle qué diablos le ocurría o cuál era su problema conmigo. Sin embargo, mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo, tuve que reconsiderarlo. Me conocía bastante bien como para saber que no tendría el coraje para hacerlo.  
En comparación conmigo, el león cobarde del Mago de Oz era _Terminator_.

Para alivio o desgracia mía, cuando entré con Trent y Charlie a la cafetería - intentando contener el impulso de recorrer el lugar con la mirada, y fracasando enormemente en ello -, me encontré con que en su mesa estaban sentados sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de algún modo. Solo ellos. No había rastro de Sebastian.

No supe por qué esperaba tan febrilmente que apareciera, ignorándome descaradamente y demostrando que mis suposiciones eran erróneas e infundadas. Eso habría estado bien para mí.

Pero no llegó. Me fui poniendo cada vez más y más tenso con el pasar del tiempo. ¿Su ausencia se debería a mi causa, o le habría pasado algo? Me sentí un poco tonto al pensar así. ¿Por qué se molestaría en faltar solo para no verme, como si fuese lo demasiado importante para afectarle? Quizás estaba enfermo, o simplemente no había asistido al almuerzo por otros deberes.

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a clase de Biología. Adam entró a mi lado, sonriéndome amistosamente. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Sebastian Schuester tampoco estaba ahí.  
Suspiré y fui a mi asiento. Al menos no sufriría de incomodidades por su repulsión. De eso podía alegrarme. Sin embargo, esto me estaba intrigando. Y me preocupaba. ¿Y si realmente fuera culpa mía que él no hubiera asistido a la escuela?

Adam, por su parte, aprovechó para sentarse junto a mí mientras el profesor llegaba al aula. Empezaba a sospechar que él no estaba tan interesado simplemente en una amistad conmigo, por la forma en que me mirada y sonreía ladeado, coquetamente.  
Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no quería darle vanas ilusiones a nadie, y carecía de experiencia al tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

A penas entró el profesor de Biología, Adam se fue con desgano a su propia mesa. Pude notar que su compañero, un chico rubio, con gafas y aspecto de pertenecer al club de ajedrez, me miraba por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido, fulminante. ¿Acaso él también me aborrecía? ¿Qué, era tan _odiable_?

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi notable sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me introduje de inmediato en los vestidores, enfundándome con unos jeans y un jersey azul marino, saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pude. Me sentí aliviado al no tener que toparme con mi _querido amigo_ el británico.  
Hice una rápida parada al baño de chicos, encerrándome en un cubículo para poder ocuparme de ciertos peculiares y molestos _asuntos_ mensuales, que para mi desgracia se habían estado presentado desde el día anterior.

Me dirigí con prisa al aparcamiento, donde los estudiantes se arremolinaban, todos saliendo a la carrera. Me subí a mi coche y me aseguré de que llevara en la mochila todo lo necesario.

Ahí estaba el dinero que requería para ir a hacer las compras al supermercado. La noche anterior comprobé que Rick no sabía cocinar más que huevos revueltos y tostadas quemadas, por lo que me ofrecí a ser quien se encargara de las comidas, al menos durante mi estancia. Él aceptó gustoso, y me dio el efectivo para ir a surtir la despensa de paso, ya que no quedaba mucha comida.

Puse en marcha el motor y de inmediato rugió ensordecedoramente como respuesta. Intenté ignorar las muchas miradas que me gané por ello, encogiéndome en mi asiento tímidamente y fingiendo que se trataba de otro auto que producía ese ruido. Mientras esperaba en la fila a que los demás autos avanzaran para poder salir del estacionamiento escolar, pude ver a los dos hermanos Schuester, junto con los gemelos Duval, subir a su imponente auto.

Se trataba del flamante Volvo. Claro, debí imaginarlo.

Hasta ahora estaba tan maravillado con su belleza que no había reparado en su vestimenta. ¡Vaya! Lucían como supermodelos. Era ropa sencilla que bien podía ser de diseñador. Aunque, siendo sinceros, con tanta hermosura hubieran podido vestir harapos y seguir luciendo igual de guapos.

Tristemente, tener tanto belleza como dinero no les había servido de mucho para encajar en este pueblo. Pero… ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Probablemente el aislamiento era voluntario, no me parecía lógico que existiera alguna puerta cerrada para tales personas.

El alivio me embargó una vez que estuve fuera del campus. Me dispuse a hacer las compras y volví a casa tan pronto pude.

Acomodé la comida en las alacenas y el frigorífico, para después cocinar un par de ricos filetes asados con patatas. Dejé los platillos cubiertos con papel aluminio, para la hora de la cena.

Subí a mi habitación, cargando con mi mochila. Encendí el ordenador y abrí mi correo electrónico. Ya había tres mensajes en la bandeja de entrada. Todos ellos eran de mi madre.

El primero decía:

_Thad:_

_Escríbeme cuando llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido. ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos? ¿Llueve demasiado? ¡Te extraño, mi cielo!  
Casi termino de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse?  
Greg te envía saludos._

Mamá.

Suspiré y leí el siguiente, enviado aproximadamente ocho horas más tarde.  
Decía:

_Thad, ¿por qué no has contestado? ¿Está todo bien?_

_Mamá._

El último había sido enviado esa mañana. Lo abrí.

_Thaddeus:_

_Si no me has contestado para cuando den las 17:30, voy a llamar a Rick._

Miré el reloj, alarmado. Aún faltaba una hora para eso, pero conocía muy bien a mi madre. Podía adelantarse con su promesa, y siempre se preocupaba de más. Así que me apresuré a responder.

_Mamá:_

_Tranquila. Ya te escribo. No cometas ninguna locura, por favor._

_Thad._

Envié el mail y de inmediato me puse a escribir uno nuevo. En éste, le decía que todo estaba perfectamente bien, aunque sí, llovía bastante. Dije que la escuela no era tan mala y le conté sobre el auto que Rick me regaló de bienvenida. Le platiqué un poco sobre mis nuevos amigos, con quienes almorzaba en el descanso, y le recordé que su blusa había sido llevada a la tintorería y debía recogerla el viernes. También le dije que la extrañaba y prometí volver a escribirle, pero no estaría revisando el correo cada cinco minutos. Le aconsejé respirar hondo y relajarse. Le dije una vez más lo mucho que la quería, devolví los saludos a Greg y me despedí.

Después me puse a hacer los deberes y comencé a leer por nueva vez _Cumbres Borrascosas_, solo por placer, ya que era la lectura asignada en clase de Literatura para ese mes.


	9. C8 - Thirsty

**Capítulo 8.**

**"****_Thirsty_****"**

Había escuchado los incesantes rumores sobre que el hijo del jefe de policía Harwood ingresaría al instituto, en mi año. Nunca le había dado importancia a ello, realmente. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Eché un último vistazo al espejo, arreglando mi chaqueta, antes de ir a la escuela. Kurt pasó frente a mi habitación, envarándose justo en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

_"¿En serio planeas usar esa camisa con esa chaqueta, Sebastian?"_ - pensó el pequeño castaño, arqueando una ceja.

- Kurt, no te metas, ¿sí? Creo que puedo vestirme como yo quiera para ir al instituto. ¡La reina no vendrá de visita! - rezongué, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Detestaba que se metiera en mis asuntos. Okay, sí, era mi hermanito y lo quería mucho, puedo asegurárselos. Pero a veces era un poco obsesivo con eso de la ropa.

- ¡Soy tu hermano! Mereces una opinión objetiva, ¿no lo crees? - se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú lo has dicho. Mi hermano, no mi modista.

- Sabes que soy ambos. - agregó, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada, bufando levemente y desapareciendo con su grácil tintinear.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí de mi habitación. Todos estaban ya listos, subiéndose a mi hermoso y carísimo Volvo plateado.

Si había algo que amara en esta vida, ese era mi auto.

- Que tengan un buen día, amores. - despidió Emma, desde el marco de la puerta, con su tierna y maternal sonrisa.

- Seguro, ¡nos vemos, _mamá_! - contestó Jeff, sonriente, desde el asiento de pasajero. Creo que era el único que se empeñaba en llamar "_mamá_" a Emma, lo que la hacía realmente feliz.

- Espero sobreviva a otro aburrido día. - alegué, con un bufido, a la vez que subía al asiento de conductor.

- ¡Ah, pero tú siempre tan optimista, hermanito! - bromeó Kurt, con su vocecilla cantarina, mientras subía a la parte trasera junto con Blaine, tomados de la mano.

- Nada de obviedades cuando lleguemos, por favor. - suplicó Nick, entrando por la puerta del copiloto. ¡Al fin, alguien cuerdo y de acuerdo conmigo!

Conduje hasta el instituto de Forks y aparqué en un espacio vacío justo frente al edificio. Era como si lo reservaran exclusivamente para nosotros. Bueno, mi auto merecía lo mejor.

A veces era bastante divertido ser un Schuester…

- ¡Jefferson, qué diablos le hiciste a esos pantalones!

Otras, no tanto.

- ¡Hey, relájate, Duende! ¡Solo son pantalones! Les di mi propio estilo. - renegaba el rubio, con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¡Dile eso a su diseñador! - chilló Kurt en respuesta.

- Eso pasa cuando decides vestir a tu _Hermano Oso_ con ropa cara. - reí, bajando del auto con mi mochila al hombro.

Sí, la gente nos miraba. Como siempre. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¡Consíganse una vida, todos! ¡Ugh, y por favor, dejen de pensar así sobre mis hermanos, es perturbador!

Al pisar el edificio principal, todo el mundo hablaba sobre el chico nuevo. Harwood. Todos cuchicheaban y murmuraban cosas sobre él, que si venía de Arizona, que si era el hijo del jefe de policía, que si querían que se sentara junto a ellos en alguna clase, que si era lindo…

¡Bah! En verdad necesitan un poco de entretenimiento en este pueblo, ¿eh? Tanto alboroto por un simple chico nuevo. ¿Así de aburridas eran sus vidas?

Al menos, la mía lo era.

Las clases se pasaron como siempre. ETERNAS.  
Nada que no hubiera oído antes. Había cursado este año al menos unas noventa veces. ¿Por qué seguíamos haciendo esto? ¿Con qué fin?  
Según Will, era _adaptación_. ¡Vaya que había servido! Al menos, servía para guardar nuestro secreto. Fingir ser personas normales… ¡Sí, cómo no!

Gracias al Cielo, la hora del almuerzo llegó. Los pasillos se habían impregnado de un nuevo aroma… uno bastante dulce, atractivo.  
Era momento de conocer al tan nombrado hijo del jefe de policía: Thaddeus Harwood. Vagas imágenes de él en los recuerdos de los estudiantes me daban una idea de cómo luciría. No parecía ser la gran cosa.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, Seb? - la cantarina voz de Kurt a mis espaldas rompió mi concentración sobre los pensamientos de una chica que había compartido clase con el chico nuevo.

- Nada nuevo. - suspiré, con desgano. - ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Tan mortífero como siempre. - rió.

Blaine estaba a su lado, con su típico semblante serio. Parecía que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida. Él era nuevo en todo esto. No tendría muchos años con nosotros, unos 64 aproximadamente. Era joven como vegetariano.

Jeff y Nick se unieron rápidamente a nosotros, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose de manera bastante afectuosa. Rodé los ojos, asqueado.

- Chicos, en verdad… ¡No quiero enterarme lo que planean para esta tarde! ¿No pueden guardarse sus pensamientos para cuando yo esté a tres kilómetros? - renegué, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio se limitó a reír, divertido. Nick solo sonrió, mirando a su amado y pensando un tajante "No" para mí. Resoplé. Esto se me estaba haciendo costumbre.  
Era difícil decidir qué pensamientos eran mejores: si los de estos estúpidos colegiales hormonados o los de mis_queridos_ hermanitos. Si tan solo pudiera huir de vez en cuando…

¿Dónde estaba Trent cuando lo necesitaba?

Seguramente se preguntaran: ¿Por qué Trent? Bueno, la respuesta es bastante sencilla. Trent Nixon es un buen chico; sus pensamientos son siempre agradables. Nunca piensa mal de nadie, ni parece estar tan afectado por la adolescencia como la mayoría, siempre centrado en la escuela, amable y dulce con todos. En fin, es un buen chico en todo lo que cabe la palabra.

Apenas poner un pie dentro de la cafetería me nos bastó a todos para impregnar nuestros pulmones de aquél efluvio. Sería el aroma más dulce, embriagante, atractivo y apetecible que jamás hube olido. Se inyectó en mis fosas nasales como una droga.

Nos dirigimos directamente a nuestra mesa, una vez que llenamos nuestras bandejas. ¿Por qué lo hacíamos, si jamás probaríamos nada de ahí? Simplemente intentábamos vernos _normales_.

Pero nada podía despertar tanto mi apetito como aquél olor. Era… enloquecedor. Sentía como mis ojos se ensombrecían. Mi garganta estaba envuelta en llamas, diciéndome a gritos que ansiaba probar esa sangre.

Los pensamientos de Trent mostraban a un chico de cabello oscuro, pequeño, de aspecto frágil e inocente, con enormes ojos castaños. Me volví hacia su mesa, dispuesto a ver al _chico nuevo_ con mis propios ojos.

¿Así que _este_ era el hijo de Rick Harwood? ¡Vaya! Es mucho menos impresionante de lo que todos imaginaban. Pero era… _lindo_.

Sus ojos no solo eran grandes y castaños, como los borrosos pensamientos del ojiverde mostraban… Eran pestañosos, expresivos, de un delicioso castaño chocolate con vetas avellana, que podían verse más brillantes dependiendo la luz. Su tez era bronceada, pero no por el sol. Era un tono diferente, más sutil. Visiblemente latino. Sus pómulos resaltaban en sus mejillas de manera atractiva, en contraste con su mirada inocente y distraída. Sus cejas eran espesas y oscuras. Su pelo rebelde y oscuro, sin llegar al azabache. Su barbilla tenía un grácil hoyuelo, bastante peculiar y lindo. Su perfil era relativamente común. Sin embargo, sus labios eran gruesos, rojizos, jugosos, deseables. Uno que otro lunar adornaba su piel.

En realidad, no estaba tan mal el niño… pero no era lo suficientemente llamativo. Al menos, no para alguien que está acostumbrado al tipo de belleza vampírica. Pero era… _diferente_. Había algo en él que lo hacía notable entre los demás… Y no solo por su sangre tan apetitosa.

Me ponía tan… sediento. Todos estábamos igual.

Lo que más llamaba mi atención era que, por más que intentara, no lograba descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Nada. Simplemente no leía nada.

¿Es que mi telepatía estaba fallando? ¿O era cosa de su cabecita? ¿Por qué no podía leer sus pensamientos como lo hacía con los demás?

Pero, estaba demasiado irritado por la inmensa sed que sentía como para ponerme a indagar al respecto. ¡Maldición! ¡El aroma era insoportable! Abrumador, penetrante, intenso y persistente…

_Contrólate, Sebastian._

_"El chico nuevo nos está poniendo a todos muy tensos, Sebastian."_ - escuché la voz lastimera de Blaine en mi cabeza. - _"No sé si pueda contenerme por mucho más"_.

Me limité a mirarlo. Mi atención estaba más concentrada en la mesa de Harwood. _Thad_, según había oído en los pensamientos de David. No le gustaba que lo llamaran _Thaddeus_. Y me parecía justo. 'Thaddeus' era un nombre muy serio para alguien tan tierno como él. Thad era mucho más apropiado. Incluso era lindo, como el chico.

_Un nombre bonito para un niño bonito_, pensé con cierto humor.

- ¿Q-Quienes son ellos? - había interrogado, tartamudeando un poco, al mirarnos a todos sentarnos en la mesa.

¡Santo Cielo! ¿Alguien más se había percatado de lo _sexy_ que era su voz? Esperaba que no. Pero no era así.

_"¡Vaya! Ese chico sí que tiene una voz preciosa"._ - había pensado Kurt; no me molestaba que él lo dijera porque… ¡es Kurt! Él es lindo con todas las personas - o la mayoría - y está perdidamente enamorado de Blaine. No imponía ningún peligro.

Y no podía estar menos de acuerdo. Incluso así, temerosa y vacilante, su voz era tremendamente encantadora. Profunda y suave. Lo que me asombró realmente fue la posesividad con la que había tomado todo aquello. ¿Desde cuando me comportaba así, y por qué con ese chico?

Thad parecía realmente fascinado. No lo culpo. _Si tan solo supiera…_, pensé, con amargura. Pobre chiquillo, no debería fijarse mucho en nosotros.

Ahora la pelirroja, Charlie, estaba hablándole al pequeño Thad sobre nosotros. Nos presentaba, sin dejar de pensar en lo extraños e inalcanzables que éramos todos. Me resultaba realmente gracioso.

Kurt se levantó.

- Necesito un respiro. - se excusó, susurrando de manera apenas audible.

Acto seguido, se dirigió con sus típicos andares saltarines - nada carentes de gracia - al cesto de basura, vertiendo ahí el contenido de su bandeja, para luego salir rápidamente de la cafetería. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Blaine lo siguiera. Él también se sentía bastante asfixiado por tan embriagante esencia.

Nick, Jeff y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, fingiendo que nada pasaba y conteniéndonos excesivamente. Los ojos de ambos se habían tornado negros. Supuse que los míos debían lucir igual.

Finalmente, el rubio estaba algo impaciente. La garganta le ardía tanto o más que a mí, y le parecía difícil quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

- Creo que alcanzaré a Kurt y Blaine. - había dicho Jeff, entre dientes, antes de salir de la cafetería.

Me rehusé rotundamente a respirar. No era como si lo necesitara, y sabía que si inhalaba una vez más ese aroma, no podría controlarme… y Merlín sabe qué pasaría entonces.

- Son muy guapos. - había murmurado el pequeño castaño, refiriéndose a nosotros, de forma aparentemente involuntaria, ya que su gesto denotaba haberse arrepentido al instante.

Me volví para mirarlo; tenía que ver su expresión, debía ser comiquísima. Y así era. Estaba ruborizado desmesuradamente. No pude evitar formular una media sonrisa divertida, disimulada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y parecía casi asustado por ello.

_Descuida, cielo. No muerdo… a menos que te acerques._

Los chicos de su mesa lo miraban, suspicaces, divertidos, algunos sorprendidos. Y por sorprendidos me refiero a la pelirroja, Charlie. Esa chica a veces me desesperaba, en serio. Me dispuse a escuchar la conversación que se avecinaba al respecto.

- Eres gay, ¿cierto? - soltó la chica.

Di un respingo, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Diablos! ¡Pero qué poco tacto tenía esa chica! No me agradó nada su falta de discreción.

_"¿Qué se cree ella? Hablarle con tal rudeza a alguien sensible como Thad…"_ - no habían sido mis pensamientos, pero estaba de acuerdo con el moreno, David.

- ¡Charlie! - la riño, en su defensa. _Muy bien hecho, David._

Además, ¡¿a ella qué mierda le importaba sus preferencias sexuales?! ¿No podía simplemente, de hombre a hombre, pensar que éramos atractivos, sin implicar nada? ¡¿Cuál era su maldito problema?!

_"Es demasiado obvio. ¡Sólo mira su rostro! Es tan dulce… Y mira a los Schuester como si fueran la encarnación de la Divinidad. Sin duda, babea por uno de esos estirados. Debe tratarse de Sebastian, a menos que sea masoquista."_ - era lo que rondaba por la mente de Charlie.

Hubiera querido echarle la soda en la cara, para callar su lengua viperina. Tal vez no lo hacía con mala intención, puesto que parecía lo suficiente egocéntrica como para notar lo intimidado que tenía al pobre chico, quien se limitaba a encogerse en su asiento.

Y, por un instante, desee de verdad que lo que pensaba la pelirroja fuera cierto. ¿Por qué? Ni yo me lo puedo explicar.

Thad no admitió abiertamente nada, aunque tampoco lo negó.

Entonces, sí era homosexual. No sé por qué eso me hizo sentir condenadamente complacido. Bueno… el niño en sí despertaba bastante mi curiosidad. Seguía sin poder adentrarme en su cabeza.

¿Habría algún tipo de interferencia o es que no pensaba absolutamente en nada? Lo creía relativamente imposible, pero no podía asegurar nada. Igualmente, era desconcertante.

_"Es mejor retirarnos ya. Estoy tan sediento como tú. ¡Vámonos, o terminaré lanzándome contra ese mocoso!"_ - amenazó Nick, con un gruñido mental.

Asentí ligeramente, al tiempo que ambos nos poníamos de pie y nos retirábamos de la cafetería.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera, Nick soltó un resoplido, irritado, haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo un infierno en la garganta por culpa de ese _enano_! - bramó, colérico.

No, él no solía ser amable ni considerado con nadie que no fuera de su familia. Y hasta eso, a veces nosotros éramos víctimas de su mal humor y su frío sarcasmo. No que no fuéramos todos una bola de sarcásticos mal encarados, pero para Nick no había límites con su apatía.

Bufé, sin prestarle atención. Agradecí el chirriante timbre en nuestros oídos, pero lo maldije a su vez.

- No sé si resista hasta finalizar las clases. - mascullé, asegurándome de no ingerir ni una sola partícula de aire, pues podría estar contaminado con tan embriagante aroma.

Nick se despidió y se fue a su clase, por fortuna. No quería seguir escuchando sus pesimistas y gruñones pensamientos. Me dirigí también a mi siguiente clase: Biología. Al menos, el laboratorio estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la cafetería como para disfrazar un poco el efluvio del chico. ¡Iba a volverme loco!

Entré al aula y me senté en mi habitual mesa al fondo, que no compartía con nadie, lo cual era una dicha.

El profesor Banner entró y el salón comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes. Me limité a concentrarme en sus pensamientos en vez de mi sed. Tristemente ninguno era lo suficientemente entretenido como para desviar mi atención del intenso ardor de mi garganta. Era como si se me desgarrara por dentro.

Entonces, la pacíficamente de Trent apareció a mi alcancé. Suspiré, hundiéndome en sus pensamientos. Eran mucho más agradables que los de cualquiera que estuviera aquí, incluso más que los de Richard, quien estaba más preocupado por llegar a ver el partido que por otra cosa.

Trent tenía pensamientos realmente buenos, y en ellos era muy amable con Thad. Thad. El chico se repetía en todas las imágenes, de distintos ángulos, aunque la verdad, muchas de ellas ni siquiera provenían de los pensamientos del ojiverde. Era de verdad extraño.

Y justo cuando me permití respirar nuevamente, a fin de tranquilizarme y despejar mi mente… ¡BUM! Como un disparo, el intenso aroma dulzón de la sangre de Thad me golpeó en la cara, acariciando mis pulmones, seduciendo mis sentidos y embriagando mi razón.

El chico estaba ahí, de pie en el marco de la puerta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué cada vez que hacíamos contacto visual era como si otro tipo de llamas, distintas a las de la sed, se encendieran en mi interior?

Tropezó torpemente al intentar llegar al escritorio del profesor.

_¿Es enserio? ¡No son di diez pasos! No es tan difícil, ¿o sí?_

El rubor se arremolinó en sus mejillas, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Solo podía imaginar la sangre que se acumulaba bajo esa tersa y delicada piel… ¡Demonios! ¡Contrólate, Schuester!

De inmediato caí en la cuenta. Solo había una asquerosa silla vacante en toda el aula… y esa era justamente la que estaba a mi lado. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor! ¿Era broma? ¿Qué, la vida estaba de humor este día o qué? Definitivamente querían ver masacre.

Si no terminaba él muerto este día, lo estaría yo.

Y el castaño se dio cuenta de ello también. Miraba únicamente al suelo cuando se dirigió hacia mí, probablemente no quería tropezar de nuevo, o estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Su efluvio cada vez era más intenso, más incitante, más enloquecedor.  
Contuve el aliento. No iba a poder resistir por mucho más tiempo.

Se sentó el la silla contigua, la más cercana al pasillo. Maldije mi suerte. Estaba atrapado contra su cuerpo y la pared. En otra circunstancia quizás esto no habría sido _tan_ desagradable… incluso sería divertido. Pero ahora estaba al borde de un colapso, y solo podía pensar en clavar mis dientes en su suave cuello y beber toda su sangre.

_¡Ya, controla tus malditos pensamientos, Sebastian!_, me reñí internamente.

Con una mueca de disgusto ante lo que podría causar, y ante el endemoniado ardor de mi garganta, me alejé lo más que pude de él. Tan solo sentir su calor me hacía enloquecer. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo cómo él me daba ligeramente la espalda, incómodo y algo intimidado. _Me teme._ Al menos parecía ser lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta del peligro. _No sé si eso sea bueno o malo…_ ¿Por qué me importaba? ¡Quería matarlo, por Dios! No estaba para compadecer.

Se inclinó un poco para olisquear su chaqueta, como creyendo que era su olor lo que me causaba repulsión.

_No, cielo. Soy yo quien me causa repulsión. Tu olor es el más exquisito que jamás he olido… tanto que quisiera probarte._

De hecho, independientemente del fuerte aroma de su sangre… olía bastante bien. Un agradable toque a colonia, suave y dulce, como él. ¿Qué más había en él? ¿Era acaso menta? ¡¿Pero qué diantres importa eso?! ¡Concéntrate o esto terminará como escena criminal!

Apreté los puños sobre mis muslos, conteniendo mis impulsos.

_Eres fuerte, Sebastian. Llevas años controlando esto. Tú puedes, contente._

Eché un vistazo al chico. Parecía muy interesado en estudiar mi postura tensa e irritada. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? ¿Por qué mierda no podía saberlo?

¡Carajo! Ver esos inmensos ojos, brillantes e inocentes, asustados y temerosos; ver esos labios carnosos, rosados, seductores… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Argh, cómo odio a ese niño! Me hace pensar en tantas estupideces… ¡Solo me hacía querer devorarlo sin piedad! Y no estaba seguro de en cuántos sentidos me hacía desearlo, pero me aterraba.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¡¿Qué me estaba haciendo?!

Los condenados minutos se pasaron ETERNOS. Más que todo lo que llevo de existencia. A penas escuché la campanilla, salí corriendo del aula.

No podía más. Había sido una completa tortura. Solo podía pensar en huir al bosque, lejos de Olympics y fuera de Seattle, quizás a Canadá o alguna zona cercana donde pudiera cazar a gusto, sin detenciones ni límites, sin parar hasta saciar por completo mi iracunda sed.

Y así lo haría.


	10. C9 - Critically Ashamed

**Capítulo 9.**

"_**Critically Ashamed**__**"**_

Se me había ido la noción del tiempo, cuando escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría. Rick había llegado ya del trabajo. ¿Tan tarde era?  
Eché un vistazo por la ventana para comprobar que ya había oscurecido. Corrí las cortinas y bajé para calentar el filete y las patatas que había cocinado para la cena.

- ¿Thad? – preguntó, al escucharme bajar por las escaleras.

- Hola, papá. Bienvenido a casa. – dije como respuesta, con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, gracias. – sonrió de vuelta, quitándose la chaqueta del trabajo y colgándola en el perchero del recibidor. - ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?

Yo mientras preparaba todo en la cocina, sacando los platos ya calientes del horno y colocándolos sobre la mesa. Me di cuenta de que ya no se molestaba en descargar el arma al dejarla sobre la barra, como hacía cuando era un niño. Supuse que al menos me consideraba lo suficientemente maduro como para activarla por descuido, y no lo bastante deprimido como para cometer suicidio.

- Preparé filete asado con patatas. – respondí, sacando algunos cubiertos y vasos.

- ¡Mmm! – exclamó, entrando a la cocina y mirando mi obra. – Se ve y huele delicioso, Thad.

- Gracias.

Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo que no resultaba para nada incómodo. Ambos sabíamos apreciar el silencio. Y, en cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos sin asesinarnos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho algún amigo? – preguntó, mientras se servía más filete de la bandeja.

- Sí, yo… me siento con algunos chicos a la hora del almuerzo. Son bastante agradables, y comparto con algunos de ellos varias clases. – di un sorbo al jugo de manzana que había servido para los dos. – Y, hay un chico… Adam. Es muy amable. – dije esto con cierta timidez, sin apartar la mirada de mi plato.

¿Sería sensato contárselo a Rick? ¿Pensaría que me gustaba ese chico?

- Oh, qué bien. – asintió, sonriendo levemente. – Ese debe ser Adam Crawford. Un buen chico y de buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por ahí.

Asentí, sin agregar nada al respecto. Al parecer, no notó a lo que me refería. Eso podría ser algo bueno… supongo. Al menos no estaría indagando ni nada por el estilo.

Entonces, me atreví a preguntar, vacilante:

- ¿Conoces a la familia Schuester?

- ¿La familia del doctor Schuester? Por supuesto. – asintió. – Él es un gran hombre.

- Ohm… sus hijos… son un poco… distintos. – comenté, sin atreverme a alzar la mirada. – No parece que sean muy aceptados en el instituto.

Me sorprendí honestamente al ver lo enfadado que se mostró Rick ante este hecho.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con la gente de este pueblo? – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. – El doctor Schuester es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier otro hospital del país y ganar diez veces lo que obtiene aquí en Forks. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos suyos se comportan bastante bien. Son realmente educados. Tuve mis dudas cuando se mudaron con tantos hijos, pero a decir verdad, no han dado ni el más mínimo problema en lo que llevan viviendo aquí, a diferencia de muchos adolescentes provenientes de familias que han estado en este pueblo por generaciones. Son un gran ejemplo como familia. Muy unidos. Incluso se van de _camping_ cada tres fines de semana… Solo por que son recién llegados no les da derecho a la demás gente de sacar malas conjeturas.

Me quedé atónito, verdaderamente sorprendido. Era el discurso más largo que le había oído pronunciar a Rick en toda mi vida. Parecía un fiel defensor de los Schuester, por lo visto los estimaba mucho. No sabía qué decir. Debía molestarle bastante lo que la gente opinaba al respecto. Así que intenté corregir mi postura frente a él. No quería que pensara que era parte de todo aquél chismorreo entorno a los Schuester.

- A mi me parecen buenas personas, aunque he notado que son algo reservados. Además… son realmente guapos. – añadí, haciéndoles un cumplido.

- Tendrías que ver al doctor. – dijo Rick, riendo. – Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta trabajo concentrarse cuando él está cerca.

No pude evitar reírme con él. ¿Acaso Rick estaba diciendo que el doctor Schuester era guapo? ¡Vaya, esa sí que no me la esperaba! Era… extraño, proviniendo de él. Pero igual de divertido.

Eso me hacía sentirme mejor. No parecía molestarle mis preferencias, ni se incomodaba con ello. Era una excelente señal.

El resto de la semana se pasó eterna, sin ningún nuevo incidente. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a la rutina de las clases. Y, aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, podía reconocer prácticamente todos los rostros de los alumnos del instituto.  
En clase de gimnasia, los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón en toda la jugada, e interponerse delante de mí si es que este volaba en mi dirección. Al menos, así era mucho más funcional.

Sin embargo, para mi mayor angustia, Sebastian Schuester no había asistido a clases. ¿Qué habría pasado? Sería demasiado egoísta pensar que era a causa mía. No podía creer que alguien tan insignificante como yo le causara tanto daño a cualquier otra persona como para que ésta renunciara a ir a la escuela. No podía ser eso. Probablemente estaba enfermo. Era lo más lógico.

Wes estaba organizando un viaje de excursión a "_La Push Ocean Park_" para dentro de dos semanas. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por cortesía que por real interés. Bueno, era una playa. Las playas debían ser cálidas y secas, ¿no es así?

Mi fin de semana se pasó de lo más tranquilo. Nada que necesite detallar mucho. Rick no solía pasarse los fines de semana en una casa relativamente vacía, así que se dirigía al trabajo temprano como siempre.  
Yo me limité a limpiar la casa, adelantar deberes y escribir a mi madre algunos correos, intentando convencerla de que me la estaba pasando de maravilla aquí en Forks, con fines de no preocuparla.

Llegado el lunes, deduje que no prometería nada distinto a la semana anterior. O al menos eso parecía en un inicio.

Mucha gente me saludó en la mañana, mientras bajaba de mi auto. No reconocía a todos, pero les devolví el saludo igualmente, sonriendo con amabilidad.  
En clase de Literatura, Adam había seguido la fiel costumbre de sentarse junto a mí. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Fue realmente fácil.  
Para entonces, en general, ya me sentía mucho más cómodo y satisfecho con las clases. Siempre había sido un buen estudiante, y sabía que estaba dando lo mejor. Quizás no me quedaría por siempre en Forks, pero no por ello iba a descuidar mis notas.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba repleto de gritos de júbilo y remolinos blanquecinos. Adam y yo nos asomamos al jardín para ver de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.  
El viento cortó mi nariz y mis mejillas, e intenté cubrirme con mi chaqueta instintivamente. Del cielo caían pequeñas pelusillas blancas, que se arremolinaban sobre la acera y la hierba verde.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Adam, sonriendo ampliamente, mirando el espectáculo al igual que yo. - ¡Está nevando!

Le dirigí una mirada asombrada, para luego volverme hacia los diminutos copos que caían erráticamente frente a mi cara. Era algo realmente sorprendente. Y maravilloso.

- ¡Es asombroso! – dije, entusiasmado, intentando capturar una de las pelusitas de nieve entre mis dedos.

- ¿Nunca has visto nevar? – inquirió Adam, mirándome con curiosidad, y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Yo negué con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecidas (aunque bien pudo haber sido por el frío).

- Solo en la TV.

El rubio rió ante mi comentario, y yo también. Honestamente, me parecía de verdad hermoso todo aquello. Era la primera vez que podía presenciar la nieve cayendo en invierno. Un fenómeno inexistente en Phoenix.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo, como si alguien me mirara desde la lejanía. Me volví, intentando localizar con la mirada de quién se trataba.  
Pero entonces una fría avalancha se impactó contra mi nuca.

Ahogué un chillido de sorpresa, girándome a mis espaldas. ¿Pero qué rayos…?  
Y, casi como lo sospeché, David estaba de pie a unos metros de nosotros, silbando "inocentemente", revolviendo la escarcha del suelo con la punta de su zapato. Sonreí divertido, rodando los ojos.

Miré a Adam, quien seguía a mi lado, y pude ver en sus ojos que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo. Se agachó en cuclillas para reunir una considerable cantidad de nieve entre sus manos, haciendo una esfera con ella y lanzándola de vuelta al moreno.

Así, entre risas y gritos de júbilo, nos vimos envueltos en una pequeña guerra de nieve. ¡Era tan emocionante! ¡Mi primera guerra de bolas de nieve! Trent, Charlie, Wes, Richard y Mercedes ya se nos habían unido también, y nos lanzábamos entre broma y broma, todos contra todos, las heladas bolas de nieve.

Tristemente, el encanto terminó cuando sonó el timbre.

Aún entre risas, nos dirigimos al interior del edificio, rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase. Yo opté por ir primero al baño, para secarme un poco y… bueno… para hacer lo que se hace en el baño.

Entré y tomé varias toallas de papel, secándome la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse en mi nuca, enviándome escalofríos por toda la columna.

Luego me introduje a uno de los cubículos. (No me parece necesario decirles qué fue lo que hice ahí dentro… supongo que ya tienen una idea.)

Al salir, me fui a los lavabos. Nada de gran ciencia o interés, si lo piensan bien. Sin embargo, me sobresalté al oír que el cubículo contiguo al que había utilizado se accionaba, para luego abrirse la puerta.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Había alguien ahí todo este tiempo?!

Me erguí y miré a través del espejo la figura que se mostró a mis espaldas. Me quedé petrificado al instante.

Era Sebastian Schuester.

* * *

Sí, lo sabía. Estaba llegando tarde a clases. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Solo me había perdido la primera, no era gran cosa.

Estacioné mi hermoso Volvo plateado en un espacio libre en el aparcadero del instituto. Bajé y miré alrededor. Parecía que estaba nevando. Genial.

En una milésima de segundo, ya distinguía el júbilo y entusiasmo de los estudiantes al salir a los jardines y toparse con toda esa nieve cayendo lentamente sobre la acera.

No era algo que a mí, en lo personal, me sorprendiera. Había visto toneladas de nieve en Denalli, Alaska, ¿por qué me habría de entusiasmar por una simple nevada en Forks?

Suspiré, encaminándome al edificio principal. No planeaba perderme en vano otra clase, aunque en realidad no importara mucho. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y tenía que fingir ser un estudiante más.

Entonces, su efluvio inundó el ambiente. Lo podía oler a kilómetros. Ese delicioso aroma… tan embriagador… ¡Demonios, Sebastian, contrólate! Recuerda que recién llegas de una larga e intensa cacería. Estás bien. No tienes por qué sentir sed.

Lo vi. No tuve que buscar demasiado. Estaba de pie, justo saliendo del edificio, junto con ese chico, Adam. No me agradaba – Adam, quiero decir –, simplemente no me daba buena espina. Y sus pensamientos sobre Thad eran… ¡Dios, quería estrangularlo!

Mi atención se volvió nuevamente al pequeño castaño.

- ¡Es asombroso! – le oí decir, maravillado.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Parecía un niño pequeño, ilusionado, viendo con sus enormes ojos castaños los copos de nieve que caían frente a él, intentando atraparlos torpemente con las manos. Era tan… gracioso. O debería decir _adorable_.  
Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Era tan pequeño, tan inofensivo… tan frágil. Podría acabar con él en tan solo un pestañeo, o menos que eso, y no había manera de que se resistiera.

El chirriante zumbar de la campana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era curioso que pudiera sumirme en los míos, ya que siempre me rondaban la cabeza los de los demás como un enjambre.

Me dirigí al baño de hombres. No quería llegar tan pronto a la clase – aunque no es como si fuera a prestar una pizca de atención a lo que dijeran. Al menos, no sin antes ordenar un poco mi cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasándome? ¿Qué era lo que ese chico me hacía?

Entonces alguien se aproximó a los sanitarios.

Sus pisadas suaves y torpes, su caminar pausado, la manera en que respiraba, el vaivén de su embriagante sangre por sus venas. Supe al instante de quién se trataba.

Me encerré en uno de los cubículos, conteniendo el aliento. No podía permitir que ocurriera una masacre.

Escuché que tomaba toallas de papel, probablemente para secarse la nieve de su pequeña batalla hace unos instantes. (Sí, estuve viéndolo todo, no pregunten). Después entraba a un cubículo. ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cuánto más pensaba demorarse ahí? ¿Y por qué no usaba una letrina como los chicos normales en vez de empeñarse en estar tan cerca de mi alcance?

Cada vez que él estaba cerca era como si una avalancha de feromonas me atacara sin aviso, con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué había en este chico que lo hacía tan… _diferente_?

Era como una droga para mí. Una droga de la que me había vuelto adicto, una que no pensaba compartir con nadie más. Era un embrujo que sólo podía ser mío. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Sebastian?!

Me bofeteé mentalmente por pensar todo aquello. Pensar… pensar… eso solo me recordaba el hecho de que su mente era un completo y abrumador misterio para mí. ¿Cómo es que no podía sumergirme en sus pensamientos? ¿Había algo mal conmigo… o con él?

Escuché cómo salía del cubículo y se dirigía a los lavabos a lavarse las manos. Naturalmente. Quizás era hora de salir. No podía aparentar por mucho más tiempo.

Abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba él. Tan pequeño y tan frágil, incluso habría jurado que era más bajito ahora que lo veía bien. Con esfuerzos, me llegaría al hombro. Se quedó paralizado tan pronto como me vio, reflejado en el espejo. Su rostro palideció ligeramente, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Incluso había contenido el aliento.

_No, no… ¡Respira, cielo! ¡Respira!_, quería gritarle. Mas me limité a caminar hasta los lavabos e imitar lo que él había estado haciendo.  
Segundos después, reaccionó. ¡Gracias al Cielo! Su respiración se mostraba entrecortada, y su corazón latía desembocado, bombeando de esa exquisita sangre por todo su diminuto cuerpo.

No elevó su mirada de nuevo, solo miraba al suelo, bastante nervioso. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un adorable color cereza.

Al momento de ir a secarse las manos, tiró por accidente todas las toallas de papel. Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para no echarme a reír. Con manos temblorosas, recogía torpemente las toallas del piso.  
Me agaché a su lado para ayudar. No tenía la culpa de haber nacido tan torpe.

Recogí algunas toallas también, mirándolo ocasionalmente. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada, parecía demasiado abrumado y temeroso para hacerlo. Y, en realidad, yo también estaba bastante confundido… y abrumado. Desde aquí tenía un fácil acceso a su yugular. El flujo de su sangre me hacía enloquecer, bloqueando toda parte racional de mí. Me esforcé bastante para contenerme.

Estaba por recoger la última toalla de papel que había tirada, pero entonces su mano fue titubeante a tomarla. Y estuvo a punto de rozarme… a punto… pero fui mucho más rápido que eso y retiré la mano casi al instante.  
Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los míos. Tan grandes, tan expresivos… confundidos y… dolidos.

¡Oh, Cielos, no! Había proyectado la señal equivocada, ¿no es cierto?

Se levantó y dejó las toallas sobre el mueble, apenas separando los ojos de sus pies, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?!

- Lo siento. – masculló bajo, antes de salir del baño rápidamente (bueno, rápido para un humano).

Una ráfaga de aire entró en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, lanzándome su delicioso aroma, para luego salir huyendo de ahí sin más. Ese debía ser mi castigo por parecer un completo imbécil.

_¡Qué idiota eres, Sebastian!_, gruñí internamente, maldiciendo mi suerte.

* * *

En resumen: sí, me había puesto nervioso, como un demonio. ¿Qué hacía Sebastian ahí? Es decir, no es que no me alegrara verlo, pero… Bueno, algunos comenzaban a rumorear que tal vez no volvería al instituto.

Pero ahí estaba él, sano y salvo, tan hermoso y arrogante como la primera vez que lo vi. Igual de pálido y ojeroso también.

Apenas había conseguido respirar para cuando él se aproximó a mí, lavando sus manos a un par de lavabos de distancia.  
Me apresuré a cerrar la llave de agua e ir a secarme las manos. Pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa! El torpe y descuidado Thad no podía irse sin hacer una de las suyas.

Todas las malditas toallas de papel se me habían caído al suelo, ante mi torpe y desesperado intento por tomar una y salir huyendo.

"_¡Bien hecho, Thaddeus! ¡No pudo salir mejor eso!"_ – me dije, sarcástico.

Me dispuse a recogerlas todas lo más rápido que pudiera; estaba críticamente avergonzado. Mi pulso se había acelerado a mil por hora, y estaba seguro de que no respiraba con regularidad. ¿Cómo es que ese chico me hacía eso? ¿Seguía _odiándome_? ¿Pensaría que soy un tonto? Seguramente. Pero no quería que creyera que todo esto del nerviosismo y el descuido eran por él. Aunque claramente así era.

Noté que él se acercaba y se agachaba a recoger algunas de las toallas de papel que se habían esparcido por es suelo. No levanté la vista del piso, no quería mirarlo. Me sabía incapaz de resistir esos ojos negros posados sobre mí de aquella manera furtiva y desdeñosa. No podría soportarlo. Me hacía sentir tan… insignificante.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a tomar una de las toallas, al mismo tiempo que él se disponía a hacerlo, retiró su mano antes de que pudiera tocarlo por error, casi con repulsión.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Dorados y tajantes, mientras fruncía el ceño y me miraba con hostilidad. Entonces, nada había cambiado, y no había estado alucinando con eso de su odio infundado. En verdad me aborrecía.  
Por alguna razón, esto hizo que me doliera como una poderosa bofetada. Me sentía profundamente herido. ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento. – logré decir, poniéndome de pie de inmediato. Dejé las toallas sobre el mueble y me apresuré a salir del baño tan rápido como pude.

Ahí estaban esas patéticas lágrimas de nuevo. ¿Por qué no era un poco más fuerte, por qué me afectaba tanto su desprecio?

Pero, lo más importante… ¿cómo es que no reparé en sus ojos?

¡Eran dorados, maldición! ¿En serio, qué pasaba con mi vista? ¿Era cosa de él? ¿Usaba lentes de contacto, acaso? ¿Cómo podían cambiar de un perfecto dorado a un drástico negro carbón? No me parecía humanamente posible. Es decir… había ojos de color cambiante, que podían parecer azules, pero dependiendo el efecto de luz lucían grises o incluso verdes.

Pero… ¿dorados y negros?

De cualquier forma, era lo que menos me importaba. Ahora, en verdad estaba _críticamente_ avergonzado. Tanto que no podría ser legal.


	11. C10 - Back to the start

**Capítulo 10.**

"_**Back to the start**__**"**_

A la hora del almuerzo, Charlie, Trent y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para reunirnos con el resto de los chicos. Previamente, preferí no contarles nada sobre mi penoso encuentro con Sebastian Schuester en el baño de hombres. Sabía que no lo tomarían exactamente bien… y menos Charlie.

Sin embargo, no había podido evitar mostrarme nervioso y ausente durante las otras clases, por lo que ambos lo habían notado. Intenté fingir que todo estaba bien, pero entonces Charlie vino con uno de sus interrogatorios, presionándome seriamente – en verdad, presionándome; me sentía como un sospechoso en esos programas policiacos – para que le dijera. Y tuve que soltar la sopa. ¡¿Por qué soy tan débil?!

Charlie se puso como loca, maldiciendo y refunfuñando por los pasillos, amenazando severamente con ir y gritarle sus verdades en la cara a "_esa suricata estirada y engreída_", como lo había llamado. A decir verdad, me había causado mucha risa su descripción de Sebastian, pero opté por no alegar.  
Trent y yo tuvimos que calmarla. El primero también estaba bastante molesto con el susodicho, pero lo manifestaba de una manera mucho más discreta. Se mostraba más bien preocupado por mí, como si supiera lo mucho que podía afectarme aquello. Podía decir que comenzaba a conocerme muy bien, lo cual era agradable.

Después de lograr que se le bajara el coraje, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para almorzar. La verdad no tenía hambre… ni ánimos para encontrarme con aquella mirada que tanto temía…

Efectivamente, al entrar, me encontré con que en la mesa del fondo donde se sentaban los Schuester, la cifra había vuelto a ser de cinco personas. Cinco.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, y fui incapaz de elevar la mirada del suelo. Me sentía pésimamente avergonzado y nervioso. Mis mejillas ardían, lo podía sentir.

Trent me miraba con maternal angustia, tomando mi brazo para orientarme a la mesa. En verdad era un buen amigo, y lo apreciaba bastante. Charlie ignoró olímpicamente a la pálida familia, como si su gesto pudiese afectarles siquiera un poco.

Nos sentamos con los chicos.

- Thad, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces pálido. – comentó David, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Parecía angustiado.

- Estoy bien. – intenté sonreír, fingiendo normalidad. Pero mi voz apenas salía como un hilo. – Solo me siento un poco enfermo. – mentí.

Charlie me miró con reprobación. Yo solo desvié la mirada a mi soda, que era lo único que me había atrevido a tomar. No me sentía capaz de engullir nada más. Sentía un nudo terrible en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Wes, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con suspicacia. Me limité a asentir, dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

Me preguntaba si sería capaz de fingir enfermedad para poder escaparme de la siguiente clase.

"_Estás siendo melodramático, Thaddeus."_, me reñí internamente. _"Ten más coraje y orgullo. No le des el gusto de verte ceder. Él no es nadie para pisotearte. Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a mamá."_

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. No podía ser tan cobarde. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una ridícula idea. En verdad, no quería tener que pasarme una hora sumamente incómoda al lado de Schuester, pero tampoco quería pasarme el día entero en la enfermería cuando estaba perfectamente sano… O algo así.

No pude evitar echar una mirada a la mesa de los Schuester.  
Se reían y conversaban. Jamás los había visto tan animados. ¿Sería cosa de la nieve, o que su hermano había vuelto con ellos?  
El cabello rubio de Jeff lucía empapado por la nieve, y lo sacudía juguetonamente frente a Nick y Kurt a fin de salpicarlos. Estos dos reían. Eras carcajadas melodiosas, musicales, agradables al oído. Y no podía negar que Nick lucía aún más atractivo mientras sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y encantadora, al igual que sus hermanos. Parecían demasiado hermosos para ser ciertos. Blaine permanecía un poco más serio, pero sonreía ladeado y contenía la risa a ratos.  
Y Sebastian, bueno… ¿qué podía decir de él? Se veía guapísimo como siempre. Sus ojeras no me parecían tan pronunciadas como antes, incluso lucía revitalizado.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Brillantes como el oro, penetrantes. Pero no eran tan hostiles como la tan vergonzosa última vez. Podría decir que incluso tenían un matiz de curiosidad. Pero no eran menos fríos.

Al instante desvíe la mirada. No quería tener nada que ver con ese chico de nuevo. Trent se había percatado de esto, pero no dijo nada, solo me miró con calidez y amabilidad.

Finalmente, la hora temida llegó. El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del almuerzo.

Me lamenté internamente, casi estrellando mi cabeza contra la mesa. No quería tener que estar sentado una tortuosa hora junto a Sebastian Schuester… ¡No podía!

Trent y yo caminamos, codo a codo, hasta la puerta del laboratorio de Biología. Le dediqué una mirada suplicante. Él solo mordió su labio, palmeando mi hombro y mirándome con esos brillantes y dulces ojos verdes, como diciendo "No tienes que hacerlo, Thad". Pero sí tenía.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento, sin mirar a nadie, sin mirarlo a él, sin mirar nada que no fuera mi camino. Pero, cuando llegué a sentarme, el alivio me invadió. La mesa estaba vacía.

Me senté con tranquilidad, agradeciendo mi suerte por primera vez. Quizás se había entretenido en otra cosa, como una guerra de bolas de nieve o algo así, como otros estudiantes hacían afuera.  
El profesor Banner repartió a cada mesa un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas para analizar. Aún faltaban escasos minutos para que empezara la clase, pero yo ya había tomado la primera en la lista y la había colocado con cuidado en el microscopio.  
La observé y comencé con las anotaciones en mi libreta. No quería retrasarme mucho, y prefería poder tomarme mi tiempo con cada diapositiva. Me fascinaba la biología, y esto parecía divertido.

Apenas si me percaté de una silenciosa presencia a mi lado.

- Hola. – dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Casi pego un brinco del susto. Me había tomado completamente desprevenido. Ahogué un grito, aferrando el microscopio, que por poco y saco volando. Me giré para encontrarme con un par de hermosos ojos dorados, que me miraban divertidos. Habría jurado que contenía la risa.

No supe cómo reaccionar, estaba atónito. ¿Por qué me hablaba ahora?  
No habían cambiado demasiado las cosas, seguía sentado lo más lejos de mí que le era posible. Una disimulada sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en sus labios. ¿Era esto una mala broma? ¿Se trataba de burlar de mí?  
Sin embargo, su rostro se mostraba amable y franco. Y su pelo lucía algo alborotado y húmedo. Probablemente no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que había estado jugando con la nieve.

- Soy Sebastian Schuester. – continuó, al ver que no respondía. – No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Thad Harwood.

Okay. Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿A qué diablos venía todo eso? ¿Estaba jugando con mis emociones? Porque no me parecía nada lindo. ¿Qué no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse? ¿Estaba jugando? ¡Pero si había salido huyendo!

Esto me aturdía aún más que su desprecio infundado. Hace unos minutos, me había hecho sentir como una escoria allá en los baños… ¡Y ahora venía aquí, con su cara de modelo de revista, a presentarse _amablemente_! ¿Quién se creía él para jugar con las emociones de las personas? ¡No podía simplemente hacerme sentir así! Era peor que estar sobre una montaña rusa. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué pasa con su bipolaridad?

Lo que más me sorprendía era que me hubiera llamado justamente _Thad_, no _Thaddeus_, como todos hacían. ¿Cómo sabía él que así me gustaba ser llamado? ¿Lo habría escuchado o simplemente lo había intuido?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – tartamudeé, torpemente.

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. Te esperaban en el pueblo. – sonrió, de manera suave y encantadora. Por un momento, perdí el aliento. Tuve que parpadear para recobrarme.

- No, yo… me refiero… Me llamaste Thad.

- ¿Prefieres Thaddeus? – preguntó, un tanto confundido.

- No, me gusta Thad. – repuse. – Solo que todo el mundo me llama Thaddeus… - me sentía tonto explicándole todo aquello, ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

- Oh. – asintió, volviendo a formular aquella hermosa sonrisa suya. – Bueno… Thad me pareció apropiado; es más corto, y más dulce… te queda.

Me perdí por un segundo, de nuevo. ¡Demonios! Tenía que trabajar en eso si iba a tenerlo todas las clases a mi lado lo que restaba del año.  
Mis mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo. ¿Era esto una mala costumbre o tenía algún problema sanguíneo? ¿Cómo era posible que me sonrojara tan seguido?

A penas pude sonreírle tímidamente antes de que el profesor Banner diera las últimas indicaciones de la actividad. No era muy complicada. Teníamos que analizar cada una de las diapositivas, que contenían la punta de la raíz de una cebolla, y clasificar las fases de la mitosis de las células.

- Veo que ya has empezado. – comentó, sonriendo.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso? Cada vez que lo hacía, me robaba el aliento, y mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco. "_¿Qué está pasando contigo, Thad? ¡Reacciona!"_, me grité mentalmente.

Asentí tontamente, mirándolo como idiota. Era tan hermoso…

"_¡Concéntrate Thad!"_.

- ¿Te importa si miro? – intervino, sacándome de mi estado de ensoñación. Reaccioné milagrosamente, sintiéndome realmente avergonzado.

- Seguro. – alcancé a articular, pasándole el microscopio. – Es profase. – afirmé, con aplomo.

La verdad ya había hecho una actividad similar en Phoenix, y quería lucirme un poquito, puesto que ya sabía lo que debía buscar y observar en cada diapositiva. Solo esperaba no parecer tan presuntuoso.

Nuestras manos apenas se rozaron cuando él lo tomó, lanzándome una corriente eléctrica por la piel. Ni siquiera reparé en lo helada que estaba su mano. Contuve el aliento, mirándolo, casi asustado por su reacción. Pero él apenas si lo notó, o fingió no hacerlo. Tomó el microscopio y echó un vistazo.

- Profase. – asintió, escribiendo en el primer espacio de la hoja de trabajo. "_Lo que dije", _pensé. Sustituyó rápidamente la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo. – Anafase.

- ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisita burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente y comprobé que había acertado. Parece que no era tan malo tampoco. Pero me pareció divertido seguir un poco su juego.

- Es anafase. – dije, con gesto inocente.

- Lo que dije. – murmuró, mirándome. Entornaba los ojos, con una disimulada sonrisa divertida. Parecía comprender.

- ¿Podrías pasarme la tercera diapositiva? – pedí, ignorándolo.

Extendí la mano, sin mirarlo, mientras retiraba la segunda diapositiva del microscopio. Me la entregó con cuidado, procurando no rozar nuevamente mi piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible.

- Interface. – declaré, una vez que miré por el lente.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pidiera. Echó un vistazo y luego asintió levemente.

- Interface. – repitió, apuntando en la hoja.

- Lo que dije. – murmuré, sonriendo ligeramente, divertido.

Él sonrió, mientras escribía. Pude haberlo apuntado yo, pero… al ver su caligrafía tan elegante y perfecta, me dio miedo arruinarlo con mis torpes garabatos. Así que dejé que él llenara la hoja. Hacíamos un buen equipo… creo.

Habíamos terminado antes que los demás. Trent seguía discutiendo las faces con Richard, y Adam parecía leer discretamente un libro que ocultaba bajo la mesa. Suspiré. No había mucho más que hacer, y no quería mirar demasiado a Sebastian.

La viva imagen de sus ojos negros y coléricos sobre mí aquella vez aun rondaba por mi cabeza, de modo que temía que se repitiera. Pero, ahora parecía mucho más amable. Y… entonces recordé el hecho de que sus ojos eran maravillosamente dorados. Lo miré de reojo un instante, vacilante.

- ¿Usas lentes de contacto? – pregunté, distraídamente.

Al parecer, mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Me miró, algo extrañado y perplejo.

- No. – musitó. Hizo una breve pausa, frunciendo el ceño de manera imperceptible. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Oh… - suspiré, confundido. – Es que tus ojos… yo… juré que eran distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba seguro de que sí habían cambiado. El intenso color carbón que tenían ese día era bastante obvio como para pensar que me había equivocado.  
O mentía sobre los lentes de contacto, o Forks me estaba volviendo un poco loco. Ambas versiones sonaban muy convincentes.

Noté que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. ¿Se había molestado por mi pregunta?  
Iba a disculparme al respecto, cuando el profesor Banner se acercó a nuestra mesa, quizás para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando. Echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja de trabajo, llena y terminada. Sonrió complacido, mirando con detenimiento las respuestas.

- Muy bien hecho. – apremió. Elevó su mirada al castaño a mi lado. – Sebastian, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Thaddeus también tenga la oportunidad de mirar por el microscopio?

- Thad. – corrigió él, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Lo miré con curiosidad. Luego, sin mirarme, agregó. – De hecho, él identificó tres de las diapositivas.

Entonces, el profesor me miró escéptico.

- ¿Habías hecho antes esta actividad? – preguntó, con una sonrisa curiosa.

- No con cebollas. – admití, tímidamente.

- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

- Sí. – asentí, sintiéndome un poco orgulloso.

- Asombroso. – sonrió el profesor Banner. – Entonces, creo que es bueno que ambos sean pareja de laboratorio.

La palabra _pareja_ me hizo dar un pequeño respingo, que afortunadamente el profesor no notó, ya que se había vuelto a supervisar a las otras mesas de trabajo. Sebastian sonreía, complacido.

Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear y hacer dibujitos en mi cuaderno; en realidad, no tenía nada más que hacer, y ponerme a platicar con Sebastian no era una de mis mejores opciones.

- Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no es así? – intervino, como si se esforzara por entablar una conversación conmigo.

Pero no estaba de acuerdo con su postura, y de inmediato se lo hice saber. Sacudí la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- No me parece que lo sea.

Él asintió, sonriendo, con mirada ausente, como si estuviera recordando algo. Algo muy agradable, o muy divertido.

- Es la primera vez que ves nevar. – dijo. No era una pregunta.

Lo miré, con sorpresa. La paranoia estaba volviendo a mí al pensar que pudo ser él quien nos espiaba a Adam y a mí en los jardines, cuando los copos comenzaron a caer. Entonces, traté de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – intenté sonar normal, pero aún lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Lo deduje por tu expresión. – se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Soy tan transparente? – murmuré, casi con culpabilidad. ¿Era algo malo o bueno?

- No, no realmente. – acotó, mirándome con atención, entornando los ojos como si tratase de traspasarme con la mirada o descifrar mis pensamientos. Parecía fascinado. ¿De mí? ¿Había dicho algo que despertara su interés? – Eres un verdadero enigma. – agregó, casi en un susurro, con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Sentí que la sangre ascendía violentamente a mis mejillas, pero era incapaz de desviar la mirada. Era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, lanzado por aquellos misteriosos ojos dorados. Tragué saliva.

- Entonces… ¿te gusta la nieve? – sonrió, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

- Sí. – balbuceé, recobrando la compostura. Aclaré mi garganta, asintiendo levemente. Me sentía bastante torpe. – Sí, mucho. De hecho, de las pocas cosas que me gustan de aquí. – admití, con sinceridad.

- No te acostumbras a este clima, ¿cierto? – inquirió, mirándome, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza. – Debe ser difícil para ti vivir en Forks.

- No tienes idea. – suspiré, con cierta resignación.

Mi comentario pareció avivar una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. Su mirada, su rostro, me turbaba de tal modo que me obligué a no mirarlo más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

- En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Nadie me había preguntado tal cosa, no directamente ni de manera tan imperiosa como él lo había hecho.

- Es… complicado.

- Creo que podré entender. – insistió.

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar si debía decirle o no. Era un completo extraño… o al menos, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiarle aquello. Ni siquiera a Trent se lo había dicho en su totalidad.  
Pero, entonces, cometí el estúpido error de mirarlo a los ojos… esos ojos tan brillantes y relucientes, que me observaban impasibles, confundiéndome completamente. ¿Qué era lo que este hombre causaba en mí, y por qué me hacía sentir siempre tan abrumado?

Respondí sin pensar.

- Mi madre se casó de nuevo.

- No me parece tan complicado. – replicó, pero de inmediato se mostró amable e interesado. – ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace dos años, en Septiembre. – mi voz trasmitía una extraña tristeza, hasta yo era capaz de distinguirla.

- Pero él no te agrada. – conjeturó, aún con tono atento.

- No, no… Greg es un buen tipo. – me apresuré a decir. – Demasiado joven, quizás… Pero es amable, y ama a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero seguía mirándome de manera penetrante, constante, como si mi insignificante vida fuera tan importante e interesante. Y, me resultaba extraño estarle contando todo esto. Jamás lo había expresado con nadie más.

- Greg viaja mucho. – expliqué, con una media sonrisa. – Es tenista profesional.

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? – cuestionó, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Probablemente no. No es de los mejores. – reí entre dientes, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Era algo cierto. – Juega en las ligas menores.

- Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él. – había sido una afirmación nuevamente. Lo miré, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Estaba tratando de adivinar o algo así?

- No, ella no me envió aquí. Jamás lo hubiera hecho. – alegué, intentando no sonar demasiado altanero. No quería que creyera que mi madre era una desobligada. Si supiera cuánto le costó a ella desprenderse de mí y dejarme venir a este… este pueblo… – Fue cosa mía. – aseguré.

Me miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo entiendo.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué seguía explicándole todo esto? Sebastian me miraba con una insistente curiosidad. ¿Qué le parecía tan fascinante? Supongo que era el efecto de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño y aburrido.

- Al principio, mi madre se quedaba conmigo en Phoenix, pero lo extrañaba mucho. La separación la deprimía bastante, por lo que decidí que… había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Rick. – concluí, sin muchos ánimos.

- Pero ahora tú eres desdichado. – señaló. – No me parece justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me limité a reír, sin verdadera alegría.

- La vida no es justa, ¿no te lo han dicho? – bromeé, intentando aligerar el asunto.

- Me parece que lo he oído antes. – admitió secamente, con una sonrisa ladeada sin emoción.

- Bueno… eso es todo. – insistí, desviando la mirada, preguntándome por qué me seguía mirando con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

- Yo apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas. – masculló, arrastrando las palabras. Hice una mueca, bajando la mirada a mis manos, que se removían con nerviosismo sobre mi regazo. Sebastian se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, como para contemplar mejor mi expresión, sin aproximarse demasiado. - ¿Me equivoco?

- Creo que no. – admití, con voz queda.

Él asintió, con suficiencia. Parecía contento de haber acertado en algo. No entendía su afición por querer adivinar mis pensamientos, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Fruncí el ceño, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

- ¿Te molesto? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Podría incluso decir que se mostraba preocupado por este hecho.

Lo miré sin pensar, y de nuevo me sorprendí a mí mismo diciéndole nada más que la verdad.

- No exactamente. – suspiré. – En realidad, estoy molesto conmigo mismo. Siento que soy un libro abierto, es fácil de ver lo que pienso.

- Te aseguro que no es así. – intervino, con sinceridad. – Me cuesta mucho leerte el pensamiento.

Esta vez fue mi turno de mirarlo con curiosidad, y una ligera sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

- ¿Eres un buen lector de mentes? – bromeé.

- Por lo general, sí. – asintió, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura al sonreír.

Y una vez más, me robó el aliento.


	12. C11 - Attraction

**Capítulo 11.**

"_**Attraction**__**"**_

Finalmente, la clase de Biología terminó. Debo admitir que, en el fondo, no quería que así fuera. No quería separarme de Thad, ahora que habíamos conseguido mantener una conversación agradable, ahora que se había abierto para mí y me expresaba en palabras lo que no podía leer en su mente. Ese chico despertaba un interés en mí de formas inimaginables.

Y, siendo sincero, no quería que ese imbécil de Adam Crawford se le acercara. Odiaba tener que escuchar sus estúpidos y despreciables pensamientos sobre Thad. Es decir, ¡Thad era solo un niño! ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a Crawford?

Lo que había podido notar era que el alarmantemente apetecible aroma de la sangre de Thad era ahora más sutil, como si aquél día hubiera tenido una herida abierta o algo similar. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser tan intenso esta vez, seguía siendo igual de atractivo.

Afortunadamente, la sed era menor ahora que estaba en mejor estado y casi saciado gracias a una semana entera de furtiva cacería.

Pero… algo me decía que esto no era cosa simplemente de cuánto deseara su sangre. Iba mucho más lejos, más de lo que me gustaría o pudiera aceptar, más de lo humana y debidamente posible, más incluso de mi propio entendimiento. Era un sentimiento que lograba aturdirme. Y aún no sabía qué era con exactitud, pero no estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco.

Cuando salí, fui a ver a los chicos. Estaban esperándome en la entrada, Kurt y Blaine apoyados en la pared, Nick y Jeff se encontraban un poco más distantes, conversando.

Blaine parecía tenso, realmente estaba sufriendo. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, acercándome a ellos.

_"Sebastian_." – Me llamó la voz de Kurt dentro de mi cabeza. No me volví hacia él, pero le presté toda mi atención. Él y yo nos habíamos vuelto expertos en las conversaciones telepáticas, aunque él no pudiera oírme de vuelta, podía leer mi lenguaje corporal – que era de lo más sutil – y así entender mis respuestas.

_"¿Cómo está él? No lo noto muy bien."_ – dijo, mientras sonreía dulcemente a su amado y tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

Torcí el gesto, de manera apenas visible incluso para un vampiro. Kurt fue el único en notarlo, como había sido mi cometido, ya que no quería captar las miradas de los demás. Éste pareció ahora alarmado, mirando de reojo a Blaine.

- Cielo, tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de cacería esta tarde? – susurró Kurt, en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Blaine lo miró por un momento, con semblante inexpresivo. Luego, asintió brevemente, lo que hizo a Kurt relajarse un poco. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

- De acuerdo. Creo que lo más conveniente es irnos. – sugerí, dirigiendo mi mirada a Nick y Jeff, quienes se dedicaban sonrisas coquetas y miradas enamoradas.

¡Dios! ¿Es que ellos no comprenden el significado de _discreción_? ¡Y que se guarden sus escabrosos pensamientos para ellos mismos! Se les olvida que estoy cerca todo el tiempo.

A veces me siento culpable por invadir los pensamientos ajenos… claro, los que tienen ese toque de confidencialidad y que no son compartidos con nadie. Pero las mentes de Nick y Jeff son tan transparentes como el cristal. No les importa realmente lo que vea en ellas, ya que todo lo que piensan es algo que bien dirían en voz alta o que reflejarían en sus actos.

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nos dirigimos a mi preciado Volvo y conduje directamente a casa.

Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, lo que estaba sintiendo que me aturdía y confundía tanto… Necesitaba del consejo de alguien de confianza. Y mis opciones se limitaban a Kurt y Emma.  
No porque no confiara en Will, pero sabía que ellos dos tendrían la capacitación necesaria para estos temas y sabrían cómo ayudarme. Si tan solo alguien pudiera leer mi mente…

Kurt se mantuvo todo el camino en silencio. Al llegar a casa, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el espacio, con el gesto inexpresivo. Estaba teniendo una visión.

Él y yo éramos muy unidos. Es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve… aunque en realidad tuviera mi edad. Además, los dos éramos como dos _bichos raros_, incluso para los de nuestra especie.  
Eso de estar escuchando voces y teniendo vislumbros del futuro todo el tiempo no era nada común. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente con eso.

Casi nadie prestaba atención o se molestaba en mostrar interés cuando esto sucedía. Les parecía algo habitual, por lo que no repararon o no les importó que Kurt estuviera de pie, envarado justo en medio de la estancia, con los ojos puestos en la nada y expresión vacía.

Sin embargo, yo estaba parado a unos pasos de él, mirándolo con expectación, mientras me permitía sumergirme con él en la visión.  
Casi doy un respingo al ver el rostro de Thad dentro de la visión de Kurt; estaba en medio de un claro, solo, simplemente mirando a los árboles. Su rostro tan dulce e inocente, su mirada ingenua, su aroma embriagador… todo en él me hacía querer lanzarme contra él y beberme su vida lentamente.  
Pero, lo que más me sobresaltó… fue ver mi propia imagen en el bosque, frente al chico, con gesto amenazador. Al asecho.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Iba a asesinar a Thad.

Cuando reaccioné, tenía cinco pares de ojos puestos sobre nosotros. Todos lucían igual de angustiados. Miré a Kurt, sin poder ocultar el terror en mi mirada. Él parecía estar igual de alarmado.

- Kurt, Sebastian, ¿está todo bien? – intervino la voz serena de Will, aunque dejaba entrever un matiz de preocupación.

- Kurt, cielo, ¿qué viste? – esa era Emma, que se acercaba con cautela a nosotros. Acarició suavemente el brazo de Kurt, con una sonrisa completamente maternal, la angustia persistía en sus enormes ojos dorados.

Kurt me miró, sin atreverse a decir nada.

_"¿Qué significa esto, Sebastian? No lo harás, ¿o sí? Tú no eres capaz, lo sé."_ – decía en mi mente, a modo de consolarme.

No supe como reaccionar. No podía apartar la mirada del suelo. Estaba avergonzado, angustiado, horrorizado… Y sentía una terrible punzada en el pecho, como si de pronto me hubiera vuelto frágil y vulnerable y alguien hubiera aprovechado para apuñalarme brutalmente.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Podía ver en la mente de todos cómo lucía en ese momento. Mi expresión era torturada, como si estuviera pasando por el martirio más grande. Y así lo sentía.

Me negué a decir nada, largándome directamente a mi habitación tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Me encerré, recargando mi espalda contra la puerta. Sentía como si un peso de diez mil toneladas estuviera cayéndome encima, hundiéndome en un turbio lago de desolación, ahogándome e impidiéndome respirar, o hablar, o sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera este inquietante y desconcertante dolor.

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Iba a matar a Thad. Iba a matar a Thad. ¡IBA A MATAR A THAD!

¡Maldición, no! No podía… No permitiría que eso ocurriera. ¡¿Por qué, carajo?!

Salí por la ventana y me alejé de la casa a máxima velocidad. No podrían alcanzarme ni aunque quisieran; siempre había sido el más rápido.  
Y, de cualquier manera, ellos no lo intentaron.

No paré hasta llegar a un despeñadero – lugar a donde solía acudir siempre que necesitara estar solo. Era tranquilo, silencioso, y alejado de toda civilización. No había nadie que me molestara ni remotamente. En mi cabeza no había más que mis propios pensamientos, los cuales eran los más tortuosos.

¿Cómo era posible que…? No, yo no… no lastimaría a Thad. Jamás me lo permitiría, ni me lo perdonaría. ¡No a Thad!

Ahora, comenzaba a comprender. Lo que sentía por Thad era más que una simple atracción… algo más fuerte y complicado que eso. Algo que me hacía sentir estúpido, abrumado, distraído y vulnerable. Pero, ¿qué era?

Volví a casa una vez que el sol se ocultó, horas más tarde. Me encontraba un poco más relajado. Supuse que Kurt les habría contado sobre su visión, por lo que me estaba preparando para un bombardeo de preguntas.  
Para mi sorpresa, no fue así. Todo estaba en silencio y calma.

Kurt y Blaine habían salido de caza, como prometió el menor. Nick y Jeff estarían muy ocupados, seguramente. ¡Ugh! Ojalá pudiera borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Will había vuelto al trabajo.  
La casa estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo quedábamos Emma y yo.

Emma, por supuesto, se acercó de inmediato al oírme entrar. Su semblante aún mostraba preocupación.

_"¿Está todo bien, querido?"_ – preguntó la mujer en sus pensamientos, mirándome con dulzura. En verdad se comportaba como una madre para todos nosotros.

Suspiré, haciendo una ligera mueca y acercándome a ella.

- Emma… ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? Necesito tu ayuda urgente. – supliqué, con voz moderada.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo, con cierto tono de alarma. Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa del comedor.

- Te escucho, cielo_._ – me dijo, con una suave sonrisa, estrechando mi mano sobre la mesa.

Mordí mi labio, inspirando hondo. Tenía que soltarlo, alguien tenía que escuchar toda esa bazofia que estaba pasando en mi interior. Tenía que hacerlo, sacarlo todo y esperar el veredicto.

- Kurt… ¿les contó sobre la visión, no es cierto?

Bajó la mirada. En su mente pude revivir aquellas imágenes que tanto me habían perturbado. Cerré los ojos un momento, intentando recuperarme del mal trago que me provocaban. "_Lo lamento. No quería que lo recordaras"._ – Emma se disculpó en mi cabeza.

La miré, sonriendo débilmente, a fin de reconfortarla un poco. Era sumamente gentil y dulce con todos nosotros. La quería demasiado, casi como a una madre.

- No quiero lastimarlo. – susurré, percatándome del dolor que proyectaba en mi voz. Traté de sonar más sereno, pero era inútil seguir fingiendo y enmascarándolo todo. Tenía que dejarlo salir. – No… ¡No puedo hacerlo! Sé que jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Thad, y menos si es culpa mía.

- Lo sé, cariño. No te mortifiques por eso. – consoló. – Yo sé que tú jamás le harías daño a nadie, has aprendido a controlarte…

- ¡Puedo perder el control! ¡Ese chico me hace enviar al carajo todo lo que he conseguido en estos años con Will! – escupí.

Estaba molesto. Realmente molesto conmigo mismo.

- No te culpes, Sebastian. Esto no es nada personal. A cualquiera puede pasarnos. Sabes lo difícil que es para Blaine todo esto, aún más que para cualquiera de nosotros.

- ¡Pero es que sí es personal! – bramé, apretando los puños, aún bajo la mano de Emma.

Tuve que contenerme para no destrozar la mesa de un golpe. Me sentía… impotente. ¿De qué servían todos estos malditos sentidos super-desarrollados y habilidades superiores a las de cualquier ser vivo, si no podía controlarlas?

Yo… no dejo de pensar en él. Deseo su sangre con locura. Su imagen ronda mi cabeza como un fantasma. ¡Jamás descansa!… Cada vez que ese imbécil de Adam Crawford se le acerca, quisiera partirle la cabeza por la mitad. Y… cuando vi la visión de Kurt… Fue como si me hubieran destrozado por dentro. Siento un dolor terrible al solo imaginar que algo podría pasarle a Thad… Yo… – callé.

En realidad, no sabía cómo terminar esa frase. No tenía idea de qué se trataba todo esto. Era tan… abrumador y confuso. Tan intenso. ¿Por qué diablos estaba pasándome esto a mí?

- ¿Lo amas? – la pregunta de Emma me sacó violentamente de mi aturdimiento. ¿Qué había dicho? – "_¿Estás enamorado de Thad, Sebastian?"_ – repitió en mi cabeza.

- Lo deseo. – respondí, con un tono más serio. De ninguna manera podía tratarse de _amor_. Eso era para la gente que lo merecía. Yo era un monstruo, no existía ninguna clase de amor para mí. Y menos hacia un humano. Él era la presa. Uno no se enamora de su comida, ¿o sí?

- Lo deseas. – asintió, con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Físicamente, o solo su sangre?

- Lo quiero a él. A él, íntegramente. – aseguré.

- Te molesta que otro chico se le acerque.

- Como un demonio.

- Odias la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a causa tuya.

- Es como si muriera por dentro.

- Y deseas su felicidad y bienestar.

- Más que cualquier cosa en la vida.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a alejarte de él, solo para mantenerlo a salvo?

- Sin dudarlo.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció entonces en los labios de Emma, a la vez que me miraba con suma ternura, acariciando gentilmente mi mano aún en forma de puño.

¡Oh, no! Diablos, no. Que no fuera lo que estaba insinuando…

- Estás enamorado, cielo. – sentenció Emma.

No supe qué decir. Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, ni siquiera respiraba. Mi mente vagaba ahora en dimensiones desconocidas, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿Es que acaso no me conocían? A penas si conocía al chico… y… ¡era humano! ¿Cómo es que pudo llamar tanto mi atención? ¿Fue por el fascinante hecho de que no puedo leer su mente… o lo maravillosamente adorable que me parece? ¡Carajo! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar pensando así?! No soy esa clase de hombres. No soy el tipo que Thad merece o necesita. Soy el que lo llevaría directo a su fin. Pero, se sentía tan bien… Sus ojos, su aroma, su calidez, su torpeza y su inocencia, sus labios… ¡Ugh! ¡Esto estaba tan mal, en todos los sentidos! ¿Qué clase de pervertido era para fijarme en un niño humano como Thad? Sin duda, el peor.

Pero, entonces, esto solo me llevaba a una clara conclusión.

- Entonces, debo alejarme de él.


	13. C12 - Accident

**Capítulo 12.**

"_**Accident**__**"**_

La mañana siguiente, supe que algo había cambiado.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana era más clara, sin perder su peculiar matiz verdoso. Caí en la cuenta, entonces, que se debía a la falta de niebla en mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama casi de un salto, apresurándome a mirar a través del cristal.  
Una fina capa de nieve solidificada cubría el césped y las hojas de los árboles, así como el techo de mi auto. El asfalto lucía casi blanco. Y, para rematar, la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado.  
Daba una imagen muy invernal y maravillosa… pero sabía que el mortífero hielo en el camino no convendría nada bueno para alguien tan propenso a los accidentes como yo.

Miré el reloj y ahogué un chillido de sorpresa. ¡Se me estaba haciendo tarde! ¿Cómo es que no reparé en eso antes?

Me apresuré a cambiarme con la ropa más abrigadora que encontré: una camisa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, pantalones gruesos, botas, un suéter de lana, con guantes y bufanda, y mi anorak.  
Sí, era de esas personas sumamente friolentas. Por eso se me dificultaba tanto adaptarme a este clima.

Bajé para tomar algo rápido. Prácticamente engullí un tazón de cereal, junto con un vaso de zumo de naranja.

No quería llegar tarde, odiaba llegar tarde. Y lo que más me aturdía de todo era que el motivo por el que ansiaba llegar temprano a la escuela no era precisamente por el valor educativo que pudiera ofrecerme… No. Moría de ganas por ver a Sebastian Schuester.  
Y honestamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué era así.

Parecía incluso ridículo. Todavía me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, me sentía avergonzado por la manera en que me ponía nervioso y se me trababa la lengua de solo pensar en su rostro perfecto. Además, estaba seguro que mentía sobre sus ojos.

No tenía ningún motivo cuerdo para sentirme tan ansioso por verlo.  
Sin embargo, ahí me tenían, estúpidamente entusiasmado con la idea de topármelo al llegar al instituto o encontrármelo en las clases.

Al salir, necesité de toda mi concentración y coordinación para no caer al caminar por la acerca y llegar con vida hasta mi auto. Por poco no la cuento cuando estuve a escasos pasos de éste, pero alcancé a sostenerme de la puerta y no terminar embarrado en el frío concreto.  
Era obvio que no iba a ser el mejor día.

Mientras conducía rumbo al instituto, traté con todas mis fuerzas de alejar a Sebastian Schuester de mi cabeza. No quería hundirme en aquellas estúpidas especulaciones y teorías de nuevo. Así que mejor me puse a pensar en Adam y Wes. Ambos eran sumamente diferentes. Tan evidente como la diferencia del trato que recibía de los chicos de Phoenix y el que obtengo en este pueblo. ¿Es parte de ser la _novedad_, o sería cosa de lo torpe que soy y me hiciera quedar como una especie de _damisela en apuros_?

Si quería que alguien fuese amable conmigo en Phoenix, primero tenía que figurar en la escuela, de alguna forma. El gesto más amistoso que podían ofrecerme era ignorarme. De ahí, se desataban un sinfín de burlas y humillaciones. Nunca estuve ni cerca de ser popular… o al menos, un poco respetado.

Pero, fuese cual fuese la razón por la que aquí en Forks era diferente, no dejaba de sorprenderme el hecho de que Adam se comportara como un perrito faldero, o que Wes se hubiera convertido prácticamente en su rival. Cada vez que estaba cerca, lo fulminaba con la mirada; si él me miraba o me sonreía, hacia lo posible por apartarme de su vista; si me dirigía la palabra, generalmente intervenía o más tarde hacía comentarios como: "_No me gusta nada la forma en que ese británico te trata, ¡te mira como si fueras un trozo de carne! Alguien debería ponerlo en su lugar." _– lo que siempre lograba desconcertarme… y abrumarme. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto a él, cuando ni siquiera David se había dignado a decir nada al respecto? A veces, eso me hacía preferir pasar desapercibido. Pero apreciaba igualmente su amistad. Wes era un gran chico, sin duda. Y Adam, bueno… no parecía tener tan malas intenciones, ¿o sí?

Me alegró que el monovolumen no tuviera problemas en la carretera, aún así me aseguré de ir despacio.  
Cuando llegué al instituto, suspiré. ¡Había logrado llegar con vida! Eso merecía un reconocimiento, ¿no?

Salí del coche con cuidado, procurando no tropezar ni resbalar. Entonces, un destello plateado en la parte trasera me hizo percatarme del verdadero motivo por el que había llegado a salvo. Me apoyé en el auto para poder examinar las llantas traseras sin caerme; estaban recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Seguramente había sido obra de Rick, quien tuvo que haber madrugado para colocarlas en cada neumático.  
Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, y sonreí ante esto. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuidara de mí de esta manera. Era realmente lindo de su parte preocuparse de manera silenciosa. No podía negar que Rick era un gran padre, el padre perfecto para mí.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del auto, intentando controlar la oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un ruido extraño. Era un chirrido fuerte que rápidamente se convirtió en estruendo.

Alcé la vista, sobresaltado.

Vislumbré varias cosas a la vez; no sucedía como en las películas, donde ves todo moverse en cámara lenta, sino que fue el flujo de adrenalina que hizo que mi cerebro reaccionara de manera más rápida, logrando captar y asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas.

Sebastian Schuester se encontraba a unos cuantos coches de distancia, con gesto horrorizado. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, que me miraban sin excepción con la misma cara de espanto.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó mi atención aún más que las personas, fue la camioneta azul oscuro que derrapaba ferozmente sobre el asfalto congelado, con los frenos de las llantas bloqueados a causa del hielo.  
Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de mi auto… Y yo estaba entre los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, justo antes de escuchar el crujido que se produjo cuando el metal de la camioneta se compactó estridentemente, sin siquiera haber tocado mi auto. Al caer, me había golpeado la cabeza contra el asfalto, por lo que mi vista se había vuelto un poco borrosa. Apenas podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
Había una silueta justo frente a mí; su mano se hundía en la abolladura de la otra camioneta, como si hubiese sido ésta quien detuvo su impacto.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un segundo, que me pareció tan prolongado que no estaba seguro si el tiempo se había detenido o era que mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar por ese momento. Luego, todo el mundo se puso a chillar y gritar del susto. Oí a más de una voz llamarme desesperadamente por mi nombre, envueltos todos en una repentina locura.

Pero mi atención estaba fija en la persona que tenía delante de mí. Sus manos se alejaron de la cubierta destartalada de la camioneta, que se había detenido justo a unos treinta centímetros de mí. Se inclinó sobre mí, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos gélidas y suaves.  
Escuché con claridad la melodiosa y desesperada voz de Sebastian hablarme al oído.

- ¿Thad? ¿Thad, estás bien?

- ¿Sebastian?

No sé cómo me las había ingeniado para hablar. Apenas podía enfocar.  
Mi propia voz me sonaba extraña y distante. Miré su hermoso rostro, a centímetros del mío. Su gesto mostraba una sincera preocupación.

Intenté incorporarme, pero entonces me percaté de que me apretaba con fuerza contra su costado, su mano firme en mi cintura, sosteniéndome en brazos. Me hubiera ruborizado horrores de no haber estado tan aturdido.

- Con cuidado. – dijo, sin mostrar intenciones de soltarme. – Creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza.

Justo como reacción a sus palabras, sentí un dolor palpitante sobre el oído izquierdo. Solté un leve gemido.  
Por increíble que parezca, tenía la aguda impresión de que Sebastian intentaba contener una sonrisa.  
Fruncí el ceño. Hice un segundo intento por levantarme, pero sus manos no cedían. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿C-Cómo diablos…? – intenté aclarar mis ideas, la cabeza aún me zumbaba. – ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – inquirí, mirándolo a los ojos con desconcierto.

- Estaba a tu lado, Thad. – dijo, recobrando la seriedad en su voz. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación.

No estaba seguro de que lo que decía era cierto, pero bien se me pudo haber pasado algún dato por la impresión del accidente. Hice gesto de incorporarme nuevamente, y esta vez no se opuso. Se apartó un poco, dándome espacio para ponerme de pie en aquel lugar tan reducido. Su mano liberó mi cintura y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron un momento. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que acababa de preguntarle. Parecía todo tan irreal.

El gentío que rodeaba la escena reparó de inmediato en nosotros, aún en medio de todo aquel bullicio.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Sigue con vida! – gritó alguien de entre la multitud. ¿Se referían a mí?

- ¡Qué alguien saque a Adam de la camioneta! – chilló otra persona. Me volví hacia él, casi con horror. Era el mismo chico rubio, compañero de Adam en Biología.

Adam. ¡Adam! ¡Era él quien conducía la camioneta! Sentí como si me patearan en la boca del estómago, como si mis piernas flaquearan. Tuve el impulso de salir corriendo a ver si Adam estaba bien. ¿Y si estaba herido, o le había pasado algo?  
Pero ahí estaban los fuertes brazos de Sebastian sosteniéndome nuevamente. Me giré hacia él, mirándolo, sin poder ocultar mi angustia.

- Él está bien. – me aseguró, con voz fría. Tragué saliva, desviando mi mirada a la camioneta, mientras sacaban con dificultad el cuerpo del británico. – Quédate aquí y no te muevas. – ordenó.

- Pero, Adam…

- ¡Él está bien, carajo! – gruñó. Me sobresalté por su tono de voz demandante. De nuevo, sus ojos se posaban en mí con ferocidad, haciéndome sentir intimidado. – Solo quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

No respondí. Permanecí mirándolo, haciendo frente a mis temores. ¿Por qué usaba ese tono imperante conmigo? ¡No era nadie para darme órdenes! Y… ahora volvía a mi mente cuál había sido mi punto. La pieza que no embonaba en todo ese caos.

- Estabas allí, a varios autos de distancia. – recordé de repente, como si eso sirviera de algún tipo de contraataque a sus exigencias. – Te encontrabas lejos de mí.

Su semblante se endureció, la mano con la que me sostenía apretaba ligeramente mi brazo.

- No, no es cierto.

- ¡Claro que sí! – renegué, entornando los ojos. – Te vi.

- Thad, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité del camino.

Lo miré por un segundo. No, lo recordaba perfectamente. No había sido así. ¿Por qué me mentía? ¿Qué quería probar con ello, o mejor dicho, qué quería ocultar?

¡Había salvado mi vida! No me importaba realmente cómo lo hizo, pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saberlo. Él había estado muy lejos como para haber llegado a tiempo. Y… ¿no había sido él quien detuvo el auto?

¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¿Era humanamente posible?

Mis ojos volvieron a la camioneta, justo donde había sido aplastada. Podía distinguir la vaga forma de una mano plasmada en el metal. No había sido alusión mía.

- Detuviste la camioneta. – murmuré, con un hilo de voz.

No tuvo formas para justificarse esta vez. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al asfalto, apartando sus manos de mí. Podía asegurar que estaba molesto, verdaderamente molesto. ¿Conmigo? ¿Estaba enojado por haberme salvado?

Lo miré, expectante, durante unos breves instantes, antes de que sus ojos dorados volvieran a mi rostro.

- Te lo explicaré… más tarde. – masculló, con cierta rudeza.

Me limité a asentir, lo cual fue mala idea, ya que el punzante dolor volvió a mi cabeza.

Una ambulancia había llegado rápidamente. Se necesitaron seis voluntarios y dos profesores para mover la camioneta lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar las camillas.

Se llevaron en una a Adam, quien al parecer iba consciente, aunque bastante aturdido, y con un fuerte golpe en la frente. Eso me hizo sentir aliviado.

Sebastian desapareció antes de que cualquiera de los paramédicos pudiera acercársele. Intenté imitarlo y alejarme de ahí, pero el malvado me delató al informarles que me había golpeado en la cabeza.

Así fue como terminé en una estúpida camilla yo también. Ya me las pagaría Schuester cuando lo viera. Y me debía una importante explicación.

Parecía que todo el instituto estaba ahí afuera, alrededor de las ambulancias, mirando mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de una de ellas. Y para empeorar las cosas, Rick apareció.

- ¡Thad! – gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

- Estoy bien, papá. – suspiré, para tranquilizarlo. – No me ha pasado nada.

Cuando la ambulancia partió, claro, con Sebastian Schuester acompañándonos al frente de la cabina, me puse a analizar toda la serie de imágenes que revoloteaban sin orden en mi cabeza.  
El choque, la mano de Sebastian deteniendo la camioneta a centímetros de nosotros… los rostros de los Schuester, que miraban a un par de metros de distancia toda la escena. Recordaba perfectamente sus semblantes: Kurt parecía horrorizado, pero no por que algo pudiera pasarle a su hermano, sino más bien porque se hubiera atrevido a interponerse. Jeff, el rubio, parecía más angustiado de las reacciones de los demás (los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor). Blaine permanecía inexpresivo, como siempre, aunque mostraba un atisbo de reprobación. Pero el rostro que más me había desconcertado, y helado, había sido el de Nick. Parecía furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su _hermano_ había acudido a mi rescate?

Intenté hallarle una explicación lógica a todo esto, alguna que no me llevara a la conclusión de que probablemente había enloquecido.

Al llegar al hospital, nos condujeron hacia la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con varias camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros.

Una enfermera me tomó la presión y colocó un termómetro en mi boca. ¿En serio, no notaban que me encontraba bien?  
Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal, mientras traían la segunda camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Era Adam. Lo reconocí debajo de todos esos vendajes en sangrentados que tenía en la cabeza.  
Su aspecto sería mil veces peor que el mío, de seguro. Sin embargo, él me miró con ansiedad y verdadera preocupación.

- ¡Thad, lo siento tanto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien, Adam. Descuida. – lo miré del mismo modo. – ¿Tú estás bien? Luces terrible.

Adam no hizo caso a mis palabras, parecía demasiado alterado. Las enfermeras le retiraron con cuidado las vendas, y pude notar el doloroso corte que tenía por encima de la ceja derecha. Se veía realmente mal, y me sentí culpable.

- Pensé que te iba a matar. Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo… Perdí el control de la camioneta. – hizo una mueca cuando la enfermera comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. La camioneta no me tocó. – aseguré.

- ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

- Pues… fue Sebastian quien me empujó para apartarme.

Parecía confundido.

- ¿Quién?

- Sebastian Schuester. Estaba a mi lado.

En realidad, nunca había sido el mejor mentiroso. Y al decir esto, trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que así era.

- ¿Schuester? – repitió. – No lo vi… ¡Vaya, todo pasó muy rápido! ¿Él está bien?

- Sí, eso creo. Me parece que está aquí también, debe de andar cerca. A él no lo obligaron a estar en una camina. – resoplé. Apuesto que había sido su venganza por haberle insistido en darme una explicación.

Sabía que no había enloquecido. Adam tampoco había visto a Sebastian ahí. Pero, entonces, ¿qué rayos había ocurrido?

Tomaron una placa de mi cabeza. No tenía heridas ni contusiones; tal como había pensado. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero las enfermeras me dijeron que primero debía hablar con el doctor.

Suspiré. Rick debía estar muerto de la preocupación, mientras que yo estaba aquí, sano y salvo, tendido en una estúpida cama de hospital sin nada más que un mal susto y una tremenda confusión.

Adam no dejaba de disculparse, tan solo torturándose a sí mismo en el más mísero de los remordimientos, mientras que yo me cansaba de decirle que estaba perfectamente bien y que no debía angustiarse.

Suspiré, recostándome un segundo en la cama.

En ese momento, entró en la habitación nada más y nada menos que Sebastian Schuester, con una sonrisa suficiente, como haciendo presunción de que él estaba ahí libre y soberano, mientras a nosotros nos tenían atados a estas camas de hospital.

¡Cínico!

Adam lo miró, avergonzado, y de inmediato volvió a sus eternas disculpas.

- Sebastian, lo siento mucho… - comenzó a decir.

El aludido alzó una mano para hacerlo callar.

- No hay culpa sin sangre. – le dijo, con una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirándome con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. ¡Argh, a veces podía ser tan arrogante…!

- ¿Y, bien? ¿Cuál es el espantoso diagnóstico? – bromeó.

- No me pasó nada. Pero no me permiten marcharme. – suspiré, rodando los ojos. Lo miré un segundo, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Cómo es que tu estás tan felizmente paseándote por aquí?

- Tengo mis medios. – respondió, con un guiño, sonriendo divertido. – Pero, descuida, voy a liberarte.

Entonces, un hombre alto, de bata blanca, entró a la habitación.

Me quedé pasmado, mirándolo anonadado. Era castaño claro, de cabello rizado, mentón cuadrado con suaves y amables ojos dorados. Tan pálido como la nieve, y con un ligero rastro de ojeras. Parecía cansado. Pero era más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine.

Por lo que había dicho Rick, pude deducir que ése sería el padre de Sebastian.

- Bueno, joven Harwood, ¿cómo se encuentra? – dijo el doctor Schuester con voz serena y aterciopelada, marcadamente seductora. Me dejó helado por un momento.

- Estoy bien. – logré articular, recuperando el aliento.

Se dirigió a la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió, mirando las radiografías pegadas en esta, que se iluminaban y mostraban trazos blanquecinos.

- Las radiografías son buenas. – comentó. – ¿Le duele la cabeza? Sebastian me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

Miré a Sebastian por un momento, desconcertado. ¿Qué esperaba ganar diciéndole eso a todo el mundo? ¿Qué comprobaran cuántas neuronas había perdido por el impacto? No es como si me hubiera partido el cráneo ni nada por el estilo. ¿O será que… que de verdad estaba preocupado por mí?

Eso sonaba casi tan ridículo como la idea de que me odiara. Al menos ya sabía que eso no era verdad, o me habría dejado morir ahí.

Me sorprendí al sentir los dedos fríos del doctor al examinar mi cabeza. Se percató cuando esbocé una ligera mueca de dolor.

- ¿Le duele? – preguntó.

- Un poco.

Había tenido jaquecas peores. Me volví levemente al oír la risita de Sebastian, que me miraba divertido. Entorné los ojos.

- De acuerdo. – asintió el doctor. – Su padre está esperando afuera. Puede irse a casa, pero debe regresar rápidamente si sufre de algún mareo o trastorno de visión.

- ¿No puedo ir a la escuela?

- Es mejor que se tome las cosas con calma. – sonrió, mientras firmaba los papeles que tenía en mano. Se entretuvo con eso unos segundos y luego nos dio la espalda para revisar a Adam.

Bajé de la camilla, torpemente. Por poco y pierdo el equilibrio, de no haber sido por el agarre de Sebastian. ¡Vaya, últimamente estaba muy al tanto de mis tonterías!

- Gracias. – susurré, un poco ruborizado, a lo que él sonrió ampliamente. – Creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente. – recordé, mirándolo con escepticismo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. Masculló algo por lo bajo, como maldiciendo. Luego, con un furibundo bufido, me tomó del brazo y aló de mí hasta estar fuera de la habitación. Tuve que correr para poder alcanzar sus grandes y veloces zancadas, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño corredor y se detuvo en seco, volviéndose a mí y haciéndome frente. Casi me estrello contra él de no haber sido por su brazo, que seguía sosteniéndome con firmeza.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – espetó.

Su mirada glacial y su hostilidad me intimidaron por un momento. Desvié la mirada, esquivando sus poderosos ojos dorados, aclarando mi garganta.

- Me prometiste una explicación. – hablé casi con temor. ¡Demonios! Se supone que sonaría severo, o al menos un poco exigente. ¡Era un cobarde!

Suspiró con pesadez, suavizando un poco su semblante. Apartó su mano de mi brazo con delicadeza.

- Thad… – murmuró, con voz suave pero hostigada. – Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, no sabes lo que dices.

- ¡No me pasa nada en la cabeza! – repliqué, ofendido.

Me miró con desafío.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Thad?

- Solo quiero saber la verdad. – dije. – Quiero saber por qué estoy mintiéndole a todo el mundo por ti.

- ¿Qué crees que pasó? – preguntó, bruscamente.

Su agresividad me robó un poco el aliento, así que tuve que retomar fuerzas para poder contestar.

- Lo único que sé con certeza es… que tú no estabas cerca de mí cuando eso pasó. Tampoco Adam te vio ahí, por lo que no puedes decir que estoy loco o que ha sido cosa del golpe. La camioneta nos habría matado a ambos, pero no fue así. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras en la camioneta, pero saliste ileso. Incluso tuviste tiempo para apartarme de ahí.

Una vez que lo dije, me di cuenta de que parecía una reverenda locura. Bajé la mirada al sentir que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Me sentía impotente y torpe, como si nada de lo que estuviera seguro pudiera ser cierto. Él me hacía sentir como si fuera un idiota.

Sebastian me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso. Levantó mi barbilla con suavidad, haciendo uso de su índice, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Pude notar en ellos que seguía a la defensiva, pero intentaba ser más suave esta vez.

- ¿De verdad crees que fui yo quien apartó la camioneta, solo con mi mano? – su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, lo que solo me hacía sentir peor, y avivaba mis sospechas. Apreté la mandíbula, un tanto molesto, y me limité a asentir. Bufó, con sorna y desdén. – Nadie se va a tragar eso, ¿sabes?

- No se lo voy a decir a nadie. – hablé con suavidad, controlando mi enfado con cuidado.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué más da?

- A mí me importa. – insistí, apartándome de su mano. – No soy de los que suelen decir mentiras, así que si voy a hacerlo, quisiera tener un buen motivo. Y saber qué es lo que estoy encubriendo.

- ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y ya?

- Por supuesto que te lo agradezco. – intervine, mirándolo a los ojos con convicción. – Gracias, en serio.

Permaneció mirándome por unos segundos, impávido y expectante. Suspiró, rodando los ojos.

- No vas a dejarlo, ¿cierto?

- No.

- En tal caso, espero que disfrutes la decepción.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un eterno segundo, mostrando nuestro mutuo enfado. Opté por romper el silencio, ya que me vi en el imperioso riesgo de dejarme seducir por su hermoso rostro y sus ojos penetrantes. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

- ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? – pregunté. En realidad, esa era la verdadera cuestión de todo esto. ¿Por qué salvarme?

Sabía que las lágrimas me traicionarían si seguía mirándolo a los ojos, por lo que desvié la mirada casi al instante. Un cúmulo de emociones me golpeaba despiadadamente. No sabía si estaba molesto por no obtener respuesta, indignado porque me obligara a mentir injustificadamente, decepcionado por no tener pretextos para entablar una conversación mucho más agradable que esta, intrigado por saber qué había sucedido realmente, agradecido porque me hubiera salvado o angustiosamente asustado por no darle ningún motivo para justificar sus actos. ¿Se arrepentiría, acaso, de haberlo hecho?

Y, por un instante, su bellísimo rostro pareció inesperadamente vulnerable.

- No lo sé. – susurró.

Me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Tardé unos segundos para reaccionar. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, percatándome de que estaba llorando. Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la sala de espera, donde estaría Rick bastante impaciente.

Al verlo, solo pude sentir alivio… y culpa.

Se levantó y corrió a envolverme en brazos. Le devolví el abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

- ¡Oh, Thad! Estaba tan preocupado… – murmuró, dando un enorme suspiro. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

- Estoy bien, papá. – respondí, con una débil sonrisa. – Me han dado de alta, dice que puedo ir a casa.

Rick asintió y me sacó de ahí.

Me vi de nuevo viajando en su patrulla. Suspiré y desvié la mirada por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rick finalmente habló:

- Uh…Tendrás que llamar a Maura. – vaciló al decirlo, agachando la mirada por la culpa.

Lo miré con espanto.

- ¡¿Le dijiste a mamá?!

- Lo siento. Tenía que saberlo. – se disculpó, ruborizado por la pena.

Suspiré con pesadez. Ahora tenía una carga más encima.

Me apresuré a llamar a mi madre, una vez que estuve a salvo en mi habitación. Por supuesto, estaba histérica. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos unas treinta veces antes de que se calmara.  
Me rogó que volviera a casa con ella, aparentemente olvidando que estaba vacía ahora. Pero resistirme a sus suplicas resultó ser más fácil de lo que creí.

No quería irme de Forks. No por ahora. Cualquier persona cuerda e inteligente habría salido huyendo en la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, el misterio que Sebastian Schuester representaba me consumía por completo; aún peor, me obsesionaba.

Creo que después de todo el golpe sí me afectó. ¡Debía estar demente! Era un completo estúpido, el más estúpido de los estúpidos. Y todo por causa de Sebastian.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Rick me miraba con preocupación todo el tiempo, y comenzaba a sentirme incómodo con ello. Tomé algunas pastillas contra el dolor, tal como había aconsejado el doctor antes de irnos. Luego, me fui a dormir.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Sebastian Schuester.


	14. C13 - Dreams and Desire

**Capítulo 13.**

"_**Dreams and Desire**__**"**_

- Eres un idiota.

Había escuchado esa frase provenir de los labios de Nick al menos unas quinientas veces en todo el rato que llevábamos discutiendo lo ocurrido.

- Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, Sebastian. – decía Will, con voz serena, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Era su gesto típico para anunciar lo irritado que estaba, a pesar de su aparente calma.

- Yo creo que fue muy valiente, cielo. – intervino Emma, con una suave sonrisa, en un vano intento por alentarme.

- ¿Qué otra cosa sugerías que hiciera? – repliqué, molesto, ignorando a la pelirroja. – ¿Dejarlo morir, mientras yo miraba con brazos cruzados la escena?

- ¡Nos pusiste en riesgo a todos! – bramó Nick, furioso. Estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, dando vueltas por la estancia como león enjaulado.

- ¡Nadie más lo notó! – me defendí, bufando con sarcasmo.

- No, solo tu pequeño mocoso. – repuso, molesto. – Se ha vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ¿sabes? Alguien tendría que…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – grité, más como un feroz gruñido. No me gustaba nada el tono que estaba usando, ni mucho menos lo que insinuaba.

- Sebastian, por favor. – pidió Will, con calma.

- ¡Es la verdad! Todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó es traernos problemas. – espetó, con sus ojos llameantes. – ¡Mira lo que nos ha hecho pasar a todos! Anda, pregúntale a Blaine si le parece lindo todo esto. ¡Vamos! Y se supone que él es tu familia…

- ¡Cállate! – gruñí, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Nick, deja en paz a tu hermano. – riñó Will, sin levantar la voz. Nick lo ignoró.

- ¿Te molesta que sea honesto? Oh, pero si yo solo digo lo que pienso, Sebastian… No lo tomes a mal, pero tu apestoso humano esta poniendo en riesgo a toda la familia.

- ¡Ya basta! – bramé, soltando un puñetazo a la pared, perforándola con mi puño y dejando un hoyo en el concreto.

Emma ahogó un chillido, cubriendo su boca con las manos, mirando con horror la pared desquebrajada.

Ignoré este hecho, sin poder apartar mi mirada de Nick. Estaba más que furioso. Sentía la ponzoña arder en mis colmillos, las llamas reflejarse siniestramente en mi mirada, y podía verlo a través de los sorprendidos ojos de Jeff, que se encontraba junto al pelinegro.

- Si vuelves a hablar así de Thad, u ofenderlo de alguna manera, te juro que…

- "_¿Qué, Sebastian? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿A aniquilarme?"_ – bufó, en su mente. Esto solo me hizo sentirme más furioso. Apreté los puños con fuerza, mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – _"No seas ridículo, Sebastian. No tendrías el valor"_

- ¿Quieres retarme? – lo miré, desafiante.

- ¡Ya, estuvo bueno! Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear, que no solucionan nada. – intervino Kurt, con su voz chillona, irritado. – ¡Parecen niños de preescolar! ¿No pueden comportarse civilizadamente? – riñó, frunciendo el ceño. – Nicholas, no sé ni me importa lo que estés pensando para hacer enojar a Sebastian, pero ya déjalo. Solo hacen que las cosas sean peores. ¡Y deja de hablar por todos! Thad no impone ningún tipo de peligro mayor al que de por sí corremos por convivir con los pueblerinos.

- Creo que tienen razón, cielo. Me parece que estás siendo un poco dramático. – aportó Jeff, apenas atreviéndose a alzar la voz.

Nick se volvió al rubio con mirada fulminante, que lo hizo encogerse en el sofá donde tomaba asiento.

No entendía como es que ese pobre chico tenía el valor de soportar a Nick, con todo y su carácter tan explosivo. Me apiadaba del rubio… y lo admiraba por su mérito. Era realmente paciente y amable para tolerarlo.

- Yo sigo creyendo que lo que hizo Sebastian fue muy valiente y noble. – volvió a decir Emma, quien ya se había recuperado de su _shock_ emocional al ver su pared destruida. Ya se lo compensaría.

- No hay nada valiente en lo que hizo. – replicó Nick. – Ni siquiera puso su vida en riesgo.

- ¿Ah, no? – inquirí, sonriendo de lado, con suficiencia. – ¿Entonces qué era lo que tanto defendías hace rato?

Y con eso, le cerré la boca a Nick. Refunfuñó algo ininteligible entre dientes, demasiado bajo, apretando la mandíbula con rabia.

_"Idiota"_. – Me dedicó un gruñido en su mente. Yo solo podía sonreír, victorioso. Aborrecía vilmente la antipatía de Nick; más cuando su hostilidad involucraba a Thad. Sí, lo admito, no había sido la persona más dulce y amable con él… pero eso no le daba más derecho a Nick de descargar su amargura en su contra.

- Estás demente. – masculló, encaminándose a la puerta.

Salió de la casa en una milésima de segundo. Jeff suspiró y fue tras él. Tenía intenciones de calmarlo un poco. Solo esperaba que el rubio volviera íntegro para antes del anochecer.

- Bueno… – suspiró Will, cansado. – No sé qué harás al respecto, Sebastian, pero si Thad insiste en lo que vio y le dice a los demás…

- Él no va a decir nada. – sentencié, mirándolo con frialdad.

- De acuerdo. – asintió, sin decir más al respecto. – Entonces, veremos qué tal van las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Tragué saliva, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"_Lo mejor es que te alejes de él, Sebastian. Rompe todo contacto que tengas con el chico. Hazlo por su bien."_ – aconsejó, con voz serena incluso en sus pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo una oleada de dolor recorrerme desde dentro.

Will tenía razón. Era lo mejor. Para mí, para el resto de nuestro pequeño _aquelarre_, para Thad.

Asentí, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y subí con semblante de mártir a mi habitación, encerrándome ahí sin más, mustio y resignado.

Pero solo a ellos engañaba. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidí que no podía alejarme tan fácil de él. Antes, tenía que saber si él quería que me alejase de él. Sí, estaba siendo egoísta, pero ¿no sería más egoísta tomar decisiones sin saber su opinión?

Claro, no es como si esto pudiese tener algún futuro… pero era la primera vez que me sentía así por alguien, maldición. No lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil. No estaba seguro de que fuera _amor_, como había asegurado Emma. Se trataba más de una _**obsesión**_. Una fijación enfermiza que tenía hacia Thad.

Y sí, obviamente maldije al grandísimo imbécil de Adam Crawford por casi arrebatarme mi razón de existir.

¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! ¡Argh, carajo! Me estaba volviendo un cursi.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haberme asegurado de que ya no reparaban en mi presencia, salí a hurtadillas por la ventana y me escabullí sigilosamente en el bosque, dirigiéndome directamente y sin escalas a la casa de Rick Harwood.

Solo quería ver a Thad. Tenía que verlo y asegurarme que iba a poder vivir sin él, que no lo necesitaba, que no significaba nada para mí.  
Porque me resultaba condenadamente fácil decirlo así, sin más… pero, cada vez que el chico aparecía, en mis pensamientos, o en persona, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos castaños, con esa torpeza tan adorable, con ese gesto inocente e ingenuo, con esos labios tan provocativos y ese aroma tan embriagante, me hacía arrepentirme y tragarme mis palabras.

Entonces, si lo veía ahora y me repetía aquellas palabras, sin sucumbir tan ciegamente a sus encantos, que de cierta forma rayaban en lo exótico, podría sobrevivir sin su presencia.

¡Maldición! Es que desde que ese niño se había colado en mi vida, mis días eran más claros, mi amargura no pesaba tanto, mi existencia había cobrado un nuevo sentido: vivía para protegerlo.

Las luces de la pequeña casa de los Harwood estaban ya apagadas en su totalidad cuando me aproximé, silenciosamente. Aguardé, paciente, hasta que todos estuvieron dormidos.

Sí, lo sé, sonará como que soy el más grande de los pervertidos al estar todo este tiempo fuera de la ventana de Thad, mirando y esperando mientras el se cambiaba a su cómoda pijama. Pero, les aseguro que no vi nada… o no mucho.  
Las cortinas estaban a medio correr, no habría visto gran cosa ni aunque hubiese querido. Pero tenía que confesar que Thad tiene un hermoso lunar en la espalda, justo en su omóplato.

En fin…

Agradecí que no hubiera echado cerrojo a la ventana, ya que no fue tarea difícil abrirla e introducirme a su habitación con suma cautela. De cualquier forma, estaba profundamente dormido, pero no quería comprobar si era de sueño ligero o no, así que opté por ser silencioso y discreto.

Si no era Thad, bien podría ser Rick quien me descubriera.

El pequeño estaba ahí, acurrucado en su cama, envuelto en las cobijas – o lo más cercano a ello; la mitad del cobertor estaba colgando al borde de la cama, cubriéndole solo la mitad del cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, y un pie sobresalía del borde de la cama.  
No pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Temblaba ligeramente, castañeando los dientes por el frío. Me incliné para arroparlo como era debido, tirando de la cobija para que esta alcanzara a cubrirle hasta los hombros, y no pasara por más fríos.

Thad se removió levemente entre sueños, enterrando la cara en la almohada, abrazándose a sí mismo. De este modo lucía aún más frágil, más pequeño, indefenso y completamente vulnerable.  
Podía oír el acompasado latir de su corazón, su suave y pausada respiración, el dulce flujo de su sangre, sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo…

Y ahí lo tenía, frente a mí, como en bandeja de plata.

Permanecí mirándolo por un largo rato, al borde de su cama, tan solo observando sus sutiles movimientos, aspirando la delicadeza de su aroma, sintiendo a mi garganta exigiendo probarlo.

No podía resistirme mucho más. Lucía tan… dulce y cálido y… suave.  
Parecía sumido en un profundo sueño. Sentí el enorme deseo de tocarlo, de comprobar la tersura de su piel con mis dedos, de sentir su calor y suavidad, de estrecharlo contra mi pecho y acunarlo entre mis brazos. Tuve que contenerme, y me obligué a alejarme de él.

No tenía caso estar aquí. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había sido una completa estupidez haber venido. Su aroma solo era más intenso aquí en su habitación, y ese ataque de embriagantes feromonas me invadía como a un extranjero, lo cual era.

Me di la vuelta, volviéndome hacia la ventana y disponiéndome a salir de ahí cuanto antes, cuando el suave sonido de su voz me dejó petrificado en mi lugar.

- Sebastian. – murmuró, con voz baja y ronca.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal en un segundo. Me volví hacia él, esperando encontrarme con su expresión desconcertada o incluso horrorizada. Nada de eso.

Thad seguía inconsciente. Pero, entonces… ¿había hablado dormido? ¿Me llamaba entre sueños? ¿Él… él estaba soñando conmigo?

Una extraña sensación me embargó, como una curiosa mezcla de emociones; sentía un raro cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, a la vez que algo en mi pecho se removía, siendo estrujado con ferocidad. Y ahí estaban esas inexplicables ganas de echarme a reír como idiota.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

- Sebastian. – ahí estaba otra vez, llamándome, pronunciando mi nombre con esa voz tan hermosa y profunda.

Me acerqué a él, de vuelta, inclinándome sobre su cama para tener una mejor visión de su rostro. Parecía incluso más joven mientras dormía, inocente y vulnerable.

Su semblante lucía un poco alterado. Fruncía el ceño levemente, como si algo lo angustiara… o lo asustara.

Se removió un poco, emitiendo un débil gemido. ¿Se trataba de un sueño… o una pesadilla?

- Sebastian. – repitió, con un toque de ansiedad en su voz, ronca y adormilada.

Me incliné para apartar con cautela un pequeño mechón oscuro que le caía sobre la frente. Procuré no rozarlo, pero la calidez de su piel era evidente.

- No me dejes. – susurró, a modo de súplica. – Por favor… no te vayas.

Sus palabras me tomaron totalmente desprevenido. Retrocedí casi de inmediato, mirando atónito su rostro. Parecía estar sufriendo en sus sueños. Y era a causa mía.

Una punzada apuñaló mi pecho, sintiendo de pronto que me faltaba el aire, cuando en realidad jamás lo necesité. Era como si el dolor me sofocara, y me hundiera en lo más profundo del abismo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba causándole esta pena a Thad?

- No te alejes de mí. – pedía, con voz temerosa, entre sueños.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, tan duro como una roca, irrompible. Sabía que si hubiera tenido la capacidad, mis ojos habrían comenzado a lagrimear excesivamente. Pero al menos agradecía que no fuera así.  
Me acerqué, titubeando un poco. No sabía si era lo correcto, o si podría contenerme y soportar la cercanía de Thad, las suplicas de su subconsciente… pero debía hacerlo.

- Debo hacerlo, Thad. – susurré en su oído, suavemente. – Es por tu bien.

Ahora lo entendía. Era solo por su bien. A mi lado solo correría peligro. Y no quería que nada malo le pasara a Thad, jamás me lo perdonaría.

- No… no, Sebastian… No te vayas. – murmuraba con un hilo de voz, cada vez reflejaba más angustia y dolor. Y cada vez me dolía más hacer caso a mis propias palabras. – No me dejes.

- Adiós, Thad. – susurré, besando su frente con ternura, apenas rozando su cálida piel morena con mis gélidos labios.

No pude soportarlo más. Salí de su habitación, cerrando la ventana con sumo cuidado a mi paso. Por suerte, había un árbol justo a fuera, de modo que tenía un fácil acceso, y también me permitía un rápido escape.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad de vuelta a casa, sintiendo como si hubiera recibido un golpe devastador en el pecho, como si un fierro de tres toneladas me hubiera atravesado justo en el corazón.

Me sentía tan estúpido, tan miserable y tan… vulnerable. ¡Me sentía como la peor mierda del planeta!

De haber sido un simple humano, me habría puesto a llorar como un bebé. Todo esto era tan… abrumador. Y el dolor era desgarrador.

_Lo siento, Thad._ Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, mientras me aproximaba a la casa Schuester, donde residía. _De verdad, lo siento_.

Deseaba a Thad, con cada fibra de mi ser. Pero no podía estar a su lado, ya que eso imponía un enorme peligro para él.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

* * *

En mi sueño, reinaba una oscuridad profunda, y la débil luz mortecina que alcanzaba a vislumbrar parecía provenir de la piel marmórea de Sebastian. No podía ver su rostro. Me daba la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumido en la espesa negrura.

- ¡Sebastian! – le llamé.

Pero él no se volvió, simplemente siguió avanzando, alejándose cada vez más.

- ¡Sebastian! – repetí, gritándole aún con más fuerza.

Pero parecía ignorarme. Incluso podía decir que se reía, se reía de mí y de mis vanos intentos por retenerlo.

- ¡Sebastian!… - insistí, sintiendo que me hundía en la más profunda de las desesperaciones. – No me dejes. – supliqué, corriendo tras de él. – Por favor, no te vayas.

Mis intentos eran inútiles. No lograba hacer que me escuchara, ni podía alcanzarlo. Mis piernas no me permitían más.

- No te alejes de mí. – rogué, en un amargo sollozo.

Entonces, volvió su hermoso y gélido rostro hacia mí, mirándome con esos aires de prepotencia y hostilidad con los que solía hacerlo. Una ligera torcedura en la comisura de sus labios apareció a modo de sonrisa.

- Debo hacerlo, Thad. – dijo, con aquella voz musical y encantadora que tanto amaba escuchar. Y que ahora, era mi ruina. Incluso en su voz había frialdad, suficiencia. – Es por tu bien.

¿Por mi bien? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso por mi bien? ¡Yo quería estar a su lado! Me quedaría solo, en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la nada, perdido y ciego, si él no estaba ahí.

Entonces, me dio la espalda nuevamente. Ya comenzaba a perderse entre la bruma.

- ¡No! – chillé, cayendo de rodillas, sin más. - ¡No, Sebastian! ¡No te vayas! – supliqué, al borde de la desgracia. Sentía que cada vez lo perdía más y más. Apenas podía ver su silueta en la lejanía, desapareciendo y llevándose toda la luz que me iluminaba. – No me dejes. – insistí, torpemente.

Ni siquiera se dignó a verme, mientras me devastaba ahí, tirado en el suelo a merced de nada.

- Adiós, Thad. – sus palabras, distantes, melodiosas, fueron las que me devastaron completamente.

Ya no tenía más armas para pelear. Ya no veía nada. Él se había ido, y me había quedado solo en la penumbra.

No lograba alcanzarlo, por más rápido que corriera; no se volvía a verme, por más fuerte que lo llamara. Tan solo podía gritar su nombre, llamarlo y suplicarle que no me abandonara. Y ahora, solo me quedaba un profundo vacío.

Me desperté en medio de la noche, sintiéndome enormemente aturdido y apenado por el sueño que recién había tenido. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había sido esa? ¿Por qué me sentía tan abatido ante el abandono de Sebastian?

Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien había estado en mi habitación hace unos minutos, como si el sueño hubiera tomado escenario propio justo aquí, y fuera cierto que Sebastian acababa de marcharse.

Después de eso, no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante varias horas que me parecieron interminables.

Y, a partir de entonces, Sebastian Schuester estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches; siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance, torturándome cada vez que lo veía desaparecer.


	15. C14 - Ice

**Capítulo 14.**

"_**Ice**__**"**_

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención del instituto lo que restó de la semana.

Adam Crawford se había vuelto casi insoportable. ¡Me seguía a todas partes! Parecía obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo; por más que yo le dijera que solo olvidara lo sucedido, ya que no me había ocurrido nada, él seguía insistiendo.

Me acosaba todo el día; entre clase y clase, ahí estaba él, rondando a mi alrededor. Incluso, a la hora del almuerzo, se sentaba en nuestra mesa. Hecho que al parecer no agradaba mucho a todos los presentes, en especial a Wes. Aún no entendía su odio hacia el británico, pero supuse que debía ser algo personal entre ellos. Parecía molestarse cada vez que veía a Adam cerca de mí. Y la verdad, comenzaba a fastidiarme de este último.

Era tedioso. No sabía cómo decirle que se alejara, principalmente porque no quería ser rudo o herir sus sentimientos. Y… quizás sus intenciones no eran malas y solo trataba de ser amable. Pero estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal más de lo debido.

Tal vez ese era mi punto débil: me preocupaba demasiado por los demás, por ser amable con todos, y eso propiciaba que le restara importancia a mis propios intereses.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta, cierto? – decía Trent, con una sonrisa dulce. – Thad, Adam Crawford está de verdad interesado en ti, es muy obvio.

Yo, por mi parte, me resistía a creer tal hipótesis. Es decir, ¿quién podría estar interesado en mí? No me sonaba muy lógico, aunque encajaba en los hechos.

Así mismo, me gané un nuevo _enemigo_. Chandler Kiehl, compañero de laboratorio de Adam, parecía ser el siguiente en la lista de personas que me odiaban desde que ocurrió lo del accidente… O, de hecho, creo que desde antes lo hacía, pero su desprecio aumentó con las excesivas atenciones del británico.

Y, en cuanto a Sebastian Schuester, bueno… él ahora actuaba como si no existiera. Me ignoraba completamente, ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos nos volteaba a ver en el almuerzo, y en Biología, simplemente hacía como si no estuviera ahí. Su indiferencia era aún peor que su desprecio.

Al menos, cuando me _odiaba_, parecía notar que existía. Ahora, ni siquiera eso. Me hacía pensar seriamente en que, tal vez, se arrepentía de haberme apartado de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Y yo también lo hacía. Le evitaría todas estas molestias a Sebastian…

De verdad quería aclarar las cosas con él, y lo intenté el día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que lo vi y hablamos, fuera de la sala de urgencias, ambos estábamos muy molestos y alterados por lo ocurrido. Yo seguía un poco enfadado y decepcionado por no haber obtenido la verdad, como me había sido prometida.

Pero ahora que estaba más calmado y me había detenido toda la noche a pensar en ello, solamente podía estar agradecido porque me hubiera salvado la vida. Y necesitaba decírselo. No importaba realmente cómo lo hubiera hecho ni por qué.

Cuando me senté a su lado en clase de Biología, apenas si había reparado en mi presencia.

- Hola. – saludé, con cierta timidez y una sonrisa amable. Quería que viera que no quería discutir más con él al respecto, y venía en _son de paz_.

Él ni siquiera me miró. Simplemente me dirigió un leve asentimiento, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Esa fue su grandiosa respuesta. Y fue el último intento que hice por hablarle.

Tampoco estaba para rogarle, puesto que en realidad nunca se mostró interesado en ser mi amigo. Y al parecer, su desprecio infundado se había tornado en una horrible y fría indiferencia. No me miraba, no me hablaba, me evitaba siempre que podía y optaba por fingir que no estaba ahí.

A veces no podía contenerme, y lo miraba en la distancia, en la cafetería o junto a su auto, incluso algunas veces en la clase, por el rabillo del ojo. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos se oscurecían gradual e imperceptiblemente conforme pasaban los días, mostrándose más tenso en mi presencia.

Era como si él hubiese construido una sólida pared de hielo entre nosotros, una pared que emanaba frialdad y vacío, que me hacía estremecer y me hundía en una inexplicable tristeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me sentía… tan miserable. Me sorprendía descubrir cuánto me importaba nuestra muy extraña _relación_, si así se le podía llamar. Era como buscar entre las cenizas alguna llama de esperanza, revolver e intentar enmendar lazos que se habían roto, quizás para siempre. Y eso me deprimía.

Y, para mi mayor tormento, los sueños sobre Sebastian persistían.

Me sentía como la persona más tonta y débil al ser incapaz de enmascarar mis emociones. Era tan evidente mi desasosiego que incluso alertaba a Maura, a pesar de mis descaradas mentiras para convencerla de que todo estaba bien. Lo notaba principalmente cuando me llamaba por teléfono, decía que sonaba mucho menos animado de lo usual. Y quizás era cierto. Así me sentía.

Al menos, Adam, Wes y Charlie parecían complacidos con mi distanciamiento de Sebastian. Noté que al primero le preocupaba que me hubiese impresionado el atrevido rescate de Sebastian. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que pareció haber tenido el efecto opuesto, ya que ahora me ignoraba completamente, y yo no me disponía ni me atrevía a hablarle.

La confianza que Adam adquirió rayó en el cinismo cuando comenzó a sentarse al borde de mi mesa, solo para conversar antes de que iniciara la clase de Biología. Ni siquiera miraba un segundo a Sebastian, y lo mismo hacía él con nosotros, como si hubiésemos dejado de existir.

Para desgracia de todos – sumando un infortunio más a mi lista –, la nieve se fundió antes de lo previsto ese día. Wes se desanimó un poco al no poder organizar una guerra de bolas de nieve como le habría gustado, pero eso solo lo motivó con respecto al viaje a la playa.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Además, seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

Y así, pasaron otras tristes y aburridas semanas.

Gracias al entusiasmo de Charlie, me enteré de otro "importante" acontecimiento: en dos semanas sería el famoso _Baile de Primavera._ Y, la verdad, no era nada que me emocionara.

No recuerdo haber asistido jamás a uno de esos bailes, ya que no me atrevía a plantarme ahí solo como el perdedor que era. Solía quedarme en casa con Maura a ver películas, o salir de compras, o algo por el estilo.

- Estoy segura de que Wes me va a pedir que sea su acompañante para el baile. – canturreaba la pelirroja, mientras caminábamos los dos por el pasillo.

- Bueno, eso sería genial. – le animé, sonriendo. – Espero que se diviertan.

- Sí. – sonrió, emocionada por la idea. – Él es algo tímido, pero si no me lo pregunta en todo el día, probablemente yo tenga que pedírselo. – acotó, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se volvió hacia mí, con una extraña mirada. – ¿No te importa, cierto?

- ¿El qué?

- Que vaya al baile con Wes. – explicó, mirándome con inocente suspicacia.

- No, para nada. – respondí, un poco desconcertado por su insinuación. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Solo… curiosidad.

No entendía su punto. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿De mí? ¿De que pudiera ser yo quien fuera al baile con Wes? ¿Hablaba en serio?  
Esa idea me resultó de lo más ridícula, tanto que me hubiera gustado echarme a reír ante sus excusas infundadas. La verdad, no tenía planes de ir al baile siquiera.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió no verla con su efusivo ego de costumbre al día siguiente en clase de Trigonometría y Español. Permaneció callada mientras caminábamos a la siguiente clase, lo cual me parecía realmente extraño. Pero me dio miedo preguntarle a qué se debía; seguramente Wes no se había acercado a pedirle nada como ella había imaginado. O no tenía el valor para hacerlo o la había rechazado.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Charlie se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Wes en la mesa, sin decir una sola palabra. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Y al parecer, Trent se mostraba igual de angustiado que yo al respecto. Era evidente que algo andaba mal.

Al terminar el almuerzo, me acerqué directamente con Wes para indagar sobre el tema. No quería parecer un chismoso o entrometido, pero me preocupaba un poco el estado de Charlie; a pesar de todo, tenía la amabilidad de hablarme, lo que me confería la responsabilidad de brindarle mi apoyo.

- Hey, Wes. – saludé. El asiático sonrió ampliamente al verme.

- Hola, Thad. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien, yo… uhm… Me preguntaba si sabías por qué Charlie se veía tan desanimada. – dije, yendo al grano. – Ustedes dos son buenos amigos, y ni Trent ni yo sabemos qué le pasa. Creí que tal vez tendrías una idea.

- Bueno… – comenzó Wes, mirando al suelo con un poco de vergüenza, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. – Charlie me pidió que la acompañara al baile de primavera.

- Eso es estupendo. – sonreí, manifestando entusiasmo. – ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que lo pensaría. – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Parecía que mi respuesta no lo satisfacía mucho.

- ¿Por qué? – mi voz denotaba un dejo de desaprobación.

Al menos me aliviaba saber que no la había dado una negativa definitiva. Pero… ¿por qué no aceptar su invitación?

- No lo sé… ¿sabes? – me miró, ligeramente sonrojado, con una tímida media sonrisa. – Ella no es mi tipo. Y no quisiera lastimarla. Es mi amiga y la quiero… pero nada más.

Asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería Wes. Charlie parecía estar loca por él, pero él no sentía lo mismo.  
Me sorprendió cuando Wes se acercó un paso a mí, mirándome de una manera extraña, demasiado amable y dulce, tomando mi mano. No supe cómo reaccionar a eso, simplemente me paralicé y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviese en una carrera.  
Lo miré, con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo la sangre arremolinarse en mis mejillas.

- ¿Tú ya tienes pareja para el baile? – preguntó, con voz más suave, sonriéndome esperanzado.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que se me iba el estómago a los pies. Entonces… Charlie tenía razón con sus sospechas, después de todo. ¿Era eso, acaso, una especie de _petición_?

- No, yo… – intenté articular algo coherente que me zafara de ese asunto. – No iré al baile de primavera.

- ¿Por qué no? – pareció de pronto desilusionado. Retrocedí un paso.

- Iré a Seattle ese sábado. – respondí.

En realidad, no estaba mintiendo. Sí tenía pensado salir del pueblo ese fin de semana, para despejarme un poco y alejarme por unos minutos de Forks. Necesitaba salir del drama que me imponía Sebastian Schuester, quizás visitar alguna buena librería y pasear un poco por la ciudad.

- Deberías aceptar la invitación de Charlie. – ataje, antes de que pudiera decir nada, aprovechando su desconcierto para liberarme de su mano. – Al menos, pueden ir juntos como amigos. – sonreí, intentando sonar normal. – Sé que se divertirán mucho.

Wes tan solo frunció el ceño, decepcionado. Pero, asintió, dedicándome una forzada media sonrisa. Se despidió de mí y me permitió entrar al laboratorio, ya que él tenía otra clase y debía irse pronto.

Suspiré, una vez que se fue, entrando al aula y yendo hacia mi asiento. Sabía que mi rostro debía estar enrojecido, y sentía que me temblaban las piernas. ¡Eso había sido realmente vergonzoso!  
Es decir… Wes era mi amigo. Y era el enamoramiento de Charlie. No podía intervenir en eso ni aunque realmente me interesara el asiático.

Aún así, me sentía terriblemente culpable por haberlo rechazado de esa manera. ¿Había sido muy rudo de mi parte? No me gustaría perder la amistad de Wes por esa tontería.

Al sentarme, noté que Sebastian me miraba fijamente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, con un toque de curiosidad en sus ojos negros. Eran negros, de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Seguiría mintiendo ahora respecto a los lentes de contacto?

Le devolví la mirada, intentando mostrarme lo más firme y serio que pude, esperando que así él apartara la vista. No quería seguir siendo el pobre tonto, el niño frágil y débil al que pueden pisotear. Al menos, quería que eso creyera Sebastian.  
Sin embargo, él no apartó sus ojos de mí. Los suyos y los míos permanecían conectados, intensamente. No desviaba la mirada, y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por imitarlo. Comenzaba a ponerme realmente nervioso. Su mirada me calaba profundamente, como escrutando cada rincón de mi interior, intentando descifrar mis sentimientos. Sabía que si esto continuaba así, terminaría perdiendo.

Siempre perdía, y él siempre ganaba. Así era este tedioso juego.

- ¿Señor Schuester? – la bendita voz del profesor rompió con aquél extraño duelo de miradas, captando la atención del castaño.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia del profesor Banner, mucho menos que le hubo preguntado algo a Sebastian sobre la clase.

Aproveché su distracción para clavar la vista en mi libro. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso. No quería, y no podía más. Era demasiado doloroso fingir que entre él y yo no había más que odio e indiferencia, cuando él no me era indiferente, ni lo odiaba, en absoluto.

Me sentí tan estúpido y patético. No podía creer que en verdad me emocionara el hecho de que se dignara a mirarme por primera vez después de seis tortuosas semanas, cuando lo había hecho de aquella manera tan prepotente y desdeñosa.

Intenté ignorarlo el resto de la clase, concentrándome más en cómo regular mi respiración que en sus penetrantes ojos negros posados sobre mí.

Cuando al fin sonó la campana, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, esperando como siempre que él fuera el primero en salir del laboratorio sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¿Thad?

Su voz me resultaba tan encantadora, tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de hace solo unas semanas. Era como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para volver a oírla, pronunciando mi nombre de aquella manera que me hacía estremecer.

No quedaba nadie más en el salón, solo nosotros.

Me volví hacia él, resistiéndome a todas aquellas emociones que me embargaron. No quería sentir lo que sabía que sentiría al contemplar aquel rostro tan hermoso y perfecto. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese estúpido y acelerado ritmo cardiaco, esa respiración entrecortada y esa sensación de querer perderme en su mirada para siempre.

Mi expresión era cauta y seria cuando lo miré; su rostro parecía inescrutable. No dijo nada.

- ¿Ahora me diriges la palabra? – le pregunté, con una involuntaria nota de sarcasmo en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, escondiendo una sonrisa que casi me roba el aliento.

- No, no realmente. – dijo.

Arqueé una ceja, mirándolo con suspicacia, que solo servía para enmascarar mi confusión. ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso, que no estaba hablándome ahora?

- Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – inquirí, entornando los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. – parecía sincero. En realidad, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Lo miré, con curiosidad. – Sé que he sido muy grosero contigo, y lo lamento. Pero créeme, es mejor así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En verdad, no estaba comprendiendo. No hallaba sentido en sus palabras. O quizás lo hacía, pero quería convencerme de lo contrario.

- Es mejor que no seamos amigos. – explicó, mirándome con seriedad. – Confía en mí.

Escuchar eso fue como una puñalada por la espalda, aunque no sabía por qué me sorprendía. Debí imaginarlo.

Asentí, bajando la mirada a mis pies.

- Claro. – murmuré, controlando mi voz. – Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes… - suspiré, hablando casi entre dientes. – Te pudiste haber ahorrado la molestia.

- ¿Molestia? – repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Aparentemente lo había tomado desprevenido. - ¿Molestia por qué?

- Por no dejar que la estúpida camioneta me aplastara.

Esto último lo dije con un hilo de voz, ocultando mi rostro. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse detrás de mis párpados, listas para salir. Pero las contuve, y también tuve que luchar contra el nudo que se había formado ferozmente en mi garganta.

Sebastian me miró, atónito. Incluso sonaba enfadado cuando habló:

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

No respondí a eso con palabras, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, como respuesta posiblemente afirmativa. ¿No era obvio que así era? No tenía por qué mentir frente a mí.

Me sobresalté al ver cómo se ponía de pie casi de un salto, mirándome con verdadero enojo. Apretó los puños, mientras fruncía los labios en una delgada línea recta.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez, Thad? – espetó, casi en un grito colérico.

No dije nada. No tenía cómo responderle. Y no tenía caso discutir. Simplemente me di la vuelta. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que las cosas podrían volver a ser como cuando conversamos tan amenamente aquél día en la clase. Pero ahora veía que no sería así.

Las lágrimas no hacían más que traicionarme. Me encaminé a la puerta, con la cabeza agachada cual niño regañado, apresurándome a salir del aula lo antes posible. Pero no sé como fue que tropecé con mis propias botas – cosa muy poco novedosa en mí –, haciéndome trastabillar. Por poco y caigo al suelo, de no ser por una mano firme y helada que me sostuvo del brazo con fuerza.

Mis libros no tuvieron la misma suerte. Se desparramaron en el suelo, justo frente al umbral.

Me giré a ver a Sebastian, entre avergonzado por mi torpe tropiezo y sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había reaccionado. ¿Cómo había logrado alcanzarme justo a tiempo? ¿Me había estado pisando los talones, acaso? Ahí estaba de nuevo la misma cuestión. Hubiera jurado que no se había movido de su lugar hasta ese momento, pero igual podía haber enloquecido.

Él simplemente me soltó, agachándose para recoger mis libros, antes de que yo dijera o hiciera nada. Me entregó mis cosas, con una mirada fría y cortante.

- Gracias. – murmuré, con un hilo de voz. Aún no sopesaba lo que había ocurrido.

Entrecerró los ojos, aún con cierta irritación.

- No hay de qué. – masculló, escrutándome con la mirada. - ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decir también que me arrepiento de ayudarte?

Lo miré, boquiabierto, ahogando una pesarosa e incrédula exhalación. Entorné los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas luchaban con fuerza por desbordarse. Salí corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

Estaba completamente seguro de que me echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Y así fue. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie más ahí dentro, y me permití sollozar silenciosamente, desahogando mi pena.

Lo sé, era un cobarde, y encima, un llorón.

¿Por qué, por qué Sebastian Schuester estaba haciéndome esto? ¿Le causaba satisfacción mi dolor, acaso? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?


	16. C15 - Jerk

**Capítulo 15.**

"_**Jerk**__**"**_

No me sentía con ánimos de nada. Estábamos los cinco sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre, apartados de la sociedad a la hora del almuerzo.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que salimos de cacería, lo que nos ponía a todos un poco… irritables.

Kurt discutía por enésima vez con Jeff sobre los importantes diseñadores y lo difícil que era conseguir ropa _fina_ para vestir a la familia, teniendo en cuenta los gustos y el sello personal de cada uno. En realidad, solo era un pretexto para distraerse.

Nick se regocijaba apreciando su propia imagen reflejada en las gafas de sol de uno de los estudiantes que se encontraban sentados frente a nuestra mesa, maravillándose en su belleza y perfección. Como siempre, era egocéntrico y vanidoso hasta en sus pensamientos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, cruzándome de brazos. Este día estaba siendo especialmente aburrido y fastidioso. Tenía mucha sed, todo por ese precioso aroma dulzón que bañaba la sala. ¡Caray! Incluso opacaba el olor de todo lo que nos rodeara. ¿Por qué Thad tenía sangre tan apetecible y especialmente dulce?

Estaba seguro que podía percibir sus feromonas a tres kilómetros de distancia. Y aún me sorprendía el hecho de que las emanara. ¿Era eso posible en un varón?

Blaine, mientras tanto, estaba muy entretenido con la chica de enfrente. Era delgada, de cabello corto al ras de la barbilla, y tez clara. Platicaba animadamente con otro chico de su misma mesa. Lo que tenía tan intrigado al pelinegro de esta escena tan cotidiana era el flujo de la sangre de la estudiante.

Podía sentir su sed: esa sensación de sequedad e infernal ardor en la garganta, el exceso de ponzoña en los colmillos… Y presenciar esto a través de su mente era como sentir la sed de dos personas al mismo tiempo.  
Blaine intentaba mantener su mente ocupada y alejada de ahí. Se imaginaba a él mismo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la chica, inclinándose sobre ella como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído, aproximando su rostro a su cuello, casi palpando el flujo de la sangre por sus venas…

Pateé su silla por debajo de la mesa, mirándolo con gesto amenazador.

El aludido me miró, un segundo, avergonzado, para luego bajar la mirada a su bandeja intacta.

- Lo siento. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Kurt se había percatado de esto, dejando por la paz el tema de la moda y centrando su atención en nosotros. Se inclinó hacia Blaine, posando una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro.

- Tranquilo, cielo. No ibas a hacerle nada. – le dijo, con una sonrisa dulce, a modo de animarlo. – Lo he visto.

Oculté rotundamente la mueca divertida que estaba por formular, ya que eso pudiera haber delatado a mi _hermanito_.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada dulce, como agradeciendo su apoyo.

Sí, por supuesto que mentía. Kurt no había tenido ninguna visión, pero no quería desmotivar a Blaine respecto a sus instintos. Quería brindarle un poco de confianza en su autocontrol. Era algo noble de su parte.  
Y bueno,… yo lo encubría.

- Deberíamos ir a cazar pronto. – comentó Jeff, en un suave susurro. – Estoy enloqueciendo lentamente.

- Rubio, creo que ya es tarde para eso. – bromeó Kurt, con una sonrisa divertida. Jeff rodó los ojos, sonriendo de la misma forma radiante.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jeff. Esta sed me está matando. – masculló Nick, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno fuera, ¿no? – me permití mofarme un poco de mi _hermano_.

Él simplemente me fulminó con la mirada.

"_Pero si vas para comediante, Sebastian"._ – me dijo en sus pensamientos, con su habitual amargura.

Torcí ligeramente el gesto a modo de una sonrisita burlona.

Después de eso, nada más interesante pasó durante el almuerzo. Seguía sin poder apartar mi cabeza de Thad.

Thad. Ese pequeño niño humano se había colado en mis pensamientos como una poderosa plaga, invadiéndolo todo e infectando toda mi razón. Y me era brutalmente doloroso tener que alejarme de él. Pero era por su bien.

Claro que, como cada noche, acudía a verle mientras dormía. Me resultaba fascinante verlo dormir, por más extraño que suene eso. Era como si por única vez pudiera tener un ligero vistazo a su cabecita, gracias a que murmuraba siempre entre sueños.

Me torturaba cada vez que pronunciaba inconscientemente mi nombre, cada vez que se removía, inquieto, con esa expresión de abatimiento en su tierno rostro.

Más me martirizaba el hecho de estar ahí, a centímetros de él, sin poder tocarlo. Su aroma, su sangre, su calor… Todo me hacía querer perder la cordura. Era como tener frente al paraíso, pero estar vetado por completo de su acceso.

Al sonar la campana, me dirigí directamente al laboratorio de Biología. No sabía aún cómo me las ingeniaría para sobrevivir al lado de Thad una tortuosa hora. Seguramente tendría que hacerlo al igual que todas las otras veces: ignorándolo.

Era penoso tener que hacerlo. Podía notar que mi indiferencia lo hacía sentir un poco mal, ya que incluso había tenido la clara intención de hablar conmigo un día después del accidente. Pero me juré que no debía fomentar ningún tipo de contacto con él… al menos, no mientras él estuviera despierto y consciente. Solo mientras dormía me sentía en la libertad de acercarme y observarlo.

Y con el tiempo se me habían hecho costumbre las visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Thad. Este hábito rayaba a un grado obsesivo, tanto que me sentía incapaz de resistir veinticuatro horas sin verlo.

Era enfermizo, lo sé. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Cada noche que transcurría, cada minuto que pasaba oculto en las sombras en un rincón de su habitación, me sentía más y más hechizado. No podía detenerlo ahora. Me encontraba gravemente enfermo de amor por Thad. Todo en él me cautivaba, y ahora lo entendía. Emma había estado en lo correcto, por desgracia.

Mi ensimismamiento se vio irrumpido bruscamente ante la aparición del efluvio de Thad, al igual que su voz y la de otro chico. Venían conversando algo sobre el baile.

Era Wesley Montgomery. Le estaba explicando algo sobre su amiga, la odiosa pelirroja. No se mostraba interesado en ella, a pesar de que ella visiblemente gustaba del asiático. Oh, no… él tenía su atención fija en otra persona. Y ese era justamente _mi_ Thad.

¡Vaya! Eso sonó espeluznantemente posesivo. Pero en esos momentos me importaba un rábano lo obsesivo e inmaduro que estuviera siendo. Escuché con atención, colándome en la mente de Wes.

¡Pero qué diablos…! ¡¿Cómo carajos se atrevió a hacer eso?! ¡Acababa de tomar la mano de Thad! ¡La mano de Thad! No podía hacer eso. Tuve que controlarme enormemente para no salir disparado y abalanzarme sobre ese chico. Solo pensaba en lo cálida que era su piel y en lo lindo que lucía ruborizado.

¡Maldición! Solo _yo_ podía decir cuán cálida y suave era su tacto, y solo _yo_ podía apreciar la dulzura de su sonrojo.

¡¿Pero que rayos está pasándome?! _Piensa claro, Sebastian._

Me reñí internamente por mis disparatados pensamientos.

Sin embargo, me sentí gratamente aliviado al oír que Thad rechazaba la invitación de Wes de ir al baile de primavera. Parecía ser que saldría del pueblo ese fin de semana. _¡¿Pero eso a ti qué te importa?!_

Opté por apartar mi mente de eso.

Por otro lado, Richard se encontraba en un completo duelo consigo mismo. Estaba indeciso y temeroso sobre invitar a Trent al baile de primavera.

¡Wow! Eso era… predecible. Había visto en la mente de Trent desde hacia unos meses que se mostraba realmente interesado en Richard.

Y, siendo sincero, en verdad esperaba que su amor fuera correspondido, lo que aparentemente así era. Trent era un gran chico, y había sido muy amable con Thad desde el inicio. Siempre tuvo pensamientos nobles sobre él, siempre lo apoyó… ¡Ni siquiera me maldijo cuando supo sobre el conflicto que Thad y yo teníamos! Él solo quería lo mejor para Thad, y de cierta forma cuidaba de él mientras yo tenía que fingir que no me importaba.

Por eso, se lo compensaría de alguna forma. Y eso incluía a Richard en mis planes. Ya me encargaría de eso. Posiblemente le dijera a Jeff que me ayudara, ya que ellos compartían un par de clases también. Quizás si lo persuadía, terminaría decidiéndose por invitar a Trent al baile.

Bueno, bueno… Volviendo a la realidad…

Miré a Thad, sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad, cuando éste entró al salón, tan ruborizado como un tomate. A penas me percataba de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, así que intenté relajarme.

No pude apartar los ojos de Thad. No entendía cómo es que no podía leerle el pensamiento, o por qué habría rechazado a Wes. ¿De verdad saldría el fin de semana, o solo era un pretexto para no ir al baile?

Sus enormes ojos castaños me miraron con curiosidad, mostrando una repentina frialdad. Me sostuvo la mirada un buen rato. Yo tampoco aparté la vista. ¿Quería jugar? ¡Bien! Yo sabía que no podría vencerme. Tenía más aplomo que él. Admito que me era inevitable perderme en esos preciosos ojos de un color increíble, pero mantenía una expresión dura para no delatarme.

Y ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando el profesor Banner me llamó con una pregunta sobre la clase. A penas escuchaba lo que decía.

Al finalizar la clase, me dispuse a dejarle las cosas bien claras.

No podía seguir con esto, me había comportado como un completo cretino con él. Y en verdad, me dolía saberlo. No quería lastimarlo. Tenía que saber por las buenas que no era conveniente nuestra _amistad_… o cualquier otra relación entre nosotros que existiera. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo: alejado de mí.

- ¿Thad? – lo llamé, tan pronto el salón estuvo vacío.

Él apenas se levantaba de su asiento, tomando sus cosas. Se volvió hacia mí, con cautela. Me miraba con curiosidad, y yo me sentí incapaz de decir nada más. De nuevo me veía hechizado por esos ojos… y esos labios…

- ¿Ahora me diriges la palabra? – inquirió, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Contuve una sonrisa. Ahí estaba _mi_ Thad. Tan frágil pero intentando mostrarse valiente, con ese peculiar sentido del humor suyo tan excitante.

- No, no realmente. – admití.

_No, cielo. Lo siento. No puedo… no debo._

Pareció un poco desconcertado; sin embargo, enarcó una ceja, mirándome con suspicacia. Yo me mantuve impasible, ocultando el terrible esfuerzo que esto me confería.

- Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó, con una sonrisa ficticia y sobrada amabilidad.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. – dije, con total sinceridad. Él me miró, curioso. – Sé que he sido muy grosero contigo, y lo lamento. Pero créeme, es mejor así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó.

_¡Oh, mi pequeño Thad! Si supieras cuán difícil es esto para mí._

- Es mejor que no seamos amigos. – declaré, mirándolo con seriedad. – Confía en mí.

Lo miré, expectante. ¿Le dolería, acaso, tanto como a mí? Por la expresión de su rostro, podía apostarlo. Y me sentí como el imbécil más grande del planeta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Thad asintió después de unos segundos, bajando la mirada con los ojos humedecidos. ¡Dios, no, por favor!

- Claro. – murmuró, con voz queda. – Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes… – suspiró. – Te pudiste haber ahorrado la molestia.

Su comentario me había tomado con la guarda baja. Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- ¿Molestia? – repetí. – ¿Molestia por qué?

- Por no dejar que la estúpida camioneta me aplastara. – dijo él, con un hilo de voz.

Me quedé atónito. Escucharlo decir esto me partió el corazón… y me hizo sentir condenadamente impotente por no poderle decir lo que sentía.

Me puse furioso. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Que hubiera preferido no haber intervenido cuando ocurrió lo del accidente? ¡Pero, cómo diantres se atrevía a decir eso! ¿No veía cuánto me importaba? ¿No se creía lo suficientemente valioso como para merecer vivir?

No podía dar crédito a lo que había dicho.

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado? – mascullé, entornando los ojos.

Thad no respondió, ni me miró. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, como respuesta posiblemente afirmativa.

¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! Estaba hecho una furia. No solo me molestaba el indignante hecho de que Thad se valorara tan poco, o que pudiese desconfiar así de mí, sino que me frustraba no poder hacerle saber lo importante que realmente era para mí.

No me di cuenta de cuándo me puse de pie, pero ya me encontraba erguido, con los puños firmemente apretados a mis costados, mirando al moreno con gesto más fiero de lo planeado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez, Thad? – solté, colérico.

Él permaneció mudo. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó con prisas a la salida.

¡Ay, no! Maldición. Lo había asustado. Aunque, ¿era eso bueno o malo, teniendo en cuenta la situación?

Parecía una ovejita espantada, huyendo despavorida del feroz león. Y como era costumbre, tropezó torpemente con su propia bota.

En una milésima de segundo ya me encontraba a su lado, sujetándolo del brazo para que no cayera. Sin embargo, sus libros fueron a dar al suelo. Lo solté, una vez que estuve seguro de que no caería de nuevo, y me apresuré a recogerlos, antes de que él pudiera hacer nada.

Se volvió hacia mí, con curiosidad y un toque de desconcierto.

_¡Eres brillante, Sebastian! Tal parece que quieres que este niño descubra tu secreto. ¿Quieres condenarlo a la muerte? ¡Se vas listo y discreto!_

Le entregué sus cosas, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. No quería contradecir mi anterior advertencia. No podía permitir que Thad siguiera con sus adorables intentos por acercarse a mí. Eso lo pondría en peligro.

- Gracias. – murmuró, temeroso.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¡Cielos! ¿Así iba a ser siempre? ¿Tenía que conformarme con ser el villano de su cuento de hadas?

- No hay de qué. – articulé, sin apartar la mirada de su inocente rostro. Parecía dudar aún de mí. Y, siendo honesto, seguía bastante molesto por todo esto. – ¿O vas a decir que también me arrepiento de ayudarte?

¡Demonios! ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

Thad me miró, con expresión dolida, incrédulo. Sus enormes ojos se bañaron de lágrimas, y su labio inferior titubeó levemente.

Salió corriendo del aula tan pronto como consiguió recuperar el aliento.

_Bien hecho, Schuester. Lo has hecho llorar. ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¡Eres un asqueroso cretino!_

Maldije, maldije mil y una veces mi estúpida existencia. ¡¿Por qué estaba pasándome esto?! Éste era, sin duda alguna, mi purgatorio personal. O incluso mi propio infierno.

Me quedé ahí por unos instantes, abatido. La pena más grande que jamás hube experimentado se colocó sobre mis hombros como un parásito. ¡Nada tenía ningún maldito sentido! No sin Thad. Lo había perdido todo. Había echado por la borda mi esperanza de ser feliz en este asqueroso mundo. Y sería miserable eternamente.


	17. C16 - Bad day

**Capítulo 16.**

"_**Bad **__**day**__**"**_

Me sentí sumamente aliviado cuando las clases terminaron. Prácticamente corrí hacia mi auto, ya que había un mar de personas a las que quería evitar.

Por un momento, entré en pánico cuando me percaté de que el flamante Volvo plateado de los Schuester se encontraba estacionado justo al lado de mi humilde Chevy.

Distinguí una figura de pie junto a mi auto, recargada del lado del conductor. Tragué saliva, y casi doy un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrí que se solo trataba de Adam Crawford. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sé si debía sentirme realmente despreocupado con esto.

Me acerqué con cautela al auto, mirándolo con sincera curiosidad. ¿Qué querría ahora? ¿Se disculparía de nuevo o trataría de ofrecerse a cualquier favor para compensarlo? Suspiré.

El rubio me miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Hola, Adam. – saludé.

- Hola, Thad. ¿Cómo estás?

- Umm, bien. Gracias. – sonreí amablemente. – ¿Y tú?

Siendo honesto, trataba únicamente de ser cortés con Adam. No tenía la verdadera intención de ponerme a conversar sobre nada, y menos sobre mi horrendo día.

- Bien, también, gracias. – se irguió un poco, apartándose unos centímetros de mi auto.

¡Por favor, que se vaya! Solo podía pensar en ir a casa y quedarme en cama toda la tarde. Me apresuré a buscar las llaves del auto en mi bolsillo.

- Me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile conmigo.

Sus palabras me tomaron completamente desprevenido, dejándome helado. Miré a Adam, sorprendido. Necesité de un par de segundos para recuperar la compostura.

- Te agradezco que me lo pidas, Adam… – intenté ofrecerle la sonrisa más amistosa posible. No podía ocultar la vergüenza manifestada a modo de sonrojo. – pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

Para mi sorpresa, Adam formuló una sonrisa ladeada, asintiendo lentamente.

- Ya. Eso me dijo Wes, ¿sabes? – admitió.

- ¿Ah, sí? – mi asombro era evidente.

¿Había hablado con Wes? ¿Él? ¿Qué acaso no se odiaban?

Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía de solo pensar en los motivos por los cuales podría haber estado "charlando" con Wes… y por qué habría salido a colación si me había invitado antes y mi visible rechazo. Adam pudo haberlo visto, ya que estaba en mi clase de Biología.

Podía imaginar a Adam molestando a Wes con eso del baile, sacándole información sobre mi respuesta solo para incomodarlo o mofarse de él. Comenzaba a entender que, quizás en el fondo, Adam Crawford era un cretino infantil.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. – Tenía la esperanza de que fuera solo una excusa para no ir al baile con él.

Fruncí el ceño. Qué poco me conocía si me creía capaz de inventar un pretexto para librarme de hacer algo. Casi me sentí indignado.

- Lo siento, – repliqué, intentando esconder mi irritación. – pero de verdad saldré de Forks.

- Está bien. – asintió, con una ligera mueca de decepción en su atractivo rostro, que pronto se desvaneció para dar lugar a una nueva sonrisa seductora. – Aún tenemos el baile de fin de curso, ¿cierto?

Tragué saliva. Le sonreí tímidamente.  
No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Adam estaba volviéndose mi acosador personal… pero no en el mismo sentido que los tipos que me molestaban en Phoenix. Me era difícil decir cuál era peor.

Me acerqué a la puerta del conductor, haciendo obvias mis intenciones de subir a mi auto de una buena vez. No solo porque estaba helando afuera, sino que también planeaba salir huyendo lo más rápido posible.

Adam se interpuso en mi camino, quedando a escasos centímetros de mí.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito. – dijo, mostrando esa sonrisa coqueta que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

Retrocedí un paso y me encontré aprisionado contra la puerta; no podía abrirla y escurrirme dentro sin tener que moverme, rompiendo la escasa distancia que me separaba del británico.

- Gracias, pero no puedo. – contesté, rogando porque el nerviosismo no se notara en mi voz. El rubio frunció el ceño. – Debo hacer unas compras y preparar la cena hoy.

Hice una mueca de disculpa, tratando de sonar convincente.

- De acuerdo. Será otro día. – suspiró, resignado, despidiéndose.

- Claro.

Me mordí la lengua, maldiciendo internamente. Solo esperaba que no fuera a tomárselo literal.

Subí a mi coche de inmediato, encendiendo el motor sin reparar en nada más. Tampoco me atreví a echar un vistazo para comprobar si había señales de los Schuester, mucho menos de Sebastian. No quería verlo.

Salí de las instalaciones del instituto y me dispuse a ir al supermercado. No, no había mentido. Sí debía hacer algunas compras.

Quise morirme cuando me encontré con Chandler Kiehl en el pequeño supermercado. Y, si sus miradas hubieran tenido el efecto que a él bien le hubiera gustado, definitivamente sí habría muerto.

Me dedicaba la peor y más vil de las miradas asesinas que pudo, mientras estábamos formados en la fila para pagar. Yo intentaba hacerme el despistado y procuraba no voltearlo a ver en ningún momento.  
Pero, cada vez que espiaba discretamente por encima del hombro o por el rabillo del ojo, él no había cambiado su postura y me fulminaba intensamente a través de sus gafas.

Por fortuna, no había comprado nada que pudiera _delatarme_ de alguna manera. Solo lo necesario para la cena de ese día y unas cuantas cosas más.

Estuve a punto de besar el piso una vez que llegué a casa.

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviado de estar ahí. Me habría encantado llamar a mi madre y desahogarme con ella sobre lo terrible que fue mi día, pero no quería molestarla… ni alarmarla. Ella siempre se preocupaba de más.

Para la cena, recordé los deliciosos que mamá adoraba preparar, siempre haciendo apelación a sus raíces. Creo que de ella heredé el arte culinario, ya que Rick no era el más brillante en la cocina.

Me decidí a hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. No era muy complicado prepararlas, pero me mantendría ocupado un buen rato. Tal como esperaba; serviría para apartar mi mente de mi agonía.

Minutos más tarde, me encontraba friendo a fuego lento la cebolla y el chile en una sartén, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Era Charlie quien llamaba. Se escuchaba realmente exultada.

_ - ¡Thad! ¡No vas a creer esto!_ – canturreaba del otro lado de la línea. – _Wes me alcanzó después de clases, y me dijo que sí. ¡Voy a ir al baile con Wes!_

- ¡Eso es asombroso! Felicidades, Charlie. – dije, con sincera alegría.

Me daba gusto saber que Wes había seguido mi consejo. Hubiera sido una verdadera lástima que se perdieran del baile por causa mía.

_ - Gracias_. – hizo una breve pausa. – _Trent me dijo que no irías al baile._

- Oh, eso… – suspiré, salteando la sartén, con el auricular sostenido contra el hombro. – Sí, iré a Seattle ese fin de semana. – expliqué.

_ - Es una pena. ¿No podrías ir otro día? Me encantaría verte en el baile._

- No, lo siento. Será en otra ocasión. – me excusé, mordiendo mi labio.

_ - Bueno, Thaddy, debo colgar. Llamaré a Trent y a Mercedes para contarles. ¡Nos vemos! Cuídate._ – se despidió la pelirroja.

- Claro. Adiós, Charlie. Igual tú. – colgué.

Me pareció curiosa la forma en la que me había llamado _Thaddy_. Nadie que no fuera mi madre se había atrevido a usar ese sobrenombre conmigo. Supongo que le encantaba la idea de saber que no era su rival.

Después de eso, intenté centrar mi atención de vuelta en la cocina. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto pensar en las dolorosas palabras que había pronunciado Sebastian.

¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Entonces, caí en la cuenta. Sentí como se me venía el mundo encima al comprender el motivo por el cual Sebastian querría distanciarse de mí. Seguramente se habría percatado de lo que sentía por él, de cómo lo miraba como idiota todo el tiempo, de lo nervioso que me ponía y de cuánto me obsesionaba. Tal vez no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que habría decidido que las cosas debían quedarse así… porque él no estaba interesado en mí.

_Es obvio que no le interesas, Thad. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo ridículo que sería eso? Él jamás se fijaría en ti, acéptalo._ – pensé, con cierto enfado hacia mí mismo. ¿Cómo es que me había hecho ilusiones con él?

Es decir, no tenía nada maravilloso que ofrecer. No era un chico para nada llamativo ni interesante. Y él… él era brillante, misterioso, tan guapo y perfecto… y podía levantar una camioneta con la mano.

Si ese era el caso, bien… Lo dejaría tranquilo. No iba a ser ninguna molestia más en su vida, y me aseguraría de ser verdaderamente inexistente para él. Soportaría en silencio la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí mismo aquí, en el purgatorio que era Forks.  
Luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste o incluso de Hawái, me ofrecería una beca. Me concentré en las playas soleadas y el sol radiando mientras terminaba de preparar las enchiladas y las metía al horno.

Rick quedó fascinado con el platillo, lo cual me hacía sentir satisfecho de mi trabajo.  
Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, me atreví a preguntarle:

- ¿Papá…?

- ¿Sí, hijo? – me miró.

- Yo… El sábado de la semana que viene iré a Seattle…, si te parece bien. – dije, algo temeroso. En realidad no estaba solicitando su permiso, por lo que me sentí un poco maleducado y añadí ese fin a la frase.

- ¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

- Bueno… quiero conseguir algunos libros, ya que la librería de aquí es muy pequeña. Y tal vez vea algo de ropa.

Agradecía enormemente que Rick me hubiese obsequiado el auto, ya que eso me permitía disponer de más dinero del habitual, aunque aún debía encargarme de la gasolina.

- ¿No consumirás demasiada gasolina para un viaje tan largo? – señaló, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

- Sí, lo sé. Cargaré bien el tanque y haré varias paradas.

- ¿Irás tú solo? – cuestionó.

- Sí.

Me miró con preocupación.

- Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, Thad… Te podrías perder.

- Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle. Y sé leer un mapa. – repuse, con una sonrisa alentadora. – No te preocupes.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció.

Sacudí la cabeza, divertido. Debía decir algo astuto para convencerlo.

- Descuida, papá. No quiero molestarte. Además, solo haré unas pequeñas compras y listo. – insistí. – Dudo que quieras pasarte todo el día esperando en la librería, o sentado fuera de los probadores.

- De acuerdo. – cedió, suspirando.

- Gracias. – sonreí.

- ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Casi me atraganto con el bocado que estaba por ingerir. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado lo pequeño que es este pueblo. De otra forma, ¿cómo es que Rick estaría enterado de ello?

- No tenía pensado ir. – articulé, clavando la mirada en mi plato. – No me gustan los bailes. – agregué, antes de que pudiera indagar sobre el tema.

Él pareció comprender, así que lo dejó por la paz.

Por otro lado, una nueva angustia se sumaba a mi lista. Necesitaba hacer un inventario de mis productos personales básicos, ya que me estaba quedando falto de recursos. Debía hacer una parada en la farmacia y comprar un par de paquetes de toallas sanitarias, cosa que me rehusaba a hacer aquí en Forks.  
Resultaría demasiado obvio y extraño que el conocido hijo único (varón) del jefe de policía fuera al supermercado o a la farmacia por unas toallas femeninas. Era ilógico. Y no quería arriesgarme a ser descubierto.

Tendría que comprarlas en la ciudad.

* * *

Estaba devastado para cuando llegamos a casa. Me sentía como la peor alimaña existente. No, peor que eso… ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer llorar a Thad?! ¿Cuándo me lo permití?

Nadie me había dicho nada en todo el camino. Sabían que estaba un poco _sensible_ ahora, así que cualquier comentario los condenaría a un infierno eterno. Por lo mismo, permanecieron mudos hasta llegar a la casa.

- Cielo, ¿está todo bien? – Emma se acercó dulcemente con buenas intenciones.

Bastó con que la mirara a los ojos, sin poder ocultar mis terribles emociones. Ella comprendió al instante que algo no andaba bien.

"_Vamos, hablemos, querido."_ – pensó, mirándome con maternal angustia.

Asentí. Salimos de la casa, apartándonos lo más posible de ahí. O al menos, lo suficiente para tener privacidad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sebastian? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Emma… – suspiré, sintiendo que se me partía el corazón. – ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un grandísimo idiota! ¡El más grande de los idiotas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, cariño? – inquirió, alarmada. – Esto es sobre Thad, ¿no es cierto?

Asentí, mirándola con desesperación.

Me sentía miserable, estúpido, destruido. No podía soportarlo. Me odiaba a mí mismo, me odiaba como nunca nadie puede llegar a odiar a otra persona. Tanto que solo podía desear mi propia muerte.

- ¡Oh, cielo! – suspiró Emma, mostrando empatía. Se acercó y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, estrechándome con suavidad.

- Lo arruiné, Emma. ¡La cagué en grande! – me lamenté, recargando mi cabeza contra su pequeño hombro, a modo de sollozo. Completamente carente de lágrimas. – Le advertí a Thad que debía alejarse de mí… ¡Y lo he hecho llorar! ¿Cómo es posible que dañe a la persona que más quiero?

- Tranquilo, Seb. – consoló. – ¿Por qué le dijiste que se alejara?

- Porque es lo mejor. – aseguré, como si no fuera obvio.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Para él? – inquirió, mirándome con dulzura. – ¿Te has preguntado eso seriamente? ¿Si es lo mejor para él, por qué lo hace infeliz?

Entonces, me detuve a pensar en ello. ¡Maldición! Emma estaba en lo correcto. Si a Thad le afectaba tanto mi comportamiento apático con él, era porque posiblemente le dolía tanto como a mí nuestra separación.

- ¿Vas a renunciar a él, Sebastian? ¿Renunciarás a la primera persona que te ha hecho realmente feliz?

Las palabras de Emma me descolocaron un instante. ¿En verdad quería hacerlo?

¡Con un demonio, NO! No quería alejarme de Thad. Quería estar a su lado, quería protegerlo y cuidarlo y quererlo. No resistiría este tormento. Era la primera vez que experimentaba este dolor tan intenso y desconcertante, y era la primera vez que sentía esta atracción por alguien… No. Era la primera vez que estaba verdaderamente enamorado.

Amaba a Thad. ¡Dios, que si lo amaba! Y estaba cansado de tener que alejarme de él. No podía hacerlo.

- Tienes razón, Emma. – sonreí, descubriendo una esperanza en todo este asunto.

¿Quién decía que lo nuestro sería imposible? Tal vez era prohibido… pero no imposible. Yo… yo podía controlarme. No dañaría a Thad, y lo mantendría a salvo a mi lado.

Emma me sonrió con su dulce maternidad.

- Ahora, volvamos a casa, querido. – atajo. – No quiero que los chicos rompan algo. – rió. La imité, asintiendo.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

- Así que no vas a dejar al niño. – masculló Nick, arqueando una ceja.

- No, no lo haré. – repuse, con seguridad. – Igualmente, no es algo que te importe.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que estabas enamorado de Thad! – canturreó Kurt, dando vueltas a mi alrededor. – Lo podía ver en tus ojos…

- Y en mi futuro. – rodé los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, sí… – admitió, sonriente. – ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito!

- Sí. Jurábamos que jamás saldrías del nido. – bromeó el rubio. – Ya te hacíamos soltero de por vida.

Reí, sarcástico, lanzando al rubio una mirada fulminante.

- La verdad es que jamás creí que el bicho del amor te picaría algún día. – dijo Kurt, con su sonrisa dulce.

- Sigo creyendo que es una estupidez. – murmuró Nick entre dientes, con su característico mal humor. – Pero, como quieran. Me da igual. De cualquier forma, terminará matándolo.


	18. C17 - Bipolar

**Capítulo 17.**

"_**Bipolar**__**"**_

A la mañana siguiente, estacioné mi coche lo más lejos posible del flamante Volvo plateado en el aparcadero del instituto. Si me suponía a olvidar a Sebastian, tenía que alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Bajé del auto y me puse a juguetear con las llaves mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio. Por supuesto, no logré mantenerlas en mis manos más de unos segundos, terminando estas en un charco sobre la acera.

Suspiré. Bueno, no podía evitar ser tan torpe. Estaba en mi naturaleza por alguna razón. Ni siquiera Maura era tan despistada como yo, y eso que a ella siempre se le olvidaban las cosas.

Me agaché para recoger mis llaves, cuando una mano nívea se interpuso y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí de inmediato, elevando la mirada. Sebastian Schuester estaba a mi lado, mirándome con una apenas insinuada sonrisa divertida, con mis llaves en la mano.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunté, ciertamente asombrado.

- ¿Hacer qué? – dijo, tendiéndome las llaves y dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la palma de mi mano, sin tocarme.

- Aparecer del aire. – repuse, arqueando una ceja, con un toque sarcástico. Sebastian soltó una risita entre dientes, que me sonó perfectamente musical.

- Thad, no es mi culpa que seas tan despistado.

Hablaba con calma, su voz era pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago. Hoy sus ojos volvían a lucir aquel fantástico tono dorado como el oro. ¿Pero qué…?  
Desvié la mirada, obligándome a re-ordenar mis ideas. Este hombre me aturdía y confundía bastante.

Me fastidiaba el hecho de que pudiera venir y jugar conmigo como si se tratase de un títere a su disposición. Odiaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir, odiaba su arrogancia, odiaba su estúpida perfección y su belleza sobrehumana, odiaba todo lo relacionado con Sebastian Schuester. Pero al mismo tiempo, me era inevitable amarlo.

- ¿No se suponía que fingías que yo no existo? – solté, aún rehuyendo su mirada.

- No finjo que no existes. – dijo, con total naturalidad.

Okay. Por un segundo, lo odié de verdad. Todo este aturdimiento me estaba sacando de quicio. Un extraño sentimiento de coraje me embargó. ¿Cómo es que era tan cínico para decir eso, cuando era evidente que lo hacía?

- Ya veo. – dije entrecortadamente, con feroz sarcasmo. – ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas ya que la camioneta de Adam no lo logró?

La ira destelló en sus ojos por un segundo. Y me sentí asustado por su posible reacción. Frunció los labios, acabando con todas las señales de alegría.

- Thad, eres completamente absurdo. – masculló con frialdad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su desprecio. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con las ansias de golpearlo seriamente. Generalmente no era una persona violenta, pero Sebastian Schuester era capaz de despertar en mí todo tipo de emociones. Era abrumador.

Le di la espalda, rehusándome a discutir o dejar que me humillara de nuevo. Comencé a andar hacia el instituto.

- Espera. – gritó.

Lo ignoré y seguí con mi camino, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos a causa del frío… y de que estaban temblando por mi nerviosismo. ¿Cómo es que un chico era capaz de causarme todo esto?

Me alcanzó con facilidad, ubicándose a mi lado y manteniendo mi paso sin problema.

- Lo siento. Fue grosero de mi parte. – se disculpó, mientras caminaba. – No digo que no sea cierto, – prosiguió. – pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – refunfuñé, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

- Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste el tema. – volvió a reír entre dientes.

Lo miré de reojo y lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor. ¡Vaya, pero qué cambios tan drásticos de humor!

Suspiré, resignado.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?

- Bueno, el sábado de la próxima semana es el día del baile de primavera…

- ¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso? – lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él y entornando los ojos.

En sus ojos había una perversa diversión, y casi me sentí intimidado. Pero estaba suficientemente molesto para encararlo.

- Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio, apretando los puños dentro de mi chaqueta para no cometer ninguna imprudencia. Sus ojos se desviaron a mi boca un segundo que me pareció eterno, provocándome un visible sonrojo.

- Bien, te escucho. – hablé, sacándolo de su trance.

- Escuché por ahí que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado. Me tomó varios segundos sopesar sus palabras. No respondí, no lograba articular ninguna palabra. Escruté su expresión, intentando descubrir cuál era el verdadero punto.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? – repitió, mirándome con expectación y una imperceptible sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- ¿Con quién? – pregunté, desconcertado.

- Conmigo, obviamente. – sonrió con genuina diversión, pronunciando las palabras lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a un discapacitado.

Fruncí el ceño. No podía salir de mi asombro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu coche lo logre.

- Mi coche va perfectamente, muchas gracias por tu preocupación. – dije, sorprendiéndome de mi propio tono sarcástico.

Sebastian sonrió. Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y aturdido como para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

- ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

- No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Estúpido y engreído propietario de un flamante Volvo. ¿Qué se creía?

- El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

Me volví a él. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?  
Estaba tan molesto que quería echarme a reír. Era bastante curioso ese sentimiento. Y él era el único capaz de llevar mis emociones al límite, en todos los sentidos. Jamás había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones, pero por alguna razón no me desagradaban.

- De verdad, no te entiendo, Sebastian. – un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al pronunciar su nombre. Me aborrecí por ser tan débil. – Creía que no querías ser mi amigo.

- Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

Me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos caminando. Nos encontrábamos bajo el resguardo del tejado de la cafetería, lo que me confería la posibilidad de contemplar con mayor comodidad su hermoso rostro, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a aclarar mis ideas. Sacudí la cabeza, con ganas de reírme como maníaco.

- ¿Te han dicho que tienes un severo trastorno de bipolaridad? – murmuré, entornando los ojos.

Sonrió ampliamente, conteniendo la risa. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, lo que me hacía sentir nervioso. Quería salir corriendo, pero nada en mi sistema funcionaba correctamente cuando él estaba cerca. Tan cerca que podía apreciar cada una de sus gráciles y bellas pecas. Me era difícil concentrarme y mantener mi aplomo.

- Sería más prudente y sano para ti que no fueras mi amigo. – explicó, mirándome con un toque de seriedad. – Pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Thad.

Sentí que me moría. Sus ojos mostraban una deliciosa intensidad cuando pronunció la última frase con aquella voz sumamente seductora. Me olvidé hasta de respirar. No dije nada, sentía que las piernas me temblaban.

¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo es que hacía eso?! ¡Iba a provocarme un ataque cardiaco!

- ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? – volvió a preguntar, con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que me limité a asentir torpemente. Y ahí se fueron mis estúpidos intentos por resistirme a él. Sebastian sonrió, complacido.

- Bien. Te veré en la clase.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome ahí con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Apostaría a que me habría desvanecido de no ser por la bendita pared.

Definitivamente, Sebastian Schuester me volvía loco… en todos los sentidos.

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua, aún en las nubes. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me percaté de que ya había comenzado la clase.

- Gracias por venir, señor Harwood. – saludó despectivamente el señor Mason.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me apresuré a tomar asiento. No me di cuenta que en el pupitre contiguo se encontraba Wes. Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, como siempre. Al parecer, había perdonado mi rechazo. Le devolví la sonrisa y prestamos atención a la clase.

Me alegraba saber que entre él y yo las cosas seguían igual. Lo consideraba un buen amigo, y me habría sentido muy triste de haberlo echado todo a perder por no corresponderle.

Al final de la clase, caminamos juntos por el pasillo. Él hablaba animadamente sobre el informe del clima, parecía que iba a esclarecer un poco esta semana, lo que hacía posible el viaje a la playa. Me mostré interesado, para maquillar cualquier incomodidad resultante al día anterior.

Pasé el resto de la mañana con la cabeza en la luna. Me resultaba realmente difícil de creer que las palabras de Sebastian y la forma en la que me miraba no habían sido fruto de mi imaginación. Quizá solo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía la realidad. Eso parecía mucho más lógico que el que yo de verdad le atrajera, a cualquier nivel.

Estaba impaciente por entrar a la cafetería con Trent y Charlie. Quería ver de nuevo su rostro, como para comprobar si volvía a ser la persona distante e indiferente de hace unos días, o si tal vez no lo hubiese alucinado.

Por un momento, me sentí decepcionado al ver que en la mesa de los Schuester solo había cuatro personas. Sus hermanos estaban ahí, pero no había rastro de él. ¿Se habría ido?

Me formé, cabizbajo, detrás de la parlanchina de Charlie, que cotorreaba con Trent y Mercedes sobre sus planes para el baile. Había perdido el apetito, así que solo pedí una limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y deprimirme.

- Sebastian Schuester te vuelve a mirar. – murmuró Charlie, interrumpiendo mi distracción al escuchar su nombre. Casi doy un respingo. – Me pregunto por qué se sentará solo hoy.

Me volví bruscamente y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Sebastian, con su sonrisa pícara, observándome desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería. Una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, alzó una mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiño un ojo cuando lo miré incrédulo.

¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Oí las risitas burlonas de mis tres amigos, a la vez que cuchicheaban cosas entre sí y me miraban con sonrisas cómplices.

Yo no podía respirar. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

- ¿No vas a ir? – alentó Mercedes, sonriente. – Tu galán te espera, Thad.

Tragué saliva, con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Me encaminé, tímidamente, hacia la mesa de Sebastian. No sabía qué decir. Estaba inseguro. ¿Y si era una broma?

Me quedé parado detrás de la silla que quedaba frente a él, vacilante.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? – me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Dudé un poco, con incredulidad, pero finalmente me senté. Contemplé su rostro con precaución. Él seguía sonriendo, sin alterar su expresión. Mis pulmones se veían desesperados por recibir un poco de aire; había perdido el aliento gracias a la forma coqueta en la que me miraba.

Ahogué un suspiro. Casi no creía que pudiera existir alguien tan guapo como él. Temía que fuera solo un sueño, y que me despertara con una desbordante tristeza.

Me miraba, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. No sé cómo fue que logré articular las palabras:

- Esto es diferente. – murmuré, intentando recobrar la compostura. – Pensé que te sentarías con tus hermanos.

- Bueno… - hizo una pausa, y el resto de las palabras sonaron precipitadas. – Decidí que si iría al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Lo miré por un segundo, esperando a que dijera algo coherente. No había captado el significado de esas palabras. No les veía ningún sentido. Transcurrieron unos segundos.

- Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que eso significa. – indiqué.

- Cierto. – volvió a sonreír, divertido. Cambió de tema. – Espero que a tus amigos no les moleste que te haya raptado.

- Sobrevivirán.

Él rió, de esa manera tan encantadora y melodiosa. Podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo clavados en mi espalda. Me daba miedo voltear y enfrentarme a todos ellos.

- Aunque, es posible que no quiera liberarte. – dijo, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva, desviando la mirada a mis manos, nervioso. – Pareces preocupado.

- No. – respondí, pero mi voz salió apenas como un hilo. Me sentí como un tonto. – Es solo que me sorprende este cambio tan repentino.

- Ya lo dije. Me harté de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. – seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre se mostraban serios.

- ¿Rendido? – repetí, confundido.

- Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido mientras se explicaba. Entorné los ojos.

- Sigo sin comprender.

- Lo sé. – su sonrisa arrebatadora volvió a aparecer. – Siempre hablo de más cuando estoy contigo. Ese es uno de los problemas.

- Descuida. No me entero de nada.

- Cuento con ello. – rió, divertido.

Asentí, con una sonrisa tímida.

- Entonces… ¿somos amigos ahora?

- Amigos… - meditó por un segundo. Luego, esbozó una amplia sonrisa que me robó el aliento. – Creo que podríamos intentarlo. Pero te prevengo que no seré un buen amigo para ti.

La advertencia detrás de su sonrisa era real.

- Lo repites mucho. – recalqué, con voz serena.

- Sí, porque tú no me escuchas. Sigo esperando que me creas. Si eres listo, me evitarás.

Lo miré, con curiosidad.

- En ese caso… – resumí. – seremos amigos hasta que yo sea _listo_.

- Exacto.

- Parece que tienes tu propia opinión sobre mi mente. – murmuré, con un leve bufido.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas. Busqué con la mirada mis manos, entorno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer. Tan solo pensaba, recapitulaba toda la serie de eventos ocurridos en torno a Sebastian, el accidente, sus ojos, su frialdad y distancia, su fuerza y su belleza extraordinaria… Nada parecía tener mucho sentido. No me parecía… _humano_.

- ¿En qué piensas? – intervino, mirándome con verdadera curiosidad.

Alcé la vista a esos profundos ojos dorados, que me aturdían y me hechizaban, y nuevamente me vi contestándole con la verdad.

- Trato de averiguar qué eres.

Se tensó instantáneamente, esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y has tenido suerte? – inquirió con desenvoltura.

- No realmente. – admití. Él rió entre dientes, asintiendo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus teorías?

Me sonrojé, desviando la mirada. Lo único que se me había venido a la mente durante estos días había sido algo así como _Superman_ o el _Hombre Araña_, lo cual rayaba en lo absurdo. Se burlaría de mí si externaba esos pensamientos.

- ¿No me lo quieres decir? – inquirió, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Es demasiado vergonzoso.

- Eso es realmente frustrante, ¿sabes? – se quejó, con un suspiro de irritación.

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja. Emití un sarcástico bufido, indignado.

- ¿Te parece frustrante no saber lo que pienso? – repliqué, con un evidente tono de enfado. – Imagínate que te miren como si quisieran matarte, luego parezcan amables y te salven la vida, pero acto seguido te ignoran completamente, diciendo un montón de palabras sin sentido que te dejan pensando toda la noche, en vela, angustiado por su significado, para luego ser advertido una y otra vez de un peligro que ni siquiera comprendes. ¡Eso es frustrante!

Una vez que cerré la boca, me sorprendí de mi mismo. Jamás había sido tan franco, ni había reprochado a nadie de aquella manera… pero a veces Sebastian lograba impacientarme. Tome aire, mirándolo fijamente.

Él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, alzando ambas cejas en señal de asombro.

- Wow. – suspiró, aún incrédulo. – Nunca pensé que tendrías ese genio.

Puse los ojos en blanco, moderando un poco mi enojo.

- Bueno, ambos aprendimos que las apariencias engañan. – puntualicé, abriendo mi bebida y dándole un sorbo.

Sebastian sonrió ante mi comentario, mirándome de forma extraña, con picardía.

- Te ves _sexy_ cuando te enojas.

Casi escupo el líquido que había ingerido, obligándome a tragarlo de golpe y consiguiendo atragantarme. El castaño me miró con preocupación.

- Thad, ¿estás bien? – intervino, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, palmeando mi hombro suavemente con intensiones de ayudarme a reaccionar.

Tosí un poco (bastante), intentando desahogarme. Requerí de unos instantes para recobrar la compostura, y cuando lo hice, mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza. No sabía si por su _cumplido _o porque hubiera presenciado esa escena.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa. – dijo; una vez que se aseguró de que viviría, pude notar cómo contenía la risa. ¡Desgraciado! – Escogí un mal momento para decirlo. Debí anticipar eso.

- Sí… creo que debiste hacerlo. – murmuré, con voz entrecortada, aún recuperándome del _mal trago_.

Sí, al parecer, estaba de humor para ironías.

Sebastian miró por encima de mi hombro, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

- Creo que a tu novia está preocupada por lo que pude haberte dicho. Piensa que quiero matarte.

Di un respingo, mirándolo con desconcierto.

- ¿De qué estás…? – me giré discretamente, encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de Charlie. Estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas. – Charlie no es mi novia.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó, con inocencia. – Pues te cela como si lo fuera.

- No creo que esté celosa por mí. – aclaré, reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona. Luego, me volví de nuevo hacia él, entornando los ojos con suspicacia. – ¿Cómo sabes tú que me cela?

- Ya te lo dije, me es fácil leer el pensamiento de las demás personas. – se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- Menos el mío. – acoté, dejando mi limonada sobre la mesa, lejos de mí. No quería arriesgarme a otro accidente. No tenía la intención de volver a la sala de urgencias.

- Sí, excepto el tuyo. – su humor cambió de repente. – Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada me hizo sentir nervioso, forzándome a apartar la vista. Cada vez que él hacía eso con sus ojos, me hacía sentir desprotegido y vulnerable, como si de pronto pudiera desnudar mis sentimientos.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó, distraído.

- No. – respondí, mirando mi limonada. No quería decir que mi estómago ya estaba lleno… de mariposas. Cielos, qué cursi era. Reparé en que él tampoco llevaba una bandeja. – ¿Y tú?

- No. No estoy hambriento. – dijo, sonriendo con sorna.

No comprendí su expresión. Parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – hablé, después de un segundo de vacilación.

De pronto, se puso en guardia.

- Eso depende de lo que quieras.

- No es mucho. – le aseguré. El asintió, esperando con cautela y curiosidad. – Solo me preguntaba si podrías prevenirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Solo para estar preparado.

No me había atrevido a mirarlo mientras decía aquello. Tan solo jugueteaba con mi botella, aguardando a que él dijera algo. Me encontré con una radiante sonrisa suya cuando alcé la vista a su rostro.

- Suena justo. – accedió.

- Gracias.

- En ese caso, ¿puedo pedirte una respuesta a cambio?

- Claro. – asentí, inseguro.

- Cuéntame tu teoría.

¡Oh no, ahí íbamos de nuevo! Negué con la cabeza, sonrojándome levemente.

- ¿Siguiente pregunta?

- ¡Oh, vamos! Prometiste que responderías, nunca especificamos a qué. – me recordó, con mirada suplicante.

- ¿Acaso tú no has roto una promesa? – recalqué, arqueando una ceja, desviando el tema.

- Solo una teoría. – insistió. – No me reiré.

- Sí lo harás.

De eso estaba completamente seguro. A mí mismo me sonaba sumamente ridículo lo poco que había conjeturado sobre él, pero mi cerebro no daba para más. Al menos, no vislumbraba mejores opciones.

Me miró con esos ardientes ojos ocres, a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras.

- Por favor. – pidió, con voz suave y encantadora, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco hacia mí.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso? Ahora mi mente estaba en blanco y me sentía completamente a su merced. Era como si pudiera hipnotizarme con esa mirada, con el tentador sonido de su voz, con su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Puedes contarme al menos una de tus teorías?

- Pues… - comencé, vacilante. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué seguía cometiendo el terrible error de mirarlo a los ojos, cuando sabía que esa era mi perdición y terminaba siempre diciéndole la verdad? – Yo… He considerado la posibilidad de que algún animal radioactivo te haya mordido.

- Ni siquiera te has acercado. – respondió, controlando su voz.

- ¿Nada de arañas? ¿Rayos Gamma o algo parecido?

- No. – dijo, conteniendo la risa. – Tampoco me afecta la _kriptonita_, si te lo preguntabas.

- Oye, no te rías. Es lo único que se me ocurrió. – repuse, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿O es que acaso te inyectas esteroides?

- No. – negó, con un dejo de humor. – Aunque esa última casi me convenció. – lo escruté con la mirada, mientras él formulaba una sonrisa divertida. – Esas son características de un superhéroe, ¿no te parece? – su rostro se ensombreció de pronto, mirándome con seriedad. – Supongamos que soy algo así como el villano, el chico malo.

- Oh. – suspiré, un poco intimidado. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente. Me miraba con escepticismo, como a la espera de que entendiera su mensaje y saliera corriendo. Lo miré, permitiéndome hablar con sinceridad. – No creo que tú seas malo.

- Te equivocas.

Su voz era apenas audible; su gesto amenazador me advertía que hablaba en serio. Lo sabía. Era peligroso. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba saberlo. Me hacía sentir nervioso e intimidado, claro, como siempre que él estaba cerca. Pero, más que nada, estaba fascinado.

Vaya. Nunca pensé que los _chicos malos_ fueran lo mío. Pero aquí me tenían, estúpidamente obsesionado con uno.

Relamió sus labios, mirándome con esa abrumadora intensidad, y creí que en cualquier momento me derretiría en la silla.

El silencioso intercambio de miradas se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cuándo fue que sonó la campana?

- Llegaremos tarde. – advertí, levantándome de un salto.

- No iré a clase hoy. – dijo, con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- A veces es sano tomarse un respiro, ¿no crees? – sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque casi imperceptiblemente había preocupación detrás de sus ojos.

Mi pulso se aceleró violentamente ante su mirada, me evaluaba de pies a cabeza, como si tratara de hacer un trazo mental de mi sistema circulatorio. Tragué saliva, apenas capaz de respirar, sintiendo la sangre acumularse bajo mis mejillas. Sentía que me iba a dar un ataque.

- Bueno… – repuse, aclarando ligeramente mi garganta, haciendo que sus ojos dorados se posaran en mi rostro. – Yo sí iré a clase.

Por un segundo había tenido el impulso de decirle que quería quedarme con él y saltarnos juntos la hora de Biología, pero temía demasiado meterme en problemas, así que decidí hacer caso a mi lado racional.

- Bien. – sonrió. – Entonces, te veré luego.

Asentí y prácticamente corrí fuera de la cafetería. ¡Todo esto había sido condenadamente extraño! Lo que en realidad quería era huir de ahí y aclarar mis pensamientos. Sebastian Schuester siempre conseguía aturdirme a niveles ilegales. Y yo era un tonto que se dejaba mangonear por sus encantos.


	19. C18 - Blood stuff

**Capítulo 18.**

"_**Blood stuff**__**"**_

¡Vaya! Jamás me creí capaz de decir esto, pero estar en la clase de Biología en ese momento me resultó un poco tedioso. Y sabía perfectamente que se debía al hecho de que Sebastian Schuester no estuviera sentado a mi lado como siempre. Solo porque quería parecer un poco rebelde y saltarse la clase. ¡Ja!

- De acuerdo, clase… - comenzó a explicar el profesor Banner, en frente de todos, con una caja en las manos. La dejó un momento sobre el escritorio para colocarse unos guantes de goma. No me parecía el mejor presagio. – Quiero que todos miren los objetos que puse en sus cajas sobre sus mesas. – indicó, con voz pausada. – El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación de grupo sanguíneo. – continuó, mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la exhibía. – En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas. Y finalmente, una micro lanceta esterilizada. – alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja era invisible desde esta distancia, pero se me revolvió el estómago.

El profesor Banner siguió dando indicaciones, mientras pasaba a cada una de las mesas a colocar una gota de suero en cada una de las esquinas de la tarjeta. Había deducido de qué se trataba toda esta actividad. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberme quedado fuera con Sebastian.

- Esto es lo que quiero que hagan… – explicó el profesor, volviendo a su escritorio. – ¿Thad? ¿Puedes venir, por favor? – me pidió, mirándome con serenidad.

Oh, no. Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo que de pronto me ponía sumamente nervioso. Todos me miraron, expectantes. Casi podía jurar que Chandler Kiehl disimulaba una sonrisa.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé vacilante hasta donde se encontraba el profesor Banner, sintiendo que me temblaban las piernas, teniendo el impulso de salir corriendo del salón.

Llegué junto a él y me sonrió de forma conciliadora, como intentando calmar mis nervios. Fue un intento inútil de su parte, porque no podía dejar de mirar con terror la aguja de la lanceta. Tendió su mano hacia mí; casi sentía que me sofocaba. Mi mano temblaba ligeramente cuando se la di. La colocó boca arriba, tomando específicamente mi dedo de en medio.

El pánico se apoderó de mí.

- Ahora, – habló, dirigiéndose al resto del alumnado. – quiero que tomen con cuidado la lanceta y pinchen su dedo. Deben sujetarlo de la parte de arriba para que la sangre fluya más rápido. Así: – dijo, aguijoneando mi dedo en la yema. Un dolor agudo me recorrió la mano; mordí mi labio para no emitir ningún quejido. Observé como una pequeña gotita de sangre comenzaba a salir del minúsculo agujero que había dejado la lanceta. – Entonces, aplican una gota a cada extremo de la tarjeta. – apretó mi dedo ligeramente, con la intención de que la sangre saliera en mayor cantidad, y la aplicó a la tarjeta de muestra que tenía.

Inspiré hondo, sintiendo que el estómago se me hacía nudos a la vez que el profesor exhibía la tarjeta ensangrentada. Cerré los ojos un segundo, ignorando el palpitante dolor en mi dedo.

Pero entonces, una extraña sensación me invadió. Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Profesor Banner? – interrumpí su discurso sobre la importancia de conocer nuestro grupo sanguíneo. Él se volvió a mí, con amabilidad.

- ¿Sí, Thad?

- ¿Puedo salir un momento? No me estoy sintiendo muy bien. – pedí, con un hilo de voz.

El señor Banner asintió, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. No dudé ni un segundo, salí corriendo del laboratorio de Biología, dirigiéndome a toda velocidad hacia los baños. Chupé mi dedo distraídamente, a modo de detener el sangrado.

Llegué al baño de hombres, sintiéndome orgulloso de no haber tropezado una sola vez en todo el camino. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos, sin molestarme en mirar si el baño de hombres estaba completamente vacío o no.

- ¡_Carajo_! – gemí, maldiciendo mi suerte. ¡Lo que me suponía!

Mi dedo no era lo único que emanaba sangre ahora. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que fui tan descuidado?! Debí haber llevado un mejor conteo sobre mi periodo. Ahora mi ropa interior tenía una bonita mancha roja. ¡Qué estúpido era!

- ¿Thad? – una voz fuera del cubículo me hizo quedarme helado.

Era Sebastian.

Sentí que el estómago se me caía a los pies. Permanecí inmóvil, pálido y sin aliento, mirando hacia la puerta con horror, como si él pudiera ver a través de ella.

¡Demonios! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora Sebastian estaba a punto de descubrir mi secreto. Estaba completamente paralizado, sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

- ¿Thad, eres tú? – insistió del otro lado de la puerta, con un evidente tono de angustia en la voz.

- ¿S-Sebastian? – tartamudeé, con verdaderas ganas de que de la tierra surgiera una grieta y me tragara.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó. Percibí como se apoyaba contra el metal de la puerta.

Tragué saliva de forma casi convulsiva, sintiendo el pesado nudo de mi garganta, que me obstruía el paso adecuado de oxígeno.

- Aah… Sí. – logré articular, con un hilo de voz.

Él dudó un segundo.

- ¿Seguro? – murmuró, con cierta alarma.

Asentí repetidamente, para después darme cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso, ya que Sebastian no podía verme. Cerré los ojos, intentando moderar mi voz y mis nervios.

- Estoy bien.

Aguardó un segundo en silencio. Supe que seguía ahí, lo presentía. Y aún podía ver la sombre de sus pies bajo la puerta del cubículo.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

- N-No, yo… – balbuceé, tomando un buen bonche de papel higiénico. – Solo necesito un minuto.

_¡Vete, por favor! ¡Solo vete!_ – supliqué en mis pensamientos. Escuché un agitado suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

- De acuerdo. – dijo al fin, con tono serio y voz enronquecida. – Esperaré aquí afuera de cualquier forma.

Escuché como sus pisadas se alejaba sutilmente. A pesar de eso, no me sentí más relajado. Tuve que ponerme prácticamente un rollo entero de papel en los pantalones para disimular cualquier accidental evidencia de mi _condición._

Al parecer, la vida estaba de humor conmigo. ¡Justamente hoy tuvo que suceder! ¡Y justamente Sebastian Schuester tenía que estar aquí!

Permanecí unos segundos más ahí dentro, completamente aterrado. No quería salir del cubículo, no quería salir del baño, quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Pero, si me demoraba, probablemente despertaría aún más la curiosidad de Sebastian. Y lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien indagando a mi alrededor, intentando descifrar lo que en realidad había en mi entrepierna.

Inspiré hondo, nuevamente, armándome de valor para descorrer el seguro de la puerta y salir del cubículo de una buena vez.

Apenas me atreví a mirar a Sebastian una vez que lo hice. Él estaba de pie, recargado contra la pared, junto a la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Su expresión parecía torturada.

Desvié la mirada, avergonzado, y me dirigí a los lavabos. Al parecer, el pequeño pinchazo en mi dedo ya estaba cerrando, pero aún había un diminuto puntito rojo, bordeado por una marca purpúrea. Torcí el gesto, lavando mis manos.

Vi de reojo como Sebastian se aproximaba a mí, con pasos titubeantes y cautelosos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, sin acercarse demasiado.

Asentí, temeroso, sin ser capaz de elevar mi mirada a su rostro.

- Luces terriblemente pálido. – señaló, con tono angustioso. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No. – negué con la cabeza, mirando mis pies, a la vez que tomaba un par de toallas de papel. – No, yo… Estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo está tu dedo? – preguntó, echándole un vistazo a mi mano. – ¿Te duele mucho?

- Me hormiguea un poco, pero casi no lo… – me detuve en seco, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto, cayendo en la cuenta. Lo miré, confuso. – ¿Sabías sobre la actividad en la clase? – interrogué, hundiéndome en ese par de hermosos pozos dorados.

Sus ojos lucían ahora un delicioso tono ámbar, más oscuros que antes. Posiblemente por la luz. Distinguí en ellos un destello de advertencia, como si de pronto se hubiera molestado u ofendido por mi pregunta.  
De pronto me sentí realmente aturdido ante su mirada, igual que si el suelo se hubiera movido y las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaran a girar.

Un espasmo de dolor me hizo estremecer, como si me hubieran golpeado en el vientre con un bate. Cólicos. Genial. Esto no podía estar mejor. Parpadeé un par de veces, con una ligera mueca de dolor. De inmediato sentí las manos de Sebastian sostenerme por los brazos.

- Ven. – murmuró, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. – Te llevaré a la enfermería.

- No… – repliqué, entornando los ojos, intentando zafarme de su agarre. – Estoy bien. – protesté.

Estaba siendo exagerado. Tan solo había sido un cólico, y un ligero mareo, probablemente por la abrumación que sentía, y el torrente de emociones que me había embargado durante todo el día. Además, no quería terminar en la enfermería por una tontería así… y que eso me pudiera poner en mayor evidencia.

- ¡Thad, deja de ser tan testarudo! – replicó colérico. Sus ojos se posaban sobre mí de manera imperante y penetrante. Casi me hacía retroceder.

Lo miré a los ojos con suavidad, intentando parecer convincente.

- Estoy bien, Sebastian. – repetí, con voz serena. Me costó bastante modular mi nerviosismo y ocultar la incomodidad. – Solo… me duele un poco el estómago. – justifiqué, con un leve rubor.

- Bueno, eso pasa cuando decides no alimentarte y luego aventurarte a que te saquen sangre. – dijo, sin soltarme, aún con su mirada escrutadora sobre mi rostro. – Aún así, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Tal vez puedas tomarte algo para sentirte mejor.

Asentí levemente, con resignación. No podía negarme y quedarme ahí para siempre. Y la verdad, se me antojaba bastante tomar algo para distraer el malestar de los cólicos. Tal vez un té serviría.

Me guió fuera del baño, aún llevándome del brazo, como si temiera que en algún momento me fuera a desmayar. Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se ubicaba, jamás la había visto en las instalaciones. Pero, recordando vagamente el mapa del instituto, me parecía que se localizaba junto a la oficina principal.

No nos habíamos alejado demasiado cuando nos encontramos con Adam en el pasillo. Se aproximó hacía nosotros, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver a Sebastian a mi lado. Este último disminuyó un poco el paso, mirando al rubio con gesto irritado.

- ¡Thad! Ahí estás. – dijo, ignorando al castaño a mi lado. – El profesor Banner me envió para ver cómo estabas.

Alcancé a oír un imperceptible bufido de Sebastian, a la vez que torcía el gesto. Al parecer, imaginaba lo mismo que yo: Adam se había ofrecido voluntariamente a venir a buscarme.

- Bueno, él está bien. – habló Sebastian, con tono cortante. – Lo estoy llevando a la enfermería ahora mismo.

- Creo que sería conveniente que lo acompañara, entonces. – intercedió Adam, mirándolo desafiante.

- No te molestes. Yo puedo hacerlo sin problema. – se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad, aunque podía notar la ferocidad en sus ojos dorados.

Mordí mi labio. No me estaba sintiendo muy cómodo al estar en medio de su pequeña y extraña discusión. Honestamente, quería que Adam se marchara y quedarme con Sebastian por acompañante. Me sentía avergonzado al estar ahí, presenciando un argumento sin sentido entre esos dos.

Adam le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, desconfiado.

- ¿Por qué no estabas en la clase?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con Thad. – puntualizó. – Y no es de tu incumbencia. Sin ofender.

El británico entornó los ojos, apretando la mandíbula como si lo estuviera maldiciendo internamente.

Sebastian se tensó, y casi pude sentir el ardor de su furia en la mirada que le dirigió a Adam.

- Si no te importa, tengo que llevar a Thad a la enfermería. – recordó, tirando de mi brazo y obligándome a seguir su paso apresurado mientras pasábamos de largo al rubio. – Deberías volver al salón e informarle al profesor. – aconsejó Sebastian, con una sonrisa suficiente.

Adam refunfuñó algo ininteligible y se marcho de vuelta por donde vino. Las grandes zancadas de Sebastian me imponían un gran esfuerzo, tanto que casi tenía que correr para mantener su agitado ritmo.  
Contuve una sonrisa cuando Adam desapareció por el pasillo.

Sebastian me miró con curiosidad, sin poder ocultar esa sonrisa insinuada en sus finos labios pálidos que tanto adoraba apreciar.

Permanecimos en silencio lo que restó del trayecto hasta la enfermería.  
Sebastian abrió la puerta cortésmente para mí, le respondí con una sonrisa tímida y entré.

La enfermera era una mujer mayor, de cabello blanquecino y gafas de aumento, que leía tranquilamente una novela, sentada en su silla junto a la humilde y única camilla de la habitación. Se puso de pie al vernos entrar.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – intervino la mujer, con amabilidad.

- Es Thad. – señaló Sebastian, con un ligero asentimiento en mi dirección. – Le duele el estómago y está algo mareado.

Y ahora hablaba por mí. Tonto manipulador.

Iba a replicar algo, cuando otro maldito cólico traicionero me apuñaló sin piedad. Ahogué un gemido, captando la atención de ambos.

- Siéntate, querido. – invitó la enfermera, señalando la pequeña camilla al otro lado de la habitación.

Asentí y obedecí.

Sebastian permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta, recargado contra la pared, mirándome con preocupación.

- Puede retirarse, joven.

- Me dijeron que debía quedarme con él. – dijo, con cierta autoridad.

- Bueno… - suspiró la mujer. – Iré por algo para ti, tesoro. Ya vuelvo.

La mujer, que era anciana y menuda, salió de la enfermería, dejándonos solos a mí y a Sebastian. Sus ojos ambarinos no se habían despegado de mí, lo que me hacía sentir un poco nervioso.

La desagradable sensación de los retortijones y el sangrado menstrual no ayudaba en absoluto a que me sintiera cómodo. Solo me aturdía más. Y me hacía sentir sumamente nervioso y abochornado frente a Sebastian. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba?

- Debo admitir – habló por fin, rompiendo el silencio. – que me diste un terrible susto allá en los baños. – una ligera sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Su voz sonaba como si estuviese confesándome una humillante debilidad. Lo miré, curioso. – Pensé que te estabas muriendo desangrado ahí dentro.

Pude sentir cómo palidecía, poniéndome más nervioso que antes. Tragué con dificultad, desviando la mirada al suelo. Cerré los ojos un momento, con ansiedad.

_Bueno, no estabas tan equivocado_. – pensé, con cierto temor.

- Al menos me alegra haberte encontrado antes. – dijo, haciéndome mirarlo de nuevo. Su expresión era sincera.

- ¿Qué hacías en los baños? – pregunté con curiosidad. – Creí que te habías ido.

- Bueno, – sonrió. – tenía la intención de verte después de clases, así que me puse a perder el tiempo mientras tanto. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando te vi entrar al baño. No hay demasiadas cosas entretenidas por aquí. – se excusó. – Además, tenías un aspecto terrible.

- Gracias. – bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo.

Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor cumplido. Sebastian rió entre dientes, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

- Apuesto a que Adam se ha enfadado. – comenté, variando ligeramente el tema. Acto seguido, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro perfecto.

- Me aborrece. – aseguró, con humor.

La enfermera apareció entonces con una compresa fría en la mano y una humeante taza de té. Me sentí animado al ver lo segundo.

Hasta entonces, recapacite… ¡Sebastian me había esperado para el final de las clases! ¡Había querido verme después de clases!

Casi me sentí estúpido por el sentimiento de emoción que me invadió, provocándome un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, contrastando a los dolorosos cólicos menstruales.

Después de unos minutos, me sentí mejor. La enfermera me dejó ir.

Justo cuando salíamos, Adam apareció en el umbral, tambaleándose. Llevaba ahora a James Kirk, un chico rubio de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Sebastian y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles espacio.

- Oh, no. – murmuró Sebastian, entre dientes. Me tomó del brazo. – Salgamos de aquí.

Aturdido por el impactante aroma a sangre, lo busqué con la mirada. Torcía el gesto, como con repulsión. Tiró de mí suavemente, arrastrándome con él fuera de la enfermería.

Adam cruzó la puerta unos segundos después. Sus ojos iban de Sebastian a mí, con gesto malhumorado. La mirada que le lanzaba a Sebastian me confirmaba lo que había dicho hacia unos instantes, que Adam Crawford lo aborrecía.

- Luces mejor. – dijo, volviendo sus ojos verdosos a mí. - ¿Volverás a clase? No hay nadie más sangrando ahora.

- No lo sé. – murmuré, dubitativo. – Eso podría hacerme volver aquí.

- Supongo que sí. – asintió, sin mucho humor. – ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Había olvidado por completo que Adam se había apuntado al plan de Wes de ir a la playa, lo cual era sorprendente, considerando que ninguno de los dos se soportaba. Casi me hizo arrepentirme de haber aceptado la invitación, pero no tenía por qué prestar atención a Adam. Yo planeaba ir con mis amigos, no estrictamente con él.

- Sí, claro. – respondí.

- Genial. – sonrió. – Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Sebastian otra vez, como preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta. El castaño no se inmutó.

- Allí estaré. – prometí, tan solo esperando que se fuera de una vez.

- Te veo en Gimnasia, entonces. – sonrió de manera seductora, mirando fugazmente a Sebastian, como si quisiera alardear de ello.

Se alejó finalmente por el pasillo. Solté un resoplido. Me pregunté si estaba siendo demasiado desconsiderado con Adam.

Sopesé el hecho de verlo de nuevo en la clase de Educación Física. ¡Educación Física! Maldición. No estaba en condiciones para asistir a esa clase. Si bien mis cólicos habían disminuido, hasta ser perfectamente soportables, seguía teniendo el pequeñísimo problema de verme sin la protección necesaria para realizar todo ese movimiento y esfuerzo.

Gemí con desgano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Sebastian.

- No quiero ir a Gimnasia. – me quejé, con un mohín.

Él me miró divertido, sonriendo. Se acercó a mí, para hablarme al oído.

- Puedo hacerme cargo de eso. – dijo en tono cómplice. – Aguarda aquí.

Acto seguido, entró a la oficina principal. Suspiré, esperando afuera fielmente, aún sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal ante su previa cercanía.


	20. C19 - Driving home

**Capítulo 19.**

"_**Driving**__** home**__**"**_

Sebastian salió de la oficina principal, escasos minutos después. Lo miré con expectación.

- Todo listo. – me sonrió, de esa manera tan arrebatadora. – Te excusé lo que resta de las clases. Ahora solo hay que llevarte a casa.

- Gracias. – sonreí, con alivio. – Después de todo, valió la pena sentirme mal.

Sebastian rió entre dientes, asintiendo ligeramente. Nos encaminamos ahora hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. Caminábamos uno junto al otro, a paso pausado, como si ambos quisiéramos retrasar el momento. El cielo estaba especialmente nublado; densas nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre nuestras cabezas, amenazando con llover.

Suspiré.

- ¿Así que saldrás este fin de semana? – intervino Sebastian, después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio. Me miró directamente, con el interés brillando en sus ojos ambarinos. Asentí, con timidez. – ¿A dónde irás, exactamente? Si se puede saber.

- Iremos al puerto de _La Push_. – respondí, con una sonrisa ladeada, recordando las cientos de veces que Wes lo había mencionado durante éstas últimas dos semanas.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer su expresión. Parecí haber entrecerrado los ojos un poco, formulando una sonrisa seca mientras miraba al frente.

- ¿Te gustaría venir? – invité, temeroso.

Me ponía nervioso la idea de que pudiera descubrir cuánto deseaba realmente su compañía. Traté de no mirarlo demasiado, para que no distinguiera el tono de súplica en mis ojos.

- Dudo que a tus amigos les agrade mucho mi presencia. – comentó, con una media sonrisa.

- No creo que les importe si vas conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros, aparentando restarle importancia, cuando por dentro, rogaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Gracias, – sonrió. – pero las playas no son lo mío.

Asentí, mirando al frente. No quería que viera la decepción en mi rostro. Bueno, de cualquier forma, no lo había contemplado en mis planes desde un inicio.

Me dirigí hacia mi auto, con un suspiro resignado, cuando algo me agarró de la chaqueta y me hizo retroceder.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sebastian me aferraba de la manga con una mano, mirándome con un destello divertido en sus ojos. Me quedé perplejo.

- A casa. – contesté, con obviedad.

- ¿Acaso no me oíste decir que te llevaría a salvo a tu casa? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar conducir en ese estado?

- ¿Qué estado? – repliqué, con un bufido. – Estoy perfectamente bien. Además, ¿qué va a pasar con mi coche?

- Se lo tendré que dejar a Kurt después de la escuela. Él lo llevara a tu casa.

Me arrastró de la ropa hasta su coche; mi débil intento por resistirme resultó inútil. Su fuerza era impresionante. Todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarme para no tropezar y caer, aunque lo más probable era me que sujetara si perdía el equilibrio. No quise probar mi suerte, así que anduve tras de él, de mala gana.

- Eres tan insistente. – refunfuñé por lo bajo. – Y un obsesionado por el control.

- Sí, y tú eres terriblemente necio.

- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir a casa! – intenté decirle.

- Está abierto. – dijo, ignorando mis palabras, mientras que abría la puerta del conductor, disponiéndose a subir.

No dije nada ni me moví. Dirigí una rápida mirada a mi monovolumen, considerando las relativamente escasas posibilidades que tendría de llegar allá corriendo antes de que me alcanzara.

- Te arrastraré de vuelta si lo intentas. – advirtió, percatándose de mis intenciones.

Suspiré, con irritante resignación. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y me subí a su flamante Volvo. Tenía que admitir que era bastante bonito y lujoso. Me sentía incómodo estando sentado ahí, en su precioso auto. Y me ponía de nervios saber que estaba a centímetros de él en un espacio cerrado y reducido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Me abroché el cinturón a la vez que él manipulaba los comandos, encendiendo la calefacción – lo cual agradecí, ya que estaba congelándome. Había un disco reproduciéndose en el estéreo, la música sonaba suave, en un volumen bajo. Me parecía que era música clásica. Agucé el oído y reconocí la pieza después de unos segundos.

- ¿Claro de luna? – pregunté, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Conoces a Debussy? – él me devolvió la mirada, sorprendido.

- No mucho. – admití. – Mi madre y yo solíamos escuchar música clásica a veces en la academia. Lo reconozco porque es uno de mis favoritos.

- También es uno de mis favoritos. – sonrió.

Siguió mirando al frente mientras conducía, sumido en sus pensamientos. Las gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el parabrisas.

Me relajé contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris, escuchando la conocida y suave melodía. La recordaba principalmente por todas aquellas veces que mi madre ponía música clásica en el reproductor, desde que era un niño y me llevaba con ella a sus clases de música en la Academia de Phoenix.  
Miré por la ventana, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ella, tan jovial y alegre como siempre, que me tomaba de las manos y me daba vueltas, bailando conmigo cuando el salón se encontraba ya vacío, antes de salir a comprar un par de malteadas e irnos a casa.

Lancé un suspiro por el cristal. La lluvia emborronaba el paisaje, por lo que solo vislumbraba manchas verdosas por la ventanilla. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, ya que el Volvo viajaba con una silenciosa estabilidad que disimulaba su velocidad.

- Si mal no recuerdo, en el baño… ¿hablaste en español? – habló Sebastian, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Oh. – murmuré, sorprendido. Me sonrojé al recordar que de hecho había maldecido en los baños cuando Sebastian me descubrió. – Sí. – admití, tímidamente.

- ¿Tu madre es latina? – indagó, curioso.

- Ajá. – asentí, sin mirarlo directamente. – Mi abuelo era de México y mi abuela era española, pero se mudaron a Arizona cuando mi mamá era muy pequeña.

- Ya veo. – asintió también, con la vista al frente. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios de pronto. – ¿Sueles hablar español con ella, o solo lo utilizas para maldecir de vez en cuando?

Mis ojos se abrieron de la vergüenza, sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba bajo mis mejillas. Sentí el impulso de darle un golpe en el brazo, pero me contuve.

- Hablamos en español generalmente cuando se trata de un tema personal o cuando solo estamos ella y yo. – dije, sonriendo. – Además… Es mejor maldecir cuando nadie te entiende. – confesé, con una risita nerviosa que no sé de dónde salió.

Sebastian se rió también, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.  
Luego hubo otra pausa silenciosa, donde ninguno agregó nada más.

- ¿Cómo es tu madre? – preguntó de repente.

Me volví hacia él, con una suave sonrisa. Me miraba de reojo, con curiosidad.

- Pues… – respondí. – físicamente se parece mucho a mí, solo que tiene el cabello más claro que el mío, y es mucho más guapa. – dije, divertido. Él me miró fugazmente, arqueando una ceja. – He heredado algunos rasgos de Rick. – expliqué. – Ella es mucho más extrovertida y sociable. Es muy despistada, y suele ser un poquito irresponsable. Normalmente se le olvidan las cosas, porque siempre anda distraída. Puede ser un poco impulsiva y caprichosa a veces. Pero es bastante cariñosa, y se preocupa mucho por mí. – suspiré. – Es mi mejor amiga.

Hablar de ella me hizo sentir un poco deprimido. La extrañaba demasiado.

- Thad, ¿cuántos años tienes?

En realidad, no comprendía a qué se refería con esa pregunta, o en qué venía al caso. La voz de Sebastian contenía un dejo de frustración, pero sus ojos me miraban divertidos.

- Diecisiete. – dije, un poco confundido.

- No los aparentas. – reprochó. – Luces como un niño pequeño con la mente de un adulto.

Reí ante su comentario. Me miró, con una sonrisa curiosa. Había detenido el auto; hasta entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

- Mamá siempre me dice que nací con treinta años, y que cada año me vuelvo más maduro. – comenté, riendo un poco. Me encogí de hombros. – Alguien tenía que llevar la seriedad en la casa, ¿no lo crees? – hice una pausa, mirándolo. – En todo caso, tú tampoco pareces un adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto ligeramente, divertido, ignorando mi último comentario.

- ¿Y el carácter, de quién lo heredaste? – preguntó, burlonamente.

- Para suerte tuya, de mi padre. – reí. – No querrías conocer a Maura enojada.

Río también, haciendo una ligera mueca. Luego, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué se casó tu madre con Greg?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre, cuando no lo había vuelto a mencionar desde aquella vez, hace varias semanas, en clase de Biología. Me tomé unos segundos para responder.

- Maura tiene espíritu joven. Creo que Greg la hace rejuvenecer aún más. Pero, de cualquier forma, ella está loca por él. – sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción me suponía un misterio.

- ¿Lo apruebas?

- Quiero que sea feliz, y Greg es lo que ella quiere. Está bien para mí. – dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Eso es muy generoso de tu parte… Me pregunto… - murmuró, reflexivo. –… si ella tendría la misma consideración contigo, sin importarle tu elección.

De repente, le prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Habría descubierto ya mi atracción por los chicos? ¿Estaría insinuando si mi madre estaba de acuerdo con eso? Por un momento, me sentí nervioso y desprotegido.  
¿Y si había averiguado mis sentimientos hacia él?

- E-Eso creo. – tartamudeé en respuesta. – Después de todo, ella es la madre. Supongo que hace que las cosas sean diferentes.

- Entonces, no me parece que asuste demasiado. – se burló.

Le respondí con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que _asuste demasiado_? ¿Qué sea una de esas madres terriblemente estrictas, o que lleve cientos de _piercings_ y esté cubierta de tatuajes?

- Ambas resultan convincentes. – rió.

Lo miré con curiosidad a la vez que hacía una pausa, adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. Luego, sus ojos estaban posados nuevamente en mí, penetrándome con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que puedo asustar? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Eh, pues… – parpadeé, sin entender su pregunta. – Creo que puedes intimidar a todo el mundo si te lo propones.

- ¿Te doy miedo ahora?

Su rostro había adquirido un aspecto más sombrío, desvaneciendo su sonrisa. Yo respondí sin dudar.

- No.

La sonrisa reapareció, radiante.

- Me parece que te estoy aburriendo demasiado con todo eso sobre mí. – desvié el tema, con un ligero nerviosismo.

- Oh, no. Jamás me aburrirías. – sonrió, parecía sincero.

Asentí, tragando saliva.

- ¿Me contarás algo sobre tu familia? – pedí, con verdadero interés. – Apuesto a que es mucho más interesante que mi historia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Los Schuester… ¿te adoptaron? – pregunté, para comprobar lo que había escuchado ya.

- Sí.

Vacilé unos segundos, indeciso a externar mi siguiente duda.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?

- Murieron hace muchos años. – contestó con naturalidad.

- Lo lamento. – murmuré.

- Descuida. – suspiró, con una sonrisa ladeada. – Los recuerdo borrosamente. Will y Emma llevan siendo mis padres mucho tiempo.

- Y lo quieres. – no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en el que hablaba de ellos.

No podía evitar mirarlo con dulzura y empatía. Sebastian no era un mal chico, después de todo. Es algo que siempre supe.

- Sí. – sonrió. – No puedo imaginar a dos personas mejores que ellos.

- Eres muy afortunado.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y tus hermanos…?

Quería preguntarle sobre por qué Nick y Blaine se apellidaban Duval y no Schuester. ¿Acaso no los habían adoptado legalmente a ellos? ¿Cómo había sido que los Schuester terminaron acogiendo a tantos niños como suyos?

Sentía una curiosidad enorme por saber su vida y sobre su familia. Los Schuester siempre me habían parecido especialmente misteriosos e interesantes.

Pero, entonces, echó un vistazo a la hora, casi con sobresalto, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

- Casi lo olvido. – torció el gesto. – Mis hermanos me matarán si no los recojo a tiempo. No creo que ni a Nick ni a Kurt les guste esperar bajo la lluvia.

- Oh, claro. Lo siento. – dije, un poco desanimado. – Supongo que tienes que irte.

No quería salir del auto de Sebastian.

- Y probablemente quieras tu auto antes de que el Jefe de Policía Harwood llegue a casa y se entere de lo sucedido en la enfermería. – me sonrió.

- Estoy seguro que ya lo sabe. – suspiré, con una ligera mueca. – Hablamos de Forks, aquí no hay secretos.

Sebastian se rió, con melodiosas carcajadas.

- Diviértete en la playa. Espero tengan buen clima. – deseó, mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia por el parabrisas.

- ¿No te veré mañana?

- No. Blaine, Jeff y yo adelantaremos el fin de semana. – respondió.

- ¿Qué van a hacer?

Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir la decepción que me provocaba saber que no lo vería el día siguiente en la escuela, intentando sonar casual. Un amigo podía preguntar esa clase de cosas, ¿no es cierto?

- Iremos de excursión al bosque Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

- Oh, genial. – sonreí, fingiendo entusiasmo. – Espero que se diviertan.

Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus finos labios; se giró hacia mí, haciendo uso del increíble poder que poseían sus intensos ojos dorados.

- ¿Harías algo por mí este fin de semana? – preguntó, con aquella voz aterciopelada y casi seductora que me dejaba sin aliento.

Asentí torpemente.

- No te ofendas, pero pareces ser un imán de accidentes. Así que… - esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. –, intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo… ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja con cierto humor.

- Veré qué puedo hacer. – bufé, divertido.

Salí del auto, con mi mochila al hombro, aventurándome en la lluvia para llegar a la entrada de la casa sano y salvo. Sebastian no arrancó hasta que me vio girar la perilla al abrir la puerta. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Me volví desde la puerta, despidiéndome con un ademán desde la distancia, sacudiendo la mano, para verlo desaparecer por el camino en su flamante Volvo plateado.

Suspiré, subiendo a mi habitación para darme un baño, ponerme ropa seca y cambiar mi ropa interior.

No supe en qué bendito momento fue que Kurt trajo mi auto, pero cuando terminé de hacer todo eso, y me disponía a leer el tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba ahí en el porche, estacionado como si hubiera llegado en él de la escuela. Me resultó bastante extraño no escuchar el sonido del motor cuando llegó, pero me aliviaba que estaba justo a tiempo para cuando Rick llegó del trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas volvieron a ser igual de comunes. No podía esperar nada grandioso de ese día, ya que Sebastian no estaba ahí.

Hubo unos cuantos comentarios, por supuesto. Charlie parecía esmerada en sacar el tema de Sebastian a colación, formulándome un montón de preguntas sobre mi almuerzo.

En clase de Trigonometría, se sentó junto a mí, y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué quería ayer Sebastian Schuester?

- No lo sé. – respondí, con sinceridad, sin mirarla directamente. – No fue al grano.

- Parecía que más bien coqueteaba contigo. – comentó, como a la espera de así poder sacarme algo de información.

- ¿Ah, sí? – mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, haciéndome el desentendido.

- Ya sabes, nunca antes se había sentado con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos y los Duval. – dijo, mirándome con insistente curiosidad. – Es extraño que de pronto cambiara de opinión. Creí que no le caías bien.

- Yo creía lo mismo. – me limité a encogerme de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No iba a decirle nada a Charlie sobre lo que hablamos, por supuesto. Sí, era mi amiga, pero… ¿contarle sobre Sebastian? No tenía por qué enterarse, y al parecer tampoco sabían lo que había pasado en clase de Biología, ni tenía intensión de mencionarlo.  
No quería decir nada que pudiera incriminar a Sebastian en alguno de los chismes de la pelirroja. Creo que eso era lo único que estaba buscando, tener algo bueno que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no asistiría a clases, aún mantenía la febril esperanza de que apareciera en algún momento. Sin embargo, al entrar a la cafetería y encontrarme con que en la mesa que usualmente ocupaban solamente estaban sentados Kurt y Nick, una silenciosa depresión destrozó mis ilusiones. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar para verlo?

En mi mesa de siempre, no hacían más que hablar sobre los planes que tenían para el día siguiente. Wes parecía bastante animado, confiando fielmente en el pronóstico del tiempo, que prometía un día soleado para el sábado. Charlie tan solo sonreía, asentía y reía a todo lo que el asiático decía, como si eso le ayudara a ser más apegada a él.

David y Mercedes parecían entusiasmados también con la idea. La chica me contó que ya habían visitado varias veces esa playa, y que incluso habían hecho algunas amistades con los chicos de la reserva, a quienes describía como _amistosos_ y _agradables_.

Parecía casi increíble que Adam Crawford se empeñara en compartir mesa con nosotros, invitando esta vez a su amigo y compañero de laboratorio: Chandler Kiehl. Nuestro grupo era tan grande que necesitaron juntar dos mesas para que todos pudieran estar ahí.

Intercepté varias miradas poco amistosas de parte de Chandler, quien se había sentado muy cerca del rubio británico. Este último se limitaba a aportar ideas para nuestra pequeña excursión a La Push, sin prestarle demasiada atención al chico de las gafas.  
Tenía entendido que, después de mi rechazo, había invitado al mismísimo Chandler al baile de primavera, quien era obvio había aceptado encantado.

Solo esperaba que la visita a la playa no fuera tan desastrosa.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Rick parecía contento con la idea de que fuera a La Push ese sábado. Sospechaba que se sentía algo culpable por dejarme solo en casa los fines de semana, por lo que parecía aprobar la excursión. Además de que conocía a todos los chicos que asistirían, y a sus familias.

Me pregunté si aprobaría también mi viaje en coche a Seattle con Sebastian Schuester, pero preferí no tentar mi suerte ni comentárselo por el momento.

Luego, recordé sobre lo que había dicho Sebastian.

- Papá… - indagué, como por casualidad. –, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks? Me parece que está al sur del monte Rainier.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Escuché que unos chicos del instituto querían acampar allí.

- No es buen lugar para acampar. – replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Hay demasiados osos. La gente suele ir en temporada de caza.

- Oh. – murmuré, meditándolo un poco. – Tal vez oí mal.

Estaba casi seguro de que no había sido así. Si era un lugar tan riesgoso, ¿por qué habrían de ir de excursión ahí? ¿Acaso pensaban compartir la cena con un oso pardo?  
Me parecía ilógico. O eran aficionados al peligro, o Sebastian Schuester me había mentido sobre sus actividades del fin de semana.  
No comprendía ninguna de los dos posibles explicaciones.


	21. C20 - Weakness

**Capítulo 20.**

"_**Weakness**__**"**_

No estaba realmente seguro de cómo fui capaz de dejar ir a Thad de la cafetería. Me habría encantado que hubiera dicho que quería quedarse conmigo y saltarnos el resto de las clases juntos.  
La idea era tan emocionante.  
Pero, a veces olvidaba que Thad era un niño bueno,… a quien estaba corrompiendo a mi antojo.

¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que… Nah. En realidad estaría mintiéndoles si les dijera que nunca imaginé llegar a hacer algo así de descabellado porque… ni siquiera yo me sabía completamente de lo que era capaz.  
Y ahora lo veía.  
Tentar a un inocente niño humano, que bien podría terminar muerto si cometía cualquier error o perdía el control solo un poco, era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que jamás había hecho.

Pero, como dice ese viejo dicho: "_El amor te hace cometer locuras_". Y era muy cierto.

No puedo decirles que hice algo interesante después de que sonara el timbre y el último estudiante saliera de la cafetería.  
No iba a entrar a clase de Biología, obviamente. Hoy tocaba hacer la práctica de los grupos sanguíneos, y mucho me costaba de por si controlarme… No podía siquiera concebir estar ahí, sentado entre todos esos estudiantes, mientras exhibían su sangre tentadoramente.  
Y menos aún, ahora que tenía a Thad y a su aroma exquisitamente seductor justo a mi lado.

Definitivamente, planeaba mantenerlo con vida tanto como me fuera capaz. Hasta que llegara el momento…

Me quedé unos minutos más ahí, sentado, meditando.

Thad sabía que yo no era _normal_, él ya sospechaba de mi naturaleza sobrehumana, aunque aún no había dado en el clavo. Debía darle méritos por ser tan creativo. Pero era demasiado ingenuo. ¿No presentía, acaso, lo peligroso que era yo? ¿Lo peligrosos que éramos todos nosotros?

Era esa la principal razón por la que nadie se nos acercaba, independientemente de nuestra hostilidad. Era porque su subconsciente les advertía sobre nosotros, les decía que mantuvieran la distancia y no se fiaran. ¿Acaso su percepción del peligro estaba mal?

Suspiré, decidiéndome finalmente a dar una vuelta por ahí, manteniéndome lo más lejos del laboratorio de Biología como me fuera posible. No tenía intenciones de abandonar las instalaciones, no aún.

Planeaba realmente ver a Thad después de clases. Había descubierto lo increíblemente divertido que puede llegar a ser y lo agradable que me resulta su compañía. Sí, quería conocerlo un poco más, quizás.

Bastó con estar a un par de corredores de distancia para percibir ese efluvio. Mi garganta lo repercutió de inmediato, sintiendo la dolorosa sequedad. Thad había ingresado corriendo a los baños, con el pulso acelerado, despidiendo un intenso aroma a su sangre… ¡Su sangre!

¡Maldición! Salí disparado en su dirección, ignorando las advertencias de mi parte racional. Sabía que sería arriesgado aventurarme a ver qué pasaba con Thad y exponerme a aquél aroma tan penetrante y enloquecedor, pero no podía darme el lujo de quedarme cruzado de brazos cuando mi Thad podía estar herido.

Debió haber sido culpa de esa estúpida práctica.

Apenas entré en el baño, pude sentir el golpe de su sangre como una dolorosa cuchilla en mi garganta. Era endemoniadamente intenso. Debía tener una herida abierta y sangrante, quizás había pinchado mal su dedo y ahora le sangraba en exceso.

- ¡_Carajo_! – le escuché gemir en un perfecto español, casi con horror, antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Me congelé, aterrado.

- ¿Thad? – pregunté, intentando modular mi voz.

Me acerqué a la puerta de su cubículo para ver si captaba algo. Al menos escuchaba su acelerado latir, su entrecortada respiración, y el sutil temblar de sus manos. Eso me garantizaba que seguía consciente.

- ¿Thad, eres tú? – insistí, gravemente preocupado.

Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él. Su sangre era la más dulce y apetitosa que jamás hube olido, que me era inconfundible.

- ¿S-Sebastian? – le escuché decir, con voz débil y temerosa. Suspiré aliviado de escuchar su voz, aunque no me tranquilizaba mucho su tono alterado.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Me apoyé contra la puerta, conteniendo el grandísimo impulso que sentía por derribarla y ver qué pasaba. Me resistí a respirar, o estaba seguro de que terminaría atacándolo.

Escuché que tragaba nerviosamente.

- Aah… Sí. – dijo con un hilo de voz, aunque lo escuché perfectamente.

Titubeé unos segundos. No quería parecer un acosador insistente, pero de verdad estaba angustiado por Thad. Y podía distinguir el nivel de alarma también en su voz. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Estoy bien. – murmuró, después de un par de segundos.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¡¿Por qué no salía, maldición?! El temor y la preocupación me corroían tan vorazmente que casi hacían olvidarme del ardor de mi garganta.

No me moví. No iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta no estar completamente seguro de que Thad se encontraba bien.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

- N-No, yo… – tartamudeó, notablemente nervioso. – Solo necesito un minuto.

Fruncí el ceño. "_Ni sueñes que me voy a ir y dejarte abandonado aquí, Thad"._ – pensé, con cierto recelo. ¿Se estaba desangrando ahí dentro, acaso? ¿Estaba malherido? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no salía de una vez y acababa con esta tortura?

Suspiré, intranquilo.

- De acuerdo. – dije, casi con resignación. Mi voz sonaba extrañamente enronquecida debido a la sed. – Esperaré aquí afuera de cualquier forma.

Me alejé lo más que pude del cubículo, recargándome contra la pared y permitiéndome cerrar los ojos. Todo esto era demasiado abrumador, demasiado extraño y demasiado doloroso. La garganta me picaba, pero no más que las ansias de saber que Thad estaba bien.

Se demoró varios segundos dentro del cubículo, antojándoseme como eternos. Cada segundo era un aumento a mi martirio.

_¡Sal ya, Thad! Por favor. ¡Sal y dime que estás bien! Solo demuéstrame que sigues con vida._

Finalmente, le oí descorrer el cerrojo y abrir la puerta con timidez. No abrí mis ojos, temía encontrarme con una imagen aterradora, como que Thad agonizara ahí, frente a mí, o que estuviera bañado de su propia sangre, invitándome a beber lo que quedaba en sus venas.

Me esforcé por apartar aquellos horribles pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Fue a los lavabos con pasos vacilantes, abriendo la llave del agua. Entonces, me permití mirar. No había nada _fuera de lo normal_, nada aparte de ese inquietantemente intenso aroma de su sangre fresca.

Observé cómo torcía el gesto ligeramente mientras lavaba sus manos. Me acerqué con suma cautela, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol. No quería lastimar a Thad, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, sin poder ocultar mi preocupación.

Él asintió, temeroso, sin elevar su mirada hacia mí.

- Luces terriblemente pálido. – dije, sintiéndome alarmado ante este hecho. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No. – negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de sus pies, mientras tomaba un par de toallas de papel para secarse. – No, yo… Estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo está tu dedo? – no pude evitar preguntarle, mirando su mano en busca de alguna señal que justificara mi asfixiante angustia. – ¿Te duele mucho?

- Me hormiguea un poco, pero casi no lo… – no terminó la frase. En su lugar, frunció el ceño, con desconcierto. Había confusión en su mirada interrogante. – ¿Sabías la actividad en la clase?

¡Demonios! Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, hablando de más, diciendo las cosas sin pensar ni medir mis palabras, enredando más la cabecita de Thad y brindándole mayores sospechas sobre mí.

_¡Eres un estúpido, Sebastian!_ – me reñí internamente.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Sentí una frustrante irritación ante aquellos ojos enormes y castaños, que me miraban curiosos y asustados, aturdidos.

Desvió la mirada de pronto, parpadeando varias veces, esbozando una mueca de dolor que me hizo dar un respingo y ponerme muy alerta. Lo sostuve firmemente de los brazos al notar como perdía ligeramente el equilibrio.

- Ven. – dije, con voz suave pero autoritaria. – Te llevaré a la enfermería.

- No… – protestó, resistiéndose inútilmente a mi agarre. – Estoy bien. – insistió por enésima vez.

¡Dios! Este niño comenzaba a hacerme perder los estribos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Matarse? ¿Por qué no podía cuidar un poquito de sí mismo, tal vez así me ahorraría tantas preocupaciones?

- ¡Thad, deja de ser tan testarudo! – repliqué, impaciente.

De pronto, una tierna serenidad apareció en sus brillantes ojos, logrando apaciguar parte de mi cólera.

- Estoy bien, Sebastian. – repitió, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando pronunció mi nombre con tal suavidad. Casi me hacía flaquear, pero aún notaba la incomodidad disfrazada tras sus ojos. – Solo… me duele un poco el estómago.

- Bueno, eso pasa cuando decides no alimentarte y luego aventurarte a que te saquen sangre. – reproché, sin soltarlo, con la vista clavada en su adorable rostro. – Aún así, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Tal vez puedas tomarte algo para sentirte mejor.

Thad asintió levemente. ¡Por fin cedía en algo!

Lo llevé del brazo fuera del baño. No quería que fuera a tropezar o a tener alguna baja de defensas y se desvaneciera ahí mismo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero me tenía con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Estaba sumamente angustiado, tanto que resultaba abrumador.

Solo debía llevarlo a la enfermería.

No quisiera tener que relatarles todo nuestro _"hermosísimo"_ encuentro con Adam Crawford en el pasillo, porque de verdad que no tengo nada lindo ni educado que decir al respecto. Y preferiría no tener que recordarlo.

Thad era mi **debilidad**, como siempre lo supe desde que lo conocí realmente. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, lo protegería de todo, de él mismo si me era posible, incluso de mí.

Se encontraba nervioso y algo inquieto mientras estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, aguardando por que la enfermera volviera con algo para él contra su malestar. Parecía incómodo, presa de un tintineante dolor en su abdomen.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien. Algo en su mirada me decía que estaba pasando por alto algún detalle, una cosa que él se obstinaba por ocultarme. ¿Qué era? ¿Y por qué el aroma a sangre no se iba? Parecía impregnar toda la habitación, bañándola también de sutiles y embriagantes feromonas. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

No había conseguido apartar mis ojos de Thad, me era simplemente imposible. Temía que si me descuidaba, algo podría pasarle.

Traté de tranquilizarme, sintiéndome de pronto la necesidad de hacerle saber cuánto me importaba; tal vez eso le sirviera de ayuda para comenzar a valorar un poco más su vida.

- Debo admitir – comencé a decir, luego de unos segundos de silencio. – que me diste un terrible susto allá en los baños. – sonreí de lado, sintiéndome un poco estúpido y vulnerable diciéndole aquello. Era la primera vez que me sentía así por alguien, todo esto era nuevo para mí. Sus curiosos ojos avellanados se posaron sobre mí. – Creí que te estabas muriendo desangrado ahí dentro.

Pude notar cómo su rostro palidecía al oír mis últimas palabras, y por un momento me preocupé de que se estuviera a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Tragó con dificultad, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.  
Entonces, me arrepentí de haberle confesado tal cosa. ¿Soné muy cruel, o muy directo? ¿Dije algo fuera de lugar? ¿Le incomodaba mi constante atención por él?

- Al menos me alegra haberte encontrado antes. – aseguré con sinceridad, logrando que esos gigantescos y hermosos ojos se volvieran a mí con deliciosa curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacías en los baños? – me preguntó. – Creí que te habías ido.

- Bueno, – sonreí. – tenía la intención de verte después de clases, así que me puse a perder el tiempo mientras tanto. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando te vi entrar al baño. No hay demasiadas cosas entretenidas por aquí. – dije, a modo de excusarme un poco. – Además, tenías un aspecto terrible.

- Gracias. – respondió con un bufido, rodando los ojos.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Amaba el humor sarcástico de Thad, era adorable el contraste que hacía con su inofensiva apariencia y sus ojos inocentes.

- Apuesto a que Adam se ha enfadado. – comentó de pronto, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente.

- Me aborrece. – agregué, con humor.

Era cierto. Había tenido que soportar en silencio las mil y un maldiciones que el británico me echaba cada vez que me veía con Thad, o cuando me lo topaba ocasionalmente por los pasillos.  
Generalmente lo ignoraba, no era alguien que valiera la pena de ninguna manera. Y si sucumbía a mi ira, tampoco terminaría de lo mejor y probablemente estaría en un interrogatorio por misteriosa desaparición, elaborado por el Jefe de policía Harwood; y por el momento, me convenía tener al padre de Thad de mi lado, si es que pretendía llegar a ser más que su amigo algún día.

Lo que me hacía realmente feliz, a pesar de sus insultos mentales, era que estaba condenadamente celoso de mí, ya que sabía que yo podía acaparar fácilmente la atención de Thad, cuando él no lo conseguía.

La enfermera volvió con una compresa fría y una taza de té caliente para Thad. Después de unos minutos, ya se sentía mejor, y lucía mucho mejor, también. Había recobrado el color.

Salimos de la enfermería tan pronto como la mujer le permitió a Thad retirarse, y justo cuando íbamos saliendo, Adam Crawford volvía a hacer aparición. Esta vez, llevaba a rastras a otro chico, James Kirk, si no mal recuerdo, que tenía el rostro amarillento y un infestante aroma a sangre.

Torcí el gesto y tiré de Thad para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ahora que lo notaba, su sangre me había parecido insoportable, casi podría decir que poco apetitosa. Y es que después de tener ese intenso y delicioso efluvio de la dulce sangre de Thad, ninguna otra persona podía despertar en mí tanta sed. Ningún aroma se comparaba con el suyo. Era… exquisito.

Para mi desgracia, Adam salió detrás de nosotros unos segundos más tarde. Me fulminaba con la mirada, como si fuera remotamente capaz de intimidarme. ¡Ja! ¡Pobre crédulo!

- Luces mejor. – acusó, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes al moreno a mi lado. – ¿Volverás a clase? No hay nadie más sangrando ahora.

- No lo sé. – murmuró Thad, dubitativo. – Eso podría hacerme volver aquí.

- Supongo que sí. – asintió, sin mucho humor. – ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

¿Playa? ¿De qué playa estaban hablando? ¿Con quiénes iría? ¿Y por qué no estaba enterado de eso? Bueno, en realidad, sí había visto varios pensamientos al respecto en la mente de Wes, Richard y David, pero jamás le había prestado importancia alguna.

Me pareció extraño que Adam fuera a salir con los amigos de Thad, ya que, hasta donde tenía entendido, Wes y él eran rivales y no congeniaban. Además de que llevaría al presuntuoso cerebrito de Chandler Kiehl, quien guardaba recelo a Thad simplemente porque Adam se mostraba más interesado en mi castaño que en él.

Al menos saber que irían Trent, Mercedes y David ayudó a calmar un poco mis nervios. No permitiría de ninguna manera que Thad saliera solo con ese… _ese tipo_. Era repugnante.

- Sí, claro. – Thad respondió, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

- Genial. Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Me miró despectivamente, preguntándose si habría dado demasiada información, pero me dejó claro que no era ninguna invitación abierta. ¡Por favor! Como si quisiera verle la casa a ese imbécil.

- Allí estaré. – prometió Thad, sin demasiado ánimo.

Eso solo me hizo notar que le incomodaba la presencia del británico. Seguramente comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo cretino que era, y eso me aliviaba. Thad podía ser tan ingenuo a veces.

- Te veo en Gimnasia, entonces. – le sonrió de manera seductora, mirándome fugazmente, como si quisiera alardear de ello.

¡Maldito infeliz! Rechiné los dientes y apreté los puños, queriendo lanzarme contra él y partirle la cara de un golpe (que de hecho, era completamente capaz de hacer, sin esfuerzo). Pero me contuve. No tenía caso. Por más que saliera de paseo con Thad, sabía que él jamás podría fijarse en tu tipo como Adam. Era demasiado bueno para el rubio, no se lo merecía… Aunque yo tampoco lo hacía, pero era afortunado al tener su atención.

Un gemido proveniente de Thad me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me volví de inmediato hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero ir a Gimnasia. – se quejó, con un adorable mohín, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz de forma tan tierna, mientras que su labio inferior mostraba el más hermoso de los pucheros.

Sonreí, divertido y enternecido. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi control para no abalanzarme contra él, estrechándolo en mis brazos, y besarlo. ¡Era tan lindo!

_Okay, cálmate, Sebastian._ – me dije.

Me incliné un poco hacia él, procurando no acercarme demasiado, o sabía que caería perdido bajo sus encantos y su aroma y terminaría matándolo.

- Puedo encargarme de eso. – le susurré al oído, cómplice. – Aguarda aquí.

Acto seguido, me adentré en la oficina principal.


	22. C21 - La Push

**Capítulo 21.**

"_**La Push**__**"**_

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana del sábado, me vi sorpresivamente envuelto en un brillo amarillento que provenía de fuera. Incrédulo, me levanté de la cama y descorrí de golpe las cortinas, cegándome por unos segundos por los radiantes rayos del sol.

¡Era el sol! ¡Cielos, casi olvidaba cómo se sentía!

No lo podía creer. ¿Sol, aquí en Forks? Había comenzado a pensar que era solo un mito. Pero ahí estaba, efectivamente, el astro rey.

Las nubes se congregaban bordeando el cielo, pero en medio lucía un maravilloso azul despejado. Permanecí mirando el clima, maravillado, temiendo que en cualquier momento las nubes opacaran la luz y volviera el color grisáceo de siempre. Pero por fortuna, no fue así.

Me di una ducha rápida, utilizando mi último ejemplar de seguridad íntima. Ya solo me quedaba una toalla, y comenzaba a desesperarme. Al menos agradecía que el periodo tuviera fin hoy, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer dentro de un mes?

Quizás había llegado el momento de confiarle mi vida a alguien lo suficientemente leal y confiable que pudiera ayudarme… y mis opciones se reducían a dos: Trent y Mercedes. Y, por obvias razones, decidí que sería mejor acudir a la 'Cedes, porque… es una chica.

Me dirigí, ya listo, al punto de reunión, conduciendo con precaución. La tienda de artículos deportivos de Crawford estaba situada al extremo norte del pueblo, tal como me había dicho Rick alguna vez.  
En el aparcamiento reconocí la _Suburban_ de Wes y el _Sentra_ nuevo de Adam – que remplazaba ahora a su devastada camioneta azul.

Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta de Wes mientras estacionaba mi pequeño auto en medio de los dos anteriores. David platicaba con Richard y otros dos chicos del instituto; el primero era el hermano menor de Richard, Cameron; el segundo, era James Kirk, de la clase de Biología. Charlie estaba flaqueada por Trent y Mercedes, conversando animadamente. Entre los chicos también se encontraban Adam – por supuesto – y su inseparable compañero, Chandler. Este último me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé de mi auto, para luego girar su cabeza con desdén, agitando ligeramente su dorada cabellera.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días.

- ¡Hey, Thad! – saludó David, animadamente.

- ¡Viniste! – sonrió Wes, entusiasmado.

Al menos mis amigos se alegraban de verme. Me acerqué a ellos, con una sonrisa tímida.

- Les dije que vendría. – recordé, uniéndome al grupo.

- Qué gusto que hayas llegado, niño latino. – dijo Mercedes, con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Solo debemos esperar a Luke e Ethan. No deben tardar. – agregó David.

Escasos minutos más tarde, Luke Wright – un chico de piel morena y voluminosa cabellera – e Ethan Moore – un ojiverde de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro – llegaron por fin y nos repartimos entre la _Suburban_ de Wes y la camioneta roja de Luke.

Mercedes, David, Trent, Charlie y yo nos fuimos con Wes, mientras que el resto tuvo que viajar en el vehículo de Luke, dividiéndonos perfectamente en dos grupos equivalentes.  
Era predecible que Charlie fuera adelante junto a Wes. Íbamos escuchando la radio en el camino, conversando y bromeando animadamente. No podía negar lo mucho que me divertía con ellos y lo bien que lo pasaba. Los consideraba mis verdaderos amigos.  
Trent pidió que subieran el volumen del estéreo cuando comenzó a sonar "_Live While __We're__ Young_" de la banda británica _One Direction_. Todos cantamos en conjunto, riendo. Era una canción bailable y pegadiza.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push varias veces cuando era niño y acompañaba a Rick a pescar junto con Artie Abrahams durante las vacaciones de verano. Estaba familiarizado con la magnífica playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach.  
Seguía siendo impresionante. El oleaje siempre teñido de aquel misterioso y fascinante gris oscuro, aún bajo los rayos del sol, salpicando espuma blanca al mecerse contra la orilla rocosa.  
Las paredes de los escarpados e imponentes acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas con alturas irregulares, coronados por austeros abetos que crecían hacia el cielo.

La brisa salada del mar soplaba salvajemente contra nuestros rostros, impregnándonos de su frescura. Había gaviotas revoloteando sobre el agua, a la espera de su presa.  
Las nubes seguían bordeando el cielo como el marco de una fotografía, amenazando con rellenar el círculo en cualquier momento; pero el sol se mantenía brillante en su cúspide.

Bajamos a la playa, guiados por Wes, que parecía ser el más entusiasmado de todos. Nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros compañeros en la costa, alrededor de una pequeña área despejada donde se plasmaba sobre las rocas matizadas y la arenisca un círculo de cenizas negras, probablemente utilizado con anterioridad para excursiones como esta.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado alrededor de una fogata en la playa? – me preguntó Trent, sonriente, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza. – Entonces, te va a gustar. – animó, mientras los chicos reunían leña y la apilaban de forma cónica.

James Kirk sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, con el que encendieron la fogata. Las llamas comenzaron a consumir con exuberante energía la madera seca.  
Era un espectáculo espléndido; las llamas danzaban sobre los troncos y ramas de la fogata, con destellos de un color exquisitamente fenomenal.

- ¡Es azul! – exclamé, maravillado.

- Es a causa de la sal. – explicó David, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia, que se encontraba sentada a su lado. – Precioso, ¿verdad?

Wes y James terminaron de prender la fogata y se reunieron con nosotros. El primero tomó asiento a mi lado, sonriéndome. Por suerte Charlie estaba justo del otro lado, junto a él, o sabía que se iba a comportar recelosa en el camino de regreso. Trent se ubicaba a mi otro costado, y junto a él, estaba Richard. Ambos intercambiaban miradas dulces y nerviosas, acompañadas de sonrisas tímidas.

Trent me había contado que Richard lo invitó al baile de primavera, y él había aceptado. Lo veía muy emocionado. Podía notar cuánto le gustaba el castaño claro, aunque no siempre lo dijera en voz alta. Y al parecer, era gratamente correspondido. Me hacía sentir feliz por ellos, eran una adorable pareja, tanto como David y Mercedes.

Contemplé las fascinantes llamaradas verdes y azules que se alzaban de nuestra pequeña fogata, mientras todos conversaban, bromeaban y reían amenamente en una agradable convivencia.  
Chandler no había dicho nada, pero estaba más que encantado de sentarse junto a su amado británico y pasar tiempo con él. Aún no lograba entender cómo es que él me veía como un rival; es decir, Chandler era un chico atractivo, y se veía cercano a Adam… ¿De qué forma podría yo intervenir en eso?

Después de más de media hora de cotorreo, algunos chicos quisieron ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. Yo me apunté al plan, acompañando a Luke, Cameron, David, Richard, Wes y James. El resto prefirió quedarse.  
Wes parecía complacido de ver que me había unido a ellos.

La caminata no fue muy larga, los chicos bromeaban y reían a mi alrededor jovialmente. Me agradaba poder unirme a ellos, y ver que mi crudo humor no era despreciado. De cualquier manera, tuve que mantener los ojos puestos en mi camino todo el tiempo, cuidando no tropezar o resbalar con las rocas y ramas que había sobre el suelo. Recordé la petición de Sebastian sobre no tener ningún accidente durante la excursión, y casi me echo a reír como estúpido.

A lo largo de la orilla, bordeada de guijarros, había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban; eran un verdadero mundo, lleno de vida. Había flora marina y pececillos nadando por ahí, como si se tratase de un acuario en miniatura. Era todo tan fantástico y hermoso que parecía irreal.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Sebastian, o cómo sería si él estuviera aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, el apetito de todos venció, y nos dirigimos de vuelta a First Beach. Intenté seguirles el paso tan rápido como podía, no sin tropezar un par de veces esta vez. Pero, al menos seguía con vida.

Al regresar, noté que nuestro grupo había aumentado algunas cifras. Se trataba de unos chicos de la reserva que se habían adherido a nuestra pequeña fogata. Por lo que noté, ya los conocían, pues platicaban de manera ligera y amistosa con los demás.

David y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar – ya que el moreno había sido el único que notó mi retraso y me ayudaba a levantarme cuando caía sobre la arenisca –, así que nos sentamos entre Trent y Mercedes, donde quedaba espacio.

El más joven de los chicos – de tez clara, cabellera dorada y reluciente que caía dulcemente sobre su frente, y brillantes ojos azules – me miraba con curiosidad, dejando ver un destello de reconocimiento cuando Mercedes nos presentó. Eran seis en total, pero ninguno parecía ser exactamente nativo de la reserva. Parecían normales, como cualquiera de nosotros. Entonces comprendí que eran mestizos de la zona, o posiblemente habitantes de origen extranjero a La Push.

No había captado todos los nombres, pero lo que alcancé a escuchar fue que una de las chicas, de estatura bajita y rasgos notablemente asiáticos, se llamaba Tina, otro de ellos que tenía un curioso peinado estilo _Mohawk_ era llamado Puck, como un apodo, y el rubio ojiazul que los acompañaba portaba el nombre de Sam.

Siempre me había resultado relajante y cómodo estar en compañía de Trent; era de esa clase de chicos que no necesitaban rellenar los silencios con parloteos sin sentido o conversaciones forzadas. Apreciaba el silencio tanto como yo.  
Me dejó hundirme en mis pensamientos tranquilamente mientras comíamos. Recapitulaba cómo había sido mi vida desde que llegué a Forks este año, y lo diferente que resultaba a todas las otras veces que había venido de visita en la niñez. Sabía cuál era la diferencia, y me perturbaba un poco admitir que se debía a cierto chico misterioso que había aparecido en mi vida.

Las nubes comenzaban a desplazarse por el cielo, ocultando momentáneamente el sol. Cuando terminamos de comer, el grupo se fue dividiendo por triadas o parejas que tomaban su curso independiente. Wes, Charlie y James se aventuraron hacia las tiendas de la aldea, mientras que Trent y Richard se levantaban para dar un pequeño paseo por la playa. Cameron, Luke, Puck y otro chico llamado Mike – que había venido con el grupo de la reserva – jugaban con un balón de _football_, a la vez que Mercedes conversaba animadamente con las dos chicas nuevas, Tina y una castaña de grandes ojos y sonrisa radiante que había oído ser nombrada Rachel. Adam y Chandler estaban muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había traído milagrosamente, y David platicaba con el más alto de los mestizos, que parecía ser el mayor.  
Todos estaban absortos en sus asuntos, por lo que me había quedado solo con ese chico rubio, Sam.

Él se acercó con una radiante sonrisa, enmarcada por unos gruesos labios rosados, ocupando el lugar que Trent había dejado a mi lado. Su cabello rebelde le confería un aspecto juvenil, a pesar de que en sus rasgos aún había un ligero destello de la niñez. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. No parecía tener más de catorce o quince, cuando mucho.

- Eres Thaddeus Harwood, ¿no es cierto?

Bueno, no podía haber durado demasiado el encanto. Sonreí, divertido, sintiéndome como si fuera el primer día del instituto.

- Thad. – corregí, con amabilidad.

- Soy Sam Abrahams. – me tendió la mano amistosamente. – Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

- ¡Oh! – sonreí, asintiendo y estrechando su mano suavemente, recordando de pronto de dónde me parecía tan familiar. – Eres el hijo de Artie. Lamento no haberte reconocido antes.

- Descuida. Era aún pequeño cuando nos visitabas con tu padre. – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Ahora que esa parte de mi Banco de Recuerdos había sido revelada, podía recordar perfectamente a ese niño risueño y travieso de cabellera dorada, con el que jugaba a las atrapadas y hacía pasteles de lodo después de la lluvia – que generalmente terminaba siendo una guerra de lodo, volviendo los dos empapados y sucios a casa, casi irreconocibles.

- ¿Qué tal funciona el monovolumen? – preguntó Sam, devolviéndome al presente.

- Me encanta, y va muy bien.

- Sí, pero es muy lento. – sonrió divertido. – Respiré aliviado cuando Rick lo compró. Papá no me hubiera permitido construir uno nuevo mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

- No es tan lento. – objeté en defensa de mi pequeño auto.

- ¿Has intentado ir a más de sesenta?

- No.

- Bien. No lo hagas. – rió.

Me fue imposible no unirme a sus contagiosas carcajadas. Sam era un chico agradable, con el que era fácil entablar una conversación.

- ¿Así que fabricas coches? – inquirí, impresionado.

- Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. – respondió, sonriendo. – ¿No sabes de casualidad dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro para un _Volkswagen Rabbit_ del ochenta y seis? – añadió, sin borrar la sonrisa. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.

- Lo siento. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré atento para avisarte. – bromeé.

Ambos nos echamos a reír. ¡Claro, como si tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablándome!

Exhibió una sonrisa radiante, a la vez que me escrutaba en señal de apreciación. Comenzaba a reconocer ese tipo de miradas. Y no fui el único en notarlo.

- ¿Conoces a Thad, Sam? – intervino Adam desde el otro lado, con un tono que me pareció más bien insolente.

- Prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Lo conozco desde que nací. – contestó entre risas, y volvió a mirarme sonriente.

- ¡Qué bien! – masculló con una fingida sonrisa.

- Thad, – escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Chandler Kiehl me hizo dar un respingo. Lo miré, con asombrada curiosidad, mientras él estudiaba mi rostro con una sutil malicia. – le estaba diciendo a Adam que es una pena que ninguno de tus amigos los Schuester haya venido hoy. ¿No los invitaste?

Nadie se tragaba su expresión preocupada ni su falsa inocencia. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas en su cara de arpía.

- ¿Hablas de la familia del doctor Schuester? – preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva, interrumpiendo su plática con David, mirando casi con enfado a Chandler.

- Sí, ¿los conoces? – preguntó Adam, con gesto condescendiente.

- Los Schuester no vienen aquí. – dijo el castaño en un tono que daba el tema por concluido, con total seriedad, ignorando la pregunta del británico.

Nadie indagó nada más. Adam volvió a concentrarse en el reproductor, distrayendo la atención de Chandler sobre mí, lo cual agradecí.

Contemplé al enorme chico de la voz profunda y ojos castaños, que miraba a lo lejos, hacia el espeso bosque que teníamos detrás de nosotros.  
Había dicho que los Schuester no venían aquí, pero el tono en que lo había expresado denotaba que se trataba de algo más… como si lo tuvieran prohibido. ¿Por qué no les permitirían a los Schuester venir a la reserva?

Nuevamente, la voz de Sam irrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo a la playa conmigo? – preguntó el chico.

Asentí de inmediato, accediendo con una sonrisa y levantándome de mi asiento.  
Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de los Schuester, por lo que me había parecido una muy conveniente idea interrogar al pequeño al respecto. Quizás si lograba sonsacarlo pudiera sacarle la sopa. Pero... ¿cómo?

La única manera en la que recordaba que Sebastian lograba siempre convencerme de hacer algo era al mirarme de aquella manera tan cautivadora a través de sus pestañas. El simple recuerdo de sus ojos dorados me hacía temblar. ¿Podría utilizar la misma táctica?  
Obviamente no era tan guapo ni seductor como lo era Sebastian, y no conocía realmente las preferencias de mi joven acompañante, por lo que simplemente esperaba que fuera inexperto en temas de flirteo y estuviera al menos un poco confundido respecto a su orientación. De ese modo, quizás no notaría lo penosos y patéticos que serían mis intentos.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, reflexionando seriamente en lo que estaría por hacer. ¿De verdad iba a tratar de seducir a un pobre e ingenuo niño para conseguir la información que tanto añoraba acerca de los Schuester? ¿Sería capaz?

- De modo que tienes… ¿dieciséis años? – le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer un completo idiota cuando parpadeé inocentemente como había visto hacer a las chicas en televisión.

- Acabo de cumplir quince. – confesó, adulado.

- ¿De verdad? – mi rostro se llenó de falsa sorpresa. – Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

- Soy alto para mi edad. – explicó, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

- ¿Subes mucho por Forks? – lo miré con una sonrisa inocente, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me sentí como un tonto.

- No mucho. – admitió, con un mohín. – Pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche… y obtenga mi licencia.

Asentí, sonriendo.

Bueno, había pasado la primera prueba y él parecía no ofenderse por mis estúpidos intentos de coqueteo. ¡Diablos! Me sentía terrible, como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo e indebido. ¿Sentiría Sebastian la misma culpa al seducirme, o era algo natural en él?

- ¿Quién era el chico alto que hablaba con David? Parecía algo mayor para andar con nosotros. – comenté, incluyéndome a propósito para darle a entender que lo prefería a él. En realidad, no me había parecido tan viejo, pero tenía que aparentar.

- Es Finn, tiene diecinueve años. – me informó Sam.

- ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia Schuester? – pregunté, mirándolo con ingenua curiosidad. Me sentía como un gran embustero aprovechándose de la escasa experiencia de un niño.

- ¿Los Schuester? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

- ¿Por qué no?

Me miró, mordiendo su labio con indecisión.

- Bueno… se supone que no debo decir nada.

- No se lo contaré a nadie. – prometí con una sonrisa sincera. – Solo siento curiosidad.

Al menos me sentía un poco mejor de saber que esto último era bastante cierto. No iba a contarle a nadie al respecto, ni mucho menos. Pero el peso de la culpa aún me embargaba. ¿Estaba forzando de alguna manera a ese pobre chico a contarme algo que podría ser secreto?

_Eres una pequeña sucia alimaña, Thad_. – me reñí internamente, ya que no podía revertir mis palabras. ¿O sí?

Me miró con una sonrisa, pareciendo tentado a decírmelo. Lo miré, expectante, mientras Sam enarcaba una ceja y su voz se tornaba más ronca y misteriosa:

- ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

- Me encantan. – dije con entusiasmo, esforzándome por engatusarlo.

Sam se apoyó contra uno de los troncos viejos que se encontraban derribados junto a la costa, incitándome con la mirada a que lo siguiera. Así lo hice, me senté a su lado sobre el tronco, mirándolo con genuino interés. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos, como si se tomara el tiempo para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Aguardé paciente.

- ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? – comenzó. – Me refiero, a las del origen de los Quileutes.

- No, en realidad. – admití.

- Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. – explicó, haciendo una pausa dramática. – Supuestamente, se afirma que nuestra tribu desciende de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. Claro que con la llegada de los _caras pálidas_, hubo un notable mestizaje en el territorio de los Quileutes, de donde nosotros específicamente provenimos… – dijo, haciendo referencia a sí mismo y al resto de los chicos que había visto hacia unos minutos en la playa. – pero dicen que la sangre de los lobos aún corre por nuestras venas, solo que de manera distinta.  
Luego, están las leyendas sobre los _Fríos_.

- ¿Los _Fríos_? – repetí, sin poder esconder mi curiosidad.

- Sí. – asintió. – Las historias de los _Fríos_ son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo, uno de los primeros inmigrantes de la tribu, conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el pacto que los mantiene alejados de nuestros dominios.

- ¿Tu tatarabuelo? – pregunté, incrédulo. Ya no tenía que fingir nada, su relato me tenía verdaderamente atrapado.

- Fue el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Fue el primer mestizo en tomar el mando gracias a la confianza y lealtad que tenía por la gente de la reserva. – explicó. – Ya sabes, los _Fríos_ son los enemigos naturales de los lobos; bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Nosotros los mestizos tenemos naturalmente la habilidad de tener ambas apariencias, ya que somos en parte mortales y en parte lobos. Tú los llamarías _licántropos_.

- ¿Tienen enemigos los _hombres lobo_?

- Sólo uno. – me dijo, con un guiño.

Lo miré con avidez, con incredulidad. Apostaría a que las ansias serían tomadas más como admiración que como impaciencia. Sam prosiguió:

- Los _Fríos_ han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros. Pero, el grupo que llegó en las épocas de mi tatarabuelo era distinto. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo con ellos: No los delataríamos a los _caras pálidas_ si ellos prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras. – me dijo con una insinuada sonrisa, pareciéndome curiosa la forma en la que se incluía en los relatos.

- Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué…? – intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultar lo seriamente que me estaba tomando todas estas historias.

- Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los _Fríos_, incluso si son _civilizados_, como ocurre con este clan. – su voz destilaba un ligero toque de amenaza. – Nunca se sabe cuándo tendrán demasiada sed como para soportarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "_civilizados_"?

- Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente sustituyen a los animales en vez de presas humanas.

No podía negar que todos esos relatos me helaban la sangre. Intenté sonar lo más casual posible, sin perder el atisbo de interés.

- ¿Y cómo encajan los Schuester en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los _Fríos_ que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

- No. – dijo, haciendo una pausa dramática y mirándome con una sonrisa casi sombría. – Son los mismos.

No supe exactamente cuál era mi expresión, pero debió asegurarse de que era causada por el pánico que me producía su relato. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

- Ahora son más, dos machos nuevos, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, William, en tiempos de mi antepasado, incluso antes de que llegaran los pobladores a Forks.

Fruncí el ceño, sin poder ocultar lo intrigado que estaba por su historia. Noté que reprimía una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué son…? ¿Qué son los _Fríos_?

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su jovial rostro.

- Bebedores de sangre. – replicó con voz estremecedora. – Tu gente los llama _vampiros_.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sospechando que había palidecido. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, desviando mi mirada rápidamente hacia el océano, no muy seguro de cómo luciría mi expresión ahora.

Escuché de inmediato las sonoras carcajadas de Sam.

- ¿Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina? – rió, encantado.

- Eres un estupendo narrador de historias. – apremié, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

- El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no nos deja hablar de ello.

- No voy a delatarte, no te preocupes. – dije, con una sonrisa débil, ya que aún me encontraba pasmado y aturdido por todo lo que había escuchado esa tarde.

- En serio, no le digas nada a Rick. Se puso furioso con mi padre cuando descubrió que nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Schuester trabaja ahí. – confesó, casi con mortificación.

- Me lo llevaré a la tumba. – prometí, viéndome envuelto de pronto en un escalofrío por mis propias palabras.

- ¿No creerás que somos una bola de supersticiosos, o sí? – preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un dejo de precaución.

Le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible, apartando la mirada del oleaje para encontrarme con sus brillantes ojos azules.

- No, para nada. – aseguré, sincero. – Creo que eres el mejor narrador de historias de miedo que he conocido. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

- Genial. – sonrió, halagado.

Iba a agradecerle el haber confiado en mí y haberme contado todas aquellas fantásticas historias, cuando el crujido de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Wes encaminarse en nuestra dirección.

- ¡Ah, ahí estás, Thad! – gritó el asiático, aliviado. Luego, dirigió una mirada escrutadora a mi acompañante.

- ¿Es…Es tu _novio_? – preguntó Sam, alertado por los celos evidentes en la mirada de Wes.

Lo miré, escandalizado, dando un respingo ante la palabra empleada. ¡Vaya! ¿Así de obvia era mi sexualidad? Sentí el rubor ascender con violencia a mis mejillas, pero intenté disimularlo con una sonrisa divertida.

- No, por supuesto que no. – susurré.

Estaba realmente agradecido con Sam y sabía que era un buen chico, por lo que procuré no mostrarme hostil ni demasiado ofendido en ningún momento. Y, si pretendía hacer que esta _farsa_ funcionara, tenía que esforzarme por parecer despreocupado y verdaderamente interesado.

Me puse de pie, dándole fugazmente la espalda a Wes para permitirle guiñarle un ojo a Sam, con una sonrisa coqueta, dejándole ver que estaba fielmente disponible. Bueno, de cierta forma, era verdad. ¡Rayos, me sentía como un _fácil_!

- Cuando consiga mi licencia… – comenzó, animado por mi torpe intento de flirteo.

- Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez. – sonreí.

Al instante, me arrepentí, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. Era cierto que quería salir con Sam en alguna otra ocasión, pero tal vez no en la connotación que pudo haber entendido el pequeño rubio. Sentía que lo había utilizado vilmente, pero en realidad me agradaba Sam. Era un chico del que podía ser amigo con completa naturalidad y sin aparentar nada.

Wes llegó a nuestra altura, evaluando a Sam con la mirada y aparentemente satisfecho del hecho de que fuera menor.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó, pese a tener la respuesta justo frente a sus ojos.

- Sam me ha estado contando algunas historias locales. – dije. – Ha sido muy interesante.

Miré a Sam, sonriéndole con afecto genuino; él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien… – Wes hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al percibir nuestra complicidad. – Estamos recogiendo todo. Parece que está por llover.

Sam y yo alzamos la mirada al cielo al mismo tiempo. Era bastante graciosa nuestra involuntaria sincronía, quizás porque estábamos bien sintonizados.  
Efectivamente, el cielo se había cubierto por las nubes oscuras.

- De acuerdo. – suspiré. – Ya voy.

- Fue un placer volverte a ver. – dijo Sam, mofándose un poco de Wes, quien arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

- Lo mismo digo. – sonreí. – La próxima vez que Rick baje a visitar a Artie, yo también vendré.

Mi sincera promesa hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

- Eso sería estupendo.

- Y, gracias. – dije de corazón.

Hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

Me puse la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar de vuelta al estacionamiento.


	23. C22 - Decode

**Capítulo 22.**

"_**Decode**__**"**_

Caminaba por el bosque, perdido. No entiendo qué es lo que me sorprendía, ya que era bastante predecible tratándose de mí.

Aún no me explicaba qué hacía en medio del bosque, sombrío y misterioso, tan frío y húmedo, caminando errante entre los árboles sin tener un rumbo exacto.

No había luz de sol que se colara por las copas de los árboles, apenas podía ver nada. Mis pies tropezaban continuamente con ramas y raíces prominentes del suelo. Tan solo oía el crujir de mis pisadas sobre las hojas secas, sintiendo el rasposo tacto de las cortezas de los árboles bajo mis yemas al rozar los troncos, intentando guiarme por algún posible sendero.

Un ligero destello de luz mortecina captó mi atención. Me apresuré a buscar la fuente de tal resplandor, esperanzado con encontrarme la salida de aquél laberinto boscoso, un camino que pudiera seguir, o al menos alejarme de aquella abrumadora ceguera.

Me encontré con un área despejada en medio del bosque, donde varios árboles habían sido talados al ras del suelo y había un amplio distanciamiento entre cada uno de ellos, haciendo posible una visión periférica del pequeño claro.

En medio de todo, una figura alta destacaba. De esta provenía aquel escaso fulgor, como si irradiara luz propia. Me tomó unos segundos reconocerlo.  
Estaba ahí, de pie, con su esbelta y atlética silueta enmarcada por esa luz blanquecina, haciéndolo parecer aún más pálido de lo habitual, y confiriendo una pesada sombra sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de mis ojos.  
El cabello le caía desordenado sobre los ojos de un brillante color escarlata, que me miraban con intensidad, penetrantes y abrumadores, a la vez que una sombría sonrisa se dibujaba en su angelical rostro, robándome el aliento despiadadamente.

- Thad. – su voz, tan bella y melodiosa, sonó apenas como el canto del viento, llegando a mis oídos en un suave susurro, acariciando y nublando mis sentidos. – Te estaba esperando.

Lo miré, atónito y completamente embelesado. Lucía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, con esa belleza inhumana tan devastadora, con esa palidez inmaculada en su piel, sus perfectas pecas dibujando constelaciones en su rostro impasible.

Mis ojos parecían comenzar a adaptarse a su magnificencia, entornándose a la luz que desprendía su ser.

Aquella sonrisa vagamente plasmada en la comisura de sus delgados labios pálidos no hizo más que acentuarse, con un aire siniestro.

- Thad. – me llamó, nuevamente, con aquella voz aterciopelada y endemoniadamente seductora que me era imposible de resistir. – Ven conmigo, Thad. – pidió, conservando ese aspecto sombrío e inmutable en el rostro. – - Ven aquí, a mi lado…

Extendió su mano hacia mí, haciéndome sentir cómo se entrecortaba mi respiración y aceleraba mi pulso. Me sentía hechizado, como hipnotizado por sus bellísimos encantos, como enceguecido y adormilado de pronto.  
Mis piernas respondieron antes que mi cerebro, dando pasos lentos y vacilantes en su dirección, sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

- Sebastian. – susurré, con un hilo de voz, sin poder dar crédito a mis ojos.

- No tengas miedo, Thad. – habló, tornándose su voz ligeramente más ronca y profunda, sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos ojos rojos. – No muerdo.

Al decir esto último, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Y con ella, un par de prominentes colmillos brillaban bajo su propia luz, de manera amenazante.

Me detuve en seco, como si de pronto el embrujo sobre mí dejara de curtir efecto. Parpadeé, impresionado, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

De la comisura de su labio escurría un hilo rojizo, líquido. _Sangre._

- ¿A dónde vas, Thad? – sonreía cínicamente, dirigiéndome una mirada perversa. – ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

Sentí que mis pulmones se estrujaban fuertemente, carentes de aire. Retrocedí otro paso, ahora intimidado. Una risa musical escapó de los labios de Sebastian, mientras sus ardientes ojos seguían posados en mí de manera penetrante.

Relamió sus labios, pasando la lengua provocativamente alrededor de su boca, limpiando el rastro de sangre con degustación.  
Ahogué un chillido de horror, sintiéndome incapaz de moverme de mi sitio. Estaba ahí, paralizado, en medio del bosque oscuro y solitario, completamente a su merced.

La sensación de humedad golpeó mi cuello. Sentí que algo frío me escurría. Posé mi mano instintivamente en el costado de mi yugular, empapando mis yemas de una sustancia tibia. Miré mis dedos a la luz que expedía Sebastian de su piel, estaban bañados en un líquido rojo. _Sangre_. Mí sangre.

- ¡Thad! – aulló una segunda voz a mis espaldas.

Me volví de inmediato, reconociendo al propietario de esa voz tan dulce y profunda, que ahora sonaba demandante y lastimosamente angustiada.

- ¿Sam? – las palabras salieron torpemente de mis labios, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Corre, Thad! ¡Corre! – vociferó.

En un segundo, el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo desgarradoramente, erizándome la piel. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la hierba fresca, sufriendo convulsiones y espasmos de dolor, emitiendo gritos y quejidos, como si estuviera siendo consumido por las llamas, como si una criatura lo estuviera devorando desde dentro.

Y, acto seguido, cualquier indicio del ojiazul desapareció, dando lugar a un enorme e imponente lobo de pelaje dorado, que gruñía ferozmente en mi dirección.

Sus profundos ojos como el zafiro llameaban en cólera, reflejando con rabia a su presa. No, no me gruñía a mí, sino a la persona a mis espaldas.

Sebastian emitió un aterrador gruñido detrás de mí, sin moverse de donde estaba, encorvándose con aspecto salvaje, mostrando sus colmillos amenazantemente.

Aturdido, me volví hacia el gigantesco lobo que se erguía frente a mí, justo cuando este abría sus fauces, dejando ver una serie de filosos colmillos, y saltaba con furia hacia mí.  
Me aparté de su trayectoria en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. No era a mí a quien atacaba.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre el vampiro, buscando con ansias su yugular.

- ¡NO! – chillé, horrorizado.

…

Me incorporé de golpe sobre la cama, quedando completamente sentado, sintiendo mi frente bañada en una fina capa de sudor, jadeando.

Había sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. ¡Maldición! Se había sentido tan real. Podía recordar vívidamente la sensación de la corteza de los árboles, de la sangre corriendo por mi cuello, de la hierba húmeda bajo mi cuerpo…

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi cuello, como un reflejo. Nada. No había nada. Miré mis dedos, girando mis muñecas para tener una visión completa de mis manos. Estaban limpias, solo un poco húmedas por el sudor.

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el cabello y cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Mi respiración seguía siendo irregular, y aún sentía mi corazón martillarme apresuradamente contra el pecho.

Me tomó unos segundos recuperarme, aún teniendo las imágenes de la pesadilla rondando mi cabeza. Miré el reloj sobre el buró; eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Gemí y volví a recostarme, cubriendo mi rostro con la almohada.

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño, y en realidad solo faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, por lo que decidí levantarme de una vez y hacer algo de mayor provecho.

Me metí a la ducha, que no fue tan prolongada como me hubiera gustado, a pesar de que me tomé mi tiempo y sequé mi cabello cuidadosamente con la toalla.

Al parecer, Rick ya se había marchado. Probablemente había ido a pescar. Prometía ser un cálido domingo en Forks, pero yo me encontraba en casa, perturbado y con una idea absurda rondando por mi cabeza.

Volví a mi cuarto y me puse ropa cómoda. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, arreglé mi cama (cosa que nunca hacía).

Luego, suspiré. Miré de reojo el ordenador sobre mi escritorio.  
Sabía qué era lo que tanto ansiaba, y la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Sin más, encendí la computadora y aguardé a que cargara la conexión a Internet.

Mientras tanto, bajé por un platón de cereal y volví a mi habitación.  
Me senté en la silla del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento, con en platón de cereal en el regazo y la computadora en frente sobre la mesa.

Abrí el buscador y tecleé una única palabra: _Vampiro_.

Odiaba lo lento que era el Internet en Forks. Suspiré con impaciencia, dejando el plato a un lado y levantándome para ir por mi reproductor de MP3, que conecté a las bocinas y puse _play_ para escuchar mi música, en un volumen poco moderado. Regularmente escuchaba mi música alta; así era como me gustaba.

Volví a la silla, escuchando de fondo mi lista de reproducción en orden aleatorio. _Kings of Leon_ entonaba armoniosamente entre un juego de batería y percusiones "Use Somebody".

Había mucho que descartar cuando aparecieron finalmente los resultados. Lo que fuera respecto a películas, series de TV, juegos de rol, música _underground_ y compañías de productos cosméticos góticos quedaba totalmente fuera de mi rango de búsqueda.

Entonces, encontré un sitio prometedor: "_Vampiros, de la A a la Z_". Esperé con impaciencia a que se cargara la página. La página de inicio me recibió con un simple fondo negro y letras blancas, amarillas y rojas con las que se escribía el texto según su relevancia.  
Consistía básicamente en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros en todo el mundo.

Leí con atención las descripciones, buscando en ellos cualquier rasgo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil.  
Nada en aquellos mitos parecía concordar o tener algún tipo de ilación.  
La mayoría de éstos se basaban en mujeres sumamente hermosas semejando demonios y niños como víctimas más que parecían excusas bien planeadas para explicar la enorme taza de mortalidad de infantes y justificar la infidelidad de los hombres a sus esposas.

Todo parecía absurdo. No había mucho que se pareciera siquiera a las películas que había visto, y pocos mencionaban el hecho de que se alimentaban de sangre.

Solo tres entradas habían captado mi atención: el rumano _Varacolaci_, un poderoso no-muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso hombre de piel pálida; el eslovaco _Nelapsi_, de rapidez y fuerza sobre humana, capaz de devastar una aldea completa en menos de una hora después de medianoche; y, por último, el italiano _Stregoni_ _Benefici_, que según una declaración anónima, afirmaba estar del lado del bien, combatiendo todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Ese último dato me hizo sentir ligeramente aliviado; al menos confirmaba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, conjuntándolo todo, había pocos mitos que coincidieran con los relatos de Sam o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente una pequeña lista de cosas _anormales_ en Sebastian desde que lo conocí, y lo comparé con lo que había leído al respecto.  
En primer lugar estaba la belleza sobrehumana, seguida por rasgos como la velocidad y fuerza extraordinaria, la tez pálida, los ojos que cambiaban de color. Y luego, estaban los criterios de Sam: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad.  
Eran escasos los mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y teníamos otro problema: el tan famoso cliché de cine donde los vampiros no podían salir durante el día, porque la luz del sol los calcinaba hasta reducirse a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes y solo salían por la noche.

Bueno, era obvio que los Schuester no solo hacían aparición al ocultarse el sol.

Esto me hacía sentir realmente frustrado… y estúpido. Cerré la página y apagué el ordenador, exasperado.

_"¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo, Thad? ¿De verdad te vas a creer esos cuentos?"_ – me dije, sintiéndome ridículo.

Suspiré, dejando el tazón vacío a un lado sobre el escritorio, completamente abrumado por todo este exceso de información. Quizás solamente estaba sobre reaccionando ante las señales, quizá lo estaba interpretando mal, o estaba siendo exagerado.

Decidí que necesitaba tomar aire fresco y despejar mi cabeza de todas aquellas tonterías. Me calcé las botas y tomé mi chaqueta, sin tener la más mínima idea de a dónde ir. Ningún lugar que se me antojara visitar estaría a menos de tres días de aquí, y no quería conducir por el momento.  
Tomé las llaves y mi reproductor de MP3 junto con los audífonos. Salí de la casa, encaminándome por la acera sin ningún rumbo.

El cielo estaba gris, gélido y nublado, como era costumbre. Sabía que estaba por llover, pero en realidad no me importó. Tenía que pensar claro, y ahí, encerrado en mi cuarto, no había mucho que hacer.  
Caminé junto al bosque, mirando los enormes abetos y la hierba verde. Seguí el estrecho sendero que se ubicaba entre los árboles y el camino, ya que si me aventuraba dentro del bosque, carecería de sentido de orientación y terminaría perdido, tal como en mi pesadilla.

¿Podía realmente ser, Sebastian Schuester, un vampiro?

La razón me decía que era absurdo. Pero por otro lado, los indicios seguían ahí.  
La vez que me salvó en el estacionamiento, siendo lo bastante rápido para llenar y tan fuerte para detener la camioneta con la mano, saliendo ileso. La manera en la que sus ojos cambiaban de un perfecto dorado a un intenso negro, y viceversa. Su belleza tan abrumadora, que era imposible de comparar con cualquier humano de este mundo. El tacto gélido de su piel, tan pálida como el mármol. Como se había saltado exactamente la clase en la que haríamos pruebas con sangre. La habilidad que tenía de leer el pensamiento de todos los que lo rodeaban, excepto el mío. Sus aires misteriosos y sombríos. El curioso hecho de que jamás se les veía por el instituto cuando el día estaba soleado. Y sus constantes advertencias sobre cuán peligroso era.

Todo esto era demasiado para mi entendimiento. Era demasiado para mí.

Comenzaba a sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre mi cabeza, así que me puse la capucha, vagando sin destino.

Sin embargo, estando ahí, afuera, a la intemperie, mirando el frío y boscoso paisaje a mi alrededor, no me parecía una teoría tan descabellada.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, cualquier explicación que era capaz de de formular se excedía de todos los límites de la lógica. Quizás no fuera un vampiro, quizás no fuera un superhéroe como inicialmente creí, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro: Sebastian Schuester no era _humano_.

Casi como si hubiera abogado por ello, mi reproductor comenzó a entonar una canción que ya conocía, puesto que era de una de mis bandas de _rock_ favoritas.

"_How can I decide what's right?  
__When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time…"_

Este primer verso me llevó automáticamente a pensar en Sebastian, en sus estúpidos intentos por manipularme todo el tiempo, en como podía nublar mis pensamientos y hacerme ceder siempre a su palabra y a sus actos._  
_

_"Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time…"_

El retumbar de la bacteria que subía de tono me invitó a prestar mayor atención a la canción. Siempre me había gustado, pero ahora parecía adquirir un nuevo significado, como si estuviera hablando específicamente de mí, desde mi punto de vista.

"_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
__How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know__…"_

Sabía la letra. Había escuchado esa misma canción varias veces en el pasado, pero hasta ahora comprendía el mensaje. Era como si la hubieran escrito para mí, como si Hayley Williams, Josh Farro o Taylor York supieran exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante. Ahora mi voz se había unido a dueto a la de la vocalista, cantando en un tono más bajo, casi en un susurro.  
Me detuve, recargándome de espaldas contra un abeto, mientras sonaba el segundo estribillo.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are.  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming 'I love you so')  
On my own  
(But my thoughts they can't Decode)…" _

Repetía las frases de Hayley como un eco, cerrando mis ojos y permitiéndome hundirme en aquel juego tan perfecto de guitarra, bajo y batería. Y esta vez, me permití entonar el coro de la canción con la misma pasión que lo hacía la chica, como si de alguna manera Sebastian pudiera escucharme.

"_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
__How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know__…"_

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello, en señal de frustración. Las lágrimas se agolpaban bajo mis párpados, intentando correrse entre mis pestañas y lanzarse en una carrera hacia el suelo. La armoniosa voz de Hayley Williams rompió la instrumentación con irrefutable perfección. Me limité a escuchar, ya que me sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

"_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves__…"_

Tan pronto la guitarra hizo su estridente apertura, una bombilla de iluminación se encendió en mi cerebro como por magia de la música. Había llegado a la más importante de las conclusiones respecto al tema. Me atreví a unirme de vuelta en el último coro.

"_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
(Yeah, Yeah!)  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know!  
I think I know!  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true."_

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, apagando gradualmente el eco de la guitarra eléctrica. Esa última frase que había pronunciado con Hayley había resumido todo a lo que había llegado hasta ahora.

Y así había llegado mi conclusión, la pregunta más importante y difícil de todas: ¿Qué pasaría si resultaba ser cierto? ¿Qué haría si Sebastian fuera… un _vampiro_?

Apenas podía obligarme a pensar en esas palabras. Pero todo tendría sentido entonces. Por supuesto, jamás compartiría estos pensamientos con nadie más; yo mismo me creía estúpido al creerme todo esto, los demás seguramente me tacharían de loco. Y no traicionaría de ninguna manera a Sebastian. No, definitivamente esto me lo tenía que guardar.

Mis posibilidades se reducían por el momento a dos:  
Uno, seguir su aviso y ser _listo_, alejándome de él y olvidándolo completamente, sacándolo de mi vida como si nunca hubiera estado en ella, evitar cualquier contacto con él y fingir que no significaba nada para mí, tal como él había aparentado en un inicio.  
Pero esa posibilidad era tan agónicamente dolorosa que preferí apartarla de la lista. No podía apartarme de Sebastian. Simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Yo… yo amaba a Sebastian, por más patético que eso sonara. Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él, por lo que me obligué a pasar a la siguiente alternativa.

La segunda opción era hacer absolutamente nada. Mi comportamiento para con él sería el mismo, y actuaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado ningún daño… De hecho, salvó mi vida. Y, aunque lo hubiese hecho por un posible reflejo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser si tiene el impulso de salvar a alguien?

La pesadilla que había tenido hacia unas horas volvió a mi mente como una nebulosa, impregnándome de aquellas perturbadoras imágenes. Y comprendí… antes de despertar de sobresalto, había gritado horrorizado… no por la impresión que había causado el feroz licántropo en mí, sino por el miedo que me oprimió el corazón al pensar que pudiera haber herido a Sebastian.

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta, si es que alguna vez tuve elección. Ya estaba demasiado involucrado en este embrollo, fuera real o no. Ahora que lo sabía – si es que de verdad lo sabía – no podía hacer nada con ese aterrador secreto, ya que al pensar en él, en su voz, en su perfección, en sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, solo podía desear estar con él, incluso si…

Me estremecí, negándome a pensar en ello. Todo esto me abrumaba demasiado, y más el hecho de verme envuelto en todo esto de manera tan comprometedora.

Caminé de regreso a casa, con las pesadas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi capucha con furia.

* * *

¡**Hola**! :D

Nota rápida de su escritora x3 ...

La canción que aparece arriba es "**Decode**" de la fabulosa banda de Rock/Alternativo: _**Paramore**_.

Probablemente la hayan escuchado, ya que de hecho fue el tema de la primer película de Crepúsculo. En lo personal, me encanta - tanto la canción como la banda - así que les recomiendo escuchen la canción en YouTube y alguna otra de los mismos.

Su música es realmente buena :D

Ok ya. Solo quería decir eso, y comentar que la introducción de canciones a lo largo de esta adaptación será únicamente para preservar de alguna manera el espítiru #_Gleek_. Y porque amo ponerlas xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y lecturas! :'3

~ ¡Salutaciones de su escritora, **MarRushionerGleek**! ;) xx


	24. C23 - Thoughts

**Capítulo 23.**

"_**Thoughts**__**"**_

La noche anterior a su pequeña excursión a La Push, me había permitido hacerle una pequeña y última visita nocturna antes de partir. Iría de cacería con Blaine y Jeff. Nick y Kurt habían dicho que podrían soportar un par de días más, para guardar las apariencias, pero nos alcanzarían el viernes saliendo del instituto.

Ese mismo jueves que conviví con Thad había sido uno de los días más maravillosos y emocionantes de mi existencia. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño pudiese provocar tanto en mí?

Pero, ahora estaba convencido de que tenía que preocuparme más por él. Eso que había pasado en los baños no había sido _normal_, y me asustaba pensar que tuviera algún problema de salud. ¿Había algo mal con su sangre? No, por supuesto que no, era dulce y exquisita, no podía haber nada malo en ella. Y tampoco podría sugerir siquiera que se tratara de algún problema de coagulación, puesto que su dedo no se veía tan mal por el pinchazo y parecía sanar rápido.

¿Entonces, qué diantres era?

Era excitante saber que no era yo el único con misterios aquí. Otro punto más a su favor. Todo en Thad me fascinaba, me volvía loco, me hacía querer conocerlo mejor y saber más de él.  
Y era por eso que me encontraba ahí, en su habitación.

Había dicho que le gustaba la música clásica, lo cual era una grata sorpresa. ¿Qué más pasaba por su lista de intereses?  
Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al saber que yo ocuparía algún lugar de esa lista.

Esa noche durmió plácidamente. Sin sueños, sin aquellas viejas pesadillas en donde me llamaba con angustia y desesperación. La serenidad colmaba su adorable rostro, acurrucado en la almohada, apenas envuelto en la sábana. Su intenso y delicioso aroma inundaba la habitación.

Rodé los ojos.  
Al parecer, Thad quería matarse de una pulmonía.  
O matarme a mí por la tentación.

Lo cubrí nuevamente, asegurándome que estuviera bien arropado, a pesar de que la temperatura aumentaba insignificantemente durante el transcurso de la noche. El fin de semana estaría soleado, sin duda.

Luego, me incliné sobre el buró, donde había dejado su reproductor de música. Lo tomé y me permití echar un vistazo, con el fin de encontrar algo que me hablara un poco más sobre Thad.  
No lo vería por varios días, y eso me hacía sentir una extraña sensación de vacío. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Revisé las listas de reproducción; la principal y más recurrida consistía en intérpretes como _Paramore, Muse, Coldplay, Linkin Park, Nirvana, Guns n Roses, The Beatles_. ¿Así que Thad era un amante del rock? Vaya, eso sí que era una novedad. Aparte de _The_ _Beatles_, había oído poco sobre esas bandas, generalmente no buscaba demasiado la música contemporánea. Eran Kurt y Jeff quienes se encargaban de poner al día a la familia en cuanto a música.  
Los gustos de Jeff se asemejaban bastante a los de Thad, por lo que había oído al menos una canción de cada una de esas bandas. Y Kurt se la pasaba escuchando música del momento, que variaba con forme la época, y en los últimos años su fijación se orientaba más al _pop_.

Tenía también otras carpetas tituladas _Pop,_ _Música clásica_ y una más con éxitos de los 60'sa los_ 90's._

Se preguntarán qué importancia tenía realmente estar hurgando en sus archivos de música, pero realmente ayudaba a conocerlo mejor. Había aprendido que Thad no era exactamente lo que se esperaba.  
Sí, era un chico bastante tímido e ingenuo, propenso a accidentes, con aparentes problemas de autoestima. Pero también era una persona fascinantemente divertida, amable y amistosa, que veía antes por los demás que por sí mismo, y que tenía un carácter fuerte oculto dentro de su ser.

Estos contrastes, matices y apariencias erróneas eran lo que más extasiado me tenía sobre Thad.

Salí de su casa horas antes del amanecer, dirigiéndome de vuelta a la mía. Jeff y Blaine debían estarme esperando ya.  
Y, efectivamente, cuando volví, los dos estaban listos para partir a un divertido fin de semana de caza. Hubiera sido genial si se nos unía Kurt de una vez, pero debía quedarse con Nick, o sería muy extraño que uno solo de nosotros asistiera al instituto. Y Jeff estaba demasiado sediento como para ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te dedicarás al negocio del espionaje, hermano? – se mofó Jeff, con su típica sonrisa que irradiaba diez mil voltios de energía.

- ¿Estás consciente de que el acoso y allanamiento de morada son un delito grave? – dijo Blaine, con fingida seriedad, siguiendo la broma del rubio.

- Búrlense lo que quieran. – mascullé entre dientes. – Son unos idiotas.

- ¿Qué tan maravilloso e interesante puede ser observar a un aburrido niño humano dormir toda la noche? – bufó Nick, a nuestras espaldas.

Se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta trasera que daba al patio donde estábamos nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No recordaba haberle conocido otro gesto que no fuera producto de su malhumor… era eso o soportar sus sonrisas estúpidas y soñadoras que formulaba cada vez que él y Jeff terminaban de… ¡Argh! ¡Borra ese asqueroso pensamiento de mi mente!

- ¿Disculpa? – intervine, arqueando una ceja. – En primera, no es asunto tuyo. En segunda, Thad no es aburrido, en absoluto. Te sorprendería lo fascinante que es verlo dormir.

- A mí me parece que eres un pervertido, y encima, masoquista. – se encogió de hombros. – Mira que pararte ahí a observarlo toda la noche, teniendo el aroma dulzón de su sangre bofeteando tus narices todo el tiempo… Eso es tortuoso. Y escalofriante, si lo piensas desde su punto de vista.

- Cierra la boca. – espeté, poniendo los ojos en blanco y encaminándome de vuelta al bosque para irnos. – Me alegra que decidieras quedarte. Al menos tendré unas horas para librarme de ti.

"_Idiota"_ – me gruñó en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Nos vemos, cielo! Pórtate bien, y diviértanse. – se despidió Kurt, saltando a los brazos de su amado pelinegro, quien le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

- Kurt, no puede haber diversión si nos portamos bien. – rió Jeff, a lo que yo me uní, divertido.

- Si haces algo indebido y me entero, te irá muy mal, Jefferson. – advirtió Nick, con un tono menos frío que el que usaba siempre conmigo.

- Nos vemos, amor. – respondió, con una sonrisa juguetona, sin hacer caso a sus amenazas.

Se acercó a él para plantarle un beso. Nick enredó rápidamente sus brazos entorno al cuello del rubio, profundizando el encuentro de sus bocas y tornándolo más pasional.

- ¡Agh! ¡Por favor! – gemí, con una mueca de disgusto. – Guárdense eso para cuando yo no esté, ¿quieren?

- Celoso. – murmuró el pelinegro, con una sonrisita burlona, mientras se separaba de su novio. – Suerte, cariño. Espero que encuentres un enorme oso pardo.

- ¡Tengo las esperanzas! – canturreó el rubio, radiante y entusiasmado como siempre.

Los tres concluimos con las despedidas y partimos.

Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Durante toda la cacería, en todo el fin de semana, no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto en Thad Harwood.

* * *

Para cuando volví a casa, apenas era poco más de medio día.

Me quité la chaqueta húmeda y la colgué en el perchero, esperando que se secara. Luego, opté por concentrarme en mi tarea. En realidad, no imponía demasiado esfuerzo realizar un ensayo de Macbeth para el miércoles. Hice un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde… bueno, desde el jueves.

Ahora me sentía mucho más relajado, ya que la parte difícil había pasado.  
Siempre había sido así para mí, se me complicaba tomar decisiones, pero una vez que lo hacía, el resto era mucho más sencillo. Solo tenía que seguir el camino que había elegido, y listo.

Resultaba ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo; terminé el trabajo para antes de las ocho. Rick volvió a casa con una abundante pesca, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez podría comprar un libro de recetas para preparar pescado cuando fuera a Seattle ese fin de semana.  
Cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje, una corriente eléctrica me recorría la espalda. Pero no era distinto a lo que sentía aún antes de que Sam me contara aquellas historias. En realidad, no sentía miedo alguno. ¿Debería sentirlo? ¿Era lógico o sano lo poco que me importaba que Sebastian no fuera _humano_?

Dormí sin sueños esa noche. Estaba terriblemente cansado por haberme levantado tan temprano el domingo y haber descansado tan poro la noche anterior. Y, por segunda y milagrosa vez en toda mi estadía en Forks, me desperté con el sol brillando tras la ventana. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas.

Cuando bajé, me sorprendió ver a Rick ahí, terminando de desayunar. De inmediato, me miró, percatándose de mi estado de ánimo.

- Hace un día estupendo hoy, ¿no te parece? – comentó.

- Sí. – coincidí, con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, provocando ligeras arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre se había lanzado a un matrimonio tan apresurado como el que habían tenido cuando veías a Rick sonreír de esa manera, con esa chispa y ese brillo en sus ojos grisáceos, que ahora casi parecían verdes con la luz del sol.

Desayuné con calma, contemplando las partículas de polvo que danzaban al chorro de luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina.

- ¡Que tengas un buen día, hijo! – me deseó Rick, antes de salir.

- ¡Igualmente, papá! – respondí.

Acto seguido, escuché el motor de la patrulla alejarse por el camino.

No quería fiarme mucho del clima, así que al salir de casa llevé mi chaqueta doblada bajo el brazo. Subí a mi auto y conduje hacia el instituto. Al llegar ahí, me percaté de que era de los primeros en llegar. Apenas si había autos estacionados.  
Había salido demasiado temprano, lo cual no había notado gracias a las prisas por llegar que tenía y la _pequeña_ distracción que Sebastian Schuester me imponía en los pensamientos. ¿Lo vería hoy?

Me permití quedarme unos minutos más dentro del auto, escuchando música, mientras llegaban los demás estudiantes.

Cuando vi a Charlie en clase de Trigonometría, estaba desbordante de entusiasmo. Ella, Mercedes y Trent irían de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos y trajes para el baile de primavera, y tenía la brillante esperanza de que yo los acompañara también, a pesar de que yo no necesitaría ninguno.

Me parecía una idea agradable salir con mis amigos por un rato y distraerme. Le dije que tendría que consultarlo primero con Rick, pero que estaba puesto a acompañarlos.

No hablaba de otra cosa que del baile mientras caminábamos por los pasillos a la siguiente clase, al igual que a la hora del almuerzo. Yo, mientras tanto, estaba demasiado absorto en mi pequeña depresión interna por no haber visto a Sebastian ni a ninguno de los Schuester en el instituto ese día. Pero a la vez, este hecho solo avivaba mis sospechas.  
¿No era demasiado curioso que desaparecieran justo cuando salía el sol?

Un estremecimiento de pánico me embargó al pensar que este clima podía durar demasiado, lo suficiente para tenerme torturado y agobiado por no poder ver a Sebastian nuevamente.

Trent me había hecho unas cuantas preguntas sobre mi trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía internamente en mi miseria.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando, al llegar a clase de Biología, vi el asiento vacío junto a mí. Suspiré, con desconsuelo. Y el resto de las clases fue un completo martirio.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus al terminar las clases. De esa forma, podía aprovechar para poner mala cara y deprimirme en mi auto antes de salir con Charlie y compañía, mientras escuchaba canciones tristes en mi reproductor.

Apenas llegué a casa de Rick, Charlie me llamó para avisarme que posponía el viaje a Port Angeles para la noche del día siguiente, ya que Wes la había invitado a cenar. La felicité y traté de fingir entusiasmo por ella. En realidad, me alegraba que Wes intentara hacer un poco feliz a Charlie, pero no tenía ánimos para entusiasmarme por nada que no fuera hundirme en la cama todo el día.

Había terminado los deberes el fin de semana gracias a mi escasa vida social, así que esperaba tener la tarde libre para decaerme a mi antojo.

Revisé mi correo electrónico antes que nada, contestando a los mensajes que me había enviado mi madre desde hacia unos días, que se volvían más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad.

Decidí matar el tiempo con mis lecturas fuera de la escuela. Había traído conmigo mi pequeña colección a Forks; entre los más gastados por el constante uso estaba una recopilación de las obras de Jane Austen y los libros de Harry Potter. Tomé el quinto libro de la saga y salí al patio trasero, tomando una vieja manta que poner sobre el césped y sentarme ahí cómodamente a leer.

Me recosté boca abajo sobre la manta, abriendo el libro y poniéndome a leer. El sol irradiaba su tenue y agradable calor a mi espalda y nuca.  
Después de un buen rato de estar leyendo, llegando alrededor del capítulo diez, cerré el libro con un cansado suspiro. Me había topado con el hecho de que no lograba concentrarme totalmente en la lectura.

Dejé el libro a un lado y me giré sobre mi espalda, quedando de frente al sol. Cerré los ojos, permitiendo a mi mente viajar un poco y relajarme, sintiendo el calor que acariciaba mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi nariz y labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi camina ligera.

Lo siguiente de lo que estuve consciente fue del sonido de la patrulla de Rick aproximarse por la acera. Me incorporé, sorprendido al comprender que la luz se ocultaba ya entre los árboles y me había quedado dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, un poco aturdido, con la extraña y repentina sensación de no estar solo.

- ¿Rick? – pregunté, pero solo oí la puerta de su coche cerrarse, mientras caminaba a casa.

Me levanté de un salto, recogiendo el libro y la manta sobre el césped, y me apresuré a entrar a casa, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo aparente. Corrí dentro para encender la estufa y calentar la cena.  
Rick estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

- Lo siento, papá. La cena aún no está lista. Me quedé dormido allá afuera. – dije, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- No te preocupes. – contestó, sereno. – De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Rick después de la cena, para distraerme un poco. No había nada bueno en realidad, solo una tonta comedia de situación que no queríamos ver ninguno de los dos, así que mejor cambió al partido de baloncesto, que disfrutamos mucho más. Rick parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. Y, a pesar de mi tristeza, me sentía bien por convivir con él y complacerlo un poco.

- Papá, – dije, mientras estaban los anuncios comerciales. – Charlie, Mercedes y Trent van a ir a ver vestidos y trajes para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles, y quieren que los ayude a elegir. ¿Te importaría si los acompaño?

- ¿Charlie Stamford y Mercedes Jones? – preguntó.

- Y Trent Nixon. – agregué, asintiendo.

- Pero, tú no asistirás al baile, ¿o sí? – comentó, sin entender.

- No, pero supongo que quieren alguna opinión crítica sobre los vestidos. Además de que quiero distraerme un poco con ellos. – expliqué.

- De acuerdo. ¿Salen después del colegio?

- Ajá. Regresaremos temprano. – dije. – Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿ok?

- Thad, – sonrió. – he vivido diecisiete años por mi cuenta, creo que podré alimentarme.

- La verdad, no sé cómo has sobrevivido. – comenté con diversión, haciéndolo reír. – De cualquier forma, te dejaré la comida en el frigorífico, ¿está bien?

Me dedicó una burlona mirada de tolerancia, asintiendo. Sonreí, y me fui a mi habitación cuando hubo acabado el partido.


	25. C24 - Port Angeles

**Capítulo 24.**

"_**Port Angeles**__**"**_

Charlie conducía su _Mercury _blanco aún más a prisa que Rick, por lo que llegamos a Port Angeles alrededor de las cuatro. Casi no recordaba haber tenido nunca una salida como esta, con mis tres amigos más cercanos.  
En el camino, íbamos escuchando música de un disco mezclado de canciones contemporáneas de Charlie. Los cuatro comenzamos a cantar como locos, con el estéreo a todo volumen, mientras se reproducía _"Windows Down"_ de _Big Time Rush_. Era bastante divertido estar con ese trío, después de todo. Y casi podía considerar a Trent mi mejor amigo, y a Mercedes, la mejor confidente.

Después de eso, Charlie nos platicó sobre su cena con Wes. Estaba realmente emocionada al respecto. Parecía haber salido bien. Ella esperaba que para el sábado por la noche, _lo suyo _ya hubiera progresado hasta conseguir su primer beso – si es que de verdad había algo, claro. Quizás Wes hubiera comenzado a interesarse en Charlie a raíz de mi rechazo, pero era algo que sinceramente dudaba, por lo que él me había dicho, y por la manera en la que aún me miraba.

Trent, por su parte, estaba feliz de asistir al baile con Richard. Charlie intentó hacerle confesar desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en ese castaño claro y qué tanto había dado fruto su relación. El sonrojo en el rostro del ojiverde era evidente, por lo que saqué el tema de los vestidos y esas tonterías del baile, para distraerla un poco. Trent me miró con una sonrisa agradecida, a la cual yo respondí.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa turística, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks. Pero al parecer, los chicos ya conocían bastante bien el lugar, por lo que no se molestaron en perder el tiempo admirando el pintoresco paseo marítimo de la bahía – lo que yo, por mi parte, sí hice, consiguiendo retrasarme un poco del grupo.  
Charlie se dirigía directamente a las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, que quedaban cerca de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta, y ninguno de nosotros sabíamos qué rayos significaba eso. Las chicas parecieron sorprendidas ante el hecho de que yo jamás había asistido a ningún baile con anterioridad.

- ¿Jamás, en la vida? – insistía la pelirroja, incrédula.

- No, nunca. No iba a muchos eventos en Phoenix. – me encogí de hombros, con naturalidad.

- ¿Tampoco tuviste un _novio_ ni nada por el estilo?

- Para nada. – negué rápidamente, casi sorprendiéndome de que me hiciera tal pregunta. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Acaso no me conocía?

- ¿Por qué no? – esta vez fue 'Cedes quien quiso saber.

- No es como si alguien me lo hubiese pedido. – respondí, con franqueza.

Charlie parecía escéptica, como si no pudiera concebir la idea de que tuviera tan escasa vida social, a diferencia de ella.

- Pero, aquí te han invitado al baile, – recordó, arqueando una ceja. – y te negaste.

- Bueno, excepto con Adam. – murmuró Mercedes, que ya veía algunos vestidos de gala colgados en las perchas de una tienda de ropa juvenil a la que habíamos entrado.

- ¿Perdón? – la miré, arqueando las cejas, con un bufido incrédulo. Era broma, ¿cierto?

- Adam Crawford le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te llevará al baile de primavera. – asintió la morena, mirándome con suspicacia.

- ¡¿QUÉ ÉL HIZO QUÉ?! – me quedé boquiabierto.

Parecía que me estaba ahogando, estaba tan atónito y aturdido que no conseguía respirar con normalidad. Habría jurado que incluso palidecí. Por una bendita fortuna, había unos pequeños sillones frente a la sección donde estábamos, junto a los probadores; de otro modo, me habría caído de sentón al suelo.

- ¡Les dije que no era cierto! – alegó Trent, en mi defensa.

Permanecí sin decir nada más, apenas sopesando la situación. Mi sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en coraje e irritación. ¡Maldito británico estúpido! ¡¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso?! ¿Acaso no le había dicho que no asistiría al baile? ¿Acaso no me había dicho él mismo que ya había invitado a Chandler Kiehl? ¿Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo del accidente? ¡Cuál era su maldito problema!

- Por eso no le caes nada bien a Chandler. – comentó Charlie, con una risita divertida.

Rechiné los dientes, cruzándome de brazos, frustrado. Trent se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome los brazos y dándome un ligero apretón en una amistosa forma de consuelo.

- ¿Creen que Adam dejaría de insistir si lo arrollara con mi auto? Así estaríamos a mano, y no tendría que sentir culpa de nada. – mascullé, para mis adentros, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los tres escucharan.

- Posiblemente, – rió la morena, dirigiéndose al probador con un bonito vestido color plata. – si es que lo hace por tal motivo… Lo cual dudo mucho. – agregó, con un guiño pícaro, antes de adentrarse en los probadores.

La elección de vestidos no fue muy larga, afortunadamente. Mercedes quedó encantada con el vestido plateado que se probó, el cual se le veía de maravilla. Charlie, en cambio, estaba indecisa en llevar un vestido de color turquesa, de corte sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; o uno de color lila con tirantes finos que le llegaba a la rodilla. Al final, se decidió por el primero, ya que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

Mientras ellas pagaban los vestidos y se dirigían a la sección de zapatos, acompañé a Trent a buscar un traje para él. Fue mucho más agradable esta tarea que estar rodeado por ropa de chicas.

Aproveché que estábamos nosotros dos solos para confiarle a Trent mis dudas, sabía que él me respondería sin tratar de indagar trasfondos como lo haría Charlie.

- ¿Te gusta ésta? – preguntaba el castaño, mirando una corbata de color guinda con líneas diagonales.

- Sí, se te ve bien. Queda perfecta con el traje. – elogié, sonriendo.

- ¡Genial! Supongo que la llevaré, entonces. – dijo él, con una sonrisa radiante.

Me quedé pensando un segundo, titubeando.

- Uh,… ¿Trent? – intervine, mientras él se probaba una corbata distinta.

- ¿Sí? – desvío la mirada hacia mí un segundo.

- ¿Es normal que los Schuester falten tanto a clases?

Fracasé en mi torpe intento por sonar indiferente. Trent me dirigió una mirada amable, sonriendo con suavidad, como comprendiendo a qué se debía mi preocupación.

- Sí, por lo general, cada vez que el sol sale en Forks y el tiempo es bueno, ellos toman las mochilas y salen de excursión en familia. Todos, incluso el doctor los acompaña. – me dijo, en tono casi confidencial. – Parece que les gusta mucho vivir al aire libre.

Me limité a asentir. Después de eso, Trent no preguntó nada más, ni yo tampoco; tal como había sospechado. Esto me hacía reforzar el pensamiento de que podía confiar realmente en Trent. Era un gran chico, y se había vuelto un muy buen amigo en estos días desde mi llegada a Forks.

Al terminar las compras, nos reunimos nuevamente con las chicas. Habíamos acordado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero nos habíamos tardado menos de lo previsto, por lo que tuvimos tiempo de bajar a dar un paseo por la bahía.

Yo estaba realmente interesado en encontrar una librería, como había sido mi plan inicial para ir a Seattle, por lo que les dije a los chicos que los alcanzaría más tarde en el restaurante. Ellos aceptaron, mientras iban a dejar las bolsas de las compras al auto de Charlie y luego darían una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad. Trent parecía deseoso de acompañarme, pero le animé a que se divirtiera con las chicas, ya que solía absorberme completamente cuando me veía rodeado de libros. Era algo que disfrutaba hacer en soledad, y no que me desagradara su compañía, en absoluto.

Se alejaron conversando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección que me había indicado Mercedes. No hubo mucho problema al encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba.

Bueno, tenía que haber otra librería más útil en la ciudad. Así que me aventuré a pie a encontrar un nuevo sitio donde pudiera hallar lo que necesitaba.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas de tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de que mi sentido de orientación no me fallara y me dirigiera al centro, como quería. Caminaba sin saber por dónde iba, producto de que mis pensamientos estaban hundidos en la desesperación de apartar a Sebastian Schuester de mi mente.

Cuando alcé los ojos, intentando ubicarme por las calles, distinguí un Volvo plateado aparcado del otro lado de la acera. Todo se me vino abajo.

"_Estúpido vampiro voluble"._ – pensé, sintiendo que mi corazón latía más fuerte.

Avancé con grandes zancadas hacia el sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, solo se trataba de un taller de reparaciones. Maldije por lo bajo, notando que había perdido por completo mi curso. Y el cielo ya pintaba un azul oscuro y profundo. Suspiré, doblando ahora a la esquina.

Iba en la dirección contraria, pero si cortaba camino tornaba a la derecha y cruzaba un par de calles, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme de vuelta en el paseo marítimo. Así que seguí andando, aunque ya casi no había peatones por la acera.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que yo me dirigía. Vestían demasiado informal y haraposos como para tratarse de alguien que volvía a casa de la oficina, y yo estaba tan desorientado que era evidente que no era de por aquí. Me percaté, conforme se acercaban, de que no debían tener muchos más años que yo. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose estruendosamente y codeándose a ratos.

Caminé rápidamente, alejándome de la acera para dejarles la vía libre, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar mis pies y el asfalto. Me sentía sumamente incómodo y nervioso ante esta situación.

- ¡Hey, tú! – dijo uno al pasar.

Debían estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más alrededor. No sé cómo fui tan estúpido para voltear. La mitad de ellos se habían detenido, los otros dos ya disminuían el paso. El más próximo a mí era un tipo de unos veinte años, por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir bajo la luz de las farolas, que vestía unos jeans deslavados y una camisa de franela vieja. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí, mirándome fijamente. Sentí una corriente de pánico taladrarme la columna.

"_Sé un tipo listo, Thad, y camina lo más rápido que puedas"._ – me aconsejé internamente.

Volví a andar, aumentando ahora la velocidad de mis pasos, presa del miedo. Sentía mi corazón retumbar con violencia contra mis costillas. Solo quería alejarme lo más pronto de ahí.

- ¡Oye, espera! – gritó otro, a mis espaldas.

Opté por ignorarlos y seguir andando, sin volverme a ellos ni disminuir el paso, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Con un inmenso alivio, doblé la esquina, perdiéndolos de vista. Aún escuchaba sus risas ahogadas detrás de mí.

Me encontré caminando por una calle sombría donde parecía haber únicamente almacenes, con las puertas metálicas donde los camiones descargaban cerradas con candados.

De repente, el cielo terminó su labor y anocheció por completo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo gracias a la brisa helada que soplaba para entonces. Miré por encima de mi hombro, percatándome con horror de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a unos seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo de hombres que había dejado atrás. El pánico se disolvió en mis venas en forma de adrenalina. De inmediato, miré hacia adelante y aceleré el paso un poco más. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el aerosol de autodefensa que me había proporcionado Rick: guardado en el cajón de la cómoda de mi habitación.

¡Fantástico! Ahí era el lugar más útil donde podía estar.

Tristemente, esa clase de comentarios sarcásticos era todo lo que me corría por la mente en una situación como ésta.

No llevaba mucho dinero conmigo, en realidad. Veinte dólares, cuando mucho. ¿Sería posible negociar con ellos sin que llegaran a lastimarme?  
Pero, por otro lado, una vocecilla aterrada en mi cabeza me decía que podían no ser solo ladrones o asaltantes.

Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos a mis espaldas, que me parecían ahora más distantes. Me obligué a voltear para comprobar si seguían tras de mí, y me di cuenta de que ahora se hallaban a unos doce metros. "_Respira, Thad_ – me recordé – _No sabes si realmente te están siguiendo. No seas paranoico"._

Para cuando llegué al final del callejón, me sentí aliviado. Ya podía ver las farolas y oír el bullicio de los autos aproximarse, provocándome un suspiro. Pero, entonces, me percaté de que aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al punto que tenía pensado. Y los otros dos hombres estaban a mitad de la calle, recargados contra la pared de un edificio, mirándome con sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificado en la acera.

Entonces, comprendí súbitamente, como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua encima.  
No me habían estado siguiendo; me habían arreado como a una oveja perdida.

Me detuve un segundo que me pareció eterno, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Ya no tenía ninguna salida, las pisadas detrás de mí se hacían más fuertes. Reanudé la marcha, con lentitud y cautela, midiendo la situación y las distancias. Estaba cortando la distancia respecto a los otros dos tipos con demasiada rapidez. Tal vez, si caminaba un poco más, con precaución, podía pasarles de largo y salir corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieran.

- ¿Perdido, niño bonito?

Un espasmo de terror me cayó en el estómago como una piedra, congelándome. Consideré la posibilidad de gritar por auxilio, pero sentía la garganta seca y anudada, y me sentía inseguro sobre la potencia con la que mi voz saldría.

El mayor de ellos se había despegado de la pared, y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

- No te acerques. – advertí, con una voz que pretendía ser firme y amenazante, pero apenas si salió como un murmullo temeroso.

- No seas así, guapo. – dijo, una risa ronca estalló a mis espaldas. – ¿Por qué no platicamos un rato y nos conocemos mejor?

Tragué saliva, plantándome firme en el suelo – o haciendo lo que podía –, intentando recordar, pese al miedo, mis básicos conocimientos de autodefensa. Aunque, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, dudaba poder enfrentarme a uno solo de ellos, y eran cuatro.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir a eso? Si lo hacía, seguramente terminaría internado en una clínica psiquiátrica, y si no… ¿dónde botarían mi cadáver? ¿Lo ocultarían entre las tarimas de los almacenes, me echarían a un cubo de basura o simplemente me abandonarían ahí en el frío y húmedo callejón?

Solo me preguntaba si el hecho de ser _diferente_ los decepcionaría de algún modo o les avivaría su perversión.

Si tan solo hubiera podido despedirme y decirles a Maura y Rick cuánto los quería… En los últimos días había hecho a la idea de que probablemente moriría en manos de mi amado _vampiro_, pero, ¡claro! Debí imaginar que no llegaría ni a acercarme a él antes de terminar muerto de aquella terrible manera, y todo producto de mi descuido.

De súbito, el chirrido de unas llantas al doblar la esquina irrumpió la escena; los faros delanteros de un coche plateado iluminaron el callejón, con un brillo cegador. El auto casi atropelló al mayor de los tipos, quien tuvo que retroceder de un salto a la acera.  
Yo permanecí, inmóvil, en medio de la carretera, incapaz de reaccionar. El conductor tendría que detenerse o me arrollaría – cosa que, dadas las circunstancias, no me importaría realmente. Pero, sorpresivamente, el auto que ahora reconocía como un Volvo plateado derrapó sobre el asfalto, maniobrando para quedar detenido frente a mí, con la puerta de copiloto abierta, a menos de un metro.

Sebastian Schuester salió del asiento de conductor, con una tétrica expresión en el rostro.

- Entra. – ordenó con firmeza.

No dudé ni un instante, y me subí rápidamente al auto, sintiendo un ciclón de emociones en mi interior, donde el alivio predominaba por mucho. El castaño no dijo nada a mis agresores, simplemente les dirigió la mirada más fiera que jamás hubiera presenciado, lo que los hizo retroceder a todos, intimidados por su ferocidad.

Volvió al interior del Volvo, pisando el acelerador a fondo, obligando a los hombres a arrojarse fuera del camino antes de ser aplastados. Salimos del callejón. Mi corazón palpitaba violentamente, por la adrenalina y la emoción que me provocaba saber que Sebastian había llegado – nuevamente – justo a tiempo para salvarme.

- Ponte el cinturón. – dijo con voz autoritaria.

Obedecí de inmediato, el chasquido del cinturón de seguridad al engancharse resonó suavemente en la penumbra de la cabina. Condujo a toda prisa, saltándose incluso un par de señales de alto.

No me importó, nada importaba ahora. Me sentía increíblemente seguro al lado de Sebastian, y daba igual a dónde nos dirigiéramos.  
Lo miré, con profundo alivio y agradecimiento; estudié las perfectas facciones del rostro de Sebastian a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando recuperar el aliento perdido, hasta que me percaté de que sus ojos y su mandíbula apretada reflejaban una ira homicida.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – pregunté, sorprendiéndome de lo ronca que sonaba mi voz.

- No. – respondió, pero su tono era cortante y furioso.

Me quedé en silencio, abrumado, contemplando su hermoso rostro que ahora se encontraba tenso. Sus ojos, envueltos en ardientes brazas de rabia, se mantenían fijos en el camino.

- ¿Thad? – intervino, con voz cautelosa y mesurada, como si se esforzara por que sonara suave y amable. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. – contesté, con un breve asentimiento.

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca, por lo que intenté aclarar mi garganta en silencio.

Me sorprendía saber que él estaba siempre ahí, dispuesto a librarme de cualquier peligro. Pero al ver su expresión frustrada, un pequeño y vibrante temor crecía en mi interior: ¿y si se había comenzado a hartar de salvarme todo el tiempo, cual damisela en apuros?

Sabía que, de no ser por él, estaría perdido para ese entonces.

* * *

Me encontraba hecho una furia. No, era más que eso. La ira se filtraba y enceguecía todos mis sentidos, desquiciándome, embargándome de una indescriptible sed de sangre; y no exactamente de la clase de sed que me exige la garganta. El volante se estrujaba bajo mis manos ante la poderosa presión que le imponía, por lo que intenté concentrarme en no partirlo en dos.

¡Malditos y asquerosos bastardos malnacidos! Había llegado justo a tiempo para librar a Thad de sus sucias garras y sus despreciables intenciones. No, ni en todos mis años de existencia permitiría que algo malo le pasara a Thad, y mucho menos que fuera a manos de esos repugnantes y malolientes pervertidos violadores.  
Tan solo escuchar el murmullo de sus horribles pensamientos sobre lo que planeaban hacer con Thad… ¡Argh! Me hervía la ponzoña, y sentía unas irremediables ganas de volver ahí y destrozarles el cráneo a cada uno de ellos.

Miré a Thad de reojo, sentado en el asiento de copiloto de mi lujoso Volvo, que se mostraba callado y un poco aturdido, aunque me alegraba enormemente saber que se encontraba bien e intacto.

Detuve el auto a un costado de la carretera. Habíamos salido ya de la ciudad, sin percatarme realmente de ello. Me abstuve de seguir conduciendo, no quería matarlo por culpa de mi descontrolado temperamento.

- Por favor, dime algo para distraerme. – le pedí, haciendo completo uso de mi autocontrol.

De verdad que no quería que él presenciara la clase de psicópata que era realmente. No quería que me viera como un monstruo. Y debía controlarme, con todas mis fuerzas.  
Era como si mis órganos volvieran a la vida y mi hígado se retorciera por la sobre-producción de ácido y bilis.

- Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiré, con acritud, con la esperanza de que la entrada del dulce efluvio de Thad a mis pulmones sirviera como droga tranquilizante para mis sentidos. Y así era.

- Solo, charla conmigo. De lo que sea. – insistí, con mayor serenidad, aunque la rabia aún ardía en mi ser. – Ayúdame a no volver ahí a desmembrar a esos idiotas.

Pareció alarmado por mis palabras, ya que me miraba con sorpresa, sus preciosos ojos castaños bien abiertos. Asintió levemente.

- Pues… – pensó un segundo. – Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Adam Crawford.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, aunque fuera una curva suave en mis labios. Thad podía ser tan divertido, e incomprensiblemente ingenuo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí, con un atisbo de divertida curiosidad.

- Bueno, ha estado diciendo por ahí que me llevará al baile de primavera… lo cual es completamente falso, ya que yo lo rechacé. – explicó, mirándome de reojo, con un imperceptible dejo de irritación en su voz. – No sé si enloqueció por el golpe o simplemente sigue sintiéndose culpable por casi matarme cuando… bueno, ya sabes… y cree que llevarme a ese estúpido baile sería la solución perfecta para enmendarlo. – suspiró, con un ligero mohín. – Creo que estaríamos en un pacífico empate si pongo en peligro su vida de igual forma. Así dejará de insistir y me libraré de tener a Chandler Kiehl como enemigo el resto de la preparatoria. Aunque también podría destrozarle su nuevo _Sentra._ Si no tiene auto, no podrá llevar a nadie al baile. – aseguró, casi orgulloso de su plan.

- Estaba enterado. – asentí, más calmado y divertido por su idea tan ridícula pero tentadora.

¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta? ¿No notaba los tan obvios intentos de seducción que Adam le dirigía?

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó, incrédulo. La irritación le tensó el rostro, mascullando algo por lo bajo. – Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al tonto baile de fin de curso.

Sonreí de lado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego, inhalé, sintiendo el peso del coraje caerme de golpe en el estómago. Recargué mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – oí su dulce voz hablarme con suavidad y timidez. Parecía preocupado.

- No, en realidad, no.

No dijo nada por un segundo, ni yo tampoco. Permanecimos en silencio. Tenía que controlarme, tenía que dejar pasar ese estresante incidente, tenía que olvidarme de todo aquello y concentrarme en llevar a Thad a salvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – insistió, con un hilo de voz, su interés era palpable.

Lo miré, con una ligera mueca. Me resultaba fácil sincerarme con Thad, él siempre escuchaba sin chistar y hacía lo posible por comprender. Era un chico muy dulce, y odiaba tener que admitir lo malo que era _yo_ para él.

- A veces me cuesta bastante dominar mis impulsos, Thad. Tengo algunos problemas con mi genio.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, avergonzado por mi poco autocontrol. No tenía ninguna intensión de asustar a Thad… al menos no por mi carácter tan voluble. Es cierto que sería mejor para él mantenerse alejado de mí, pero ¿cómo mantenerlo alejado cuando era un imán del peligro?

Suspiré, sin atreverme a decir nada más al respecto. Él parecía debatirse seriamente entre aportar algo o quedarse callado. Lo miré con curiosidad.

- Trent y Mercedes se van a preocupar. – murmuró, tímidamente. – Iba a reunirme con ellos y Charlie.

Asentí, sonriendo levemente. Encendí de nuevo el auto, ahora más relajado. Para asegurarme de que mi mente no divagara de vuelta a esos cretinos callejeros, abrí la guantera del coche y saqué un disco compacto que recientemente había grabado con ayuda de Jeff.

Sí, como un digno acosador, me había dedicado a buscar un poco más sobre la música que le gustaba a Thad, y Jeff me había dado la idea de grabarla en un disco para que la escuchara en el auto, en caso de que saliera con él, o simplemente para familiarizarme y tener algo sobre qué hablar. De hecho, sonaba coherente.

Lo introduje en el reproductor del estéreo y comenzó a sonar una canción al azar. Cada una de ellas, según me había asegurado yo, tenía una especial relación con lo que pasaba entre nosotros, un significado que embonaba perfectamente con lo que sentía por Thad.

El moreno me miraba, con genuina curiosidad, mientras realizaba toda esta labor. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer el ritmo y la tonada de la canción que se reproducía. Si mal no recordaba, era un sencillo de _Muse_.

- Creí que te gustaba la música clásica. – comentó, sorprendido por mi elección musical.

- Sí, por supuesto. – sonreí. – Pero también me gusta un poco de variedad.

- ¿_Muse_, eh? – replicó, arqueando ligeramente una ceja, como si de pronto comprendiera.

- Sí. ¿Los conoces? – dije yo, con tono inocente. ¡Ja, si supieras, mi amor!

Él soltó una risita divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin responder nada más. Yo sonreí también, conduciendo rumbo al restaurante italiano al que sabía que se dirigirían.  
El vocalista comenzó a entonar el primer estribillo, uniéndome a él en voz apenas audible.

"_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses.  
How long before you let me go?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight…"_

Thad conocía perfectamente esta canción, lo supe por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos al instante que comenzaba a sonar. Pero más absorto estaba todavía por el hecho de oírme cantar al unisón de Matt Bellamy. Sonreí. También había aprendido la letra con tan solo dos veces de haberla escuchado completa. Y me parecía bastante acertada.

"_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)…"_

Thad me miraba, con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Habría comprendido que, en realidad, estaba cantándole a él esa canción, o simplemente le divertía verme cantar un tema de _rock_ con aquellas notas tan altas?

Para el segundo estribillo, Thad había unido en un suave murmullo entonado. Amaba la voz de Thad, era tan profunda, tan suave y tan _sexy _ que me enloquecía; y ya había descubierto lo magnífico que era como cantante también (lo había oído cantar en el auto de Charlie, en conjunto con los chicos – sí, lo sé, soy demasiado obsesivo y acosador; pero es irresistible mantenerse cerca todo el tiempo cuando se trata de Thad).

"_I thought I was a fool for no one,  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight!  
Ooh, you set my soul alight…"_

No podía describir ese momento. Era increíblemente divertido estar en el auto con Thad, cantando juntos una de sus canciones favoritas de dicha banda británica. Era como sentirme revitalizado, irrevocablemente dichoso. Thad parecía disfrutarlo también, ya que a ratos me miraba, siempre sonriendo, como si guardara algún tipo de complicidad entre los dos. Sus ojos me tenían tan fascinado que me costaba trabajo concentrarme en el camino.

"_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight).  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)…"_

Desafortunadamente, a mediados del segundo coro, tuve que detener el auto, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a _La Bella Italia_ – lugar donde se habían acordado de ver Thad y sus tres amigos.

* * *

¡**Hola**, lectores! **:3**

Yo aquí de nuevo xD Bueno, solo realizaba este pequeño apartado para dar créditos por la canción mencionada previamente. Se titula "**Supermassive Black Hole**", de la banda británica: **_Muse_** - como ya se señaló en la historia.

(Sí, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que Jeff no es el único que comparte gustos musicales con Thad xD  
Soy una irrevocable amante del _Rock/Alternative_. Y _Muse_ es de mis bandas favoritas de este género.)

Y, en segundo lugar, quería agradecerles verdaderamente por sus lecturas y los hermosos Reviews que me escriben :')  
Gracias por motivarme a seguir con ésta humilde y _Warblerosa_ adaptación xD

Espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos! ;3

Frabullosas salutaciones de parte de su escritora,

~ **MarRushionerGleek** xx


	26. C25 - Talking

**Capítulo 25.**

"_**Talking**__**"**_

No cabía duda, Sebastian Schuester no dejaría de sorprenderme jamás.

Había sacado un CD de la guantera, pensé que se trataría de su música clásica, la cual no me desagradaba en absoluto. Pero al reproducirlo, me di cuenta de que se trataba de música de _rock_, de hecho. _Muse_, una de mis bandas favoritas, para ser precisos.

Lo había mirado, gratamente asombrado por su elección. Reconocí la canción desde los primeros segundos, ya que era una de mis preferidas de la banda británica.

- Creí que te gustaba la música clásica. – comenté, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

- Sí, por supuesto. – sonrió el castaño. – Pero también me gusta un poco de variedad.

- ¿_Muse_, eh? – inquirí, arqueando ligeramente una ceja con curiosidad y suspicacia.

- Sí. ¿Los conoces? – dijo, con naturalidad.

¿Hablaba en serio? No pude evitar reírme, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era casi como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento o si hubiera hurgado en los archivos musicales de mi reproductor. Lo vi sonreír también; por supuesto que estaba al tanto de mis gustos musicales, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se habría enterado.

Tampoco sabía cómo es que tenía conocimiento de los lugares exactos donde me encontraba todo el tiempo. ¿Sabía que vendría a Port Angeles, o simplemente fue una maravillosa coincidencia? Y, de cualquier forma, ¿cómo me había encontrado en aquél callejón? ¿Me había estado siguiendo?

Por alguna extraña razón – por más espeluznante que esto pareciera –, no me sentía realmente intimidado o acosado por él. De hecho, solo despertaba mi curiosidad. No entendía qué tendría de divertido seguirme y espiarme todo el tiempo, a menos que le divirtiera ser el héroe de la historia y verme a mí como la patética damisela en apuros que siempre aparentaba ser.

Mis pensamientos se apagaron cuando la magnífica voz de Matt Bellamy entonaba la primera estrofa en aquellas notas altas que solo él sabía reproducir a la perfección. Pero mayor fue mi asombro cuando escuché la voz de Sebastian seguir la pista.

Lo miré, estupefacto y fascinado por la belleza de su voz al cantar. Siempre me había parecido maravillosa en sí, por lo que no debería sorprenderme que tuviera tanto talento musical. Aún así, era sorprendente que se supiera la letra.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Resultaba increíble y divertida la forma en que Sebastian cantaba "_Supermassive Black Hole",_ como si supiera que era exactamente lo que pensaba respecto a él_. _Yo también la conocía perfectamente, por lo que – temeroso de arruinar su impecable entonación – me uní a las voces de ambos para el segundo estribillo.

Me era difícil creer que de verdad estaba en el auto de Sebastian, cantando juntos una de mis canciones favoritas, que de hecho me parecía tener un mensaje oculto, secreto entre los dos.

Lamentablemente, para antes del segundo coro, Sebastian estacionó su Volvo perfectamente en un lugar reducido, que de haber sido yo el que conducía, estaba seguro de haber chocado contra los autos colindantes.

Me percaté entonces de que habíamos llegado. Afuera, el ventanal del pequeño edificio mostraba el interior de un restaurante; tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se trataba del mismo restaurante italiano en el que había acordado verme con los chicos hace rato.

- ¿Cómo supiste que…? – iba a decir, pero callé, limitándome a sacudir la cabeza. A estas alturas, poco me sorprendía.

Sebastian se bajó del auto, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, rodeó por la parte delantera y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llevarte a cenar. – respondió con una sonrisa.

El ascenso de la sangre a mis mejillas fue inevitable. Me desabroché el cinturón y me apresuré a bajar del auto, sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. Él tan solo me miraba, sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos aún conservaba un aspecto severo.

- Gracias. – murmuré, tímidamente.

- Por nada.

Me volví hacia la entrada del restaurante mientras nos encaminábamos a él, distinguiendo las figuras de Charlie, Mercedes y Trent salir del mismo. Me apresuré a llegar a ellos, llamando su atención al sacudir mi mano sobre mi cabeza.

- ¡Hey! – saludó Mercedes, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Dónde te habías metido, niño? Estuvimos esperándote un buen rato ahí.

- Tuvimos que cenar sin ti. – agregó Charlie, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo lamento… – me excusé, apenado. – Me perdí al buscar la librería… Y luego, me encontré con Sebastian en el camino para acá. – dije, omitiendo olímpicamente el tema de los tipos en el callejón y del sorpresivo rescate.

Instantáneamente, los ojos de los tres se posaron en mi acompañante, que ya se encontraba a mi lado, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

- Espero que no les importe que me haya robado a Thad unos minutos. – intervino el castaño, con voz sedosa e irresistible.

Por los rostros estupefactos de mis amigos, supe que él nunca antes había utilizado a fondo sus _talentos_ con ellos.

- Uh… Claro. No hay problema. – musitó Charlie, con una sonrisa tonta.

- De hecho… – habló Trent, dirigiéndome una mirada cómplice e inquisidora. – nosotros ya nos íbamos. Solo esperábamos a que Thad llegara para que comiera algo.

- Oh, está bien, no tengo hambre. – me encogí de hombros, volviendo a sentir el rubor en mi rostro.

- Creo que me aseguraré de que Thad coma algo. – Sebastian se dirigió a mis amigos, en tono confidencial y cómplice, como si yo no estuviera ahí. – Descuiden, lo llevaré a casa sano y salvo. No se preocupen.

- O-Okay. – asintió Mercedes, algo dudosa.

Me miró con interrogación, y ya me podía imaginar el intenso interrogatorio que tendría después de esto.

- Nos vemos mañana, entonces. – sonrió Trent, con su habitual dulzura hacia mí.

- Diviértanse, chicos. – se despidió Charlie, guiñándome pícaramente, a lo que yo me sonrojé aún más.

- Adiós. – atiné a decir, hundido en mi vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Se alejaron por la calle, emitiendo risitas y murmurando cosas por lo bajo entre los tres. Suspiré, girándome a ver a Sebastian, tentando mi suerte. ¿Hablaba en serio con lo de la cena, o solo quería apaciguar a mis amigos?

Me miraba con una sutil sonrisa divertida.

- De verdad, no tengo hambre. – insistí, estudiando la expresión en su rostro, que disfrazaba la seriedad con una sonrisa invisible.

- Compláceme.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta del restaurante, invitándome con un ligero asentimiento a entrar. Mordí mi labio, maldiciendo mi debilidad. ¿Cómo es que lograba obtener siempre lo que quería? ¡Tonto manipulador!

Era temporada baja, así que el restaurante no estaba lleno.  
Comprendí el brillo en los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba con atención a Sebastian, dándole la bienvenida con un poco más de ánimo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó.

"_Estúpida rubia teñida"_ – pensé, la muchacha me sacaba varios centímetros, en parte por los zapatos de tacón que vestía.

- ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? – preguntó Sebastian, con voz suave y tentadora, fuera intencional o no.

Vi cómo la rubia posaba sus ojos en mí, escrutadores, para luego desviarse de vuelta, satisfecha por mi insignificante aspecto y la falta de contacto entre Sebastian y yo. Sentí que el estómago se me hacía nudo; me crucé de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. No me gustaba nada esa tipa, ni tampoco me agradaba la sensación que estaba experimentando. Nos condujo hacia una mesa disponible, cerca del área de reservados, donde no había mucha gente alrededor.

- ¿Esta mesa está bien? – preguntó la mujer.

- Perfecta.

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que la dejó momentáneamente atónita y sin aliento. ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo!

- C-Claro. – tartamudeó. – En un momento los atiendo.

La rubia se alejó, con paso vacilante. Rodé los ojos, mirando a Sebastian con el ceño aún fruncido.

- No deberías hacerle eso a las personas. – comenté. – Es muy descortés de tu parte.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Deslumbrarlas… Probablemente, esté ahora en la cocina hiperventilando. – dije. Él me miró sin comprender. - ¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que saber el efecto que causas en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza, con sus ojos dorados llenos de curiosidad. Por un pequeño instante, me pareció insultantemente ingenuo.

- ¿Los deslumbro?

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos cederían tan fácil si no fuera así? – repliqué, pero él ignoró mis preguntas, respondiendo con otra.

- ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

- Casi siempre. – admití, sin pensar.

¡Maldición! ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Me mordí la lengua, lamentando seriamente haber hablado de más. Ahora Sebastian me miraba con una sonrisa suficiente.

Por fortuna, llegó la camarera. La anfitriona definitivamente no iba a aparecerse por toda la noche, y la nueva chica no parecía nada decepcionada con su trabajo. Ésta era pelinegra, y sonreía con extrema calidez mientras miraba a Sebastian. Suspiré. _¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!_

- Hola, mi nombre es Anna y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les gustaría para tomar?

No pasé por alto el hecho de que se dirigía directamente a él. "_¡Ho-la! ¡Existo, ¿lo olvidan?!"  
_Sin embargo, la mirada de Sebastian estaba posada en mí.

- Quisiera una Coca-Cola. – dije yo, procurando mirar a la chica en vez de al guapo _vampiro_ frente a mí.

- Dos. – añadió.

- En seguida se las traigo. – aseguró, con una sonrisa radiante para el castaño.

Pero él no lo notó, ya que sus ojos dorados seguían puestos en mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – indagué, una vez que la camarera se fue. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso al sentir su incesante mirada sobre mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó, con suavidad.

- Estoy bien. – contesté, con sorpresa y desconcierto ante su aparente preocupación.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, o algún malestar…?

- ¿Debería?

Sebastian rió entre dientes, de aquella manera tan encantadora, ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta. A pesar de eso, no lograba comprender.

- Bueno, esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock_ o algo así. – admitió, con una sonrisa cargada de sutil picardía. Entorné los ojos.

- Lamento decepcionarte. – me encogí de hombros. – Creo que he aprendido a reprimir esas cosas desagradables.

- De cualquier forma, estaré más tranquilo después de que hayas ingerido algo de glucosa y comida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No sabía si toda esta angustia suya era sincera o solo era producto de su deber de responsabilidad al salvarme, pero me hacía considerarla como una atención innecesaria. Dulce, pero innecesaria.

La camarera volvió a nuestra mesa con las bebidas en mano, dejándolas frente a cada quien, sin molestarse en apartar sus ávidos ojos de Sebastian. ¡Cielos, no quería ser más obvia! ¡Pero qué descortés! ¿Se olvidaba de mí, acaso? Claro, admitía completamente que no poseía una belleza extraordinaria como la del castaño, pero… no por eso tenía que darme la espalda, ¿o sí?

- Aquí están sus bebidas, caballeros. – sonrió la pelinegra, omitiendo descaradamente mi existencia. Bufé ligeramente, ¿qué importaba si externaba mi indignación? ¡Ella ni siquiera lo notaría! – ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

¿Cómo era posible de que Sebastian no se diera cuenta de que la chica prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos? No, sus divinos ojos dorados solamente tenían un objetivo, y me hacía sonrojar terriblemente saber que ése era yo. Aunque, por otro lado, reprimía las ganas de sonreír.

"_¡Ja! Míralo tanto como quieras, linda. Él no te está haciendo caso."_ – quería decirle, me sentía ridículamente infantil con aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Thad? – la voz de Sebastian sonó tan suave y sedosa que casi me hacía temblar. – ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir?

Me tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera había hojeado el menú.  
La camarera se volvió hacia a mí a regañadientes, con la liberta en mano y la pluma lista para anotar. Tuve que elegir lo primero que vi en el menú.

- Uhm… Tomaré el ravioli con setas.

- ¿Y usted? – miró de inmediato a Sebastian, con una sonrisa.

- Nada para mí. – contestó.

"_No, por supuesto que no."_ – pensé, con sorna.

- De acuerdo. Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta de la chica seguía ahí, pero Sebastian a penas si la miraba de reojo, lo cual la hizo marcharse bastante descontenta. Tuve que contenerme para no sonreír, sabía que eso sería demasiado malvado de mi parte, y la verdad no quería admitir que todo aquél enfado de aparente indignación se había debido realmente a los celos infundados que me generaba el hecho de que alguien mirara a Sebastian de aquella manera. Ignoré estos pensamientos, desviando mi mirada al mantel de la mesa, ya que los ojos de mi acompañante no me dejaban ni un segundo.

Me dediqué a darle pequeños sorbos a mi bebida luego de percatarme de lo severa que era su mirada. No noté lo sediento que estaba hasta que Sebastian me dedicó una sonrisa sutil, de esas tan propias de él, mientras empujaba su vaso hacia mí. Comprendí entonces que me había terminado mi soda en un par de minutos.

- Gracias. – le sonreí, tímidamente.

Por un segundo, el frío del refresco me recorrió el pecho, provocando que me estremeciera.

- ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó al instante.

- ¿Uh? No, yo… estoy bien.

- ¿No traías otra chaqueta contigo? – dijo, casi en tono de reproche.

- Sí. – asentí, con desconcierto. Y entonces, caí en la cuenta. – La dejé en el coche de Charlie.

¿Desde hace cuánto que me había estado siguiendo, como para saber que había traído una chaqueta extra, ya que tenía en cuenta lo friolento que solía ser?  
Apenas pude sopesar lo que estaba haciendo cuando se quitó su chaqueta de cuero azul marino, debajo de la cual llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello 'V' que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando los músculos de su pecho y brazos.  
Tuve que obligarme a apartar la mirada, muy a la fuerza, ya que un creciente rubor aparecía en mis mejillas y sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba.

Me entregó su cazadora, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa que no ayudó mucho a mi estado.

- Gracias. – logré murmurar, sin tener oportunidad de oponerme a su tan caballeroso gesto.

Deslicé su chaqueta por mis brazos. La prenda estaba helada, como si jamás la hubiera llevado puesta y la hubiera dejado al frío vendaval por horas. Sin embargo, no me importó. Tenía un olor delicioso, imposible de atribuir a ninguna colonia existente. Su aroma exquisito se filtró por mis fosas nasales, privándome de mis sentidos por un segundo.

En realidad, me quedaba grande. Las mangas eran demasiado largas para mí, por lo que tuve que recogerlas un poco para dejar mis manos libres.

- Tu piel se ve encantadora con ese color azul. – comentó mientras me observaba, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus finos labios.

Me sorprendió y bajé la mirada, con la sangre agolpándose bajo mis mejillas. ¿Cómo es que lograba hacerme sentir… así? ¿Era consciente de ello? Apuesto a que sí.

- Tal vez deberías tomar otro poco de soda. – aconsejó, con seriedad.

- No voy a entrar en estado de _shock_, puedes dejar eso. – aseguré, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Deberías. La gente normal lo hace, ¿sabes? Tú ni siquiera pareces alterado. – el desconcierto era evidente en su voz.

Me miró a los ojos, y pude hundirme por un momento en aquellos pozos de oro. No dejaba de impresionarme el hecho de que alcanzaran un color tan dorado, tan perfecto y brillante.

- Me siento seguro contigo. – admití, viéndome de nuevo vulnerable ante esa mirada profunda y soltándole la verdad.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, como si le desagradara mi respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, con reprobación, murmurando para sí:

- Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

Lo miré por un segundo, tratando de descifrar su expresión, atento a cualquier cambio en su rostro perfecto. Su semblante permanecía serio, incluso sombrío, pero había un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
Me preguntaba cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarlo. Había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, que me revolvían el cerebro.

- Sueles estar de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan. – comenté, intentando distraerlo de cuales fueran sus pensamientos.

Y lo logré. Sebastian me miró, atónito.

- ¿Qué?

- Te muestras malhumorado siempre que tus ojos están negros. Entonces, suelo prepararme para ello. – continué, mirándolo. – Y creo tener una teoría al respecto.

Emitió una musical risita entre dientes.

- ¿Más teorías?

- Ajá. – dije, tratando de sonar indiferente. – ¿No eras tú el que quería saber siempre lo que pienso?

Entrecerró los ojos, para luego agregar:

- Espero que esta vez seas más creativo, Thad. ¿O sigues tomando ideas de tus cómics?

La imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro se mostraba burlona, pero su mirada seguía siendo severa.  
¡Maldito! ¿Qué le importaba a él mi colección de cómics? Y… ¿cómo rayos sabía que los tenía? ¡Estúpido acosador!

Aún así, me mantuve sereno, procurando mantener mi frustración muy a raya.

- Bueno, no. No he consultado mis cómics últimamente, pero te avisaré si veo algo interesante en las próximas ediciones. – me mofé, con un inocente sarcasmo, a lo que él sonrió con disimulo. – Tampoco es algo que yo haya inventado. – confesé.

- ¿Y? – incitó, mirándome con intriga, pero en ese momento la camarera se acercó trayendo mi comida.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces de lo próximos que estábamos. Nos habíamos ido inclinando sobre la mesa, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, lo cual me dejó liado y algo avergonzado. ¡Hasta mi subconsciente me jugaba malas bromas! Nos erguimos rápidamente para cuando la pelinegra se paró junto a la mesa, dejando el plato con mi pasta – que tenía un aspecto delicioso – frente a mí. Nuevamente, se volvió hacia Sebastian. ¡Pre-de-ci-ble!

- ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Algo que le pueda ofrecer?

Di un respingo al captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. _"¡Creo que ya has ofrecido suficiente!" _– pensé, con mal humor.

- No, muchas gracias. – respondió él, de inmediato. – Pero estaría bien si nos trajera otra ronda de bebidas, por favor.

Su mano, tan blanca como el marfil, señaló los dos vasos vacíos que tenía frente a mí. La camarera asintió.

- Claro, en seguida.

Tomó los vasos y se marchó.

- ¿Qué decías? – intervino Sebastian, mirándome con intensidad, nuevamente.

¡Vaya! Jamás imaginé que podría intrigarlo de alguna manera, pero era divertido verlo.

- Te lo diré en el auto. – hice una pausa. – Si…

- ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz era fatídica y casi cansada; sin embargo, enarcó una ceja, casi con diversión.

- Tengo algunas preguntas, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto. – repitió, con un suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La camarera regresó con los dos vasos de Coca-Cola. Los dejó sobre la mesa, esta vez sin decir nada, y se marchó nuevamente. Tomé el mío, dándole un pequeño sorbo, degustando el dulce sabor.

- Bueno, adelante. – me instó, cruzándose de brazos, expectante.

No quería parecer exigente desde el inicio, así que formulé la pregunta que me pareció más sencilla de contestar, aunque me intrigaba de igual manera que las demás.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Port Angeles?

Sebastian bajó la mirada a sus manos un momento, para luego mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas mientras en su hermoso e inmaculado rostro se dibujaba algo muy similar a una sonrisa, pero carecía de felicidad.

- Siguiente pregunta.

- Pero es la más fácil. – objeté, confundido.

- La siguiente. – repitió.

Suspiré, bajando los ojos con frustración. ¿Por qué no quería decírmelo? ¿Sería por los motivos que ya me temía? ¿Sebastian Schuester me había seguido hasta aquí? Ese pensamiento sonaba demasiado tonta, descabellada e incluso egocéntrica. Me era difícil creer que fuera cierto, pero no tenía más ideas al respecto.

Tomé el tenedor y pinché con cuidado mi comida, llevándome un ravioli a la boca sin ninguna prisa, intentando tomarme mi tiempo para aclarar mi mente. Las setas estaban deliciosas.

Me intimidó un poco la forma en que Sebastian me miraba para cuando alcé la vista, sus ojos dorados fijos en mi boca con aquella intensidad que me hizo tragar casi de golpe. Tomé un sorbo de mi soda, a fin de calmar mis nervios.

- En ese caso, bien. – volví a hablar, procurando sonar normal. – Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de… saber qué piensan los demás, de leer sus pensamientos, ya sabes… salvo algunas excepciones.

- Sólo una excepción, – me corrigió. – hipotéticamente.

- De acuerdo, – asentí con lentitud. – sólo una excepción.

Un ligero estremecimiento me acogió al seguirme el juego, recapacitando que nada de lo que decíamos era realmente hipotético. Intenté parecer despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Tiene limitaciones? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien… encontrar a una persona en el momento justo? ¿Cómo sabría si está en apuros?

- ¿Hipotéticamente? – dijo, arqueando una ceja con gesto divertido.

Asentí, inclinándome ligeramente sobre la mesa, escuchando atento a lo que sea que estuviera por decir.

- Bueno… – comenzó. – si ese alguien…

- Supongamos que se llama Sean. – sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me miró, con una sonrisa risible.

- Bien. Entonces, si _Sean_ hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por que haber sido tan exacta. – negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un lugar tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia de una década entera, ¿sabes?

- Creí que estábamos hablando de un caso hipotético. – repliqué, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Se rió de mí, mirándome con ojos tiernos.

- Cierto. – asintió, burlón. – ¿Te parece si lo llamamos _Brad_?

Rodé los ojos, ignorando su comentario y mirándolo con seria curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – solté, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, buscando en ellos una explicación. No íbamos a llegar a nada con esas aparentes suposiciones e hipótesis.

Titubeó, como si estuviera en medio de un dilema interno. Nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, y pude intuir que en ese momento se debatía a decirme la verdad o no. Suspiró, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes. – murmuré, con voz suave.

Sin pensarlo realmente, más como por impulso, estiré una mano para tocar la suya, pero él las retiró rápidamente, y yo hice lo mismo, sintiéndome algo apenado por haber el atrevido intento.

- No sé si tengo alternativa. – su voz era tan dócil como un susurro. – Me equivoqué contigo, Thad. Eres mucho más observador y perceptivo de lo que creí.

- Pensé que siempre tenías la razón.

- Así era. – sacudió la cabeza. – Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo: no eres un imán de accidentes… Eso es muy poco decir. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso a un radio de quince kilómetros, inevitablemente te encontrará.

- ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

- Sí, sin dudas.

Su rostro se había tornado frío e inexpresivo de pronto. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, con cierto temor a su rechazo. Él bajó la vista a mi mano, casi con angustia, pero no retiró las suyas esta vez. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, tocando tímidamente el dorso de su mano con la yema de mis dedos. Su tacto era frío y duro como una piedra. Pero no me importó.

- Gracias. – musité, con sinceridad. – Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

- No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, levemente, sintiendo la decepción caerme como un balde de agua helada. Retiró con delicadeza su mano debajo de la mía, poniendo ambas sobre su regazo, y se inclinó hacia mí.

- Te seguí a Port Angeles. – admitió. – Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es condenadamente difícil. Mucho más problemático de lo que creía. Pero, es posible que sea así porque se trata especialmente de ti, Thad. La gente normal parece capaz de librar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Lo miré, sin saber cómo reaccionar a sus palabras. Quizás debería haberme asustado o preocupado por le hecho de que me siguiera, tal y como había sospechado anteriormente, pero en vez de eso, sentí un extraño golpe de calma y felicidad. Sus ojos me miraron con escepticismo, probablemente preguntándose por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la camioneta de Adam, y que has interferido en el destino? – especulé.

- Esa no fue la primera vez. – apuntó, con frialdad, lo cual me sorprendió. Sus ojos fijaron un punto en el suelo, mientras hablaba. – La primera vez fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería? El abrumador recuerdo de sus intensos ojos negros, mirándome con aquella furia devastadora, me hizo estremecer. Pero pronto, la sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Sebastian, apaciguó de manera inexplicable todo posible miedo creado en mi interior.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – inquirió, con su bellísimo rostro de ángel mirándome serio.

- Sí. – respondí con serenidad.

- Y aún así, estás aquí sentado. – comentó, con incredulidad en su voz, enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, estoy aquí… gracias a ti. – repuse. – Porque, de alguna manera, me encontraste.

Frunció el ceño, mirando mi plato casi intacto. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en los míos con aires autoritarios y severos.

- Tú comes y yo hablo. – propuso.

No repliqué. Tomé otro ravioli con el tenedor y lo metí a mi boca, masticando y prestando mi completa atención a Sebastian, quien después de unos segundos de asegurarse de que estaba consumiendo mi platillo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Seguir tu rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya '_oído_' su mente antes. – me miró con ansiedad, casi con preocupación, y comprendí que me había quedado sin aliento.

Volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire, más para calmarlo que por voluntad propia. Antes de que me dijera nada, metí otro ravioli a mi boca, mirándolo con insistencia a que prosiguiera.

- Vigilaba a Charlie y Mercedes sin mucha atención… Como ya dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en problemas en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta, hasta que salió un vago pensamiento dentro de la mente de Trent, que se veía un poco angustiado por ti y tu ubicación. Entonces, salí a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en los pensamientos de Charlie. Supe, por tu olor, que no entraste y te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tenías que dar la vuelta para volver, así que me limité a esperarte, adentrándome al azar en la mente de los peatones para ver si alguno te había visto pasar por ahí. No sabes lo ansioso que estaba… Me sentía incómodo, como si algo no anduviera bien, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Su voz se apagó, su mirada se había perdido en la nada, como si su mente ilustrara escenas y objetos que me eran imposibles de percibir. No me atreví a decir nada, a los pocos segundos su voz recobró un volumen audible, más su mirada seguía perdida en el espacio, frunciendo el ceño.

- Comencé a manejar en círculos, alerta. Oscureció, y comencé a alarmarme. Iba a salir a pie a buscarte, cuando… – Sebastian enmudeció, apretando la quijada y rechinando los dientes con súbita ira.

Parecía que se esforzaba por calmarse, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente e inspirando hondo, a la vez que apretaba los puños sobre su regazo. Me preocupó un poco verlo en ese estado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – susurré, vacilante.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero no me miraba directamente, sino a un punto sobre mi cabeza; dudó un poco al contestar, como si buscara controlar primero su voz y aclarar sus ideas.

- Oí lo que esos malditos pensaban… – gruñó, torciendo el gesto fieramente, curvando su labio de forma que podía vislumbrar sus dientes. – Vi tu rostro en sus mentes…

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando el codo y cubriendo su rostro con una mano, en un movimiento tan rápido y repentino que me sobresaltó.

- No tienes idea… de lo duro que resultó dejarlos ir… vivos. – masculló entre dientes, su brazo apagaba ligeramente su voz. – Pude haberte dejado ir con Trent y Mercedes, para que estuvieras bien, pero… temía que, si me dejabas solo, volvería por ellos.

Su confesión me dejó pasmado. No supe qué decir, no podía decir nada, de cualquier manera. Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta. Estaba confundido, lleno de pensamientos incoherentes.

"_Nunca te dejaría solo"_ – saltó a mi mente, entre todas las conjeturas difusas que revoloteaban como enjambre.

Él seguía tan inmóvil que simulaba ser una hermosa estatua tallada en mármol.

Después de un rato, alzó la vista. Sus ojos dorados buscaron ansiosos los míos, reflejando en ellos sus propias interrogantes. Ni siquiera había notado que me había terminado la mayor parte de la pasta.

- ¿Listo para ir a casa? – preguntó, con suavidad.

- Al menos lo estoy para salir de aquí. – precisé, dándole el último sorbo a mi bebida, agradeciendo inmensamente de que nos quedara una larga hora de viaje en auto de vuelta a Forks. No estaba preparado ni quería despedirme de él aún.

La camarera apareció nuevamente, como si la hubieran llamado telepáticamente o si hubiera estado observando.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – le preguntó a Sebastian.

- ¿Podría traer la cuenta, por favor?

Su voz se escuchaba modulada, pero aún contenía la tensión de nuestra conversación. Sus palabras parecieron decepcionar un poco a la pelinegra. Sebastian alzó la vista, aguardando impasible.

- Sí, claro. – balbuceó, sacando del bolsillo de su delantal blanco una pequeña carpeta de cuero y se la entregó. – Aquí la tiene.

Él ya tenía un billete en la mano. Lo depositó dentro y se la devolvió de inmediato, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.

- Puede quedarse con el cambio. – sonrió.

Se puso de pie; lo imité, con mucha mayor torpeza y menos gracia. Ella volvió a dirigirle una estúpida sonrisa insinuante.

- Que tengan una linda noche.

- Gracias. – dijo Sebastian, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Me volví hacia otro lado, en un intento de ocultar mi rubor. Caminamos hacia la salida del restaurante, él al lado mío, procurando no tocarme en todo momento.  
Recordé entonces lo que Charlie nos había contado sobre su fabulosa cena con Wes, y cómo casi avanzaban hasta la fase del primer beso. Me era casi imposible de creer viniendo de alguien como Wes, por lo que deduje que tuvo que haber muchísima colaboración de parte de la pelirroja.

Suspiré. Sebastian me oyó, por lo que volvió su mirada dorada a mí, con curiosidad. Yo permanecí con los ojos pegados a la acera, agradeciendo que, aparentemente, él no fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

Una vez que llegamos a su lujoso Volvo plateado, abrió la puerta de copiloto para mí, manteniéndola así hasta que estuve dentro. Agradecí tímidamente, a lo que él apenas si me sonrió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Rodeó la parte delantera para subir al asiento del conductor, sin poder evitar maravillarme con lo elegantes que eran sus movimientos. Quizá para esas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado a su gracia y belleza, pero me parecía que Sebastian no era de la clase de personas a las que uno puede acostumbrarse.

Tan pronto como entró al auto, encendió la calefacción y arrancó el motor. Ya había refrescado la noche, y podía deducir que el buen tiempo había terminado. Pero, me encontraba bastante cómodo con su chaqueta puesta. Me permitía aspirar su deleitante aroma cada vez que no miraba.

Condujo hacia la autopista, rumbo a Forks.

- Ahora, – habló, de forma elocuente. – te toca a ti.


	27. C26 - The Truth

**Capítulo 26.**

"_**The Truth**__**"**_

- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? – pedí, mientras Sebastian conducía a alta velocidad por la calle desierta.

A pesar de que su mirada estaba fija al frente, no parecía prestar real atención a la carretera. Suspiró, mirándome de reojo con resignación.

- Una. – aceptó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Dudé un segundo antes de

- ¿A qué te referías con que "supiste por mi olor que no había entrado a la librería"?

Desvió la mirada de pronto, fingiendo estar muy ocupado concentrándose en el camino. Lo miré, arqueando una ceja y dejando salir un pequeño bufido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa de "evasivas".

Podía jurar que contuvo una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándome fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo.

- De cuerdo. Seguí tu olor. – admitió, con el atisbo de aquella sonrisa seca en la comisura. – No es nada difícil de distinguir; podría olerte a kilómetros.

Permanecí mirándolo unos segundos, arqueando una ceja, incrédulo. Escrutaba su rostro como a la espera de que se riera de mí y dijera que estaba bromando o algo así, para luego darme la real explicación. Pero en sus ojos, al volverse a mí, aunque fuera solo por unas milésimas de segundo, pude percibir la seriedad con la que hablaba.

¿Era en serio? ¿Me había… _olido_? Bueno, ahora sí estaba desconcertado. El tono sencillo con el que lo había dicho no me dejó muy tranquilo. ¿Era un olor _bueno_… o desagradable? ¿Acaso estaba insinuándome que no le gustaba cómo olía…?

- No, Thad, no lo mal pienses. Tu aroma es delicioso. A eso me refiero. – aseguró, como leyendo mi expresión confundida y algo avergonzada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor. Desvié la mirada a mis manos, que se removían nerviosas en mi regazo. ¡Sebastian podía provocar tantas emociones en mí! Mientras que yo me conformaba con su simple y maravillosa presencia, hundiéndome en ese abrumador vaivén de humores y sentimientos.

- Aún no has respondido a mi primera pregunta. – dije yo, a modo de ganar tiempo.

- ¿Cuál?

- La que te hice en el restaurante. – le recordé. – ¿Cómo funciona eso de _leer mentes_? ¿Puedes leer los pensamientos de cualquiera? ¿Cómo… cómo lo haces? ¿Toda tu familia puede hacerlo…?

Los ojos de Sebastian se posaron en mí, con una ceja arqueada. Me hizo sentir estúpido por indagar sobre una absurda fantasía.

- ¿Sabes que has hecho más de una pregunta? – puntualizó, con una sonrisita divertida. Suspiré, tan solo esperando a que respondiera. – Sólo yo tengo la habilidad. No puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte, debo estar cerca para ello. Entre más familiar sea su "_voz"_, más mejor soy capaz de oírla, pero no más de unos pocos kilómetros. – hizo una pausa, mirándome de reojo con gesto meditabundo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. – Es como estar en medio de un corredor lleno de personas que hablan todas a la vez; sus voces son como un zumbido, hasta que localizo una y puedo oír con claridad lo que piensa. Trato de ignorarlos la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que me distraen demasiado, y pretendo parecer al menos un poco _normal._ – frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra. – Debo contenerme a responder los pensamientos de alguien que no lo haya expresado en voz alta.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron una vez más. Un perfecto y brillante dorado contrastando con mi sencillo y mundano café avellana.

No podía evitar sentir una curiosidad enorme por lo que había dicho, y recordé el hecho de que no podía leer mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué crees que no puedes _"oírme"_ a mí? – pregunté.

- No lo sé. – murmuró. – Mi única suposición es que tu mente funciona de manera diferente a la de los demás. Como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en suaves ondas, y yo solo captara los que van en frecuencia modulada.

Una sonrisa divertida y juguetona surcó sus labios finos y rosados.

- ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? – mascullé bajo, frunciendo el ceño para mis adentros. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy un _bicho_ _raro_?

Mis propias palabras me preocuparon más de lo que temía. No había sido un reproche, me avergonzaba de que se diera cuenta de que era un chico _diferente_ en todos los aspectos posibles.

- ¡Wow! Soy yo quien oye voces en su cabeza, ¿y tú crees que eres _raro_? – rió. – Tranquilo, Thad, solo es una teoría. – su semblante recobró la seriedad, mirándome. – Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré con pesadez, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sonaría lo suficientemente lógico una vez que lo expresara? ¿De verdad estaba convencido de ello? Sí, lo estaba… o algo parecido.  
Sabía que él no se apartaría o me odiaría por una tonta teoría; cuando mucho, se reiría de mí y mi ridículamente crédula imaginación.

- Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa de "evasivas". – me recordó, con voz demasiado dulce y aterciopelada para ser burlona.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo podía jugar con mis emociones de esa manera? ¿Quería matarme de un ataque al corazón, o qué?

Me volví hacia él, para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos posados gentilmente sobre mí, provocando el desenfrenado ascenso de la sangre a mis mejillas. ¡Demonios! Tenía que aprender a controlar eso… si es que era físicamente posible.

Me inquietó el hecho de que no dejara de mirarme.

- ¡Sebastian, no apartes la mirada de la carretera! – reñí, casi entrando en pánico.

Él se rió melodiosamente, volviendo su vista al frente. Pensaba en las palabras para explicar mi teoría, cuando miré la aguja de velocidad.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿No puedes ir más despacio?

- ¿Cuál es el problema, _mamá_? - bromeó._  
_

- ¡Vas a ciento setenta, Schuester! – casi grité, exasperado. – ¿Pretendes que nos matemos?

- Tranquilízate, Thad. – puso los ojos en blanco, sin disminuir la velocidad. – No vamos a chocar.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – inquirí, modulando mi voz. Ir más rápido solo significaba que llegaríamos antes a casa, y aún no quería decirle "adiós" a Sebastian.

- Así conduzco siempre. – se encogió de hombros, dedicándome una sonrisa

- ¿Sabes? Si el Volvo se hace trizas ahora, tendrás que volver a pie. – refunfuñé.

- Sí, probablemente. – dijo, soltando una breve carcajada, pero luego su entrecejo se frunció. – Pero tú no. – suspiró, disminuyendo la velocidad para alivio mío, aunque solo fue a ciento veinte. - ¿Satisfecho?

- Casi.

- Odio conducir despacio. – reprochó, sonando como un niño haciendo rabietas.

- ¿A esto le llamas ir despacio? – repliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido.

- Bueno, basta de criticar mi conducción. – dijo, con cierta brusquedad que me sobresaltó. – Sigo esperando oír tu teoría.

Mordí mi labio, bajando la mirada a mis manos. Esto se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Sentí sus ojos posados sobre mí.

- No me reiré, lo prometo.

- Temo más a que me odies.

- ¿Tan mala es?

- Sí. – admití, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

Esperó unos segundos, clavando su vista en el camino, aferrando el volante con ambas manos.

- Adelante. – su voz sonó sorpresivamente tranquila.

- No sé cómo empezar…

- ¿Por qué no tratas por el inicio? - retó, divertido. - Dijiste que no lo inventaste tú, ¿o sí?

- No.

- ¿Cómo tuviste la idea entonces? ¿De un libro? ¿Una película? ¿U otro de tus cómics? – sondeó, con sorna.

- Fue el sábado en la playa. – solté, mirándolo a la espera de cualquier reacción. Su rostro parecía confundido. – Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia… Sam Abrahams. – proseguí, con voz pausada y algo titubeante. – Su padre y Rick han sido amigos desde que yo era niño. – expliqué, su gesto era ahora perplejo. – Él me contó algunas historias de la tribu de la reserva Quileute a la que pertenece. Una era sobre…

De pronto, su rostro pareció helarse y sus músculos se tensaron. No me miró, permaneció con los ojos fijos al frente. Tuve miedo de seguir hablando; parecía entender ahora a lo que quería llegar, y no sabía si sería prudente o no externarlo.

- Continúa. – pidió, con voz fría.

Dudé unos segundos antes de que lograra escupir la palabra que se había atorado en mi garganta.

- … vampiros.

Mi voz era un hilo apenas audible. No tuve el valor de verle la cara, pero noté cómo el ambiente se tensaba.

- ¿Y te acordaste de mí?

- No… Sam mencionó a tu familia.

Sebastian no dijo nada. Permaneció en un sepulcral silencio, y de pronto me sentí infernalmente alarmado por Sam. ¿Había hablado de más? ¡Oh, cielos! Ahora temía por su seguridad.

- Él solo creía que eran supersticiones tontas. – añadí rápidamente, a fin de proteger un poco a mi pequeño amigo. – No esperaba que yo me creyera esas historias… – pero mis palabras no parecían lograr mucho, su semblante seguía siendo duro y sombrío. Así que me vi obligado a confesar. – Fue mi culpa. Yo lo obligué a que me contara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, Chandler dijo algo sobre ti… intentaba provocarme. Entonces un chico mayor, mestizo como Sam, dijo que tu familia no iba a la reserva, solo que su tono me dio a pensar que había una razón especial; así que acepté ir con Sam a dar un paseo y... lo engañé para que me contara algo al respecto. – admití, sintiéndome como un completo tonto, sin alzar la mirada por mi cobardía.

- ¿Cómo que lo engañaste? – repitió, curioso.

- Yo… – cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, presa de la vergüenza total. – intenté coquetear con él… sólo un poco. Funcionó mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. – mi voz, apagada por la barrera que imponían mis manos, estaba repleta de pena y de incredulidad. Aún no comprendía cómo fue que Sam cayó en esos trucos tan patéticos; probablemente por su poca experiencia.

- ¿Coqueteaste con él? – repitió, casi en un gruñido. No lo miré, mi cara estaba ardiendo. Segundos después, me sobresalté al escuchar sus risotadas musicales. Alcé la vista, tímidamente. – Hubiera pagado por ver eso. – rió, de manera perversa. – Y tú me acusas de deslumbrar a la gente… ¡Pobre Sam Abrahams!

Lo miré, confuso y asombrado, aunque no menos avergonzado y ruborizado. Sabía que en ese momento, mi rostro debía asemejarse más al color de una cereza. Me volví hacia la ventana, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Después de un pequeño lapso de silencio, volvió a indagar:

- ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

- Busqué en Internet.

- ¿Y eso te convenció? – su voz reflejaba poco interés, pero su mirada era penetrante e inquietante. Tragué saliva.

- No. Nada parecía tener sentido, ni encajaba. La mayoría eran solo estupideces, así que… – callé, dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?

- Decidí que no importaba.

- ¡¿Que no importaba?! – replicó, elevando repentinamente la voz, haciéndome sobresaltar y mirarlo con genuina sorpresa. Había incredulidad en su rostro, con un ligero avistamiento de rabia en sus ojos. Temía que reaccionara así.

- Sí. – murmuré con suavidad. – No me importa lo que seas.

- ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea _humano_?

- No.

Guardó silencio, volviéndose a la carretera, sin decir una palabra. Su semblante aún era sombrío y gélido. Fruncía el ceño levemente.

- Te enojaste. – suspiré. – Sabía que no debía decirte nada.

- No. – repuso, con tono severo. – Prefiero saber lo que piensas, aunque eso sea una completa locura.

- Entonces, ¿me equivoco otra vez? – desafié.

- No me refiero a eso. – bufó, citando mis palabras casi con coraje: – "No importa".

- ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – inquirí, dando un respingo de asombro.

- ¿Importa?

Respiré hondo, negando con la cabeza.

- No. – susurré. – Solo sentía curiosidad.

Mi voz sonaba con una impredecible calma que incluso a mí me pareció extraña. Sebastian dio un pesado suspiro, resignándose.

- ¿De qué tienes curiosidad?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete. – respondió al instante.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Frunció los labios en una delgada línea, tomándose tiempo para hablar.

- Bastante. Casi un siglo. – admitió, entre dientes.

Asentí, sopesándolo, luchando por mantener el aliento. Al menos, podía sentirme gratamente satisfecho de que estaba siendo sincero conmigo. Me estaba diciendo al fin la verdad, una verdad que ya me esperaba y a la que no temía. Sus ojos me miraban alertas ahora con mayor frecuencia, como temiendo que me fuera a dar un ataque o algo. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa, divertido, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño con confusión.

- Entonces… ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día? – bromeé, a lo que él rió.

- Eso es sólo un mito, Thad.

- ¿No te quema el sol?

- Un mito.

- ¿Ni duermes en ataúdes?

- Un mito. – aseguró, con una sonrisa torcida. Luego, agregó con un tono peculiar. – No duermo.

Me tomó un segundo asimilarlo.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, nunca.

Se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisa suave. Sus ojos dorados sostenían mi mirada, con nostalgia, y me perdí inevitablemente en ellos. Una especie de hechizo fue lanzado sobre mí, impidiéndome pensar o tener la capacidad de apartar la mirada. Hasta que él rompió el contacto.

- Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Su voz era rígida, mirándome nuevamente con ojos gélidos y tajantes. Parpadeé, todavía confundido.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? – el sarcasmo sonó crudo en sus labios.

- Ah, – musité. – Eso.

- Sí, _eso_. – remarcó, enarcando una ceja con átona. – ¿No te interesa saber si bebo sangre? Vamos, tienes que haber escuchado eso.

- Bueno… - respondí, encogiéndome en mi asiento. – Sam me habló al respecto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó, cansinamente.

- Que no cazan personas. Dijo que tu familia suponía no ser peligrosa puesto que cazaban sólo animales.

- ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos? – su voz era escéptica.

- No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo eran, pero los Quileutes siguen sin quererlos en sus tierras. Sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia adelante, aparentemente atento a la carretera, sin decir nada más.

- Entonces, ¿tienen razón con lo de que no cazan personas? – indagué, esforzándome por que mi voz no se alterara.

- Los Quileutes tienen una brillante memoria. – masculló bajo. Tomé eso como una afirmación. – Aunque, no dejes que te convenza. –advirtió. – Tienen razón al alejarse de nosotros.

- No lo entiendo.

- Intentamos… – explicó, con lentitud. –, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

- ¿Esto… es un error?

Me pareció evidente la tristeza y decepción en mi voz, aunque no estaba seguro de si Sebastian se había percatado de ello. Su semblante no se alteró, seguía siendo serio y cauteloso. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía terriblemente abrumado.

- Uno muy peligroso.

Dicho eso, ambos permanecimos en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirnos una sola mirada, lo cual me hacía sentirme devastado. ¿Estaba siendo un error para él? ¿Algo que no debió pasar? ¿Se arrepentía de todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta ahora, entre nosotros… si es que de alguna forma se podría definir como un _nosotros_?

Mis temores no hacían más que crecer con el paso de los segundos. Era justo lo que me tenía tan preocupado desde el inicio… que él se arrepintiera, que quisiera dar marcha atrás y alejarse de mí, que prefiriera fingir que no existo y me ahogara nuevamente es su fría y devastadora indiferencia.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí, mientras que yo solo podía contemplar las luces de los faros sobre el asfalto; íbamos demasiado rápido, la distancia se acortaba con violencia. Un punzante pesar me aguijoneó el pecho al pensar que ésta podía ser mi última oportunidad para acercarme a él, para estar los dos juntos en ésta agradable cercanía, sin muros ni limitaciones. Sabía que, después de esto, no volveríamos a tener contacto alguno, sabía que él se distanciaría, tal vez para siempre, y yo me quedaría solo y deprimido como el gran perdedor que soy.  
Pero estaría bien para mí, porque al menos lo habría conocido por lo que es, y porque me había permitido amarlo al menos por un tiempo. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente?

No, no podía permitirme una resignación así, no podía desperdiciar ni un solo minuto con él.

- Cuéntame más. – pedí, casi sonando como súplica, sin importarme realmente lo que dijera, solo quería oír su voz.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé… ¿Por qué sólo cazan animales? ¿A qué se debe su _dieta_?

Mi voz sonaba titubeante debido a la terrible desesperanza; era consciente de que las lágrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos, luchando por salir, pero yo me esforzaba por mantenerlas en su lugar.

- No quiero ser un monstruo. – explicó, con voz muy baja.

- ¿No bastan los animales?

Él hizo una pausa, torciendo en gesto en una irónica sonrisa ladeada.

- Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos _vegetarianos_; es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. La sangre de animal no sacia la sed al cien porciento, pero nos mantiene lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir… la mayoría de las veces. – dijo, su voz me sonaba como un presagio. – A veces se vuelve más difícil.

- ¿Te resulta difícil ahora?

Sebastian suspiró, sin responder. Lo que tomé como afirmación.

- Pero no estás sediento ahora. – murmuré, con convicción. No había sido una pregunta, estaba seguro de eso.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Por tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría al respecto. – me encogí de hombros. – Sé por experiencia que la gente suele ponerse de peor humor cuando está hambrienta, así que…

Se rió entre dientes.

- Eres muy observador, ¿no es así?

Respondí con una sonrisa tímida, registrando en mi memoria el musical y perfecto sonido de su risa. Luego, añadí:

- Este fin de semana, en realidad fueron a cazar, ¿cierto? – quise saber, con curiosidad.

- Sí. – vaciló durante un segundo, como debatiéndose internamente si decir algo o no. – No quería salir, pero era necesario. Me resulta mucho más fácil estar junto a ti de esta forma.

- ¿Por qué no querías ir?

- Estar lejos de ti me pone… ansioso. – contestó, relamiendo su labio con inquietud. Me miró de aquella manera tan dulce e intensa que me hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. – Temía que algo malo te pasara durante el fin de semana y que no estuviera yo ahí para rescatarte. Me sorprende que la hayas librado. ¡Mira nada más lo que pasó hoy! Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, estoy seguro de que te habrían…

Calló, mirándome de reojo con mortificación, como si hubiera hablado de más. Arqueé una ceja, suspicaz. Él sacudió la cabeza levemente, para continuar:

- Fueron los tres días más angustiosos de mi existencia. Estaba tan abrumado por la preocupación que puse a Blaine de nervios y Jeff se malhumoró por no poder cazar un oso pardo por _mi culpa_. - confesó, con una risita culpable.

Sus palabras causaron cierto efecto en mí de conmoción, como si jamás en la vida hubiera escuchado algo parecido. Y quizás así era. Me resultaba realmente adorable.

- Creí que habían regresado hoy. – murmuré.

- No, llegamos el domingo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué ninguno de ustedes ha ido al instituto esta semana? – pregunté, con confusión.

No me agradaba la idea de haber pasado todas esas incomodidades y malestares por su ausencia injustificada.

- Bueno… – hizo una ligera mueca. – me preguntaste si el sol me dañaba, y no lo hace. Pero no puedo salir a la luz del día, al menos no mientras alguien mira.

Sus palabras me dejaron aún más desconcertado. Lo miré, con confusa curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Algún día te lo mostraré. – prometió, con una sonrisa invisible.

Suspiré, asintiendo. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Pudiste haber dicho algo… Tal vez llamado.

- Pero sabía que estabas bien. – respondió, sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño con evidente confusión.

- Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo… – vacilé, entornando los ojos.

¿De verdad no se daba cuenta? ¿Era tan cínico como para interesarse únicamente en lo que él sentía al respecto y no se percataba ni le importaba lo pasara conmigo a nivel emocional?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, mirándome.

- No eres el único que se preocupa aquí. – repliqué. – Tampoco me agrada estar lejos de ti.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta, desviando la mirada a mis manos, que se retorcían en nerviosismo sobre mi regazo. Sebastian se quedó mudo, tan solo clavando sus ojos dorados sobre mí.

- ¡Carajo! – gimió bajo. – Esto no está bien.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos aprensivos y casi molestos. No comprendía su reacción. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

- ¿No lo entiendes, Thad? De todas las cosas en las que te has visto involucrado, esta es una de las que peor me hace sentir. – masculló, fijando sus ojos en el camino nuevamente. Sus palabras eran tan atropelladas que apenas si las digerí. – No quiero que te sientas así. – dijo, con voz baja y suave, pero con un toque de reproche disfrazado. – Es un error. No es seguro, Thad. ¡Soy peligroso! ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? ¡Grábatelo en esa cabecita!

- ¡No!

Esperaba que mi respuesta defensiva no sonara como la de un niñito caprichoso y enrabietado.

- Thad, hablo en serio. – bramó, con un suspiro cansado.

- También yo. Te dije que no me importaba lo que fueras. ¡Es demasiado tarde para echarme para atrás!

- No, no lo es. ¡Jamás digas eso! – espetó, la dureza era tan cortante como una cuchilla, y tuvo el mismo efecto sobre mí.

Mordí mi labio, volviéndome hacia la ventana para poder evitar cualquier tipo de contacto. No quería que viera cuánto me dolía todo eso. Al ver la carretera y el borroso paisaje a través del frío cristal, pude distinguir que no faltaba mucho para llegar. Volvía a conducir a prisa. Y todo esto me dolía tanto. Estaba matándome. ¿No lo entendía? Solo quería estar con él, solo…

- ¿En qué piensas? – inquirió, aunque su voz seguía siendo ruda.

Lo ignoré; no quería mirarlo y que pudiera distinguir la agonía en mi expresión. Si a él no le importaba lo que yo sintiera, entonces no tenía por qué hacérselo saber. Y, de cualquier forma, no era capaz de hablar.

- Thad, ¿estás llorando?

No me había percatado de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado en forma de gruesas lágrimas. Darme cuenta de este hecho me hizo sentir como una niñita débil y patética. Sequé rápidamente mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano, sin volverme a él ni atreverme a alzar la cara.

- No. – murmuré, mi voz sonó ronca y apagada. _¡Fantástico!_

Alcancé a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo cómo extendía su mano hacia mí, vacilante. Pero, antes de tocarme siquiera, se contuvo, volviendo a colocarla sobre el volante, con un dejo de frustración.

- Lo lamento. – susurró, con pesar.

Por el tono de su disculpa, supe que no solo estaba arrepentido de las palabras que había dicho para herirme de esa manera. La silenciosa y sepulcral oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro alrededor, muda y quieta.

- Solo dime una cosa, ¿sí? – pidió después de un rato, controlando su voz para que sonara casual como de costumbre. Alcé la mirada en su dirección, como respuesta, esperando a que hablara. - ¿Qué pretendías hacer antes de que te encontré en el callejón? No parecías demasiado asustado… más bien, estabas concentrado en algo. ¿Qué era?

- Trataba de recordar cómo librarme de esos tipos, ya sabes… autodefensa. Supuse que tendría alguna utilidad incrustarle la nariz en el cerebro a esos… – pensé un segundo en el veinteañero, con una oleada de odio y repulsión.

- ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? – repuso, con palpable asombro. – ¿No pensaste en correr?

- Siempre tropiezo cuando corro. No serviría de mucho. – me encogí de hombros, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Y gritar?

- Iba a hacerlo si no lograba nada. – admití.

Escuché su pesado suspiro a mis espaldas.

- Tienes razón. En definitivo, tratar de mantenerte con vida es luchar contra el destino. – murmuró.

Suspiré también, empañando levemente el cristal. Habíamos traspasado ya los límites de Forks en tan solo veinte minutos. Ni cerca del tiempo que había esperado pasar con el durante el viaje. De cualquier forma, disminuyó considerablemente la velocidad.

- ¿Te veré mañana? – quise saber, esperanzado.

- Sí. Tengo que entregar un trabajo. – sonrió. – Te reservaré especialmente un asiento en el almuerzo. – agregó, con un guiño pícaro.

Desvié la mirada a mis manos, con un notable sonrojo. Era tonto darme cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y de nuestra tan emotiva conversación, aún me sintiera hechizado bajo esos encantos suyos como si fuese la primera vez que los presenciaba.

Más ridículo era aún lo mucho que me emocionaba saber que volvería a verlo en el instituto.

- ¿Prometes que irás? – insistí, inseguro de si era irreal o no.

- Lo prometo.

Asentí, aún sopesando la respuesta y reprimiendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Afuera, estaba la casa de Rick. Las luces encendidas; debía estar esperándome. Sentí como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, y ahora volvía a mi aburrida y vacía realidad.

Me quité su chaqueta, antes de olisquearla con suma discreción por última vez.

- Puedes quedártela. – sugirió de inmediato. – No tienes una para mañana.

Se la devolví de todas maneras.

- No quisiera tener que explicarle nada a Rick.

- Oh, entiendo. – asintió, tomando la prenda de vuelta, con una radiante sonrisa.

Vacilé un poco, con la mano sobre la manivela de la puerta, queriendo resistirme a marcharme y prolongar el momento lo más que se pudiera.

- ¿Thad? – pronunció mi nombre con suavidad. Me volví hacia él y distinguí la seriedad en sus ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me prometes algo?

- Sí. – respondí al instante, mordiendo mi labio con arrepentimiento al notar lo rápido e incondicional que soné.

¿Y si me pedía que me alejara de él? ¿Y si me hacía prometer que no lo buscaría más? Definitivamente, no podría mantener esa promesa.

Sin embargo, dijo con tono casi sombrío:

- No vayas solo al bosque.

Lo miré con total confusión.

- ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos eran severos y misteriosos, como si intentaran advertirme de algo grande.

- Digamos que no soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por aquí.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme hasta la médula, perdiendo el aliento por un segundo. Asentí lentamente, con cautela, sopesándolo meticulosamente en mi cabeza. Por lo menos, me aliviaba saber que no era muy complicado cumplir ésta promesa, y que no me había pedido que me alejara.

- De acuerdo.

- Nos vemos mañana. – suspiró, dándome a entender que esperaba que saliera del auto.

- Hasta mañana, entonces. – dije, abriendo la puerta del Volvo y disponiéndome a bajar.

- ¿Thad?

Me volví hacia él. Se había inclinado en mi dirección, ubicando su rostro perfecto y pálido a escasos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo en seco. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron de golpe, dejándome la mente en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar de alguna manera.

Una tentadora sonrisa curvó sus exquisitos labios delgados, desamparándome en una abrumadora fascinación, como hipnotizado. Ahora mi corazón martillaba fieramente dentro de mi pecho, completamente desembocado.

- Que duermas bien. – susurró.

Su aliento acarició mis mejillas, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Era exactamente el mismo delicioso aroma que había percibido en su chaqueta, solo que más concentrado. Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de despertar de aquél hechizo tan poderoso que ponía sobre mí.

No logré mover un solo músculo hasta que Sebastian se alejó un poco de mí, con una evidente chispa de satisfacción en su rostro. Si quería comprobar cuánto me deslumbraba, ahí tenía la prueba.

Bajé de su lujoso auto con torpeza, todavía sintiéndome aturdido por lo que había pasado. Me dirigí a la entrada. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo como para confirmar que así fue. No se marchó hasta que me vio entrar a casa. Me despedí con un tímido sacudir de mi mano, y entonces arrancó el motor, desapareciendo por el asfalto rápidamente.

Suspiré.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas como un torbellino de imágenes, algunas que no lograba comprender y otras que prefería reprimir. Mi mente fantaseaba con ridícula ilusión. Ahora, tenía la certeza de ciertas cosas.

En primera, Sebastian Schuester era un vampiro.

Segundo, una parte de él – y no sabía a qué grado – deseaba beber mi sangre.

Y, en tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de él.


	28. C27 - Ride to School

**Capítulo 27.**

"_**Ride to school**__**"**_

Conduje de vuelta a casa, alejándome por el asfalto de la propiedad de Rick Harwood. El delicioso efluvio de Thad perfumaba el interior de mi Volvo, danzando a mi alrededor y desarmándome completamente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué había pensado?! Había estado a punto de besar esos tan preciosos, suaves y apetecibles labios… Pero,… ¡Argh! ¡Carajo! No podía. No… no estaba bien… Sin embargo, lo deseaba tanto…

Lo sabía. Thad lo sabía. Sabía que yo era un asqueroso vampiro… ¡Y no le importaba! ¡¿Cómo mierda es que no le importaba?! ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Un asesino! ¡Podía matarlo en cualquier momento! ¿No le preocupaba ni siquiera un poco?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. No había ningún pensamiento externo en ella, sin embargo los míos me aturdían demasiado. No alcanzaba a entender por qué Thad no había salido corriendo, por qué no tenía miedo, por qué se empeñaba en hacerme sentir de esta manera. ¡Oh, maldición!

Thad había dicho que se preocupaba por mí. ¡¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?! ¿Hablaba de que… se inquietaba… de la misma forma en la que yo cuando no estaba a su lado? Thad… él… ¿sentía algo por mí?

Nada de esto tenía sentido. El mundo no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¿Cuándo se me escapó todo de las manos?  
Yo… yo creía controlar la situación, creía poder manejarlo y mantener a Thad a salvo y fuera de todo peligro, inclusive el peligro de saber mi verdad. Pero, ahora, todo se había ido al carajo. Y fue por culpa de mi descuido.

No. Fue por culpa de ese estúpido Sam Abrahams que le había metido ideas a la cabecita de Thad. Sus teorías eran por demás ingenuas, muy alejadas a la realidad… hasta que ese mestizo tarado intervino con sus "fantásticas historias de la tribu Quileute". ¿No supo acaso lo crédulo que es Thad? ¡Cómo es que no lo vio! ¿Qué, él no sabía ya sobre nosotros?  
Bueno, Thad había dicho que él creía que eran solo cuentos, pero no podía evitar ponerme furioso.

En un principio, tenía miedo de que Thad se enterara de la verdad porque no quería que fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo y nos obligara a mudarnos nuevamente. Después, al descubrir toda esta serie de abrumadores e insanos sentimientos, temía que Thad supiera mi secreto porque no quería que se asustara y se alejara para siempre de mí. Pero, ahora… ahora solo podía sentir pánico al pensar que, por saber demasiado, pudiese pasarle algo… algo muy malo.

Tragué ponzoña con dificultad, apretando los puños entorno al volante. Solía cambiarlo casi cada mes, ya que inevitablemente terminaba destrozándolos por culpa de mi mal temperamento.

Me sentía perdido. Perdido totalmente. No podía sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras, su mirada tierna, dulce, temerosa – pero no por saber mi naturaleza – sus ojos castaños, brillantes, repletos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que yo mismo provoqué, de nueva cuenta. Lo hice llorar otra vez, aún cuando me prometí que jamás se repetiría. Olvidaba a menudo cuán sensible era Thad. Su aroma aún se filtraba por mis inertes pulmones, empapando mis sentidos de su esencia. El vago eco de su voz aún sonaba en mis oídos. Su corazón latiendo fuerte, tanto que a veces me preocupaba. Su respiración, suave y pausada, que se entrecortaba con alarmante frecuencia. Sus labios.

Thad. Tan dulce, tan frágil, tan sensible, tan hermoso, tan… Thad.

Una mueca apareció en mi rostro al darme cuenta de todos aquellos ridículos pensamientos. _¡Argh, reacciona, Schuester! _

La aguja apuntaba embravecida más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. Era como siempre me había gustado manejar, como solía hacerlo. Si el auto era un medio de transporte rápido y eficaz, tenía que ser por lo menos casi tan rápido como lo era al correr con mis propios pies. De otra forma, ¿qué caso tendría?

Era por eso que siempre preferíamos los deportivos, no solo por el lujo, o porque podíamos pagar por ellos sin dolencias, sino porque tenían mayor potencia.

Apenas estacioné mi auto en el porche, pude apreciar que Blaine tocaba el piano. Una melodía bastante más alegre de las que solía entonar, lo que me pareció por demás extraño. ¡¿Acaso era éste el apocalipsis?!

No hube puesto siquiera un pie en casa, cuando escuché la melodiosa y tintineante voz de Kurt en la estancia, cantando una canción que vagamente reconocía. Era parte de su repertorio musical, por lo que la habría oído antes. Jeff apareció, sonriente, haciéndole coros de fondo.

"_Sometimes I hate every  
single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you  
in your whole face!  
(Ooh-oh)_

_There's no one quite like you,  
you push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you  
(Ooh-oh)…"_

En la mente del castaño, con una sonrisa pícara y burlona, enunciaba con cierto humor: "_¿Esto te suena familiar, Seb? Dime, ¿a quién te recuerda?_".

Por un segundo, quise asesinarlo. El rubio y él cantaban animadamente, rondando por la sala con gracia, pasando a mi lado ocasionalmente, mirándome con sorna, tan solo recordándome el nombre que de por sí no podía sacarme de la cabeza.

"_At the same time  
I wanna hug you,  
I wanna grab my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole  
but I love you,  
and you make me so mad I ask myself:_

_Why I'm still here?  
Or where can I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known…"_

Fruncí el ceño, incapaz de no prestar atención a la letra de la canción. ¡Maldición, tenía tanto sentido! No podía negarlo, Kurt sabía escoger muy bien sus armas para molestarme. Era ingenioso, sin duda.

No supe en qué momento apareció Nick, ya que esta vez estaba bastante ocupado viendo el espectáculo que montaban mis otros tres hermanos en la sala, entorno al piano. Los miré, escéptico, arqueando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.

La voz de Kurt radiaba por toda la casa, al igual que la de Jeff – que hasta ahora solo había estado atrás en los coros –, tratando de imitar mi expresión, frunciendo el ceño como yo lo hacía – según veía en sus pensamientos – y engrosando un poco la voz a modo de fingir que era yo.

"_But I hate you,  
I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be…"_

De un momento a otro, los cuatro estaban cantando juntos el coro, lo que me pareció realmente sorpresivo. Nick cantaba y bailaba junto al rubio, con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí. ¡Claro, él no se perdería una oportunidad para molestarme!

Blaine tocaba el piano, siguiendo la canción en tonos bajos, mientras que el pequeño duende armonizaba perfectamente con sus notas altas y entonadas. Jeff y Nick seguían los coros de fondo, sin perder esa gracia y perfección en la voz.

Siempre habíamos sido magníficos cantantes… Supongo que tenía algo que ver el hecho de que fuéramos vampiros. Todo lo hacíamos bien.

Kurt cantó la segunda estrofa con exagerada actuación, pretendiendo que sería Thad quien me dedicara esa parte.

Rodé los ojos mientras repetían una y otra "_True love_".  
¿De verdad? Es decir, ellos habían estado saliendo con sus respectivas parejas desde hacia años, derramando miel por cada rincón del planeta e irradiando felicidad y romance a cada minuto… ¡¿Y ahora era _yo_ el tonto enamorado?! ¡Ha! Se aprovechaban de mí solo por ser novato.

"_True love, true love  
It must be true love!  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love!  
And no one else can break my heart like you!"_

Terminaron su pequeño circo, mirándome todos con sonrisas amplias, burlonas, divertidas, maliciosas, pícaras…

- ¿Terminaron, cuarteto de payasos? – los miré sarcástico.

- ¡Vamos, Sebastian! No me digas que esa canción no fue perfecta para la ocasión. – rió Kurt; hasta su risa era cantarina. Casi podía ver destellos plateados a su alrededor, como un maravilloso polvillo de hadas.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cumpliste tu misión de _caballero honorable_ con éxito y rescataste una vez más a tu _damisela en apuros_?

- ¡Cierra la boca, Nick! – puse los ojos en blanco, con fastidio. – Creí que no te importaba lo que pasara con Thad.

- Es cierto. No me importa, en realidad. – se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. – Pero puedo tomar ventaja de eso, ¿no? Ahora tengo motivos de sobra para hacerte rabiar. – dijo, con malicia y diversión.

Gruñí, entornando los ojos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Amor, no seas así. – intervino Jeff. ¡Bueno, al menos se le ocurría defenderme! – Todavía está con la angustia en el pecho por su amado y frágil _Thaddy_; no molestes al enamorado. – Okay. Hablé muy pronto.

- No estoy de humor para sus estupideces. – mascullé entre dientes.

- ¿Y cuándo sí? – bromeó Nick, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

Bufé, dándome la vuelta y encaminándome escaleras arriba.

- Seb, espera. – me llamó Kurt, pisándome los talones. – Yo… he visto… vi lo que pasó con Thad. – susurró bajo, aunque supe que aún así los demás escucharon algo.

- De verdad que no estás bien, hermano. Tus emociones disparadas están volviéndome loco. – murmuró Blaine, haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Cómo está Thad? ¿Él está bien? ¿Lo llevaste a casa? – esa era Emma.

¡Genial! Ahora, toda la familia estaba reunida, pendiente exclusivamente de mí, esperando cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca. Pasé una mano por mi cara, con frustración, sintiendo como si de pronto se me anudara la garganta.

Suspiré, intentando ordenar los pensamientos en mi cabeza y separarlos de todas aquellas insistentes preguntas de los demás.

Los miré con seriedad.

- Lo sabe.

* * *

Al despertarme la mañana siguiente, me costó un poco convencerme de que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño solamente. No había lógica alguna, ni sentido común, que ayudara a que creyera que de verdad había pasado, por lo que solo podía aferrarme a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención. El hechizante aroma de Sebastian, por ejemplo. Estaba seguro de que ni en mis más fantasiosos sueños podría imaginar fragancia más exquisita.

Me asomé por la ventana. Afuera el día estaba nublado y brumoso, y jamás me había sentido tan entusiasmado por eso. No sol significaba que Sebastian no tendría excusas para faltar a clases, y realmente estaba ansioso por verlo.

La neblina era densa, un breve destello plateado atrajo mi atención en la acera. Entorné los ojos para ajustar mi vista y ver de qué se trataba. La bruma se difuminó, dejando ver el flamante Volvo de Sebastian Schuester aparcado frente a la casa. ¿Qué hacía Sebastian aquí tan temprano? Bueno… ¿qué hacía aquí?

En menos de un segundo, vislumbré la esbelta figura que se hallaba recargada contra el auto plateado, con actitud serena. Mi corazón se detuvo al encontrarme con esos ojos dorados mirándome directamente, la comisura de sus labios se curvaba apenas perceptiblemente.

Estaba seguro de que me había ruborizado. Lo contemplé ahí, con una curiosa combinación de desconcierto y emoción.

Me alejé de la ventana y me apresuré a cambiarme, tan rápido como me fue posible. Ni siquiera me había terminado de abrochar las agujetas cuando bajé a trompicones las escaleras, tropezando y por poco matándome ahí. Bendito barandal.

Seguramente Sebastian se estaría riendo allá afuera de mi torpeza.

Tan pronto como me hube cepillado los dientes, inspiré hondo para tranquilizarme. No llevaba puesta chaqueta alguna, ya que la mía se había quedado en el auto de Charlie. Solo esperaba que recordara llevármela mañana. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto la noche anterior.

Salí de la casa, guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de mi mochila – para encontrarlas con mayor facilidad – intentando lucir casual y despreocupado. Pero mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Por suerte, la patrulla de Rick ya no estaba ahí, lo que significaba que se había marchado temprano, probablemente antes de que Sebastian llegara.

- Hey. – saludé, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos.

El aire era helado, abrazaba mi cuerpo como una manta, que en vez de calentarme, me hacía temblar de frío. Me estremecí, apretando ligeramente los labios.

- Hey. – respondió, con una sonrisa radiante. Sus ojos reflejaron preocupación. – ¿Tienes frío? Toma, te traje esto. – me extendió una prenda de color azul marino, que reconocí de inmediato. Era su chaqueta. – Supe que no tendrías una para estas horas. Póntela antes de que te congeles, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

Sonreí, divertido, acercándome para tomar la chaqueta.

- Claro, papá. – bromeé, rodando los ojos.

Sin embargo, no me la dio, sino que se acercó para ayudarme a colocármela. La sangre golpeó mis mejillas mientras mi pulso era tan rápido como el aletear de un colibrí.

Introduje mis brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta, tomando el borde de mis propias mangas para evitar que se enroscaran. Era una costumbre que había aprendido de mi madre.

Su aroma era tan exquisito como lo recordaba. Quizás mejor. Acomodó el cuello por mí, descansando sus manos en mis hombros delicadamente por unos segundos.

¡Dios! Estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, sus ojos conectados con los míos con intensidad, podía apreciar con claridad las preciosas pecas que adornaban su rostro perfecto y marmóreo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me preguntaba si él lo podía sentir también.

- Gracias. – alcancé a susurrar, tan absorto en su belleza que me era imposible pensar con claridad.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? – preguntó, con voz suave y aterciopelada, robándome el aliento.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció con disimulo en sus labios al evaluar mi expresión anonadada. ¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría hacer eso?! ¡¿Quería matarme?! Necesité unos segundos para conseguir que las neuronas se conectaran de manera correcta en mi cerebro, para poder darle una respuesta.

Mirándolo a los ojos, así, pude percibir la vacilación en su expresión. Por primera vez, parecía inseguro. De verdad, estaba dándome la completa libertad de elegir, de rehusarme. Como si una parte de él se hubiera resignado a una negativa desde antes de venir. ¿De verdad creía que me negaría a estar con él?

- Seguro. – murmuré, mi voz apenas era un hilo gracias a los nervios que provocaba ese estúpido vampiro en mí.

Siendo sincero, moría de ganas por estar dentro de su precioso Volvo, principalmente para estar cerca de él, aunque también para apartarme de aquella helada neblina que me calaba los huesos.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirándome con severidad. El hilo del encanto se rompió por un instante. Lo contemplé, sin comprender.

- No almorzaste nada. – me acusó, casi como un regaño.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque mis carcajadas sonaron apagadas y titubeantes debido al frío. Sacudí la cabeza, con diversión.

- Estoy bien, no tengo…

- No nos iremos hasta que al menos tomes algo, Thad. – amenazó, con tono autoritario.

Rodé los ojos, suspirando con resignación. Sus manos se retiraron de mí sin brusquedad.

- No soy tan 'frágil', ¿sabes? – mascullé, volviéndome hacia la entrada de la casa sobre mis propios pasos.

- ¿Ah, no? – se burló con un leve bufido.

- Adelante. – le invité, haciéndome a un lado y extendiendo mi brazo hacia el interior con intención de dejarlo entrar.

- Gracias. – sonrió, entrando unos pasos detrás de mí. Miró alrededor, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Es una linda casa. – comentó, volviendo sus hipnotizadores ojos dorados a mí.

Sonreí, con gentileza. En realidad, no podía tomar crédito por ello. Era la casa de Rick, no mía. El elogio no iba directamente dirigido hacia mí.  
Sentí la ansiedad de volver a su auto, por lo que me apresuré a seguir sus indicaciones.

- Sigues siendo un maníaco del control. – dije entre dientes, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- Culpable. – rió. Siguió mis pasos con sutileza, era casi imperceptible.

Me obligó a tomar al menos un vaso de jugo, lo que hice sin objetar demasiado. La verdad es que, si no había comido nada, había sido por las prisas y la ansiedad de ver a Sebastian. La naranja tenía un sabor extraño sobre la menta.

Luego, reproché el tener que ir a cepillarme los dientes por segunda vez. Él solo se rió. ¡Claro, porque yo vivía para ser su bufón!  
Bueno, ¿a quién engaño?, en realidad me encantaba oír sus carcajadas musicales y ver su hermosa sonrisa… sólo que no a costa mía.

Me dirigí rápidamente al baño para completar mi labor, mientras que Sebastian esperaba en el recibidor, impávido, observándolo todo.

Cuando salí, ya listo para irnos, descubrí a Sebastian mirando con atención las fotografías que estaban sobre el mueble de la entrada. ¡M-A-L-D-I-C-I-Ó-N! ¡Creí que las había quitado!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – intervine, casi con horror.

Sebastian se volvió a mí, con una amplia sonrisa. Sostenía entre sus manos la fotografía con marco anaranjado. ¡Oh, no! Sabía qué foto era esa. Estaba totalmente perdido ahora.

- ¿Éste eres tú? – preguntó, casi burlón, mientras señalaba al mocoso de seis años de la imagen. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién más sería, si no?

Emití un gemido, haciendo un mohín y aproximándome para arrebatarle la fotografía. No me lo impidió; estaba demasiado divertido observando mi reacción y el feroz enrojecimiento de mi rostro como para darle mucha importancia. La guardé rápidamente en uno de los cajones, ocultándola de su mirada.

¡Cielos! ¡Esa era una de las fotos más vergonzosas que tenía! Y justamente tuvo que verla. Vaya…

Las melodiosas y sonoras carcajadas de Sebastian no pudieron faltar.

- ¡Eras adorable! – dijo, entre risas. Sus ojos destellaron con picardía. – Bueno, aún lo eres.

- ¡Cierra la boca y vámonos, ¿quieres?! – bramé, demasiado nervioso y ruborizado para permitirle seguir mofándose de mí y hacerme sentir de aquella manera.

Me aparté y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, sabiendo que si permanecía un segundo más de pie frente a él, mis piernas terminarían flaqueando y me desplomaría.

Al salir de la casa, el aire frío me golpeó la cara, y por un momento me hizo vacilar sobre mis pasos. Contuve el aliento, tomándome un segundo para reanudar la marcha. Sebastian ya se encontraba a mi lado.

- Vamos, no te pongas de gruñón, Thad. Aún es temprano. – bromeó el castaño. Fruncí el ceño. – Aunque he de admitir que te ves terriblemente lindo cuando te enfadas. ¿Ya te lo había dicho, no?

Sebastian me seguía, pisándome los talones. Aún podía escuchar su estúpidamente encantadora risita a mis espaldas. Refunfuñé por lo bajo, encaminándome hacia su flamante Volvo. ¡Estúpido vampiro seductor! ¿Iba a venirme ahora con el cuento de que no sabía cuánto podía deslumbrar a las personas, que no sabía el efecto que causaba? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Y todo esto era solo para molestarme y ponerme aún más nervioso.

Se adelantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta de copiloto para mí antes de que yo estuviera a cinco pasos de la puerta.

- Gracias. – murmuré, sin poder dejar de sentirme halagado por sus atenciones, aunque fueran costumbre suya. ¡Rayos, lo amaba tanto!

- Un placer. – sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de mí una vez que me subí.

Rodeó el auto con sus movimientos ágiles y elegantes, que no dejaban de maravillarme. Subió al asiento de conductor y arrancó el motor.

El interior del auto era cálido, más de lo que habría esperado. Seguramente había puesto la calefacción desde antes de que saliera. Era agradable, en comparación con el inquietante frío que hacía allá afuera.

- ¿Está bien así? ¿No sientes frío? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la calefacción.

- Está perfecto, gracias. – sonreí con timidez.

Su voz había sonado suave y cauta. Me di cuenta entonces de que él no llevaba ninguna chaqueta encima. Solamente una playera gris de manga larga y cuello redondo, que se moldeaba a la perfección sobre sus músculos. Tuve que apartar la vista con un tremendo esfuerzo, aún presa del sonrojo.

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad, dejando como paisaje los jirones grisáceos de la neblina. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar ahora. La noche anterior se habían dicho muchas cosas, y… no estaba seguro de cómo fuera nuestra relación ahora que sabía su verdad.

Mordí mi mejilla interna, nervioso, y eché un vistazo a mi teléfono, a fin de aparentar que hacía algo. Descubrí que tenía un mensaje de texto sin leer. Era de Charlie. Lo abrí:

"_Mañana. Trigonometría. Me lo contarás todo sin omitir detalles, Harwood."_

Me lo había enviado anoche, sin siquiera percatarme de ello, después de que le recordé sobre la chaqueta. Sonreí, divertido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Casi pude imaginar el tono de voz amenazante que habría empleado la pelirroja de habérmelo dicho de frente.

Sebastian me miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Había aprendido a reconocer este gesto cada vez que se sentía curioso por saber algo o intrigado; a veces, también arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber.

- Es Charlie. – le expliqué, sonriendo. – Creo que sufriré de otro de sus interrogatorios.

- ¿Te ha interrogado antes?

- Sí, una vez. – suspiré ante el recuerdo. Su determinación era escalofriante. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado sacarme la sopa.

Permaneció en silencio un instante, asintiendo con diversión para sus adentros. Me miró con una cegadora sonrisa, un tanto burlona.

- ¿No vas a hacerme 500 preguntas hoy?

- ¿Te molestan mis preguntas? – inquirí, arqueando una ceja, pero aliviado de que mantuviera una conversación.

Entonces, no se había arruinado nada. Eso era más que bueno.

- No tanto como tus reacciones.

Por su tono, supe que bromeaba. Pero aún así, con él no podía estar seguro. Lo miré, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

- ¿Reaccioné mal? – casi me sentí culpable.

- No. Todo lo contrario. Reaccionaste demasiado bien, lo cual es alarmante. Eso me hace preguntarme qué es lo que en realidad piensas.

- Siempre digo lo que pienso de verdad. – me encogí de hombros.

- Lo censuras. – me acusó.

- No demasiado.

- Lo suficiente para enloquecerme.

- Como dije, maníaco del control. – mascullé bajo, pero aún así fue completamente capaz de escucharme, formulando una ligerísima sonrisa. Luego, suspiré. – De cualquier forma, no querrías saberlo.

Me sorprendió el dolor que reflejó mi voz en la última parte. Había sido solo un débil susurro, y no estaba seguro de si también había oído eso. Lo miré de reojo, temeroso de que así fuera. Él miraba fijamente a la carretera, con rostro inescrutable.

Entramos en el estacionamiento del instituto, él no había dicho una sola palabra. Por un momento, me aterré realmente ante la idea de haberlo hecho enojar.

Miré alrededor, teniendo la brillante idea justo en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? – estaba contento de estar a solas con él, pero no podía olvidar que el Volvo siempre llegaba lleno.

- Han ido en el coche de Nick. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se estacionó junto a un reluciente descapotable color rojo, tan impresionante que me dejó boquiabierto. Jamás lo había visto antes. – Ostentoso, ¿no es así? – dijo, con sorna. Entonces, comprendí que ese debía ser el auto de Nick.

- ¡Por todos los Cielos! – musité, impresionado. – Si él tiene esto, ¿por qué viaja siempre en tu auto?

- Bueno, no queremos llamar mucho la atención. – sonrió ladeado, con ironía. – Supongo que debió pensarlo al comprárselo. Es bastante caprichoso. No lo usa aquí en el pueblo para no desentonar.

- No me parece que tengan éxito, aún sin el coche. – comenté, riendo divertido. Sebastian se unió, sacudiendo la cabeza en acuerdo.

Salimos del auto. Habíamos llegado temprano a la escuela, con tiempo de sobra gracias a su desquiciada conducción.

- ¿Por qué todos tienen autos como esos si pretenden pasar desapercibidos?

- Un lujo. – admitió, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se reunía a mi lado, caminando muy cerca de mí. – A todos nos gusta conducir rápido.

- Era de esperarse.

Al instante, pude darme cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban posados sobre nosotros. Los estudiantes que se encontraban esparcidos por el campus habían fijado su atención en nosotros, sorprendidos y atónitos, ante nuestra entrada. Me hizo sentir terriblemente incómodo y algo avergonzado.

Charlie esperaba en la entrada del edificio, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran. Llevaba colgando del brazo mi chaqueta. ¡Gracias al Cielo que lo había recordado!

Me dirigí hacia ella, ignorando su cuestionante sorpresa.

- ¡Hey, Charlie! – dije, sonriendo. – Gracias por traerla.

Me entregó la chaqueta, incapaz de decir nada. Notó que llevaba puesta una distinta. Sus ojos verdes me miraban curiosos e interrogantes.

- Buenos días, Charlie. – saludó Sebastian, con una sonrisa amable.

Quizás él no tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible, ni del efecto que causaba su intensa mirada.

- Eh… Hola. – logró decir, con nerviosismo. Se volvió hacia mí. – Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

- Oh, claro. – asentí, mordiendo mi labio. ¡Oh, no! Eso no significaba nada bueno…

La pelirroja se alejó, echando miraditas ocasionales sobre el hombro, para echándonos un último vistazo. Suspiré, con resignación a mi suerte.  
Trigonometría. Me vería sometido ante otro de sus aterradores interrogatorios. Me veía siendo estampado contra las mesas, bajo una cegadora luz blanca como en las películas policíacas. ¿Qué era lo que le diría a Charlie?

- ¿Qué vas a decirle? – preguntó Sebastian, de súbito.

- Creí que no podías leer mi mente. – susurré, frunciendo el ceño.

- No puedo. – dijo, pareciendo asombrado por mi comentario. – Pero puedo leer la de ella, y sé que está planeando un potente cuestionario para ti.

Hice una mueca. Me quité su chaqueta y la sustituí por la mía; se la di, y el la tomó, doblándola bajo su brazo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dirás? – insistió, visiblemente angustiado por el tema.

- No voy a mencionarle nada sobre… tú sabes. – aseguré. Suspiré. – La verdad no tengo la más remota idea. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Arqueó una ceja, mirándome con diversión.

- Thad, ¿sabes lo grosero que es querer entrometerse en los pensamientos ajenos? – bromeó, con una sonrisa curvando sus finos labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Solo quiero saber a qué responderé. Puede que termine hablando de más. – le advertí, a lo que él asintió.

- Bien. Ella quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas o algo por el estilo. – dijo. – También se pregunta qué es lo que sientes por mí. – añadió, dedicándome una sonrisa traviesa.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Intenté hacerme el desentendido.

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que responda a eso?! – resoplé, exasperado.

- Bueno, podrías decirle que sí a lo primero. Dile que somos unos desquiciados amantes secretos, pero que nuestro amor es prohibido por culpa de los prejuicios y de tu padre. – murmuró, con sorna y picardía.

- ¡Ha-Ha! – reí falsamente, entornando los ojos, sarcástico. – Sí, brillante idea, Sebastian. Podemos también fingir que somos parte de un culto satánico, o que estamos en la mafia. Eso sería igual de emocionante, ¿no crees?

El castaño se rió abiertamente, captando un par de miradas alrededor.

- De acuerdo. Seguro que la dejará impactada. – sonrió. – Y, en cuanto a lo otro… Estaré pendiente de sus pensamientos para saber la respuesta. – me dedicó un guiño.

Si me creía ruborizado antes, mi rostro ahora estaba ardiendo y tan colorado como un tomate. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo cómo mi corazón martillaba con violencia contra mis costillas.

- Te quedarás con las ganas. – mascullé, dándome la vuelta y alejándome de él.

_¡Idiota!_ – quise gritarle, pero tenía el suficiente control como para abstenerme de armar una escena en pleno patio. Escuché nuevamente sus risotadas a mis espaldas. Se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito el burlarse de mí. Lo ignoré y seguí andando.

- ¡Te veré en el almuerzo, Thad! – me gritó. Me volví hacia él, incrédulo.

Las escasas personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron a mirarme, curiosas y sorprendidas. _¡Maldito seas, Schuester!_

Bajé la mirada a mis pies, a anduve tan rápido como pude para ocultarme de todos aquellos mirones. Pero pronto me di cuenta que no era el mejor plan, ya que llegaría demasiado pronto a clases, y quería evitar el tortuoso interrogatorio de Charlie tanto como me fuera posible.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores míos!** :3

¿Cómo les va? xD Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir esta humilde adaptación y por sus tan apreciados Reviews, que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo :')

La canción que aparece en la primera narrativa (de Sebastian) es "**True Love**", de **_P!nk_**.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;)

Muchas gracias, nuevamente.

Frabullosas salutaciones de parte de su escritora,

~ #**MarRushionerGleek** xx


	29. C28 - Questioning

**Capítulo 28.**

"_**Questioning**__**"**_

Finalmente, la hora de Trigonometría llegó. Me encaminé hacia el salón correspondiente, casi con desgano. Temía terriblemente a lo que sea que se me viniera. Había alcanzado a conocer la ferocidad y determinación de Charlotte Stamford lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ser nada lindo estar una hora entera sentado a su lado siendo acribillado por una devastadora serie de preguntas sobre la noche anterior.  
Y, de hecho, no había mucho de lo que fuera capaz de hablar sin revelar de más.

Antes de entrar al salón, me encontré con Mercedes y Trent en el pasillo. Ambos me saludaron con amabilidad y sonrisas radiantes, como siempre. No parecía haber cambiado nada, ni parecían tan vorazmente ansiosos por escuchar lo que había ocurrido entre Sebastian y yo.  
Sin embargo, no perdieron la oportunidad de comentar algo al respecto:

- Espero que a la hora del almuerzo nos cuentes la maravillosa reseña de anoche, Thad. – dijo la morena, con un guiño pícaro.

No pude evitar ruborizarme, y asentí levemente. Trent me sonrió con dulzura, a modo de consuelo, como si quisiera decirme que las preguntas que me plantearían no serían tan rudas ni insistentes como las que seguramente Charlie tenía preparadas. Le sonreí de vuelta y continuamos los tres con nuestros respectivos caminos.

Cuando crucé el umbral, el pánico me invadió de manera aún más evidente que antes. Charlie se encontraba sentada en la última fila, reservando para mí especialmente un lugar a su lado, mirándome con ansiedad. Entré titubeando un poco, y me senté a su lado.

Procuré no mirarla directamente a la cara mientras lo hacía, sabía que estaba nervioso, y no quería recibir una de esas intimidantes miradas que me harían soltarlo todo. Solo quería terminar con eso lo antes posible.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – ordenó, tan pronto me hube sentado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – intenté salvar tiempo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – preguntó, con un suspiro de obviedad, con entusiasta curiosidad.

- Me llevó a cenar y luego a casa. – resumí, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto? Me enviaste el mensaje cuando acababa de entrar a la mía, luego de pasar a dejar a Mercedes y a Trent. – quiso saber, con escepticismo.

- Conduce como loco. – admití, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Fue aterrador.

- ¿Fue como… una cita? ¿Le dijiste dónde nos veríamos, o acordaron verse allí también?

- No, para nada. Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a Forks.

Me miró durante un segundo, frunciendo ligeramente los labios, contrariada ante la sinceridad con la que respondía y mi aparente indiferencia.

- Pero, él te recogió esta mañana para ir a clases… – sondeó.

- Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que anoche no llevaba mi chaqueta, y se ofreció a prestarme una. – le expliqué, con calma.

- Así que… ¿Saldrán de nuevo?

- Bueno, – comencé, vacilante. – prometió llevarme el sábado a Seattle, ya que no cree que sea seguro que vaya en mi auto. ¿Eso cuenta?

- ¡Sí! – asintió, con energía.

- Entonces… supongo que sí.

- ¡W-O-W! – suspiró con asombro, magnificando la palabra de modo que sonó como si se trataran de tres sílabas independientes. – Sebastian Schuester.

- Lo sé. – concordé, yo mismo estaba incrédulo.

"_Wow_" se quedaba corto.

- ¡Espera un minuto…! – soltó, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto. Me asusté por lo que pudiera decir, mirándola expectante. Ella pareció tomarse un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, luego, me miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos esmeralda. – ¿Se besaron?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – balbuceé, sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrojado. – No, por supuesto que no.

Pareció decepcionada por mi respuesta negativa, torciendo un poco el gesto. Y tal vez yo también lo estaba… solo un poco…

- ¿Crees que este sábado él…? – alzó las cejas, esperanzada.

- Lo dudo. – la corté, antes de que dijera cualquier incoherencia.

Permaneció callada, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, volvió a abrir la boca.

- ¿Sobre qué hablaron? – me susurró, ya que el profesor comenzaba a notar que ninguno de los dos estaba muy atento a la clase.

Al parecer, no se había dado por vencida, y no estaba conforme con la poca información que había logrado sacarme. Yo fingí que anotaba algo en mi libreta, más bien garabateando sin sentido.

- No lo sé… muchas cosas. – le dije, casi exasperado. – La escuela, trabajos y eso…

- ¡Vamos, Thad! Dame más detalles. – suplicó, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

- De acuerdo. – suspiré, rodando los ojos. – Pues… La camarera se la pasó coqueteando con él todo el tiempo. Pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Los ojos de Charlie se ensancharon, formulando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro pecoso. Reprimí una sonrisa para mis adentros, la vocecilla en mi cabeza reía maliciosamente al imaginar la reacción de Sebastian ante eso. Podía deducir que estaba en algún lugar de por ahí, atento a la conversación. ¡Estúpido vampiro lector de mentes!

- ¿De verdad? Eso es una muy buena señal. – señaló. – ¿Era guapa?

- Bastante, a decir verdad. Tendría unos diecinueve o veinte.

- ¡Eso es aún mejor! – dijo con reluciente entusiasmo. - ¡Parece que le gustas!

- No lo sé. – me encogí de hombros, con una ligera mueca de confusión. – Es difícil saberlo. Él es siempre tan… reservado. – suspiré. _"Además, ¿por qué habría de fijarse un vampiro tan exuberantemente bello como él en algo tan simple e insignificante como yo?",_ quise añadir.

- No sé cómo has tenido el valor para hablar con él. – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirí, frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que se refería a lo tímido que era, y a lo nervioso que me ponía siempre que él estaba cerca.

- Es realmente intimidante… Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente recordando lo sucedido esa mañana, o bien, la noche anterior, fuera del restaurante italiano, cuando él empleo sus abrumadoramente deslumbrantes encantos sobre ellos.

- Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy con él. – admití, ruborizado.

- Oh, bueno. Es que Sebastian es increíblemente guapo. – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso justificara todo. Lo que probablemente hacía.

- Él es mucho más que eso. – murmuré, mirando los rayones en mi libreta.

- ¿Ah, sí? – cuestionó, curiosa. – ¿Como qué?

- Bueno… – comencé, deseando que no hubiera escuchado eso o que lo dejara pasar. No quería que Sebastian lo supiera todo respecto a mis sentimientos hacia él. Era vergonzoso. – solo puedo decirte que es aún más increíble detrás de esa cara bonita.

Por supuesto que lo era. Él, el vampiro bueno que trataba de controlarse, el que tenía el impulso de salvar vidas, el que no quería ser un monstruo… Definitivamente, su belleza extraordinaria no era la mejor parte.

Desvié la mirada al frente, con intención de captar algo de la clase.

- Te gusta, ¿no es así?

No se daba por vencida.

- Sí. – respondí, de forma cortante, sin mirarla.

- Me refiero a que si de verdad te gusta. – insistió.

- Sí. – suspiré, sonrojándome.

- ¿Mucho?

- ¡Charlie…! – gemí, ocultando mi cara contra mi mano. ¡Oh, Sebastian debía estarse divirtiendo tanto con esto! No cabía en mí de la vergüenza. – ¿Puedes dejar de preguntar eso? Es un poco obvio.

- ¿Cuánto te gusta? – instó, inclinándose sobre la mesa ligeramente hacia mí.

Solté un suspiro, estrellando mi frente contra la mesa.

- Demasiado, ¿sí? – le repliqué en un susurro. – Más de lo que yo le pueda llegar a gustar en la vida, pero, por más que intente, no puedo evitarlo.

Sentía mi cara arder. Afortunadamente, el profesor Varner le preguntó algo a Charlie, distrayendo su atención de lo que sea que fuese a decir. Yo pretendí poner atención a la clase, anotando en una hoja nueva lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, salí prácticamente corriendo del salón.

La clase de español se me antojó eterna. Me senté en una esquina apartada de Charlie, para no tener que abordar de nuevo el tema. A puesto a que ahora estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, repitiendo mis exactas palabras en su mente; y, por consecuencia, brindándole los detalles absolutos a Sebastian. ¡Este era mi fin!

Finalmente, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. No supe si emocionarme o sentirme perdido. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sebastian ahora? ¡Oh, maldición! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser un telépata?! ¡¿Por qué no podía volar, hacerse invisible o lanzar rayos laser de los ojos?!

Charlie me alcanzó antes de salir del salón, mientras recogía mis cosas.

- ¿Te sentarás con nosotros, o es que tu galán te espera? – bromeó, con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

- Supongo que es la segunda. – murmuré, mordiendo mi labio. – Si es que no ha cambiado de opinión.

La verdad es que podía haber salido huyendo, o desaparecer de improviso y dejarme ahí como tonto esperándolo ciegamente. Pero, para mi inmensa sorpresa, al levantarme y volverme hacia la puerta, Sebastian estaba esperándome, recargado en el marco.

Se veía tan abrumadoramente hermoso, como la viva imagen de un dios griego. ¿Cómo es que la naturaleza le concedía tal derecho? ¿Qué se sentiría ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Contuve el aliento.

La pelirroja a mi lado lo vio también, parecía igual de perpleja que yo. Ni dijo nada, solo asintió levemente, dedicándome una sonrisa pícara.

- Te veré luego, Thad. – se despidió, antes de pasar de largo al castaño y alejarse por el pasillo.

Su tono de voz me hizo considerar el apagar mi celular y desconectar el teléfono en casa por un tiempo.

- Hola. – la sedosa voz de Sebastian rompió el silencio. Su rostro mostraba una extraña combinación de diversión e irritación.

Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

- Hola. – respondí, con timidez.

No supe qué más decir, no se me ocurría nada. Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas de nuevo. Él tampoco dijo nada más. Tan solo caminamos hacia la cafetería, en completo silencio. Ni siquiera me atrevía a elevar la mirada hacia él. Me resultaba demasiado embarazoso que hubiera escuchado lo que le dije a Charlie sobre lo que sentía por él.

El entrar juntos en la cafetería me hizo recordar mi primer día en el instituto: todo el mundo nos miraba.

Sebastian, sin embargó, no le dio importancia alguna. Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, sin decir una sola palabra. Sus ojos viajaban hacia mí, con expresión especulativa. La irritación comenzaba a predominar en su mirada, por encima de la diversión.

Supuse que mi sonrojo era evidente para todos. No aparté la vista de mis pies. Ahora que era el centro de atención, sería diez mil veces más vergonzoso tropezar y caerme frente a todos. Aunque algo me decía que, si eso ocurría, Sebastian me detendría antes que nada. Suspiré.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó una bandeja con comida.

- ¿Qué haces? – objeté en un susurro. – No piensas llevar todo eso para mí, ¿o sí?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. Se adelantó a pagar por la comida.

- Tranquilo. La mitad es para mí. – me respondió.

Lo miré, con genuina confusión, enarcando una ceja.

Me condujo al mismo lugar donde nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. Los estudiantes nos miraban anonadados, pendientes de cualquier cosa que hiciéramos. Me hacía sentir incómodo. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, inconscientemente.

- Toma lo que quieras. – dijo él, empujando la bandeja hacia mí sobre la mesa.

- Pensé que no ingerías comida humana. – comenté, mientras escogía una manzana que tenía buena pinta y jugueteaba un poco con ella.

- No lo hago. – se encogió de hombros, echándole un fugaz vistazo a la bandeja.

Asentí, levemente, aún sin comprender. Pero, entonces deduje que, si toda la escuela nos miraba, debía querer mantener un perfil bajo y aparentar normalidad. Llamaría la atención el hecho de que no comía nunca nada.

- Solo por curiosidad… – comencé, mirándolo atentamente. - ¿Qué harías si alguien te retara a comer?

- Tú siempre sientes curiosidad, Thad. – apuntó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con una mueca divertida.

Me miró directo a los ojos, atrapando mi mirada; tomó una rebanada de pizza, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su elección, y la introdujo a su boca de un mordisco, masticando y tragando rápidamente. Arqueé las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Tiene el mismo sabor para ti? – pregunté, tan asombrado y lleno de curiosidad que apenas me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó eso.

- No, en realidad. – hizo una mueca, como si acabara de probar algo asqueroso, a pesar de que la pizza lucía apetitosa. – ¿Alguna vez has probado la tierra?

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja, con diversión.

- Por favor, estás hablando conmigo. – le recordé. – He vivido besando el suelo desde que tengo memoria.

La encantadora risotada de Sebastian danzó como un suave eco por toda la cafetería. Las miradas estaban posadas con mayor intriga sobre mi espalda.

- Tienes razón. – asintió, luego me miró, con una ceja enarcada. – Si alguien te reta a comer tierra, ¿lo harías, no es cierto? – preguntó con condescendencia.

Fue mi turno de torcer el gesto.

- Una vez lo hice… por una apuesta. – admití. – No fue tan malo.

Se echó a reír nuevamente, esta vez me uní a él.

- No veo por qué no me sorprende.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención por un segundo. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro, con una sonrisa divertida, aunque parte de la irritación previa volvía a su mirada.

- Charlie está analizando todo lo que hago. Planea hacer una buena recopilación para ti después.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. Dejé la manzana a un lado, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de probarla siquiera, y tomé un trozo de pizza. Aparté la vista, ya que me suponía que Sebastian comenzaría a hablar nuevamente.

- Entonces, ¿la camarera era guapa? – preguntó de forma casual.

- ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

- No. No prestaba mucha atención. Estaba ocupado con otros pensamientos.

- Pobre chica. – suspiré, rodando los ojos.

Bueno, ahora no sentía que le guardara mucho rencor. Después de todo, nadie podía resistirse a Sebastian Schuester. Sin embargo, él se negó a que lo distrajera, y retomó el tema que quería abordar.

- Hay algo de lo que le dijiste a Charlie que…, bueno…, me molesta. – su voz sonó ronca, mientras me miraba con cierta preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

- Bueno, no me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. – murmuré, bajando la mirada.

Por supuesto, debió haberse incomodado mucho al saber que lo que sentía por él era demasiado intenso.

- Te previne de que estaría escuchando.

- Y yo de que tú no querrías saber lo que de verdad pienso.

- Lo hiciste. – asintió. – Aunque te equivocas en eso. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas, Thad… absolutamente todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.

- Oh. – musité, con un hilo de voz. Al parecer, mis sospechas no eran erróneas. Él no quería que yo me sintiera así respecto a él… porque él no me correspondía. – Bueno, esa es una distinción importante.

- Sí, pero ese no es el tema ahora.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es? – alcé la mirada de vuelta a él, temeroso de lo que sea que viniera.

Se inclinaba ahora sobre la mesa hacia mí. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus blancas manos; me incliné un poco hacia adelante, notando el aire confidencial que había adquirido todo esto. Pero tuve que recordarme que todo el mundo nos miraba, expectantes, así que intenté no hacer ningún movimiento obvio que despertara su curiosidad. Resultaba terriblemente fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra pequeña burbuja privada, por su mirada penetrante, por el ambiente cerrado a nuestro entorno.

- ¿De verdad crees que te gusto más de lo que tú a mí? – murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba, traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos ahora a nada de ser negros.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito. Me esforcé por recordar cómo respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme del impacto. Los latidos estaban hechos un lío dentro de mi pecho.

- Estás aturdiéndome. – confesé, con voz entrecortada.

Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo. Él parecía sorprendido y algo arrepentido. Frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. No puedes evitarlo. – suspiré.

- ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?

- Sí.

- ¿Sí vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad? – instó, irritado.

- Sí, de verdad lo creo.

Fijé mi mirada en la mesa, sintiéndome apenado. No dijo nada. El silencio se prolongó; me negaba a ser el primero en romperlo, no sabría qué decir. Era consciente de que mi cara debía estar enrojecida. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy obvio.

- Te equivocas. – dijo Sebastian, con voz suave y aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada con sorpresa, encontrándome con su mirada amable.

- Eso no lo puedes saber. – discrepé, apenas como un suave murmullo.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar de ella sus palabras. No, por más rápido que mi corazón latiera, rogando porque fuera cierto, ardiendo en la esperanza de que tuviera razón, no podía ser tan crédulo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – repuso, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, como si trataran de descifrar – sin éxito – mis pensamientos directamente de mis ojos.

Le devolví la mirada, al tiempo en que me estrujaba los sesos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que expresaran todo aquello que me detenía de creer que él pudiera gustar de mí de alguna manera.  
Sebastian frunció el ceño, comenzando a impacientarse. Iba a abrir la boca, pero lo detuve, levantando una mano.

- Estoy pensando. – le advertí.

Él asintió, destensándose un poco, aparentemente satisfecho de que estuviese considerando mi respuesta. Junté mis manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando y liberando mis dedos, hasta que al fin hablé:

- Bueno, dejando de lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones… y – vacilé. – No soy yo quien lee mentes, así que no lo puedo asegurar, pero… a veces, cuando hablas conmigo, da la impresión de que quieres simplemente decir adiós y alejarte.

Fue mi mejor intento por resumir la inquietante angustia que me hacía sentir sus palabras.

- Eres muy perceptivo, Thad. – susurró. Un sentimiento de angustia y pesar estalló en mí cuando mis temores fueron confirmados. – Pero te equivocas en eso. – agregó, casi de inmediato, con clara intención de explicarse. Pero se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿A qué te refieres con "_lo obvio_"?

- Sólo mírame. – dije, lo que resultó innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo. – Soy completamente normal, o incluso menos que eso. No llamaría la atención ni aunque me apuntaran con un reflector. No destaco en nada, salvo en el infinito número de situaciones en las que por poco encuentro la muerte, y por mi inútil torpeza. Y mírate a ti…

Apunté hacia él, a él y a su embelesadora perfección.

* * *

- … Y mírate a ti…

Thad me señaló con un ligero gesto de su mano, como si fuera verdaderamente obvio. Fruncí el entrecejo, sintiendo que la rabia comenzaba a hervir debajo de mi piel. ¡¿Cómo es que era capaz de decir semejante estupidez?! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era?

Entonces, comprendí. Thad no solo era tímido y sensible, era inseguro. No había ni un solo gramo de autoestima en su ser. Era tan triste… Debía tener una pésima imagen de sí mismo, debió haber sufrido demasiado en el pasado para sentir ahora tan poco amor a su persona. Y eso me hizo sentir a mí completamente devastado. No podía permitir que alguien tan puro como él tuviera una percepción así sobre sí mismo.

- Thad, eso no es verdad. – murmuré, con toda la suavidad y dulzura posible. – No puedo negar que acertaste con los defectos. – reí entre dientes, con amargura. – Pero no quiero que te veas de esa forma. – hice una pausa, recargando los codos con mayor fuerza para reprimir el impulso de tomar su mano. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarme mientras le hablaba. – Thad, eres hermoso. – aseguré. – Y no solo físicamente… Eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido. Por favor, no pienses así. – supliqué, tratando de capturar su mirada para que notara la sinceridad de mis palabras. Pero no parecía estar escuchando. Suspiré, apoyándome sobre la mesa. – Mira, si hubieras oído todo lo que los chicos del instituto decían y pensaban sobre ti a tu llegada, no tendrías esa mentalidad.

Con eso, conseguí que sus ojos se elevaran a mí, con incredulidad y desconcierto. Lucían tan tiernos, tan grandes y castaños, inseguros.

- No lo creo. – negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres el listado de todas las personas a quienes impresionaste? – cuestioné, arqueando una ceja. Comencé a nombrarlos antes de que contestara. – ¿Ya olvidaste a Adam Crawford? También está Wes Montgomery, Sam Abrahams según me dijiste, un par de chicas de la clase de Literatura y otra que está en tu clase de español, un chico de Trigonometría…, Yo.

Thad me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía. Parecía estar realmente atónito ante la mención de un listado tan extenso, del que obviamente no tenía conocimiento – al menos, de la mayoría – pero, una parte en sus ojos que alcancé a percibir me dijo que no cambiaría de postura tan fácilmente.

Sus mejillas ardían en un exquisito color cereza, tan adorable que me era imposible dejar de mirarlo. ¿Cómo es que no lo veía? Bastaba con tener un espejo en frente para notar lo bellos que eran esos enormes ojos avellana, la ternura de su piel bronceada, el atractivo _look_ desaliñado de su cabello castaño oscuro, los gracioso lunares que adornaban su rostro, la delicia en esos labios gruesos y rojizos, el encanto de su voz y su bien moldeada figura. ¿Qué es lo que podía disgustarle de su imagen?

Era perfecto, al menos para mí. Y sé que para algunos otros también.

- Créeme, Thad. – añadí, con voz calmada, esperando que fuera convincente. – Eres todo lo contrario a _normalidad_.

- Eso lo sé. – murmuró, desviando la mirada, casi con pesar.

Oh, Dios. Eso pudo tener otra connotación, ¿no es cierto? ¿En qué sentido lo tomó? Sin embargo, volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera disculparme.

- Pero no soy yo quien está pidiéndote que te alejes. – agregó.

- ¿No lo ves? – musité, entornando los ojos. – Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo… si dejarte es lo correcto… – enfaticé, sintiendo una punzada de dolor recorrerme al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad. Una posibilidad muy real y presente. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de luchar con la idea. – estoy dispuesto a condenarme eternamente con tal de evitar que salgas herido, para mantenerte a salvo.

Lo miré fijamente, mientras que él me sostenía la mirada.

- ¿Crees que no haría lo mismo por ti? – mascullo, con un atisbo de indignación.

Sonreí, con sorna.

- Nunca tendrás que tomar esa decisión.

Por un segundo, permanecimos en silencio, sin nada más que decir al respecto. Así que decidí variar un poco el curso de la conversación.

- Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo comienza a parecer un trabajo de tiempo completo.

- Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy. – recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus dulces labios.

- Aún. – agregué, divertido.

- Aún. – concordó, asintiendo.

Iba a estar bastante alerta de toda situación, pendiente de Thad sin descanso. Entonces, nuestros planes para ese fin de semana vinieron a mi memoria. Lo miré, sin alterar mi expresión relajada, con curiosidad.

- Tengo una pregunta más para ti.

- Dispara. – me invitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tienes que ir realmente a Seattle este sábado, o es solo un pretexto para no tener que darles una negativa a tus admiradores?

El moreno torció el gesto.

- ¡Oye! Es tu culpa que Adam se haya engañado a sí mismo de que me llevaría al baile.

- Te lo habría pedido, de todas formas. Además, fue muy gracioso ver tu cara en ese momento. – reí abiertamente. Él me dirigió una mirada fulminante. – Si te hubiera invitado yo, ¿me habrías rechazado?

- Probablemente no. – admitió. – Pero luego habría tenido que cancelarlo fingiendo alguna enfermedad o tobillo torcido.

Su respuesta me dejó extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me hubiera gustado hacerte pasar vergüenzas. – murmuró, con un tintineante rubor en sus mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza. Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no puedes caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con qué tropezar?

- Obviamente.

- Bueno, eso no sería un problema. – le aseguré. – Todo depende de quien te lleve al baile. – vi que iba a protestar, así que lo corté de inmediato: – Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Estás decidido a ir a Seattle el sábado o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar distinto?

Me miró con sorpresa.

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias. – concedió tímidamente. – Pero habrá una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esta vez, conduzco yo.

Fruncí el ceño, dudoso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, en primera porque le dije a Rick que iría solo hasta Seattle, como así era en ese momento, por lo que probablemente sería raro que dejara mi coche en casa. Eso solo sacaría innecesarios temas a colación. Y, en segunda, porque conduces como un demente y me asusta.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- De todas las cosas por las que tendrías que temerme, a ti te preocupa mi conducción. – sacudí la cabeza con reprobación. Pero, luego, me puse serio y lo miré, suspicaz. – ¿No quieres que tu padre sepa que saldrás conmigo este fin de semana?

¿Por qué no quería que su padre se enterara? ¿Temía que sospechara que nuestro plan fuera algo de "más que amigos"? La cuestión me irritaba porque entonces me veía privado de un motivo suficiente que me obligara a devolver a Thad a su cada. Corría el riesgo de no dejarlo ir.

- No es eso, pero prefiero ahorrarme los interrogatorios del Jefe de policía. – dijo. – De cualquier forma, ¿a dónde iríamos?

- Va a hacer buen tiempo el fin de semana, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo, si así lo quieres. – sugerí.

Quería que Thad supiera que tenía opción, que no lo estaba obligando a condenarse a mi mundo, que podía salir huyendo siempre que quisiera. Pero, al parecer era demasiado ingenuo para velar por su propia seguridad.

- ¿Me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? – preguntó, con evidente entusiasmo.

- Sí. – sonreí. Thad era tan radiante e impredecible; no podía estar más fascinado con él. Pero, no quería aferrarme a la idea de estar juntos, porque aún habían riesgos y en cualquier momento podía cambiar de opinión. – Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, lo que sería prudente, preferiría que no fueras tú solo a Seattle. Me aterra pensar en la cantidad de problemas que encontrarías en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

De verdad que no quería que Thad fuera, no solo por temor a su constante descuido, sino porque la ciudad imponía un verdadero peligro para él.  
No se había externado nada en los periódicos todavía, pero la policía estaba trabajando en el caso de varias personas desaparecidas y asesinadas brutalmente por fuerzas que no podían ser humanas.

Y no lo eran. Se trataba de un clan nómada – constituido por tres vampiros voraces – que solía cruzar el país durante varias temporadas, yendo de estado en estado, pueblo en pueblo, para cazar a sus víctimas; humanas, por supuesto. El punto predilecto en su recorrido era Seattle, y pasaban en varias ocasiones por Forks, sin hacer escala. Nos los topábamos en nuestros territorios con frecuencia, pero no se mostraban hostiles. Aunque eran letalmente peligrosos.

Y, el alarmante magnetismo de Thad a los problemas solo me hacía sentirme mucho más ansioso ante su viaje.

- Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces más grande que Seattle. – el castaño se defendió, ofendido.

- Sí, y no me explico cómo es que la libraste allá. – mascullé. Claro, porque en Phoenix no había ningún vampiro asechando. – Aparentemente no te había llegado la hora en Phoenix, así que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja con sugestión. La idea en sí era bastante tentadora. Estar a solas con Thad era jugar con fuego… un fuego pasional en el que me vi ardiendo desde que lo conocí.

No consiguió debatírmelo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan mal algo que se sentía tan bien?

- No me importaría estar contigo cuando suceda. – murmuró levemente.

- Lo sé. – suspiré, sintiéndome de pronto impotente y contrariado por las emociones. De verdad quería que Thad estuviera a salvo, seguro, lejos de todo peligro, incluyéndome. Pero me era imposible alejarme. – Insisto en que deberías decírselo a Rick.

- ¿Por qué diablos haría eso?

- Para darme un pequeño incentivo para traerte de vuelta. – dije, con mayor fiereza de la que esperaba.

Thad tragó saliva, nervioso, apartando su mirada. Sin embargo, no objetó más.

- Supongo que me arriesgaré.

Asentí, con un resoplido.

Odiaba tener que encontrarme en esta tortuosa encrucijada de sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo mejor para Thad? ¿Alejarme de él y ponerlo fuera de peligro, o mantenerlo a mi lado y a salvo?

* * *

- Hablemos de otra cosa. – sugerí, después de unos breves instantes de silencio.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó, brindándome una ligera sonrisa.

Eché un vistazo a nuestro alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos oiría. Mientras paseaba mi mirada por el comedor de la cafetería, me encontré con un par de ojos ambarinos que me miraban fijamente, pero con suavidad. Eran de Kurt, el hermano de Sebastian. El resto de su familia lo observaban a él con atención. El pequeño castaño me dedicó una sonrisa dulce, a la que respondí apenas, con nerviosismo y timidez. Desvié la mirada de vuelta a nuestra mesa. Sebastian me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Dices que fuiste a cazar a Goat Rocks el fin de semana pasado? Rick dijo que era un sitio peligroso para acampar debido a los osos.

Me miró, arqueando una ceja con una sutil sonrisa ladeada, como si quisiera hacerme ver que estaba pasando por alto lo obvio.

- ¿Osos? – pregunté con asombro. – Creí que no estábamos en temporada aún.

- No para la caza con armas. – me informó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo observé un segundo, con incredulidad, comprendiendo solo una parte de sus palabras.

- El oso pardo es el favorito de Jeff. – comentó a la ligera, sus ojos escrutando mi expresión, sin embargo. Me esforcé para recobrar la compostura.

- Oh… Grandioso. – murmuré, con mi mejor intento de sonrisa. ¿Qué esperaba que respondiera a eso? Sí, es cierto, me parecía fascinante todo aquello, pero no es como si hubiera mucho que decir al respecto. – ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – pregunté, sinceramente curioso.

- El puma. – respondió, con una sonrisa sombría.

Asentí lentamente, tomando un sorbo de mi soda. No agregué nada más, no había palabras en mi boca. Sebastian volvió a hablar, aún mirándome con gesto divertido y cauteloso, fingiendo desinterés:

- Claro que tratamos de no causar algún impacto medioambiental desfavorable por culpa de una caza imprudente. – se encogió de hombros. – Intentamos cazar siempre en zonas con sobrepoblación de depredadores, alejándonos lo más posible de la civilización. – destapó una lata de Coca-Cola sin mucha emoción. – Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces, pero… ¿qué diversión habría entonces? – una sonrisa socarrona iluminó sus facciones.

- Completamente aburrido. – concordé con sátira, fingiendo comprender su punto, dándole otro mordisco a la pizza.

- El comienzo de la primavera es la estación preferida de Jeff para cazar. – dijo, riendo entre dientes, como si recordara un buen chiste. – Es cuando los osos van saliendo de hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

- ¡Por supuesto! No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado. – asentí, sarcástico.

Sebastian se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Dime lo que en realidad estás pensando, por favor. – me pidió.

- Trato de imaginármelo, pero no puedo. – admití. – ¿Cómo es que cazan a un oso sin armas?

- Oh, las tenemos. – sonrió ampliamente, exhibiendo su blanca dentadura, de manera un tanto amenazadora. Mis ojos viajaron casi por instinto a sus colmillos, que de hecho no tenían ningún aspecto sobrenatural, pero no pude evitar estremecerme. – No es la clase de armas que estén prohibidas por ningún reglamento. – agregó, apoyándose sobre la mesa. – Si has visto alguna vez en la televisión a un oso atacar, entonces puedes tener una visión más clara de cómo caza Jeff.

Me sentí maravillado, atónito y ligeramente asustado ante la idea. Miré a hurtadillas al rubio en cuestión, que se encontraba con el resto de la familia de Sebastian. Él lucía su resplandeciente sonrisa, que radiaba por toda la cafetería, bromeando y riendo con sus hermanos de manera bastante amena y despreocupada. Me era imposible imaginar a ese chico de apariencia tan amistosa y alegre actuar como un furibundo oso. Pero, los músculos de sus brazos y torso, que se acentuaban perfectamente con la camiseta azul que llevaba, podrían llegar a parecer realmente amenazantes.

Sebastian siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una risita. Lo miré, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Tú también luces como un oso?

- Según me han dicho, mis movimientos son más similares a los del puma. – dijo, con una sonrisa suficiente. – Tal vez nuestras preferencias tengan algo que ver.

- Tal vez. – asentí, de acuerdo.

Me puse a pensar en ello, tratando de visualizar la escena. Y ahora, no me parecía tan distante ni difícil de imaginar. Sebastian imitando los ágiles y audaces movimientos depredadores de un puma, majestuoso y fiero, con aquella mirada felina en sus ojos dorados. ¡Fascinante, sin dudas!

- ¿Podría verlo algún día? – pregunté, esperanzado.

- ¡Absolutamente no! – estableció con firmeza, y una nueva chispa de furia en su mirada.

Me encogí en mi asiento, sintiéndome intimidado por su repentino cambio de humor. Me sentí aturdido – y asustado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo – por su rotunda negativa.

- ¿Demasiado abrumador para mí? – traté de adivinar, controlando el temblor en mi voz para disimular mi sobresalto anterior.

- Si fuera eso, te llevaría con nosotros esta noche. – masculló, con voz tajante. – Creo que te vendría bien una buena dosis de miedo, a ver si así comienzas a pensar con claridad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no? – insté, ignorando con el ceño fruncido su tan poco alentador comentario.

Permaneció mirándome fijamente por casi un minuto entero, sin decir nada. Finalmente, habló:

- En otra ocasión. – se levantó ágilmente de su silla. – Llegaremos tarde.

Había pasado por alto el hecho de que el timbre ya había sonado. Estaba demasiado absorto en nuestra conversación como para prestar atención a los detalles externos. Suspiré, con resignación. Me levanté también, siguiéndolo fuera de la cafetería.

- Será más tarde, entonces. – acordé, indispuesto a dejarlo así.


	30. C29 - Electricity

**Capítulo 29.**

"_**Electricity**__**"**_

Las miradas de todos estaban puestas sobre nosotros al entrar al laboratorio de Biología. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de trabajo, yo a un paso de él con la vista fija en el suelo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Al echar un vistazo, vislumbré a Trent sentado junto a Richard, dirigiéndome una radiante y cálida sonrisa que me parecía amable y alentadora. Le devolví el gesto a modo de saludo, tomando asiento junto a Sebastian.

Me di cuenta al instante de que el castaño ya no orientaba su silla al otro extremo de la mesa, alejándose tanto como le era posible. Ahora, en vez de eso, se encontraba sentado muy cerca de mí, a escasos centímetros. Nuestros brazos casi se rozaban. Una corriente eléctrica atacó mi sistema nervioso.

El profesor Banner llegó con un impecable atraso de cinco eternos minutos, en los que Sebastian y yo fuimos incapaces de decir nada, tan solo intercambiábamos constantes miradas y una que otra sonrisa tímida, así como éramos presa de la atención de los compañeros de clase.  
De cuerdo con el equipo que llevaba cargando con ayuda de Adam Crawford y James Kirk, esta clase sería dedicada a ver alguna película. La tensión del ambiente casi pudo verse desaparecer.

El profesor introdujo el disco en la DVD, que parecía rehusarse a cerrar. Finalmente, cedió, y se dirigió a apagar las luces.

Tan pronto como el aula quedó a oscuras sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir completamente desembocado. Sebastian estaba sentado a menos de tres centímetros de mí, ¡¿cómo diablos esperaban que me concentrara de alguna manera?!  
Fue como si mis sentidos se hubieran centrado exclusivamente en él. Me forcé a contener el descabellado impulso de extender mi mano y tocarlo, acariciar ese rostro tan bello y perfecto en la oscuridad. Apreté los puños sobre mis muslos, mordiendo mi labio y luchando por no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Entonces, el gélido tacto de sus yemas rozó el dorso de mi mano, haciéndome estremecer. Mi corazón se detuvo, al igual que mi respiración. Sentí que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco en ese momento.  
Involuntariamente, mis ojos volaron hacia él. Me miraba con una sonrisa casi felina. Sus ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad. Le devolví la sonrisa con timidez y nerviosismo. Su mano se acopló perfectamente sobre la mía, tan fría como el hielo. Sin embargo, de algún modo, ardía sobre mi piel. Desvié la mirada antes de comenzar a hiperventilar excesivamente.

No lograba definir el sentimiento. Estaba aturdido por la fuerza con la que se desplazaba aquella corriente que me producía su tacto. Comenzó a trazar delicadas figuras sobre mi dorso, acelerando mi pulso de tal manera que debía ser ilegal. Ahogué un gemido, apretando los labios con fuerza.  
El movimiento de sus dedos cesó por un momento. Miré a Sebastian por el rabillo del ojo, víctima de la vergüenza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, con un destello de algo que no logré comprender entonces. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible curvó la comisura de sus finos labios.

Acto seguido, volvió a acariciar mi piel de aquél modo tan escalofriantemente placentero. Yo exhalé un pesado suspiro.

Agradecí la falta de luz, o seguramente el mundo entero se habría percatado del intenso sonrojo que se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Su piel quemaba como la sal y el hielo combinados sobre la mía, pero era de una forma abrumadoramente agradable.

La hora se pasó eterna. No pude concentrarme un solo segundo en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué se trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, pero la corriente eléctrica que astillaba mis nervios al contacto con su piel mortecina no parecía querer dejarme. En ningún instante Sebastian había despegado su mano de la mía. Sus ojos taladrándome con insistencia, sin apartarse un solo segundo de mi rostro. Daba la impresión de que lo estudiaba con detenimiento, observando cada una de mis expresiones, cada gesto, por más insignificante que fuera. Como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en parte de algún experimento suyo. Lo que me dejaba envuelto en un cúmulo de emociones. Estaba terriblemente aturdido, ensoñado, con la mente en blanco, rendido a él, incapaz de otra cosa que someterme a sus encantos.

Me sentí aliviado, nervioso y algo decepcionado cuando el profesor Banner volvió a encender las luces, dejando al descubierto el enrojecimiento de mi rostro. Sebastian apartó su mano, levantándose de su silla con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Vaya, eso fue realmente interesante. – murmuró, con un disimulado tono casi siniestro en su voz.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo entero. No respondí nada, no hubiera logrado emitir sonido alguno aunque lo quisiera. Me puse de pie después de él, temiendo que esa nueva y extraña intensidad generada entre nosotros pudiera afectar mi sentido del equilibrio.

- ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió, encaminándose a la salida.

Casi gemí al percatarme de que la clase había concluido, llevándome a la poco atractiva conclusión de que tendría que ir a Gimnasia. Por supuesto que aborrecía la idea; más aún sabiendo que me separaría de Sebastian.

Caminó silencioso a mi lado, acompañándome atentamente a mi siguiente clase. Nuestras manos rozándose ocasionalmente al caminar por el pasillo, provocándome un estremecimiento y el desquiciado ascenso de la sangre a mis mejillas. Todo esto era condenadamente nuevo para mí.  
Se detuvo en la entrada del gimnasio y me volví a él para despedirme, sin ánimos para hacerlo realmente.

Me sorprendió encontrarme con su expresión desanimada, casi dolida y pesarosa, pero terriblemente hermosa. ¿Le afectaba tanto el distanciamiento como a mí?  
¡Oh, Dios! El enloquecedor impulso de tocarlo, tomar su mano de nuevo, lanzarme a sus brazos sin importar nada, me invadió como una pesada ola, atentando con ahogarme en el mar profundo.

Las palabras se petrificaron dentro de mi boca, negándose a salir. No quería separarme de él, ni aunque fuera por un minuto. Era desconcertante la dependencia que de pronto me asaltaba. Como la de un adicto a su droga.

Vacilante, alzó una mano hacia mí de manera inesperada, permitiéndose acariciar con su pulgar mi pómulo. Perdí el aliento. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre; yo, perdiéndome inevitablemente en su mirada cautivadora, él sin apartar la vista de mis ojos anhelantes.

Tristemente, no fue así.

- Nos vemos, Thad. – se despidió, con voz suave y baja.

Se volvió antes de darme la oportunidad de decir nada, alejándose a grandes y rápidas zancadas. Suspiré.

Entré al gimnasio sintiéndome mareado y aturdido, casi tambaleándome. Fui directamente a los vestidores, donde me cambié en un estado de trance, siendo vagamente consciente de que había gente a mi alrededor, observando.

Salí y tomé una raqueta, tan solo imitando al resto. La sentí vacilante en mi mano; no quería pensar en toda la sarta de catástrofes que podría ocasionar con ella.

Noté que varios de los chicos de la clase me miraban a hurtadillas, murmurando cosas entre sí. _¿Qué, no tienen una vida propia? ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos!_

El entrenador Clapp tuvo la brillante idea de ordenarnos a jugar en parejas. Al menos agradecía al Cielo que Adam conservara un poco de esa caballerosidad británica suya. Se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa cautelosa.

- ¿Te gustaría hacer pareja conmigo?

- Gracias, Adam. – le sonreí con gentileza. – Sabes que no estás obligado, de todas formas.

- Descuida. Me mantendré apartado del camino. – prometió, levantando las manos con una sonrisa radiante.

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo divertido. En algunas ocasiones, Adam podía llegar a caerme bien. Una parte de mí quería creer que, tal vez, no era tan mal tipo después de todo. Si se eliminara un poco la tensión, y se decidiera a hacerle caso a Chandler Kiehl, quizás podríamos ser buenos amigos.

La clase transcurrió lenta, y claro, no podían faltar los accidentes. No sé cómo fue que pasó, pero conseguí golpear a Adam en el brazo y darme a mí mismo en la cabeza con la raqueta en un solo movimiento de mano. Casi olvidaba cuán torpe era… Casi. Pero, a pesar de la enorme desventaja que le imponía al británico, él era realmente bueno y logró ganar por sí solo tres de los cuatro partidos.

El entrenador Clapp sonó su silbato, dando por terminada la clase. Casi me sentí eufórico. Adam caminó a mi lado hacia los vestidores, sin haber hecho ningún comentario hasta entonces.

- Así que… – comenzó, mirándome de reojo.

- Así que… ¿?

- Tú y Schuester, ¿eh? – preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia, pero con un tono hosco en su voz que me hizo dar un respingo. – ¿Es oficial?

Si antes había sentido empatía por Adam, se había esfumado.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. – murmuré, sin pretender sonar altanero.

- No me gusta. – musitó, frunciendo el ceño con una extraña irritación que no entendía. ¿Celos?

- No tiene que. – repuse, adelantándome a entrar, intentando perderlo de vista ahora.

- Es decir, te mira como… – ignoró mi respuesta, prosiguiendo. – como si fueras algo comestible. ¿Me entiendes?

Lo miré, en un intento fallido de contener la histeria, para luego romper en carcajadas torpes. No parecía comprender mi chiste privado. Además, él no tenía derecho a hacer ese tipo de observaciones respecto a _lo_ _mío_ con Sebastian, ¿o sí?

Después de todo, ¿qué era lo que realmente había? Me habría encantado decirle que sí, que era algo perfectamente oficial. Pero, no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto. Sebastian no me había dicho nada al respecto, tampoco. Y no me sentía capaz de abordar el tema por el momento.

Ahora solo me preocupaba estar con él. ¿Me estaría esperando fuera del gimnasio, o lo encontraría en su auto? ¿Sus hermanos sabían algo de lo sucedido? ¿Ellos… estaban enterados de que conocía su secreto?

Bueno, tal vez no estaría tan mal caminar hasta la casa de Rick. Me serviría para despejar mi mente de toda esta locura.

Salí del gimnasio, una vez que volví a mi ropa normal, sin saber qué esperar. Cuando me dirigí al estacionamiento, dispuesto a volver a casa a pie, los temores de pronto se desvanecieron como una bruma traslúcida. Sebastian estaba esperándome, recargado contra su flamante Volvo plateado, con ese arrebatador rostro perfecto, sereno y disimulado.

Sonreí, sintiéndome aliviado de verlo. Caminé hacia él.

- Hola. – saludé.

- Hola. – respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. – ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Gimnasia?

Casi podía palpar la burla en su voz.

- Bueno… – dije, echándome una rápida ojeada, como si quisiera comprobar mi presencia. – Sigo vivo.

Una melodiosa carcajada escapó de sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. Su semblante se ensombreció repentinamente, mirando a un punto sobre mi hombro con el ceño fruncido, entornando los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para divisar a Adam alejándose hacia su auto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Crawford me saca de quicio. – masculló entre dientes, tenso, volviendo a mirarme.

- No estuviste hurgando en sus pensamientos, ¿o sí?

De pronto el pánico me invadió. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Sebastian.

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? – preguntó, con inocencia.

Exhalé, con incredulidad, arqueando una ceja.

- Eres increíble, Schuester.

Me volví, cruzándome de brazos y alejándome hacia no sé qué dirección. Si quería dirigirme a casa caminando, tendría que haber ido hacia el otro lado. Pero ya era tarde, así que seguí andando, fingiendo que sabía lo que hacía.

No le costó alcanzarme.

- Hey, no te pongas así. Me parece que fuiste tú quien dijo que jamás te había visto en Gimnasia, y eso despertó mi curiosidad.

Lo miré, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, estoy completamente seguro de que nunca lo mencioné.

- ¿Ah, no? – pareció sorprendido, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – Oh, bueno… entonces debió haber sido iniciativa propia. – se encogió de hombros, sin alguno atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco, volviéndome y dispuesto a seguir mi camino, pero él me desvió, tirando suavemente de mi mano hacia su auto, provocando una descarga de diez mil voltios por toda mi piel. Esto me impidió tomar decisión alguna, así que lo seguí sin la menor resistencia.

Un montón de chicos rodeaban el auto, con gesto de evidente admiración. Fue entonces de que me percaté de que no se trataba de su Volvo, sino del deslumbrante descapotable rojo de Nick. Me quedé atónito por este hecho. Sebastian simplemente nos abrió paso entre los jóvenes para llegar hasta el auto y subir. A penas si habían reparado en nosotros.

- Ostentoso. – murmuró, con una mueca, una vez dentro.

- ¿Qué tipo de coche es?

- Un M3. – lo miré, arqueando una ceja. Suspiró, rodando los ojos. – Es un BMW.

Asentí, teniendo una idea más clara del modelo.  
Al encender el motor y dar marcha de reversa, obligó a los estudiantes a apartarse del camino, procurando no arrollar a ninguno. Salimos del aparcamiento del campus en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? – preguntó, desviando apenas la mirada del volante.

- Sí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, volviéndose a mí con su mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado, casi suplicante.

- ¿Me perdonarás si me disculpo?

- Tal vez… – murmuré, apartando la mirada para no ceder de inmediato a sus encantos y demostrarle que no era tan fácil de manipular. – si lo dices de verdad y prometes no volverlo a hacer.

Sus ojos brillaron con repentina astucia.

- ¿Y si me disculpo sinceramente y te dejo conducir este sábado? – me propuso.

Lo medité unos segundos, comprendiendo que era la mejor oferta que podría obtener.

- Hecho.

- Entonces, bien. Lamento haberte hecho enojar. – me miró, con sinceridad y dulzura en su mirada, de modo que mi ritmo cardiaco se disparó inconmensurablemente. Y, casi repentinamente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo pícaro. – El sábado a primera hora estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.

- ¿No crees que a Rick le desconcierte un poco encontrarse con un Volvo frente a la carretera?

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa.

- No tenía intenciones de llevar auto.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- Descuida. – me guiñó un ojo. – Estaré ahí sin coche.

Lo dejé pasar; esa no era la cuestión que me intrigaba por el momento. Aún tenía una pregunta por hacer.

- Entonces… ¿me dirás por qué no puedo verte cazar? Me preguntaba sobre todo el motivo de tu reacción.

Detuvo el auto. Me sorprendió percatarme de que ya habíamos llegado a casa de Rick. Resultaba ridículamente fácil olvidarme de la noción del tiempo estando al lado de Sebastian, contemplando únicamente su rostro; sobretodo, considerando su irresponsable velocidad al conducir.

- ¿Te asuste? – preguntó, con humor.

- No. – mentí, pero no pareció convencerlo.

- Lamento haberte asustado. – dijo, con una tenue sonrisa. Pero, pronto, todo atisbo de broma desapareció de su expresión, mirándome con seriedad. – Fue la idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos…

Se tensó.

- ¿Estaría mal?

- Desmesuradamente mal. – respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

Respiró hondo, desviando su mirada a través del parabrisas, con aire ausente.

- Nos entregamos completamente a nuestros instintos al cazar. – explicó, despacio, sin tener el ánimo de hacerlo realmente. – Prácticamente nos desconectamos de nuestras mentes. Domina el uso de nuestro olfato, que por cierto, está sumamente desarrollado. Si estuvieras cerca cuando pierdo el control de esa manera… - sacudió la cabeza, como rehusándose a la idea.

Mantuve mi expresión controlada a la espera de que sus ojos volvieran para estudiar mi reacción. Quería demostrarle que no temía a nada que pudiera suceder. No tenía miedo de él… temía que se alejara.

* * *

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un instante que me pareció inmensurable. Perderme en aquellos enormes ojos cafés resultaba más fácil que respirar, que pensar. Era como si pudiera sumergirme en ellos y jamás descifrar lo que hay detrás, en su mente. Como si pudiera vivir en ellos para siempre. Y me habría gustado que fuera así.

No había temor en su mirada. No reflejaba nada de lo que un humano normal hubiera podido manifestar después de todo lo que él sabía. Pero, sabía perfectamente que Thad no era precisamente _normal_.

Cielos, Thad era tan fascinante… La electricidad era palpable en la atmósfera. Él era el único que había logrado hacerme sentir así durante toda mi existencia, vulnerable, expuesto, totalmente dependiente y devoto a él. Thad era diferente. Era eso lo que me tenía tan atado a él.

El vivo recuerdo de su piel bajo la mía, suave y ardiente, como mil soles que quemaban desde dentro, ocasionando la más excitante de las sensaciones en mí… Era abrumador. Pero me encantaba.  
En clase de Biología no había podido evitarlo. Aún cuando me había prometido no tocarlo, no acercarme demasiado, no asustarlo ni exponerlo a una desgracia por culpa de mi poco autocontrol, no pude contener mis impulsos traicioneros. Estando ahí, a escasos centímetros de él, aspirando su dulce aroma, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, con las luces apagadas, los dos ocultos tras la oscuridad donde nadie podría vernos… Bueno, fui demasiado débil y me dejé llevar. Tomé su mano, solo para recordarme lo bien que se sentía estar en contacto con su piel cálida y bronceada, como si las llamas me abrazaran en medio de una danza devastadora.

El producto fue un estremecimiento. Thad era tan sensible… Me hacía enloquecer. Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que por un momento me angustió que fuera a romper sus costillas, su respiración alarmantemente entrecortada. Nervios, sonrojos evidentes aún sin luz. Su mirada inocente, su sonrisa tímida.  
¡Dios Santo! Estaba matándome con la daga más poderosa. No hube conseguido quitarle los ojos de encima. Temí que en algún momento se desvaneciera, como la más hermosa de mis fantasías. Solo podía observarlo con atención, tratando de decodificar sus reacciones, cada pequeño gesto, cada respiración y latido, cada pequeño espasmo que sufría con mi roce. ¿Qué sentía Thad? ¿Sería demasiado abrumador para él? ¿Lo habría asustado, tal vez?  
Detuve el movimiento de mis yemas sobre el dorso de su mano al captar un gemido ahogado en su garganta. Apretaba sus deliciosos labios tan fuerte que formaban una delgada línea.  
¡Oh, mierda! Toda la tensión se acumuló en mis pantalones, dándome un tirón. Gracias al Cielo que no había luz… y al infierno también. Era su culpa que esto estuviera pasando.

Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Thad. Tuve la tentadora idea de tomar a Thad en mis brazos en ese instante, subirlo a la mesa de laboratorio y devorarlo ahí mismo… no de la manera en que haría con un puma, si me entienden. Pero me vi dolorosamente forzado a contenerme. Aún estábamos en un salón de clases, con muchos testigos que en buena parte estaban pendientes de nosotros.

Sin embargo, no detuve el juego. Acariciar la tersa piel de Thad era la delicia y el martirio más grande de mi existencia, un vicio imparable que me hacía perder la razón. ¿Estaba él tan excitado como yo? ¿Estaría mal si lo sacaba de clase para tener más privacidad?  
_¡Qué carajos estás pensando, Schuester! Por supuesto que estaría mal._ – me dije internamente.

Busqué en su anatomía algún indicio que respondiera a mi primer cuestionamiento. Su postura y su expresión casi torturada me dio a entender que probablemente así era, aunque no hubiera ninguna otra señal como la que claramente había en mí.  
Bueno, eso significaba que, después de todo, tenía más control sobre sí que yo. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Él no era quien estaba lidiando con el hormonal magnetismo de Thaddeus Harwood.  
De igual forma, era extraño que su nivel de feromonas se hubiera disparado tanto. ¿Era humanamente posible?

No sé si fue una bendición o una desgracia que encendieran las luces una vez que la película hubo terminado. Habría estado a punto de saltar sobre Thad de no ser así, lo cual era un alivio… Se supone que lo mantendría con vida, ¿no?  
Pero, a su vez, me decepcionaba que todo eso hubiera terminado.

Despedirme de él en Gimnasia fue lo más duro que jamás hube experimentado. Como si arrancaran una parte de mi ser, privándome de una porción de mi vitalidad, lanzándome al abismo de la perdición. Me era inconcebible estar lejos de Thad. Se había vuelto el centro de mi universo.  
Estaba obsesionado. Era adicto a él. Thad, mi preciosa dosis personal de heroína. Tan salvajemente sumiso, tan indomablemente encantador, tan incontrolablemente dulce.

Y ahora, lo tenía ahí, frente a frente, a una distancia peligrosamente corta, dentro del auto de Nick, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor. ¿Era esto una invitación del destino?

_No, contrólate Sebastian. Tienes que mantener a Thad a salvo, sobretodo de ti mismo._ – me recordé, con desgano.

Desvié la mirada antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer nada. Suspiré, mirando a través del cristal del parabrisas las espesas nubes negras del cielo.

- Tal vez sea mejor que entres a casa. – me forcé a decir, ocultando el pesar de mi voz. No quería que se fuera.

Thad asintió, sin decir nada más. Abrió la puerta del BMW de Nick, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado que le produjo un estremecimiento. Desabrochó su cinturón y puso un pie fuera, con cautela, como si leyera mi pensamiento y temiera perder torpemente el equilibrio.  
Me preocupaba que estuviera lo suficientemente aturdido como para caminar de manera correcta. Pero se puso de pie y salió del auto, dirigiéndose casi vacilante a la entrada de la casa del Jefe de policía Harwood.

Antes de que abriera la puerta y lo viera desaparecer por el umbral, bajé la ventanilla de mi lado, asomándome hacia él, calmando un poco mis nervios.

- ¿Thad? – le llamé, con voz suave y serena, degustando de su nombre en mis labios. Amaba la sensación, amaba su nombre; lo amaba a él.

Él se volvió hacia mí, con aquella mirada dulce e inocente de sus enormes ojos avellana.

- ¿Sí?

- Mañana es mi turno. – sentencié, con una sonrisa curvando mis labios.

Pareció perplejo y confundido por un segundo.

- ¿Tu turno de qué?

Lo miré con un brillo pícaro, ensanchando mi sonrisa, conteniendo una risa en mi boca. Su ingenuidad y mente despistada eran terriblemente adorables. '_Mi turno de encenderte tanto como hiciste hoy conmigo_', me habría gustado decirle. Pero, tratándose de Thad, sabía que aunque fuese una perversa broma, podría ocasionarle un infarto. Por lo que me limité a contestar con lo obvio:

- Mi turno de hacer las preguntas.

Luego, conduje por la acera, doblando en la esquina y alejándome de Thad. Las preguntas que mi cabeza formulaba acerca de él eran interminables, e imposibles de contestar por simples especulaciones propias.  
¿Qué escondía Thad? ¿Cómo había sido su vida? ¿Qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza?

Mis dudas crisparon mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía a casa, sin prestar atención al camino que seguía por instinto.

Thad era completamente fascinante, en todos los sentidos posibles. Y era yo quien se veía ahora ahogado por la curiosidad de saber sobre él. Y lo iba a averiguar. Algo me decía que no se opondría demasiado a contármelo todo.  
Los feroces interrogatorios de Charlie podían sacar de él la información que deseaba en cualquier momento; pero yo aún poseía una ventaja aún mayor que la que tenía la pelirroja: atracción y seducción. Thad no podría resistirse ni en sueños.

Y, hablando de sueños… por supuesto que no me perdería por nada del mundo la pequeña visita nocturna a la habitación de mi castaño. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar cerca de él. Y, con todos esos días que había perdido cazando… ¡Dios! Las ansias me carcomían.  
Claro, estaría a primera hora del día esperándolo. Por supuesto que sí. Solo que él no imaginaba el motivo. De saberlo, seguramente se aterraría.


	31. C30 - Some Answers

**Capítulo 30.**

"_**Some Answers**__**"**_

Desperté temprano debido a la ansiedad de ver a Sebastian. Como siempre, fue el protagonista de mis sueños esa noche, aunque esta vez tenían un tinte más enigmático y abrumador; incluso en ellos podía sentir el chispeante magnetismo que había entre nosotros.

Había sido un sueño inquieto, demasiado intenso. De despertaba constantemente durante el transcurso de la noche, removiéndome en mi cama e intentando adoptar una posición que me permitiera descansar. Pero no fue hasta entrada la madrugada que conseguí dormir profundamente, con cansancio y sin nada más en mente que el rostro celestial de Sebastian Schuester.

Al levantarme de la cama, sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Tanto que casi entré en la paranoia de sentirme observado mientras dormía, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí mirando en las sombras todo el tiempo. Pero era casi ridículo, así que me dispuse a correr a la ducha y darme un baño rápido.

Seguramente Rick estaba ya despierto y alistándose para el trabajo.

Me vestí con una playera de manga larga, una sudadera y mis clásicos _jeans_ con _Converse_. Solo esperaba no desentonar demasiado con la devastadora belleza de Sebastian… aunque claro, siempre lo hacía. Así que no tenía relevancia si vestía cómodo hoy.

Bajé a desayunar, procurando ocultar mi inevitable entusiasmo para no llamar demasiado la atención de mi padre, que preparaba sus habituales huevos revueltos. Me serví un tazón con cereal, sentándome con él en la mesa de la cocina.

Había olvidado por completo comentarle los nuevos planes del sábado, como había sido el trato con Sebastian. Y casi juré que había leído mis pensamientos cuando se levantó a dejar su plato en el fregadero y abordó inesperadamente el tema.

- Entonces… ¿Sigues empeñado en ir a Seattle este sábado? – preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me encogí en mi silla, maldiciendo mi suerte.

- Sí. Era el plan.

Lavó el plato con cuidado, mientras que yo deseaba no tener que componer verdades a medias como excusas.

- ¿No podrías volver a tiempo para el baile?

- Papá, no iré al baile. – dije, con un suspiro.

Sabía que se preocupaba por mí y mi alarmantemente escasa vida social, pero hablaba por el bien de todos cuando decía que no asistiría a tan "grandioso" evento. Entre más concurrencia había, el destino se empeñaba en provocar catástrofes en mi entorno.

- ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? – la consternación en su voz era evidente.

- Les dije que no iría. – respondí en un murmullo tímido, bajando la mirada a mi plato.

Rick frunció el ceño, secándose las manos con la toalla de cocina, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Supuse que debía ser duro para el tener a un hijo como yo, que lo llevara a la incertidumbre todo el tiempo, cuestionándose constantemente si algún día encontraría a alguien adecuado, si me aceptaría como soy o si estaría condenado a una aparentemente triste soledad.

Nunca había sido algo que en lo personal me afectara. Me había hecho a la idea desde hacia algunos años, pero comprendía su preocupación. Era su único hijo.  
Me estremecí al pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Rick si estuviese enterado de la situación… Algo que jamás podría pasar.

- ¿Papá? – titubeé, dudando si era buena idea después de todo.

- ¿Sí? – se volvió a mí mientras guardaba su arma en la funda y se la colgaba al cinturón.

- Yo… No iré solo a Seattle. – confesé, sintiendo mis mejillas arder traicioneramente. Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de sorpresa. – Iré con un amigo. – la palabra "_amigo"_ sonó extraña cuando me refería al castaño pensado. Lo que me hacía reiterarme, ¿qué éramos realmente?

- ¿Ah, sí? – arqueó una ceja, con suspicacia. Pero pareció creérselo por un momento. – ¿Con quién vas? Creí que tus amigos asistirían al baile.

- Sí, bueno… – vacilé, maldiciendo internamente a Sebastian por ponerme en esta innecesaria situación. – Iré con Sebastian Schuester. – solté, atreviéndome a evaluar su expresión.

Pareció confundido.

- ¿Schuester? – repitió. – ¿Hablas del hijo del doctor Schuester?

- Sí. – respondí. ¿Quién más? ¿Su abuelo?

- Oh. – asintió, sopesándolo un segundo. Frunció el ceño, dudoso. – ¿Cuál de los tres es Sebastian? ¿El rubio?

- No. – negué rápidamente. – Es el castaño más alto, el de las pecas.

"_El de la mirada seductora y voz de ensueño, el vampiro que me ha estado llevando a la locura, que ha salvado mi vida varias veces y que aparece siempre en mis sueños_". Eso habría bastando para resumirlo, pero obviamente Rick no sabía nada de eso. Mordí mi labio.

- Ya lo ubico. – asintió nuevamente, abrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme, con expresión seria y pensativa. – No me habías dicho que eran buenos amigos. – su voz delataba que le había parecido demasiado extraño y sospechoso el asunto.

Tragué saliva, intentando ocultar mis nervios.

- Eh, yo… Debí olvidarlo. – me excusé, encogiéndome de hombros con fingida naturalidad. – Es mi compañero de laboratorio en Biología. – traté de restarle importancia para no delatarme.

- Bueno… Grandioso. – sonrió, aunque en su mirada había una pequeña gota de duda. – Me agrada que hagas amistad con los hijos del doctor. Son buenos chicos. – señaló, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa un tanto burlona. – Y muy guapos. – me citó, con picardía inexplicable en un padre.

Mis mejillas ardieron al rojo vivo, Rick solo rió ante mi reacción. Si quitas lo vergonzoso que había sido todo eso, las cosas no habías salido tan mal. A veces podía sorprenderme lo bien que Rick asimilaba las cosas; parecía comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que ya no era más un niño, y me daba mis libertades sin indagar más de lo debido. Por eso era cómodo vivir con él.

Rick se marchó y yo terminé de almorzar solo. Me cepillé los dientes, siguiendo con la misma aburrida rutina de todos los días, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora habría un atractivo vampiro esperándome fuera.

Salí de casa, tomando mi mochila. El Volvo plateado ya estaba estacionado frente a la entrada. Sonreí para mis adentros, cerrando la puerta con llave y caminando hacia él.

Se bajó para saludarme y abrirme amablemente la puerta de copiloto.

- Buenos días, Thad. – su voz era aterciopelada y encantadora. – ¿Cómo estás?

Su mirada escrutaba mi rostro, como si más que una cortesía se tratara de verdadero interés y casi consternación por la respuesta.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – sonreí.

Subí al auto y él cerro la puerta tras de mí, rodeando ágilmente por el frente y subiendo en cuestión de milésimas al asiento del conductor.

- Luces cansado.

- No pude dormir. – confesé, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Yo tampoco. – bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Reí. Detrás de su mirada dorada había un atisbo de seriedad que no comprendí, por lo que opté por ignorarlo. Aún sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

- Hey, no te desvíes. Hoy me toca a mí hacer las preguntas. – recordó, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh, cierto. – asentí. – ¿Qué quieres saber?

Experimenté una extraña ansiedad y nerviosismo ante cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a preguntarme. ¿Y si indagaba en algún tema que me costara confesar? ¿Y si no le gustaban las respuestas?

Aún así, no había gran cosa en mi vida que pudiera resultarle interesante.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó fingida con seriedad.

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja, antes de romper a reír. ¿Era en serio? Bueno, estaba siendo demasiado generoso por ahora. Así que seguí el juego, considerablemente más relajado. Hizo preguntarme si tal vez ese era el punto, hacerme sentir confiado para después atestarme con las preguntas serias. Probablemente así era.

- Depende del día. – respondí.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

- No lo sé… El marrón.

- ¿Marrón? – repitió, enarcando una ceja con sutil diversión.

- Sí, bueno… el marrón es un color cálido. Y a veces siento que falta un poco de tonalidades cafés por aquí. Incluso los troncos de los árboles son verdes. No es que me desagrade el verde, pero… tú entiendes. – me encogí de hombros.

Mi respuesta pareció fascinarle o divertirle, formulando una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Asintió, asimilándolo.

- Buena observación. – comentó.

Para ese momento, ya habíamos entrado en terrenos del instituto. Aparcó en su lugar habitual, como si hubiese sido reservado especialmente para él. Se detuvo, sin salir aún del vehículo. Aún era temprano. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus cinco canciones preferidas?

Lo estaba haciendo ridículamente fácil, aunque esta vez sí tuve que esforzarme más al responder.

- ¿Solo cinco? – inquirí, a lo que él asintió. – Pues… supongo que son: "_Decode_", de _Paramore, "When it rains"_; "_Starlight_", de _Muse_; "_Bring me to life_", de _Evanescence_ e "_It's time_", de _Imagine Dragons_. En realidad, tengo muchas más favoritas, pero esas son las que más escucho.

- Entonces, tus bandas favoritas son… ¿?

- Esa sí es complicada. No podría elegir una favorita; ni siquiera un género. Depende de la música, lo que transmita. Si las canciones tienen significado y buena instrumentación, entonces me gustan. – admití. – Frecuento más el rock/alternativo porque me gusta el juego de los instrumentos y la sensación de adrenalina que me produce. O en ocasiones a la música clásica, que sirve como des estresante.

- Interesante. – comentó, como sopesando mis respuestas, con una sonrisa en sus labios finos y la curiosidad destellando en su mirada.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma similar. Me acompañaba entre clase y clase, para continuar con su interrogatorio, así como a la hora del almuerzo, donde nos sentamos juntos como la vez pasada.  
Sus preguntas se basaban en cosas insignificantes sobre mí, como mi estación favorita del año, los escasos lugares que había visitado y la numerosa cantidad que me gustaría visitar en un futuro, las películas que más me habían gustado, y por otro lado, las que más aborrecía. Y por supuesto, libros.

Resultaba bastante extraño ser quien daba las respuestas y explicaciones. No recordaba haber hablado tanto ni con tanta sinceridad en toda mi vida. Generalmente titubeaba cuando hablar de mí se refería, pero con Sebastian era algo distinto. La inmensa curiosidad y fascinación que parecía mostrar me alentaban a continuar. Casi podía sentir como si estuviera analizándome internamente, como si se tratara de alguna clase de test de Psiquiatría. Era abrumador, pero me sentía obligado de alguna manera a contestar todas sus preguntas, ya que él había mostrado la misma honestidad conmigo.

La hora de Biología llegó, sin haber concluido con sus preguntas. La atmósfera del día anterior se repitió, tensándome inevitablemente y poniéndome sumamente nervioso cuando el profesor Banner entró nuevamente con el equipo de video para terminar de ver la película inconclusa de la clase pasada.

Sin duda, esto era un complot para asesinarme.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose en su silla a mi lado. No sé si fue mi paranoia o esta vez se ubicó aún más cerca de mí. Casi podía sentir su aliento rozar mi pómulo, erizándome la piel.

Lo miré, anhelante de aquel toque suyo tan cautivador y hechizante, que me había sometido a una descarga eléctrica la última vez. Él me miró de vuelta, con aquella chispa de _no-se-qué_ en sus ojos ambarinos; sonrió, robándome el aliento.

Las luces se desvanecieron nuevamente, al tiempo en que mi pulso se detenía por un instante que pareció eterno, para luego reanudar su marcha bombeando con fuerza.

Estaba decidido a tomar la iniciativa esta vez, si Sebastian se negaba a repetir lo del día anterior. Buscaría su mano en la oscuridad, sentiría su piel pálida y pétrea, me arrojaría un millón de descargas por todo el cuerpo, y entonces estaría bien. Porque estaría a su lado, tocándolo, sintiéndolo y comprobando que no era una simple ilusión mía. Era real. Él era real.

No fue necesario mi esfuerzo, ya que antes de que hiciera nada, Sebastian había entrelazado nuestros dedos debajo de la mesa, con una sonrisa curvándole la comisura y una mirada llena de esa picante combinación dulce y traviesa que solo Sebastian Schuester manejaba tan bien.

Y, nuevamente, me sentí en las nubes. Procuré centrar mi atención en la pantalla, aunque fuera una labor imposible, al menos para disimular. Estando ahí, envueltos parcialmente en la penumbra, era imposible no palpar la electricidad que había entre nosotros.  
Mi madre seguramente le habría llamado _química_. Yo solo podía sentirme infinitamente feliz.

Sin juegos ocultos, ni experimentos, ni nada más que un tacto constante y dócil. Nuestras manos unidas en un lazo que me prometía mil cosas. ¿Qué significaba esto para él?

Al salir del salón, no soltó mi mano, lo que me hizo sentir que flotaba. Trent pareció percatarse de ello, ya que me dedicó una sutil sonrisa de complicidad, guiñándome un ojo.  
Estaba seguro de que Charlie había abierto la boca y les contó todo tan detallado como mis respuestas le habían permitido, o incluso añadiendo pequeños condimentos de su cosecha. Era predecible.  
Más tarde tendría que aclararlo todo con los chicos.

Ahora, solo me importaba estar al lado de Sebastian.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio, su mano ardía sobre la mía. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que algo tan frío pudiera provocar tanto calor?  
No dijimos nada, no hacía falta. El silencio era agradable.

Repitió la rutina; se detuvo en el umbral, mirándome a modo de forzosa despedida, que me dolía tanto que apenas conseguía respirar. Acarició mi mejilla una vez más, recorriendo mi piel enrojecida con sus yemas, hasta mi mentón, donde se detuvo y delineó delicadamente con su pulgar la curva de mi labio inferior. Sus ojos fijos en donde rozaba, mi corazón latiendo fuerte. Mordí mi labio interno, tratando de contener todo tipo de descabellados impulsos que flasheaban mi mente.

Finalmente se marchó, sin agregar nada más que una suave sonrisa.

La hora de Gimnasia se me pasó sorprendentemente rápida. No había podido despegar mi mente ni un segundo de él. Era algo tan abrumador y fascinante que me era imposible de comprender.

Adam parecía optar por ignorarme esta vez; no era algo que realmente me afectara, pero me hacía preguntarme si tal vez había visto algo en clase de Biología, o probablemente seguía molesto por nuestra pequeña discusión la última vez.

Al salir del gimnasio, volviendo a mi ropa cómoda, anduve a prisa hacia la puerta principal del edificio para ir directamente al estacionamiento.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios involuntariamente. Como si se tratase de un reflejo, él sonrió también. Sebastian estaba recargado en su auto, esperándome de nueva cuenta.

Abrió la puerta para mí, como todo un caballero. Era esa clase de momentos en los que me sentía envuelto en un irreal cuento de hadas, donde Sebastian era siempre el apuesto y rebelde héroe que rescataba a la cosa torpe y despistada de un sinfín de accidentes.

Al estar los dos dentro, sus preguntas fueron lanzadas nuevamente. Pero, ahora ya no se mostraban tan dóciles y sencillas como antes. Parecía haber tenido mucho en qué pensar mientras no estaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de Phoenix? – me preguntó, mientras conducía, apenas apartando la mirada del camino.

- Supongo que el calor. El paisaje árido pero siempre maravilloso, las cordilleras y el cielo azul… – suspiré, mirando por el cristal con añoranza. – Pero sobre todo, a mi madre. – parpadeé un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos. La tristeza me invadía cada vez que pensaba en Maura. – Bueno, no es como si tuviera algo más que extrañar de ahí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto y preocupación. – ¿No te gustaba Phoenix?

- No, yo… bueno… – vacilé, sin saber cómo expresarlo.

¿Era conveniente decírselo a Sebastian? ¿Revelar toda la basura de mi pasado? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Eso conllevaría también a ponerlo al tanto de mi condición hermafrodita, y… no quería arriesgarme a que eso sucediera. Eso… eso lo alejaría de mí, ¿no es así?

Sebastian me miraba con verdadero interés, sus ojos dorados ardiendo, insistentes y aguardando una respuesta. ¡¿Por qué esos ojos siempre lograban convencerme?! Bajaban mis defensas y no veía otra opción que decirle la verdad, pero… No… no aún. Debía medir mis palabras y controlar mi lengua.

- Nunca fui muy aceptado. – confesé finalmente, mirando mis manos removerse nerviosas sobre mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué? – su voz casi fue incrédula. ¡Claro, como si no fueran obvias las razones! Aún ignorando el hecho de ser _diferente_, seguía siendo un perdedor.

- Bueno, es un poco obvio. – me encogí de hombros, sin lograr ocultar la vergüenza en mi voz. – Alguien tan torpe e insignificante como yo no puede atraer nada bueno.

- Thad, no… no digas eso. – su voz se mostró repentinamente enronquecida, casi molesta. – Dime, ¿quién te hizo daño? ¿Qué pudo hacerte creer eso?

Suspiré, intentando no dejarme vencer por los terribles recuerdos que me asfixiaban.

- Siempre hay problemas en la secundaria, Sebastian. – murmuré, sin atreverme a alzar la vista. – Los típicos bravucones que se encargan de humillar a los más débiles. Nada que no se halla visto antes.

- Si yo hubiera estado ahí, entonces… – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar. – te juro que me habría asegurado que jamás te pusieran una sola mano encima.

Un agradable hormigueo acarició mi estómago al oír tales palabras. Tuve que luchar por contener las lágrimas. No podía describirlo, era un sentimiento nuevo, pero sentía que podía confiar en Sebastian. Estando a este grado de fijación, en el que me rehusaba a alejarme de él, no creía justo guardarme el secreto más importante.

Si iba a huir al enterarse tarde o temprano, mejor que fuera antes de que me obsesionara más con él.

Pero… no me sentía cómodo confesándoselo aquí, en su auto, fuera de la casa de Rick, en pleno crepúsculo. No había sido consiente de las horas que habían transcurrido en nuestra plática.

- Hay algo más que quiero decirte…

Los ojos de Sebastian estaban posados en mí, brillando en una extraña combinación de curiosidad y frustración, como si de verdad ansiara escucharlo pero algo se lo impidiera.

- ¿Me lo cuentas mañana? – pidió. – Tenemos… complicaciones. Rick viene doblando la esquina…. Con compañía. – hizo una ligera mueca, arrancando nuevamente el motor.

- ¡Oh, Cielos! ¡Rick! – gemí, con sobresalto, abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto de Sebastian. – Entonces, ¿nos veremos mañana?

- Mañana. – coincidió, con un asentimiento y dedicándome una sutil sonrisa. – No hemos terminado aún con esto.

Asentí, devolviéndole el gesto. Salí y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome a la acera, donde me detuve para mirarlo. A estas alturas, separarme de él era terriblemente duro y triste. Me había vuelto completamente dependiente a él. ¿Era esto sano?

- Cuídate, Thad. – se despidió, marchándose en su Volvo plateado al tiempo en que unos faros brillaban en el asfalto al doblar la esquina.

Era un auto de color negro, y detrás de éste venía la patrulla de Rick. Me tomó un segundos, enfocando la vista sobre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, para distinguir a los pasajeros del vehículo desconocido. Al pasar junto a ellos por la calle, el hombre que iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto escrutó con mirada seria, fría y desconfiada a Sebastian, quien desapareció tan rápido como le permitió el acelerador.

Quien conducía el coche negro era nada más y nada menos que Sam Abrahams y su sonrisa radiante aún en la penumbra. El que se situaba a su lado debía ser, sin duda alguna, su padre.

La inquietud me embargó de pronto. ¿Habría Artie Abrahams reconocido a Sebastian? ¿Creería él también en aquellas leyendas de la tribu?

Se estacionaron en el lugar donde solía estar el Volvo, sin estorbar el aparcamiento del porche para la patrulla. Rick detuvo su vehículo también. Yo no hice más que quedarme ahí, parado, esperando como idiota en medio de la acera, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

El rubio descendió del auto casi de un salto, mostrándome su preciosa sonrisa, tan grande que podría abarcar todo su rostro. Inmediatamente fue a ayudar a su padre a bajar, colocando la silla de ruedas para sentarlo en ella. Rick ya estaba ahí a su lado, ayudando también.

Un hombre no mayor que mi padre, de cabello castaño y tez clara, con unos claros y penetrantes ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de aumento. Si mis recuerdos no me fallaban, ese era Artie Abrahams.  
Las canas apenas se asomaban entre la mata castaña, su semblante serio pero amable, a pesar de que aún se mostraba bastante tenso. Me miró fijamente, como si quisiera advertirme de algún terrible peligro.

Pero yo ya sabía de ese peligro, y lo había aceptado irremediablemente.


	32. C31 - More than that

**Capítulo 31.**

"_**More than that**__**"**_

- ¡Hola, Thad! – la agradable y familiar voz de Sam me sacó de mis pensamientos. El rubio se encaminó a mi lado, luciendo su blanca sonrisa.

- ¡Sam! – saludé, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Es genial verte por aquí.

- Prometí que vendría cuando obtuviera mi permiso.

La verdad, me alegraba ver a Sam. Me había caído muy bien cuando visité la reserva y de verdad me interesaba una amistad con él.

Rick empujó la silla de Artie hasta nuestra altura, conduciéndola por la acera hacia la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Ya tienes tu permiso? – intervino Rick, mirando a Sam con interrogación.

- Sí, en la reserva podemos sacar nuestros permisos de conducir antes. – explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

Me encaminé a la puerta para abrirla y encender las luces interiores, esperando escapar de los ojos inquisidores de Artie Abrahams al menos mientras le daba la espalda.

- Es una sorpresa su visita. – dijo Rick, mientras empujaba la silla del padre de Sam hacia el interior de la casa.

- Sí, bueno… Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos. – me sorprendí por lo familiar que me resultaba su voz; estaba en muchos de mis recuerdos de la infancia aquí en Forks. Traté de apartarlo de mi cabeza por el incómodo hecho de que Artie sospechaba la naturaleza de Sebastian y su familia. Luego, escudriñándome con la mirada, añadió: – Además, Sam estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Thad. Solo espero no haber llegado en mal momento.

Sus palabras me abofetearon la cara de dos maneras distintas. En primera, porque me hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento; quizás me había excedido aquella vez en la playa cuando conocí al rubio – aunque por otro lado, me hacía sentir feliz de que eso pudiera ser una clara invitación de amistad por parte de Sam. Y después, lo último que agregó a la frase, me hizo congelarme en mi sitio, mirándolo con expresión casi avergonzada. ¿Era Artie consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Al parecer, Sam había ignorado por completo este hecho, y se había ruborizado por la declaración de su padre, desviando la mirada con timidez. Gesto que me pareció adorable.  
Después de todo, Sam apenas se había librado de la niñez. Era ingenuo, despreocupado, amigable y dulce.

Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera y amistosa cuando sus ojos azules volvieron a mi rostro, casi con temor.

- Bueno, la verdad es que a mí también me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Sam. – le dije, lo que hizo que el chico se relajara y dibujara una radiante sonrisa como las anteriores. – Tal vez puedan quedarse a ver el partido.

- Ese era el plan. – admitió, riendo. – Nuestro televisor se averió hace una semana, y no nos podíamos perder el partido. Verlo con Rick es casi un ritual.

Reí también. Los dos adultos se dirigieron a la sala, conversando entre sí animadamente. ¿Sería Artie capaz de contarle a mi padre sobre Sebastian? ¿Le diría, a modo de alertarlo al respecto?

- ¿Tienen hambre? – pregunté, asomándome en la estancia.

- Gracias, hijo. Nosotros cenamos antes de venir. – respondió Artie, con semblante impasible. Tragué saliva, con nerviosismo ante su mirada dura.

- Bueno, yo sí estoy hambriento. – confesó Rick, sentándose en el sofá.

Sonreí divertido, asintiendo, evitando los ojos de Artie.

- De acuerdo. Ya vuelvo.

Me dirigí a la cocina tan rápido como pude. La mirada de advertencia del padre de Sam me provocaba escalofríos. Estando lejos de su alcance visual, me sentía más seguro y relajado. Aunque, aún sentía temor por que, en mi ausencia, Artie fuera a mencionarle cualquier cosa a mi padre.

Estaba preparando unos sándwiches de queso fundido en la sartén cuando oí la agradable voz a mis espaldas. No me sobresaltó, tenía la impresión de que me había seguido desde que pisé la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – inquirió Sam, tirando de una silla de la mesa y sentándose frente a mí.

- Genial. – le sonreí. Era imposible no contagiarse con el entusiasmo y la actitud ligera del rubio. – ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

- No. – torció ligeramente el gesto. – Aún necesito piezas. Nos han prestado ese. – señaló en dirección al patio delantero, haciendo referencia al auto negro en el que llegaron.

Asentí levemente.

- Lamento eso. No he visto ninguna pieza que necesites. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, exactamente?

- Un cilindro maestro. – respondió, con su enorme y luminosa sonrisa. Luego, agregó: – ¿Qué tal va el monovolumen? Me preguntaba por qué no lo conducías.

Su voz reflejaba una inocente curiosidad. Opté por mantener la mirada fija en el sartén, sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro.

- Umm, yo… Di un paseo con un amigo.

- Era un coche asombroso. – comentó con admiración.

- Sí, lo es. – concordé, dando la vuelta a los sándwiches ya listos. – ¿Podrías pasarme dos platos que están en la encimadera, por favor?

Sam asintió, tomando los platos en silencio y pasándomelos obedientemente. Solo esperaba que dejara el tema, ya que siempre me había parecido difícil guardar mis propios secretos, al menos con la gente que me inspiraba confianza. Como Sam.

Eso solo me recordaba que aún tenía que hablar algunos asuntos con Mercedes y Trent…

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó, mirándome con dubitación. Su expresión fue muy similar a la que tenía en La Push cuando Wes nos encontró hablando y me preguntó si él era mi _novio_.

Mordí mi labio, incapaz de resistirme a decírselo.

- Sebastian Schuester.

Para mi sorpresa, Sam rompió en carcajadas. Lo miré sin comprender, aunque me sentí verdaderamente aliviado de que no lo hubiera tomado mal.

- Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué papá actuaba tan extraño. – sacudió la cabeza, divertido. – Es un viejo supersticioso.

- No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Rick, ¿o sí? – me fue inevitable preguntárselo. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo dudo. La última vez que comentó algo al respecto, Rick se molestó bastante. No se había hablado mucho en ese tiempo; esta visita es algo así como una reconciliación. No creo que quiera volver a hablar de ello con Rick. – me aseguró.

Yo asentí, fingiendo indiferencia.

Llevé la cena a Rick, y Sam y yo nos sentamos en el otro sofá a platicar, mientras nuestros padres veían animadamente el partido de baloncesto. No es que no me gustara, pero mi escasa experiencia con el deporte me impedían comprender del todo las jugadas, así que optaba por evitarlo.

El rubio parecía contento con nuestra plática, aunque fuera demasiado trivial. Reíamos, bromeábamos, y hacíamos uno que otro comentario sin sentido. Era realmente agradable estar con Sam. Él era joven, sin prejuicios, no juzgaba ni se preocupaba más allá de los intereses usuales de los adolescentes. No era complicado, por lo que me era fácil entablar conversaciones con él.

La noche se pasó más rápido de lo que había temido. Y aún tenía deberes por hacer. Artie y Sam se despidieron, mientras que Rick y yo los acompañábamos a la entrada.

- ¿Tus amigos y tú vendrán de nuevo a la reserva? – me preguntó Sam, mientras empujaba la silla de su padre hacia su auto.

- No lo sé. – admití. – Pero espero que sí. Me la pasé muy bien hoy contigo.

- Igual yo. – sonrió ampliamente.

- Vengan para el próximo partido. – invitó Rick, despidiéndose de los Abrahams.

- Seguro. – asintió Artie, desde el asiento de copiloto. – Tengan una buena noche. – deseó, antes de volverse hacia mí con semblante serio. – Cuídate, Thad.

- Hasta luego. – despedí con la mano yo también, escabulléndome escaleras arriba tan pronto como pude.

Fui a mi cuarto para terminar mis deberes y me acosté a dormir de inmediato. Esta vez, sin sueño alguno. Se lo debía al cansancio, seguramente. Por tanto, descansé mejor que nunca.

Amanecí de buen humor, con el gris perla tiñendo el cielo. Me levanté para llevar a cabo mi rutina matutina antes de ir a la escuela. Me sentía revitalizado y entusiasmado. No podía esperar por ver a Sebastian.  
Incluso me sorprendí a mi mismo tarareando mientras me vestía.

Me apresuré a desayunar y salir tan pronto como se fuera Rick.

Sebastian estaba esperándome afuera, en su flamante Volvo plateado.  
La puerta de copiloto abierta, él de pie, sosteniéndola, mirándome con una sonrisa radiante, bella y traviesa, que me hacía perder el aliento.

No vacilé en aproximarme a él. Me era difícil concebir a un ser más hermoso que él. Era perfecto. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, y todo lo que se relacionara con él, expedía belleza de manera inhumana. No había nada en Sebastian que se pudiera mejorar.

- ¿Cómo dormiste, Thad? – preguntó, una vez en su auto.

¡Dios! ¿Se daba cuenta del efecto que su voz causaba en mí? Apuesto a que sí. Si no hubiera estado tan cómodamente sentado, estoy seguro que me habría desplomado.

- Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Placentera. – una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios, dándome la impresión de que me estaba perdiendo de alguna broma privada.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué rayos haces por las noches?

- No creo que de verdad lo quieras saber. – murmuró, mirándome con un brillo pícaro y casi malicioso en los ojos, con una sonrisa felina.

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que, además de vampiro, eres mafioso? ¿Sicario a sueldo? ¿Traficas los órganos de tus víctimas?

Las melodiosas carcajadas de Sebastian danzaron por el aire.

- Tienes una desbordante imaginación, Thad. – rió. – Pero, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Podrías estar en lo cierto. – me guiñó un ojo, adquiriendo un fingido aire de misterio.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Asombroso! Siempre quise salir con alguien de la mafia. Es excitante. – bromeé, siguiéndole el juego.

- Bueno, considerando tu desmesurada atracción por los problemas, seguramente así sería. – sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

- ¿Entonces, acerté? – inquirí, con fingida inocencia.

- Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte. – murmuró con voz profunda y mirada que prometía ser seria. Pero podía distinguir el brillo travieso detrás de sus ojos, por lo que estuve seguro que no era verdad.

Me reí. No era como si algo que dijera Sebastian pudiera llegar a asustarme lo suficiente como para hacerme huir. No me creería capaz de alejarme de él ni aunque se me viniera encima con una moto sierra.

- En serio, ¿cómo es que no te aburres nunca? – insistí.

- Ah ah. Nada de preguntas. – negó. – Hoy sigue siendo mi turno, ¿lo olvidas?

En el camino, me preguntó cosas sobre Maura, lo que solíamos hacer juntos en nuestro tiempo libre, sobre la única abuela que logré conocer, sobre los contados amigos que había hecho en Phoenix.

Y a la hora del almuerzo…

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que eres _gay_?

- No lo sé. Creo que desde siempre. – respondí, con algo de vergüenza. Pero no sabía si era necesario sentirla.

Por supuesto que era homosexual, es decir… sería demasiado extraño que, teniendo una vagina, me gustaran las chicas, ¿no es cierto?  
La pregunta en sí no era algo que me incomodara, puesto que no tenía nada que negar u ocultar. Lo que me resultaba extraño era tratar ese tema precisamente con Sebastian. Pronto, la curiosidad pudo más conmigo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Thad, no se supone que sea yo quien conteste las preguntas. – sonrió divertido. – ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

- Supongo que no. Lo siento. – murmuré, ruborizado.

- Bisexual.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy bisexual. – dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lo miré por un segundo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. ¿Bisexual? Eso… eso quería decir que… ¿a Sebastian sí le gustan las chicas? Bueno, eso era lo de menos. La cuestión seguía siendo la misma.  
Es decir, Sebastian tenía muchos más años de existencia, ¿desde hacia cuándo decidió sus preferencias? Si era bisexual, entonces ¿cómo es que le habían comenzado a gustar los chicos?

Sebastian Schuester era el más grande enigma que jamás hubiera supuesto. Era un misterio, jamás dejaba de sorprenderme. Y cada cosa que hacía o decía solo avivaba más mi curiosidad por saberlo todo sobre él. Me fascinaba.

Después, el tema de conversación se volcó incómodamente hacia mi deprimentemente nula vida amorosa. Parecía estar tan sorprendido como Charlie y Mercedes de que jamás en la vida hube tenido al menos una cita con alguien.

- ¿O sea que nunca has salido con nadie?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

- No.

- ¿No has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? – preguntaba, incrédulo.

- No en Phoenix. – admití.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes entonces que eres _gay_?

- Yo… solo lo sé.

Bien, si creía imposible el hecho de estar más ruborizado y apenado, me había equivocado. Me encogí en la silla, sin atreverme a mirarlo ni siquiera cuando empujó la bandeja de comida hacia mí, casi con insistencia. Mis ojos estaban clavados en mis pies, producto de la vergüenza.

Bueno, ahora Sebastian sabía cuán patético era, y por qué cedía tan fácil y ciegamente a sus encantos. No tenía la más mínima experiencia en ello. Al contrario de lo que él aparentaba.

Permanecimos callados durante unos instantes; él, hundido en sus pensamientos; yo, con la vista fija en mi panecillo, incapaz de decir nada o levantar la mirada.

- Debí dejarte conducir hoy. – suspiró, sin nada que ver con el tema anterior, lo que me hizo relajarme. Pero no alcé la vista.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

- Después del almuerzo, me iré con Kurt.

- Oh. – asentí, confundido y desanimado. – Bueno, descuida, la casa de Rick no está demasiado lejos para caminar.

- No voy a dejar que camines a casa. – repuso, con seriedad. – Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos en el estacionamiento.

- Pero no traje las llaves.

- Las dejaremos dentro.

- Sebastian, de verdad, no es problema. No me importa caminar.

Era cierto; lo único que me afectaba de eso era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

- Pues a mí sí me importa que algo pueda pasarte. – sentenció, inclinándose sobre la mesa, mirándome con severidad. – Tu auto va a estar ahí afuera esperándote con las llaves en el arranque, ¿entendido?

Supe que no era una opción. Los ojos de Sebastian, teñidos de un ámbar oscuro, estaban posados firmemente en mí, indispuestos a cambiar de parecer.

- De acuerdo. – cedí, con un suspiro. Di un sorbo a mi soda. – ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- A cazar. – dijo, con indiferencia, pero una sombra oscura en sus ojos. – Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, entonces me aseguraré de tomar todas las precauciones posibles. – su expresión se tornó más suave, como si tratara de pedirme amablemente que desistiera. – Sabes que siempre puedes cancelarlo.

- No lo haré. – le aseguré, mirándolo sin vacilación.

Tuve la impresión de que el color de sus ojos se oscurecía conforme lo miraba, me era imposible apartar la vista de ellos. Eran hipnóticos.

- Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. – me recordó de pronto, mirándome con un brillo de curiosidad. – ¿Qué era?

Contuve el aliento, con nerviosismo. Desvié entonces la mirada.

- ¿Te lo digo mañana? – sugerí, dubitativo.

Quería ganar un poco de tiempo y esquivar el tema hasta que me sintiera realmente listo. Ahora me había tomado por sorpresa, necesitaba prepararme mental y emocionalmente para tal confesión.

- De acuerdo. – accedió con un asentimiento.

Cambié el tema.

- ¿A qué hora te veré mañana?

- No lo sé. Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde?

- No. – negué rápidamente, a lo que él sonrió.

- Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre. ¿Estará Rick en casa?

- No, saldrá de pesca con sus compañeros del trabajo. – algo realmente oportuno, debía admitir. ¡Gracias, Rick!

- ¿Y qué pasa si no vuelves? – preguntó, mientras observaba indiferentemente una manzana con la que jugaba entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no iba a volver? – inquirí, con desconcierto.

- No lo sé… – sondeó, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente. – Podría haber un vampiro psicótico por ahí que quisiera secuestrarte.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, con una chispa de traviesa picardía que consiguió acelerar mi ritmo cardiaco.

- No creo que haya ningún vampiro lo suficientemente psicótico como para querer secuestrarme. – repliqué, divertido.

- Yo lo haría. – me guiñó.

Una risa tonta escapó de mis labios, sacudí la cabeza. Sebastian era un idiota; uno muy hermoso y encantador, cabe decir.

- ¿Por qué vas con Kurt, de cualquier forma? – me extrañé, aunque era más curiosidad.

- Bueno… Kurt es el más… compasivo. – explicó, frunciendo el ceño al hablar. – Respecto a nosotros, quiero decir.

- ¿Ah, sí? – musité, sorprendido. – ¿Cómo lo toman los demás? – inquirí, vacilante.

- La mayoría, con incredulidad. – dijo, pero parecía omitir algún detalle.

Miré discretamente por encima del hombro en dirección a la mesa de los Schuester. Lucían igual que la primera vez que los vi ahí; inhumanamente hermosos, con ropa que bien podría ser de la más fina costura, rostros pálidos y miradas fijas en diferentes puntos. Jeff y su inconfundible sonrisa deslumbrante. Kurt, radiante, con su mirada usualmente perdida. Blaine, con gesto inexpresivo, concentrado en nada. Y Nick, serio y de semblante maravillosamente altanero. La única diferencia era que ahora eran cuatro, ya que su apuesto hermano de cabello castaño estaba sentado frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos ambarinos tan encantadores.

- ¿No les agrado?

- No es eso. – disintió, negando con la cabeza. – No comprenden por qué no puedo dejarte solo.

Le sonreí.

- Yo tampoco, siendo sincero.

- Es porque no te ves con la misma claridad, Thad. Eres diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido. Eres especial. Y eso me fascina. – Me sonrojé. ¿Déjà vu? Oh, por supuesto que era _especial_. Si tan solo supiera…. – Con las ventajas que yo tengo, me es fácil comprender la naturaleza humana. Pero tú… tú eres completamente impredecible. Nunca logro que hagas lo que espero, a menos que te persuada con verdadera intención. Siempre me tomas con la guardia baja.

No supe qué decir a eso. Desvié la mirada de vuelta a su impresionante familia. Me sentía avergonzado y algo decepcionado, aunque también bastante ingenuo al pensar que podría tratarse de otra cosa. Claro, para Sebastian, debía ser como un curioso caso de experimentación que despertaba su curiosidad e interés, que lo obsesionaba tanto que no podía dejar de frecuentarlo. Era similar a lo que sentía yo, en parte. La variable aquí era que yo sí estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

- Hay más que eso, Thad. – continuó. Seguía sin mirarlo, pero podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos puestos sobre mí. – Pero no me es posible expresar con palabras…

No me atreví a devolverle la mirada, por temor a que se diera cuenta de lo que había pensado tan tontamente.

En ese momento, Nick – su pelinegro, deslumbrante e increíblemente guapo hermano adoptivo – se volvió para mirarme. No, no me estaba mirando, eso sería decir poco. Estaba quemándome vivo con su feroz mirada, como si quisiera hacerme desaparecer con el uso de su poder mental. Me sentí atrapado, aturdido e intimidado.

Sebastian se interrumpió a media frase, emitiendo un bufido muy bajo. Casi como un siseo amenazador.

Nick desvió la mirada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que desperdiciaba su valioso tiempo observándome. Me volví nuevamente a Sebastian, que me miraba fijamente; supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había provocado la acusadora mirada del pelinegro.

- Lo lamento. – murmuró. – Él solo está… preocupado. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo en público, no es solo peligroso para mí si… – se detuvo, bajando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Si…?

- Si las cosa salen mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella vez en Port Angeles. Su penosa angustia era evidente. Solo quería confortarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sentí el terrible impulso de abrazarlo, de tomar su mano siquiera, pero temía que mi tacto resultara ser lo contrario al consuelo.

Sabía que sus palabras debían asustarme, pero todo lo que sentía era un profundo dolor por su pesar. Y frustración. Frustración porque Nick hubo interrumpido cualquier cosa que él estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía como retomar ese tema. Sebastian permanecía con el rostro oculto entre las manos, y yo me sentía condenadamente incapaz de hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí. – susurré, controlando mi voz para que no se quebrara.

- Al parecer, soy el único aquí que lo hace. – murmuró, de manera apenas inteligible, el suave sonido de su voz apagado por la barrera de sus manos.

Me quedé callado por unos instantes, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Cualquier cosa que dijera, podría empeorar la situación. Y no quería ver a Sebastian en ese estado, mucho menos por mi culpa.

Pero entonces, una nueva preocupación me embargó al ser consciente de la hora. Me sentí ansioso, como abatido.

- ¿Tienes que irte ahora? – mi voz apenas fue un hilo.

- Sí. – respondió con suavidad, alzando su mirada ahora tan oscura como la obsidiana. Sus ojos eran intensos y penetrantes, pero había amabilidad en ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa que se me antojaba de disculpas se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios. – Es lo mejor. No queremos ningún suceso lamentable en Biología, ¿o sí? – su sonrisa se ensanchó, con un toque de humor. – No sé si sea capaz de soportar otros quince minutos de película ahí.

Asentí levemente, sintiendo que se me erizaba la piel ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, la angustia persistía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Entonces, supongo que he de desearte buena suerte. – murmuré, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pude. - ¿Diviértete?

Fue casi una pregunta, pues no estaba seguro de que fuese la expresión adecuada. Sebastian se rió entre dientes.

- Gracias. Tú igual.

Se levantó de su asiento unos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara. Hasta entonces, no me percaté de que Kurt ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la cafetería. Nos miraba con una sonrisa amistosa. Al captar mi mirada con sus ojos ennegrecidos, sacudió alegremente su mano de porcelana en mi dirección, a modo de saludo. Le respondí con un ademán similar, pero mucho menos efusivo, y una sonrisa por demás tímida.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con un asentimiento a duras penas visible. Había sido un movimiento tan sutil que me preguntaba si no había sido una simple ilusión óptica. Kurt salió de la cafetería, con sus andares tan gráciles, coordinados y elegantes que parecía una criatura mágica de cuentos de hadas.

Mis ojos regresaron al rostro de Sebastian cuando éste se volvió hacia mí, con una expresión de insinuada tristeza en aquellas facciones tan perfectas.

- Cuídate, Thad. – susurró, con tal dulzura y profundidad que me hizo temblar. – Nos veremos mañana.

- Nos vemos. – alcancé a responder, antes de que desapareciera por las puertas de la cafetería.

* * *

- Es adorable.

Miré a Kurt, arqueando una ceja, mientras nos encaminábamos fuera del edificio por los pasillos, a paso humanamente veloz. Su comentario había sido completamente esporádico; no lo vi venir, pero tampoco me sorprendió. Era Kurt.

- Lo es. – coincidí, con un suspiro melancólico.

¡Diablos! Todo esto era demasiado abrumador. Jamás había sentido tanta angustia o pesar en mi vida. Y este niño, que no llevaba mucho de haber aparecido milagrosamente en mi camino, me hacía experimentar sensaciones y emociones desconocidas para mí hasta entonces.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Sebastian! No me gusta verte así. – se quejó mi hermanito, con un adorable puchero muy típico de él. – Haces que cazar no sea divertido.

- De acuerdo, lo lamento. – dije, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido.

- Nunca pensé que esto del _amor_ te fuera a pegar tan duro. – murmuró bajo, casi como una introspectiva. Antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, volvió a su radiante sonrisa de antes y agregó: – Pero estoy muy feliz por ti. ¡No puedo esperar a que Thad y yo seamos mejores amigos! – canturreó, perdiéndose ágilmente en el bosque con sus andares saltarines.

- Ni creas que voy a dejarte que lo arruines. Nada de meterle tus ideas absurdas a Thad, ¿entendido?

La tintineante risa de Kurt hizo eco entre los troncos de los árboles, mientras corríamos en dirección de casa de los Harwood. Llegamos en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Qué coche crees que vendría bien con él cuando sea parte de la familia? – preguntó Kurt, de forma inocente, mientras se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación del padre de Thad y buscaba rápidamente las llaves de su monovolumen.

Di un respingo, mirándolo severo.

- Él no va a ser parte de nuestra familia, Kurt. – espeté, ceñudo.

- 'Bas, – Kurt se volvió para mirarme, con seriedad impecable. Las llaves ya estaban en su mano. Sus ojos y los míos fijos en los del otro, sin pestañear. – sabes que va a suceder.

Lo sabía, sabía que Kurt estaba en lo cierto. En su mente se repasaba la visión que había tenido aquél día, la que me había hecho darme cuenta de cuán importante era Thad para mí, la que me había abatido y forzado a tomar todo este centenar de precauciones para con Thad. La dolorosa visión de que las cosas no salieran bien.

Aparté la mirada, con la mandíbula firme y los hombros tensos. Mis puños excesivamente apretados, de tal modo que provocaban ligeros temblores en mis brazos, producto de la furia y la impotencia.

- No si puedo evitarlo – sentencié, saliendo de casa de Rick Harwood, arrebatándole las llaves a mi hermano y llevando el pequeño coche de Thad hasta el aparcamiento del instituto, como fue acordado.

Era por eso que cazaba, era por eso que me veía forzado a separarme de Thad; para mantenerlo seguro. No quería arriesgarme a nada, no estaba dispuesto a herir a Thad. Debía estar en las más óptimas condiciones, tener autocontrol, saciar toda la sed que fuera posible, para así poder soportar la tan embriagadora compañía de mi Thad.

No iba a permitir que la visión de Kurt se cumpliera. No le haría daño a Thad. Si estaría a solas con él, debía ser sumamente cauteloso, meticuloso con su seguridad, consciente de cada pequeño movimiento, de las distancias, de mis enloquecidos e incontrolables pensamientos. Debía hacer las cosas bien, por él.

A veces me preguntaba si realmente estaba dándole opción, o el magnetismo que ejercíamos el uno sobre el otro nos ataba irremediablemente. ¿Qué sentía Thad por mí? Le gustaba, era obvio, y lo había admitido. Pero, ¿más allá de eso? ¿De verdad creía él que lo que pudiese sentir por mi pudiera ser más intenso que lo que yo sentía por él? La idea casi me hacía rabiar. Thad se subestimaba tanto…

Kurt no me seguía; se quedó esperándome en el bosque, sin decir una palabra más, procurando no darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza. A pesar de todo, Kurt era quien mejor me entendía. Él siempre me había apoyado con mis dificultades; yo con las suyas. Nuestro lazo era como el de genuinos hermanos de sangre, de diferentes padres y nacidos en épocas distintas.

Lo apreciaba mucho, y sabía que su empatía lo llevaba constantemente a sentirse angustiado o triste por mi propio pesar.

Nos perdimos juntos entre la espesura del bosque húmedo de Forks, saliendo de los límites del condado, dejando que nuestros instintos de caza hicieran el trabajo en adelante.


	33. C32 - Confessions

**Capítulo 32.**

"_**Confessions**__**"**_

Para ser sincero, no sé cómo fue que pasó la clase de Biología. Mi mente estaba completamente ausente, concentrada únicamente en Sebastian. Me era inevitable pensar en él, sobretodo después de nuestra conversación. En mi cabeza se maquinaban mil y un acciones posibles para el día siguiente. ¿Qué le diría a Sebastian? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Seguiría interesado en mí después de eso, o lo asustaría?

El mundo me daba vueltas, y yo solo podía desear estar en mi cama.

La hora de Gimnasia llegó, para mi desgracia. Adam Crawford volvía a dirigirme la palabra, olvidando un poco su aparente enfado anterior. Realmente, nunca le di importancia. Tenía muchas más preocupaciones – y de mayor magnitud – que esa.

- ¿Irás al baile con Schuester? – me preguntó, mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores al finalizar la clase.

- No, no iré al baile, Adam.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás? – inquirió, con demasiado interés.

- Bueno, como ya te dije, iré a Seattle. Habrá buen tiempo, y quiero aprovechar para dar un paseo y hacer algunas compras. – me sorprendió lo natural que salieron aquellas mentiras de mi boca, dado que jamás había sido buen mentiroso. – Además, tengo que estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría.

- ¿Schuester te está ayudando con los estudios?

- Sebastian – enfaticé, procurando moderar mi voz y no hacer uso de mi temperamento. – no va a ayudarme con nada. Él saldrá a no sé dónde con su familia el fin de semana.

Adam pareció creérselo, ya que sonrió un poco más animado, asintiendo.

- Ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos, si te animas a ir, siempre puedo acompañarte. Podríamos ir en grupo; todos bailaríamos contigo. Yo, principalmente. – prometió, con encanto británico.

El simple recuerdo de los ojos fulminantes de Chandler Kiehl me hizo estremecer. No, por supuesto que no quería problemas con ese chico.

- Gracias, Adam. De verdad; pero no estoy seguro de poder. Confío en que tú y Chandler la van a pasar de maravilla. – le sonreí amablemente, adentrándome en los vestidores y perdiéndolo rápidamente de vista.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases – ¡gracias, Dios! – me dirigí sin demasiado entusiasmo hacia el estacionamiento, una vez que me hube cambiado de vuelta a mis cómodos _jeans_.

La verdad, no me apetecía andar a pie de regreso a casa de Rick, y aún dudaba que Sebastian hubiese sido capaz de llevar mi auto hasta el instituto. Pero me equivoqué. Justamente donde había estado aparcado el Volvo, se encontraba mi humilde monovolumen. No cabía en mí del asombro. Era bastante persistente, debía admirarlo.

Cuando llegué hasta mi auto, vi que las llaves estaban efectivamente puestas en el arranque, como había prometido. Impresionante. Resoplé con incredulidad, entrando a la calidez del vehículo. Me pareció curioso encontrar mi reproductor de música dentro del auto, en el asiento de copiloto, con la lista de reproducción abierta y lista para ser escuchada.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en mi rostro. ¡Estúpido vampiro engreído! Lo tomé para poner play y oír la música al volumen que me gustaba. Al hacerlo, descubrí un trozo de papel doblado debajo del aparato. Lo leí; la perfecta caligrafía de Sebastian era inconfundible.

"_Sé prudente. No me extrañes demasiado"_.

¡Tonto! Me reí. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese megalómano! Me hacía tan difícil resistirme a amarlo.

Llegué a casa sano y salvo. Por poco había olvidado la sensación de satisfacción que me producía el conducir mi propio auto y trasladarme sin ningún inconveniente. Casi me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo.

Pero el encanto duró poco, cuando comprendí que Sebastian no era el único que estaba esperando explicaciones. También tenía que hablar con Mercedes y Trent al respecto. ¿Sería conveniente decírselo a Charlie?  
Me sentía mal al decir que no confiaba en ella, pero lo que realmente temía es que su gran boca fuera a hablar de más y revelara a todo el mundo mi secreto.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Afortunadamente, los deberes fueron escasos y los terminé en un santiamén. Me asusté al darme cuenta de que llevaba días sin responder a los correos de Maura, así que me apresuré a enviarle correspondencia de vuelta, resumiéndole brevemente los poco interesantes sucesos ocurridos en mi semana – omitiendo, claro, todo lo relativo a Sebastian. Por el momento, era mejor no mencionar nada.

Así que, minutos más tarde, me vi invadido con el mismo impulso que me llevó a mentirle a Adam, telefoneando a Mercedes.

- ¿'Cedes? ¡Hola! Es Thad. – saludé por el auricular, rascando mi nuca con nerviosismo.

_ - ¡Oh, hola, cielo! ¿Qué ocurre? _– respondió la chica, con su típica simpatía.

- ¿No te interrumpo? Solo hablaba para saludar.

_ - No, para nada. Siempre es bueno recibir tus llamadas, Thad. ¿Cómo te ha ido? No hemos sabido nada de ti desde que sales con Sebastian._

- Yo no… – hice una pausa. – ¿Está Trent ahí?

_ - Sí._

_ - ¡Hola!_ – oí la voz del ojiverde del otro lado de la línea, con su habitual entusiasmo. Seguramente había puesto el altavoz.

- Oh, hola, Trent. Grandioso. Esperaba que ambos pudieran venir a mi casa en un rato… Quería contarles por mí mismo lo sucedido. – dije, con un poco de vacilación.

_ - ¡Seguro! Estaremos allí en diez minutos, guapo._ – se despidió Mercedes, bastante animada con la idea.

Colgamos.  
¡Rayos! Hablar por teléfono había resultado tan fácil, que ahora todo el peso de mis palabras me caía encima como un bloque de concreto de tres toneladas.

Mientras llegaban, me apresuré a preparar la cena para Rick, con el fin de despejar mi mente un poco. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil. Pero, necesario.

Después de todo, si iba a estar el fin de semana con Sebastian y no iría a Seattle como había planeado, entonces necesitaría una cuartada que cubriera las compras que tenía planeado realizar. No es como si pudiera llegar simplemente y decir: _"¡Hola, Mercedes! ¿Me harías un favor? Necesito que me compres un paquete de toallas sanitarias… Sí, son para mí. ¡Gracias!". _Era ridículo.

Antes del tiempo acordado, el suave crujido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto y el vibrar de un motor retumbaron en el ambiente fuera de la casa. Inspiré hondo, preparándome para lo que se me avecinaba. Yo lo había provocado, ¿no es así? Además, estaba completamente seguro que podía confiar en ellos. Eran mis amigos, después de todo.

Fui a abrir la puerta y los recibí con mi evidente nerviosismo. Nos sentamos los tres en la sala, les ofrecí algo de beber mientras conversábamos.

Primero, respondí a sus preguntas. Les conté con el mejor detalle que se me tenía permitido todo en cuanto a Sebastian y a mí, siendo cuidadoso de no revelar nada que pudiera conllevar a temas no deseados, como la verdadera naturaleza del castaño.

- Entonces… ¿qué son? – indagó Mercedes, frunciendo el ceño sin terminar de comprender la situación. Ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

- La verdad, no lo sé. – confesé en un largo suspiro. – No estoy seguro de nada, ahora. Jamás había estado en una posición así… Es abrumador. Y él no ha tocado el tema tampoco.

- ¿Son algo así como '_amigos con derechos_'? – Trent arqueó una ceja.

- Se podría decir… Solo que sin tantos "derechos". – afirmé, sacudiendo la cabeza ante cualquier idea que se les pudiera ocurrir ante eso.

- Pues, a mí me parece fenomenal. Digo, es algo. – sonrió la chica, de manera conciliadora. – Nunca se le había visto ningún interés amoroso, ni siquiera una amistad, a Sebastian Schuester. ¡Se nota a millas que te adora, Thad!

- Es un tipo reservado, como ya dijiste. Dale tiempo. Quizás este sábado que vayan a Seattle te lo pida.

Sonreí divertido ante tal opción. _¡Sí, claro!_ – bufé para mis adentros. Lo único que iba a pasar al día siguiente era que él huyera de mí por mi anormalidad. Dudaba mucho que llegáramos a ser algo, realmente. Y, aunque lo aceptara de alguna forma, ¿qué esperanza tenía de ser más que amigo de un vampiro?

Al parecer, alcanzaron a deducir mis pensamientos por mi expresión.

- ¡Vamos! No te desanimes, ni te subestimes, Thad. Eres asombroso, y un chico adorable. Él lo sabe. – me confortó Mercedes, estrechando mi hombro amistosamente.

- Gracias. – le sonreí. Luego, suspiré, cobrando un poco de valor. – Hay algo más que considero que deberían saber…

Y así fue como mis dos mejores amigos terminaron enterados del asunto. Les hablé de mi condición, con sinceridad, aunque vacilé al principio.  
En un inicio, Mercedes creyó que se trataba de una broma. Pero comprendió al instante que no era así. Les conté, entonces, las razones completas por las que me había mudado aquí a Forks.  
Ambos estaban atónitos, incrédulos, asombrados. Permanecieron en silencio, asimilándolo todo durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que yo me retorcía por dentro, muerto de miedo. ¿Y si ellos también se alejaban de mí? ¿Y si me rechazaban y le contaban a todo el mundo? ¿Tendría que mudarme de nuevo?

Pero, como mi consciente sospechaba, su reacción fue la contraria. Lo tomaron mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ambos me abrazaron con empatía, y agradecieron que les tuviera la confianza suficiente para contárselos. Y yo me sentí infinitamente aliviado.

Lo aceptaron. Mis amigos lo aceptaron.

- Descuida, Thad. – me sonrió Mercedes, mientras los acompañaba a la puerta después de un par de horas de plática dentro y fuera de tema. – Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

- Gracias por confiárnoslo, Thad. No te defraudaremos. – prometió Trent, mirándome con dulzura.

- Lo sé. Gracias por entenderlo, chicos. De verdad, los aprecio muchísimo.

- ¡Awwww! ¡Ven aquí, encanto latino! – la morena me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, al que pronto se unió Trent.

Reí entre dientes, ridículamente feliz por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de ellos. Significaba demasiado. Incluso Mercedes cedió a ayudarme con el asunto de mis requerimientos mensuales. Eran los mejores amigos que pude haber pedido.

Una hora más tarde, Rick llegaba a casa del trabajo. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, pero bajé a recibirlo. Calentamos la cena y comimos entre una plática ligera, mencionando cosas triviales como qué tal nos había ido en el día. A veces resultaba terriblemente fácil convivir con Rick.

Cuando terminamos, volví a mi habitación a sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Una tortura. La ansiedad me devoraba lentamente, como un parásito. Sentía que me asfixiaba ahí, recostado en mi cama boca arriba, mirando al techo sin nada mejor que hacer. Solo pensar.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Había tomado una decisión, y no podía echarme para atrás. No podía quitarme la inquietud que me provocaba el hecho de que iba a confesarle mi secreto a Sebastian. ¿Lo tomaría igual de bien que mis amigos? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Le causaría alguna clase de repulsión, y se alejaría de mí para siempre?

Apartarlo de mi vida ya no era una opción. La sola idea era intolerable. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo eran mis días antes de conocerlo. No había un Thad sin un Sebastian. No había un _yo_ sin _él_. No había nada.

¿Cuánto dolería si las cosas salían _mal_? Demasiado. Sería una agonía lenta y permanente. No podría vivir sin él. Era una completa dependencia que incluso me aterraba. Más me turbaba el pensar que, si en un futuro, él llegase a perder el control conmigo, no me importaría.

Me tomó un tiempo quedarme dormido. La ansiedad no era la mejor aliada para el descanso. Al final, el cansancio venció. No quería estar agotado y medio atolondrado la mañana siguiente, pero por más que trataba, aunque cerrase los ojos durante horas, el sueño no llegaba a mí. Mi cabeza seguía trabajando y trabajando sin parar, dándole mil vueltas al asunto. Estaba aterrado, sí. Y muy nervioso. No sabía cómo irían las cosas después de que se lo dijera, y me asustaba pensar en las numerosas posibilidades de que las cosas salieran mal…

Caí en un profundo sueño pasada la media noche. Era como si una pequeña nube de sopor e inconsciencia lentamente me cubriera, adormeciendo mis pensamientos hasta que no tuve oportunidad de pensar en nada más, y me hundí en un mar de sueños sin sentido.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, con una ligera pesadez, me sobresalté al mirar el reloj de buró y ver que me había pasado de horas de sueño. Salté de la cama y corrí a darme una ducha rápida. ¡¿Pero, qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Cómo es que mi cuerpo me traicionó de esta manera?!  
Rick seguramente ya debía haberse marchado a pescar, desde temprano. Y Sebastian debía estar esperándome afuera.

Me apresuré a vestirme casi con lo primero que encontré, que fue la muda de ropa limpia que había dejado sobre la silla el día anterior. Ahora agradecía internamente que se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo.

Me puse los _jeans_ de mezclilla, una playera blanca simple y encima un suéter de cuello redondo color canela. Por supuesto, mis _Converse_. Una vez que estuve listo y arreglé un poco mi cabello, bajé a trompicones las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la cocina para tomar algo rápido.  
Sí, no iba a dejar que Sebastian me regañara otra vez por "descuidar mi alimentación". Era un vampiro dramático.

Engullí un tazón de cereales sin siquiera degustarlo, acompañado de un vaso de jugo. Luego, fui a cepillarme los dientes.

Estaba listo… o algo parecido.

Justo cuando me dirigía a la puerta, un suave golpeteo de nudillos llamó a la puerta, emitiendo un ruido sordo. Mi corazón se detuvo.  
Me apresuré a llegar a la entrada; las piernas me temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. Mis manos vacilaron torpemente en la perilla, pero logré abrir la puerta casi sin problemas.

Y ahí estaba él. Todo el terror, la angustia y la alteración experimentada anteriormente se desvanecieron cuando contemplé su hermoso rostro, colmándome de calma repentina.

Su semblante era serio cuando abrí la puerta, pero, después de mirarme, formuló una enorme sonrisa. Incluso rió entre dientes.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, con desconcierto.

Eché un vistazo a mi atuendo, con una punzada de alarma. ¿Qué? ¿Me había manchado de algo? ¿Había olvidado ponerme algo importante, como los pantalones o los zapatos?  
Todo estaba en orden. Volví la vista a él, sin comprender.

- Vamos a juego. – volvió a reírse musicalmente.

Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un suéter ligero en cuello 'V' del mismo color que el mío, dejando ver debajo de ésta una camisa blanca de botones, rematando el conjunto con unos _jeans_.

Fue inevitable unirme a sus risas. Lo que me negué a admitir fue que, en el fondo, mi nula autoestima se aplastaba un poco más. Era como ver una comparación de cómo lucía una prenda en un sujeto común y corriente contra la perfecta imagen de un supermodelo portando la misma prenda, pero luciéndola mil veces mejor.

Desvié la mirada con el pretexto de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Pero, al parecer, Sebastian consiguió captar algo en mi expresión – o tuve la impresión de ello – que le diera una pequeña pista de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Thad… Te ves perfecto. – murmuró, con voz tan sedosa y encantadora que me prometía ser sincera.

- También tú.

Mis mejillas ardían ahora. Él me sonrió con dulzura, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto. Abrió amablemente la puerta de copiloto, como se había vuelto su costumbre – costumbre a la que jamás me habituaría.  
No entré, lo miré con una ceja enarcada.

- Hicimos un trato, ¿lo olvidas? – recordé, rodeando el auto para subir al asiento del conductor, con una sonrisa suficiente.

Sebastian refunfuñó algo entre dientes, y se subió al asiento de copiloto. Sus ojos pulcramente dorados reflejaban resignación, como si aún esperara que cambiara de opinión. Pero, eso no iba a pasar, de ninguna manera.

- No olvides ponerte el cinturón. – me instruyó con severidad.

- No lo iba a hacer. – recalqué, rodando los ojos. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y encendí el auto. El rugido del motor retumbó en el ambiente. – ¿A dónde?

- Toma la 101 al norte. – indicó.

Asentí. Las calles aún seguían desiertas; era fin de semana, y bastante temprano para que la actividad en el pueblo comenzara. Conduje con cuidado mientras cruzaba las calles de Forks.

Era dolorosamente difícil concentrarse en el camino cuando tenía un par de relucientes ojos dorados puestos en mí durante el trayecto, sin pestañear ni darme la oportunidad de respirar. Mi corazón golpeteaba fuerte contra mis costillas.

- ¿Pretendes que salgamos de Forks para antes del anochecer?

- Cierra la boca. – recriminé. – No es mi culpa que no tenga un auto deportivo de lujo, o que tú conduzcas como un psicópata.

Sebastian rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿No tenías algo que decirme? – me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo decírtelo después de que me muestres lo que tenías que probar? – pedí, mordiendo mi labio.

- Bien. – suspiró con impaciencia. – Pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas.

No respondí a eso. Permanecimos callados por unos instantes.

- ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música? – me preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Adelante.

Abrió la guantera de mi auto y tomó una caja de CD que estaba puesta encima del resto del papeleo y cosas que había ahí metidas. No recordaba haber guardado ningún CD en ese compartimiento, por lo que me extrañé. Lo sacó de su caja y lo colocó dentro del estéreo de manera experta.

Eligió aparentemente al azar una pista con los controles, y la dejó reproducir. La música comenzó a sonar. Me parecía conocer la canción. Una voz femenina armonizó perfectamente al instante.

"_Oh, no oh, oh…_

_There's a place that I know,_  
_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay,  
even if it hurts?  
Even if I try to push you out,  
will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am  
Please, remind me who I really am…"_

Miré a Sebastian, con desconcertante sorpresa. Él simplemente me miraba, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como si tratara de decirme algo. Sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿_Dark __Side_? – cuestioné, apelando a la impresionante pieza de Kelly Clarkson.

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros.

"_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

_[…]_

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"_

Sabía que quería decirme algo con esa canción. ¿Era eso o me nos reflejado en ella? No dije más al respecto.

"_Don't run away!  
Don't run away!  
__Just tell me you will stay,  
promise me you will stay…"_

Sebastian no dejaba de mirarme en ningún momento mientras la canción transcurría, como tratando de descifrar de alguna manera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, intentando sus mejores trucos de telepatía sin éxito.  
La increíble voz de Kelly concluyó la canción, dejándonos en un temporal silencio. La siguiente pieza se reprodujo sin ningún significado especial.

- ¿Así que te gusta Kelly Clarkson? – le pregunté, procurando distraer mi mente de maquinaciones sin sentido.

- Es realmente buena. – admitió. – La verdad, la encontré en las listas de reproducción de Blaine. No sé qué fijación tiene con las canciones de chica. – dijo, riendo un poco.

Lo imité. Me era difícil visualizar a un tipo tan serio como Blaine Duval escuchando canciones de Kelly Clarkson o Katy Perry.

En cuestión de minutos, nos encontrábamos en los límites del condado.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – me quejé, sintiendo que las manos me temblaban de los nervios.

- ¿Hacer qué? – replicó con inocencia.

- ¡Mirarme! Estas poniéndome nervioso.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? – su voz tenía una chispa de humor.

- Sí. – bufé, frunciendo el ceño. – Si chocamos contra un árbol, será tu culpa.

- Si eso sucede, nada le pasaría a tu auto. – se burló, con una risotada.

Sonreí.

- En eso tienes razón.

Me guió hacia un punto donde el asfalto comenzaba a extinguirse lentamente, pidiéndome que detuviera el auto. ¿Debía preocuparme por estar en medio de la nada a solas con un vampiro?

Pareció comprender mi inquietud, por lo que sonrió con sorna.

- Es ahí. – indicó un sendero entre los árboles.

- ¿Vamos a caminar? – pregunté preocupado.

Gracias al Cielo que me había puesto tenis.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – inquirió, arqueando una ceja con diversión, como si estuviera seguro que mi respuesta sería un 'sí'.

- No. – suspiré, resignado.

Solo deseaba que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

- Estarás bien, solo son ocho kilómetros. – dijo, divertido. Arqueé una ceja, alarmado. ¡¿"Solo" ocho kilómetros?! ¡¿Estaba loco?! ¿Cómo esperaba que yo recorriera esa distancia sin morir en el camino? – Descuida. – me calmó, riendo ante mi expresión. – No pensaba dejarte caminar.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que planeas que llegue allá? ¿Volando?

- Algo parecido. – sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

No capté a lo que se refería. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el sendero a paso pausado, para permitirme que lo alcanzara. Se detuvo, inclinándose un poco y flexionando sus rodillas.

- Sube.

- ¿Eh? – fruncí el ceño, confundido. Entonces, comprendí de qué hablaba. – ¡Estás loco! No voy a subirme en ti.

- ¡Vamos! Será divertido. – animó, con una radiante sonrisa burlona. – Además, el sol saldrá pronto, y necesito que estemos en el claro cuando los primeros rayos toquen las montañas. – me indicó con la mano que me acercara. – Es eso o te llevaré en brazos. Tú decides.

Titubeé un poco, nervioso. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que me llevara en brazos. Así que cedí, de mala gana.  
Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, asegurándome de sostenerme con fuerza. Su aroma nublaba mis sentidos como una droga; tuve que obligarme a apartarlo de mi mente para no correr el riesgo de soltarme en el camino. Sujetó mis piernas entorno a su cintura, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Oh, debía estarle resultando ridículamente divertido!

- Sujétate fuerte. – me aconsejó.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada. En una milésima de segundo, Sebastian salió disparado por el sendero que surcaba en bosque a una velocidad impresionante. El oxígeno escapó de mis pulmones; la cabeza me daba vueltas. Apenas era consciente de los jirones y masas irreconocibles en el entorno. En un pestañeo, estábamos ya en medio de un claro.

Se detuvo en seco, liberando su firme agarre entorno a mis piernas para que pudiera bajar. Mis brazos cedieron antes de que me decidiera a soltarme. Antes de que estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría, los brazos de Sebastian estaban entorno a mi cintura sosteniéndome para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

Estaba mareado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me tomó un tiempo volver a enfocar correctamente sin que el mundo diera vueltas.

- ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó la melodiosa voz de Sebastian, devolviéndome a la realidad.

- ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Qué fue…? ¿Cómo…? – jadeé, sin poder terminar ninguna de esas preguntas.

Sebastian sonrió ligeramente, apenado.

- Discúlpame, fue mi culpa. Debí haberte advertido antes. No sabía que te fuera a aturdir tanto. – me miró con diversión por un instante. – La próxima vez, deberías cerrar los ojos.

Lo miré con incredulidad. ¡¿Próxima vez?!

Me había supuesto ya que Sebastian Schuester estaba dotado de una velocidad extraordinaria, que explicaba demasiadas situaciones. Pero, esto… esto me había dejado sin aliento. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan rápido. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de pensarlo, mis neuronas no habían alcanzado a mandar la señal para cuando ya habíamos llegado al claro. Apuesto a que pudo haber rebasado a una bala si se les ponía a ambos en una carrera.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó, mirándome con algo de preocupación.

Asentí, librándome del mareo de a poco.

Hasta entonces, no me había dado la oportunidad de admirar el entorno. Mis ojos viajaron por todo el claro, con genuino asombro. Era un lugar hermoso. La pradera era un pequeño círculo cubierto de bellísimas flores silvestres de colores violeta, amarillo y algunas blancas como el algodón. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano, el divino canto de las avecillas que se acurrucaban en las ramas de los árboles. Los tenues y primorosos rayos del sol acariciaban el claro con un fulgor dorado, brindando un poco de calor a la escena.

Estaba más que maravillado. Suspiré, sin poder dejar de mirar el paisaje.

- Es asombroso. – dije, incrédulo de tanta belleza.

- Es de mis lugares favoritos. Aquí suelo venir cuando hay buen clima. – me explicó, con suavidad.

Su voz me sonó demasiado distante. Me volví hacia él. No se encontraba detrás de mí, como había pensado. Estaba resguardado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirándome con cautela. Se había deshecho de su suéter. Su piel pálida combinaba con el blanco inmaculado de su camisa.  
Lo contemplé, embelesado. No, por más que intentara, no podía equiparar el paisaje natural que me rodeaba con la deslumbrante y casi dolorosa belleza de Sebastian.

- ¿Listo? – inquirió, a lo que yo asentí con la ansiedad. – Bien. Sujeta bien tus pantalones.

Para mi sorpresa, sus manos se dirigieron ágilmente a los botones de su camisa. Mis ojos se abrieron sin poder asimilar lo que veían. Mi respiración se cortó violentamente, amenazando con matarme de un paro respiratorio.

- Sebastian, ¿qué…? – ni siquiera pude terminar. Perdí el aliento.

Sebastian desabrochó su camisa, sin decir palabra alguna, sus ojos fijos en mí, como evaluando mi expresión. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Quería matarme?! ¿Ese había sido el plan?

El último botón de su camisa blanca quedó suelto. Me quedé inmóvil, pasmado, atónito y boquiabierto. La prenda entreabierta dejaba al descubierto su torso marmóreo, sin ocultar un solo centímetro de los músculos perfectamente delineados en su anatomía. Abdominales marcados. Su piel parecía lisa, sedosa. Me prometía la más penosa tortura tenerlo ahí, en frente, con la camisa desabrochada, exponiendo su envidiable físico. Iba a desfallecer. Las piernas me temblaban.

- Éste es el motivo por el cual no puedo salir a la luz del sol. – dijo.

Entonces, dio un paso al frente, desprotegiéndose de las sombras y saliendo al brillante sol. Si antes estaba asombrado, esto me había dejado sin habla. Le costó trabajo a mi cerebro procesar la información.

Sebastian… Sebastian estaba brillando. De verdad, brillaba. Su piel refulgía al sol como si tuviera un millón de diminutos diamantes incrustados sobre todo su cuerpo. Cada milímetro donde el sol tocaba, irradiaba un destello cegador. Tuve que entornar los ojos para adaptarme a tanto esplendor. Los párpados de Sebastian estaban cerrados como dos blancos pétalos, reflejando los rayos del sol al igual que el resto de él.

Parecía una perfecta estatua tallada en alguna piedra preciosa, lisa como el mármol, brillante como el cristal. Una exhalación agitada mis labios, como muestra de mi asombro y último vestigio de aire en mis pulmones.

Volví a respirar casi de un jadeo. Pude distinguir que Sebastian movía los labios, entonando un verso en voz apenas audible sobre el ruido de la naturaleza. Creí escucharle cantar: _"Like a diamond from black dust…"_. Verso que de hecho reconocía como parte de la letra de la canción que habíamos escuchado en mi auto.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, intentando reaccionar ante tanta perfección. No cabía duda en mí, jamás tendría la fortuna de presenciar tanta belleza como la que tenía ante mis incrédulos ojos.

- Es… hermoso. – mi voz salió apenas como un hilo.

- ¿Hermoso? – repitió, abriendo los ojos y mirándome con aquellos soles dorados que tanto me derretían, sin comprender. – Thad, esta es la piel de un asesino. – murmuró. – ¿No te asusto?

- No. – le aseguré con suavidad, a la vez que me aproximaba lentamente hacia él, algo indeciso.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia mí. Mi mano tembló cuando la elevé para acariciar por primera vez sus perfectas e impresionantes facciones. Cerró los ojos ante mi tacto.

- ¿Te molesta? – pregunté, temeroso de haberlo incomodado.

- No. – suspiró. – No sabes lo bien que se siente eso.

No dije nada a eso. Tracé con delicadeza cada uno de sus rasgos, descendiendo titubeante por la lisa piel de su cuello, hasta sus hombros y su pecho firme. Mi pulso de aceleró descontroladamente. No había latidos en el suyo. Continué delineando su piel y sus músculos, absorto en un estupor irreal. Permaneció quieto, impasible, sin quejarse ante mi tacto.

- Dime qué piensas. – me pidió, en un suave susurro, volviendo a mirarme con esos ojos tan intensos e hipnóticos.

- Deseaba poder saber qué piensas tú. – le dije. – Y… Yo… Quería poder convencerme de que eras real, que no se trata solo de un sueño, ¿sabes? – mi voz tembló un poco, al igual que mis dedos sobre su piel. Supe que era un detalle que no había pasado inadvertido. – Tengo miedo. – admití, en un susurro.

- No quiero que te asustes, Thad. No voy a lastimarte. – me miró, con pesar.

- No te temo a ti. – dije.

- Entonces, ¿a qué tienes miedo?

- A perderte.

- No digas eso, Thad. – musitó, esbozando una ligera mueca. – No soy... no soy bueno para ti.

Gruñó por lo bajo, alejándose de mí repentinamente.

- ¿No lo ves, Thad? Soy el perfecto depredador. Todo lo que hay en mí es un arma para atraerte: mi voz, mi rostro, incluso mi olor. – bufó, con amargura. – ¿Crees que necesito algo de eso?

En una milésima de segundo, se encontraba del otro lado del claro. Apenas me dio tiempo de localizarlo.

- ¡Cómo si pudieras correr más rápido! – dijo. Acto seguido, extendió una mano y de un solo tirón, arrancó un abeto de raíz, lanzándolo por los aires lejos del claro como si se tratase de una pelota de playa o si el tronco estuviera hecho de papel maché. – ¡Cómo si pudieras defenderte!

No pude reaccionar. En un parpadeo, Sebastian había vuelto a aparecer frente a mí, con mirada amenazadora que me hizo retroceder dos pasos. Por un segundo, me hizo sentir verdaderamente asustado. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado tan salvaje, tan deliberadamente iracundo, sin restricciones, sin preocuparse en ocultar nada. Parecía mucho más fiero y peligroso ahora, en la intemperie, estando los dos solos en pleno bosque sin nadie a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero, procuré no demostrarlo. De cualquier forma, lo que sentía por el superaba por mucho cualquier miedo que pudiera provocarme. Las llamas en sus preciosos ojos se fueron extinguiendo lentamente, hasta volverse una mirada suave y apesadumbrada.

- Perdóname. No quise asustarte. – murmuró. – Solo quería que vieras lo que de verdad soy. Pero… no voy a hacerte daño, Thad. Jamás te lastimaría.

- Lo sé. – susurré, con la voz ahogada en mi garganta. – Confío en ti.

- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

De pronto, el mundo se me vino abajo. Desvié la mirada, temeroso. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y tiró de ella tan suavemente que apenas lo percibí. Me guió a una sombra del claro, donde nos sentamos sobre la hierba fresca, entre las tiernas flores del campo. Suspiré, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo… – traté de hablar, pero no salía más sonido de mi boca.

- Está bien, Thad. – habló, con voz aterciopelada. – Puedes decírmelo.

Asentí, inspirando hondo.

- Bueno… hay una razón por la cual los abusos en el colegio de Phoenix se volvieron insoportables. Y es que el sujeto a quien creía mi amigo divulgó por toda la escuela mi gran y terrible secreto. – confesé, removiendo mis manos nerviosamente sobre mi regazo, arrancando una hojita de césped por la ansiedad y jugueteando un poco con ella.

Los ojos de Sebastian tenían un gran peso sobre mí; aunque no lo viera, lo sentía. Me miraba con intensidad, fijación, podía adivinar el interés en su expresión. Por lo que me dispuse a continuar, buscando el valor que había dentro de mí.

- No eres el único cuya naturaleza sea una anomalía para la sociedad. – murmuré, agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de controlar el miedo que me embargaba en forma de humedad tras mis párpados. Sebastian aguardó en silencio, sin presionarme. Inspiré hondo, sintiendo los suaves temblores en mis hombros. Estaba llorando.

- Soy hermafrodita.

Decirlo fue como si me quitara de encima un peso de diez toneladas. Casi me sentí aliviado, pero aún estaba la incesante angustia de su reacción.

* * *

Ahora todo encajaba en su sitio. Las cosas habían adoptado de pronto sentido. No sé cómo es que jamás lo vi, cuando era demasiado obvio. Estuvo frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo, abofeteándome con su aroma y su magnetismo especial, teniéndome tan abrumado y abstraído que ni siquiera reparé en ello.

Tenía todos los indicios frente a mí: las feromonas que expedía tan mágicamente, el exceso de producción sanguínea durante contados días del mes con periodicidad, nada visible… Y ahora estaba más que confirmado. Sus palabras aún retumbaban en mi cabeza, haciendo eco en mis pensamientos.

Thad, mi Thad, era hermafrodita. No un pene, sino una vagina.

No sabría definir mi reacción. Era asombro, por supuesto. Incredulidad. Estaba atónito. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo tomarlo? Era algo… algo tan… fascinante.

No, por supuesto que jamás me podría sentir repelido por ese detalle tan insignificante. Era lo que hacía aún más especial a Thad. Lo hacía único. Perfecto.

Lucía tan pequeño, tan frágil e indefenso, expuesto ahí, sentado sobre la hierva, encorvado sobre sí, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, sollozando silenciosamente. Mi Thad estaba llorando. Estaba asustado. Él me había confiado el secreto más grande de su vida que ni siquiera sus amigos sabían, o ya me habría enterado de esto antes.

- Thad… – susurré con gentileza, intentando calmarlo un poco. Posé mi mano en su espalda, a modo de reconfortarlo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, que me hizo titubear si alejarme o abrazarlo. Pero mi debilidad humana me indujo a aferrarme a su compañía, a su calidez. Acaricié su espalda dócilmente, con roces suaves y constantes. – Thad… – repetí, intentando llamar su atención y hacerlo que me mirara. No respondió ni se movió. – Por favor, no llores. No me gusta verte así.

Era cierto. Ver llorar a Thad era una de las experiencias más dolorosas que pude experimentar. En dos ocasiones anteriores había sido por culpa mía. No permitiría que así fuera de nuevo.

- Thad, yo…

- Por favor, no te alejes de mí. No te vayas. No… no quiero asustarte. – murmuró entre sollozos contra sus manos, su voz reflejaba el más sincero dolor.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿Cómo podría él asustarme?

- Thad, jamás lo haría. – prometí. – Soy lo bastante egoísta como para apartarme de ti.

Sus enormes ojos castaños se volvieron a mirarme, humedecidos y algo temerosos.

- ¿No crees que soy un fenómeno?

Le sonreí, con dulzura, aunque en mi pecho se estrujaba la más terrible tristeza. Thad tenía tan poco amor hacia él… Y su condición debía ser gran parte de la causa. Ahora lo comprendía mejor.

- Thad, te he confesado que soy un vampiro. ¡Por favor, brillo a la luz del sol! – bufé, con sorna, a modo de aligerar un poco el ambiente. – ¿Quién crees que sea el verdadero fenómeno?

Sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias. – susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por comprenderlo.

Por supuesto que lo entendería. Y lo aceptaría, sin reservas. Porque era Thad. Mi Thad. De nadie más. No quería a nadie más.

El simple hecho de estar ahí, a centímetros de él, nuestras miradas conectadas, nuestros rostros a corta distancia el uno del otro, nuestro aliento chocando entre sí, con su embriagante aroma, su calor, su piel, esos ojos tan hermosos, sus labios tan exquisitos… Me hacía sentir el ser más débil del planeta. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a Thad?

Instintivamente, quise romper toda barrera que me apartara de él. Quería sentirlo, tocarlo, que me tocara como había hecho minutos antes. Su tacto cálido, tímido e inexperto, temeroso, dulce y suave, me había hecho enloquecer completamente. Y me hacía ansiar más. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba a Thad, en todas las maneras posibles. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba y anhelada con locura.

Lo amaba.

Como le había confesado antes, yo era bisexual. Y, de esta forma, Thad era la combinación perfecta de lo que más me gustaba de cada género.  
Las chicas son catalogadas por ser dulces, suaves, tiernas, pasionales. Impredecibles y enigmáticas, sensibles. Siempre cálidas, sedosas, habitables. Es agradable estar en ellas. A excepción de las vampiresas, las mujeres poseen una infinita belleza que radica en su capacidad de ser madres.  
Aunque, a veces me sentía más atraído físicamente por los varones. Son fuertes, arriesgados, seguros, a veces rebeldes, predecibles pero fascinantes, divertidos y despreocupados. Una furia en la cama.

Resultaba extático tratar de concebir una perfecta mezcla de todas estas características en una sola persona. Pero, ahí estaba Thad, llevando el peso de ambas dimensiones. Y era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para sobrevivir con ello y seguir adelante.

Acaricié sus mejillas, su pelo desordenado, su mentón y su barbilla, su cuello suave y vulnerable, su nuca, su espalda y su cintura. Era como intentar trazar con mis manos aquella celestial silueta que poseía Thad, como tratar de capturar toda esa belleza que él emanaba tan humanamente de su ser en un simple toque. Como si en una caricia pudiera expresar cuánto lo amaba.

No, no lastimaría a Thad, de ninguna manera. De eso me había convencido. Lo protegería aunque mi existencia dependiera de ello, aunque pusiera en peligro mi identidad o la de mi familia. No me importaba nada, solo quería que Thad estuviera bien.

Me incliné más cerca de él, permitiéndome hundirme en esa exquisita fragancia que su piel expedía. Nuestras narices se rozaban, mis manos aferraban firmemente su cintura, como temiendo que de pronto se asustara y saliera corriendo. Pero lo aceptaría y comprendería igual.

- Te amo, Thad. – susurré, a no más de un par de centímetros de sus labios. Su cálido aliento acariciaba mi rostro, su esencia nublaba mis sentidos, sus ojos – tan grandes, brillantes y expresivos – me miraban con incredulidad.

Eran las palabras que había querido decirle desde hacia tiempo, pero no me había atrevido por temor a asustarlo. Pero ahora, estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de que podía hacerlo, de que podía esforzarme y sacrificar lo que fuera necesario con tal de estar cerca de él. Estaba seguro de que no huiría de mí, y eso me hacía sentir tan condenadamente feliz.

* * *

- Te amo, Thad.

Sus palabras, tan suaves como un susurro, acariciaron mis mejillas, dejándome estupefacto. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Sebastian…Sebastian me amaba? Eso era… no era…

- No lo entiendo. – murmuré, sintiendo que mi corazón martillaba con violencia al tener su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Su aliento era cautivador, la punta de su adorable y respingada nariz rozaba con la mía, sus manos se ubicaban firmemente en mi cintura, aprisionándome y haciéndome temblar, sus ojos dorados hipnotizándome sin oposición alguna de mi parte.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- ¿Cómo puedes amarme?

Frunció el ceño, mirándome con severidad.

- Me sería imposible enumerar todas las cosas que me hacen amarte, Thad. Ni siquiera las conozco todas aún. – me dijo, con voz tan profunda y seductora que provocó un estremecimiento en mí. – Eres hermoso, Thad. Eres perfecto. Eres... Eres la luna que me ilumina en la medianoche. Y te amo.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de mis ojos. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Yo también te amo, Sebastian. – solté al fin. – Más de lo que te imaginas.

No me importó más nada. Lo había dicho. Lo sabía ahora. Las decisiones estaban tomadas y no me arrepentía de nada. Si él no tomaba la iniciativa, lo haría yo. Me incliné hacia adelante, rompiendo la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros.

Un roce. Eso me bastó. Nuestros labios se encontraron durante uno segundos en los que el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que mi pulso y respiración.

¡Dios! Había esperado toda mi vida para este momento. Fue como si hubiera muerto e ido al Paraíso. No había nada más a nuestro alrededor; ni el rocío más puro se comparaba con su tacto, ni las flores más deliciosas se acercaban a su aroma, ni el paisaje más maravilloso podría equipararse con la perfección de Sebastian.

Fue él quien rompió el beso. Me miró, alarmado, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. La sangre ascendió a mis mejillas. ¿Había sido demasiado atrevido?

- Lo siento. – jadeé, intentando recuperar el aliento. – Yo no…

Me vi interrumpido en plena disculpa, callado brutalmente por los labios de Sebastian. Tersos, gentiles, gélidos, irreales. Era apenas un toque suave, tierno y casto. Pero resultó más que suficiente para hacerme perder la razón. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba bajo el contacto con Sebastian. Noté que se tensaba cuando alargué mi mano para acariciar su mejilla tímidamente, pero no replicó ni se apartó de inmediato. Cada parte de mi ser anhelaba, rogaba por más. Quería fundirme en ese momento por siempre, morir en sus brazos, justo entonces. Nada me importaba.

Este duró más, aunque lamentablemente nos separamos. Una sonrisa radiaba en su rostro, alegre, dulce.

- Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja… - murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Qué oveja tan estúpida.

- Y qué masoquista es el león.

* * *

...

**¡Hola, amoresess!**

*Se toma su tiempo para respirar*

Como verán, yo también he sido afectada mortalmente por este capítulo :'B

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y sus Reviews? :')

Me han inspirado a planear la segunda parte de esta '_Saga-Adaptación_' :D

(Mejor no me adelanto xD)

También aprovecho para brindar los créditos de la canción que menciono previamente – "**Dark Side**" – a sus respectivos autores e interprete, la grandiosa _**Kelly Clarkson**_.

(Es de mis cantantes favoritas, ¡la adoro! *w*/ LOL okya e-e')

En fin, gracias, nuevamente.

Espero tenerles pronto el capítulo siguiente, aunque no prometo mucho. Los exámenes se avecinan por acá y me estoy viendo un poco ahogada con los proyectos. Pero, confío en que escribiré tanto como pueda y se los tendré listo tan pronto me sea posible. ;)

¡Tengan un lindo día! *VV*

Frabullosas Salutacionesess y Surikisses les manda su escritora,

~ **MarRushionerGleek** xx


End file.
